


Mikadzuki - La Mezzaluna

by Fiamminga



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 85,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamminga/pseuds/Fiamminga
Summary: Sesshomaru ha lasciato Rin al villaggio, con l'intenzione di farla crescere tra gli umani, al sicuro. Rin è ormai una donna  quando, troppo tardi, si rende conto di cosa voleva dire quando pensava di voler stare con lui per sempre.[Sessh/Rin] [Inu/Kag]
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la ff che volevo leggere e scrivere da almeno 10 anni e finalmente l'ho fatta uscire dalla mia testa.  
> Enjoy.

  1. Arrivederci, Sesshomaru-sama



  
  
  
  


Il piccolo villaggio nelle terre di Musashi si dispiegava davanti a loro. I passi lenti di Sesshomaru-sama si interruppero bruscamente e per poco la piccola Rin non andò a sbattere contro il suo hakama bianco immacolato.

-Oh!- disse la bambina, guardando davanti a sé. -Quello è il villaggio della vecchia Kaede e di Inuyasha-sama- 

-Andiamo, Rin- disse con la sua solita voce bassa il demone.

La bambina lo seguì annuendo, insieme a Jaken che continuava a lamentarsi e Ah-Un che scandiva il tempo con i suoi passi pesanti.

C’erano dei contadini nelle risaie, i quali si voltarono ad osservare l’insolita processione. Rin si chiese cosa pensassero del suo signore: appariva fulgido e bianchissimo in pieno giorno, più divino che youkai. Il suo signor Sesshomaru era sempre una visione.

Si erano avvicinati alla capanna della vecchia sacerdotessa orba che li aspettava sulla strada, appoggiata al suo lungo arco cerimoniale. 

-Va’ a giocare, Rin. Devo parlare con la vecchia sacerdotessa- disse il demone e Rin ubbidì prontamente senza fare troppe storie.

Camminò accompagnata da Jaken. 

-Oh, qui c’è il puzzo di quel mezzo demone dappertutto!- disse il vecchio kappa.

-Allora perché sei qui, ranocchio?!- si sentì dietro di loro.

-Inuyasha-sama!- lo riconobbe Rin.

Il mezzo demone stava prendendo a calci il piccolo corpo verdastro di Jaken che si ostinava a non chiedergli scusa.

-Cosa vorresti insinuare, inutile rospo?- 

Sulla testa di Jaken erano cresciuti due bei bernoccoli ma Inuyasha non si fermava. Rin non commentò ma si accorse che i due fratelli inuyoukai avevano lo stesso modo violento di discutere con il povero Jacken.

-Rin-chan. Sei qui!- 

La bambina si voltò a salutare la voce femminile in lontananza e squittì di gioia. -Sango-chan! Che belle! Che belle!-

Rin le corse incontro. Dietro la sterminatrice veniva suo marito monaco che portava il bastone in una mano e un sacco di riso nell’altra.

Sango, invece, aveva legate al petto, con due salde bende, due piccoli fagottini. Erano due bambine nate da pochissimi giorni, piccole come fagiolini e dalle facce rosse e i capelli marroni ancora radi sulla testolina.

-Sango-chan, le hai fatte tu? Come sono belle!-

-Tsk! Sono fastidiose scimmie urlatrici se lo chiedi a me. Le si sente piangere fin dentro al bosco quando hanno fame- Inuyasha si era disinteressato a Jaken che giaceva a terra disturbato solo da una della due teste di Ah-Un che cercava di smuoverlo delicatamente. L’altra testa sembrava completamente disinteressata.

-Come mai sei qui, Rin?- chiese il monaco.

-Mio fratello sarà nei paraggi- commentò il mezzodemone.

-Sì, è andato a parlare con la vecchia Kaede-

-Eh? E perché?- chiese Inuyasha -Chi vuole mai stare con quella vecchia strega. Ah! Immagino che le persone fastidiose stiano sempre insieme-

-Inuyasha non essere antipatico- lo rimproverò piano Miroku.

-Se devi stare qui ancora un poco, ti farebbe piacere accompagnarmi al fiume a prendere dell’acqua, Rin?- chiese Sango - Devo fare il bagno alle piccole-

-Certo! Rin ti aiuta subito!- disse entusiasta la bambina di otto anni.

Dimentica di tutto il resto come solo i bambini di quell’età sanno essere, accompagnò la donna fino al ruscello dove raccolsero delle tinozze d’acqua che per fortuna non era troppo fredda, vista l’aria calda estiva. 

Il bagnetto ristorò le piccole gemelle che non si lamentarono quando vennero immerse nell’acqua. Sango mostrò a Rin il modo corretto di tenerle e la bambina la aiutò prima con una piccola e poi con l’altra.

Stavano sull’erba verde e fresca sul pendio del villaggio, quando Sango, sempre all’erta come ogni buona sterminatrice, si voltò dietro di loro… ma la sua agitazione scemò velocemente. 

-Nobile Sesshomaru- lo riconobbe rispettosamente, stringendo a sé la piccola figlia in un innato gesto di protezione.

Rin aveva in braccio l’altro neonato e stava giocando con la sua piccola mano stretta intorno al sui indice quando vide il suo signore.

Sesshomaru aveva lo stesso sguardo impenetrabile di sempre, eppure Rin notò qualcosa di diverso nei suoi occhi, qualcosa che non riuscì a capire a pieno.

Senza che il demone dovesse dire nulla Rin lasciò la bambina a sua madre e le salutò tutte e tre prima di ritornare dal suo signore.

Sesshomaru si voltò e risalì il pendio. -Vieni con me - le disse. 

Non era necessario che lo dicesse, del resto Rin lo seguiva sempre e ovunque. Si era ripromessa di farlo per sempre.

Erano da soli. 

Jaken non era con loro mentre si avvicinavano al limitare del bosco di Inuyasha, dove tra gli alberi torreggiava più alto il poderoso Goshinboku, l’albero secolare. 

-Rin- davanti a lei Sesshomaru si fermò e poi abbassò leggermente la testa per guardarla in viso. I suoi capelli argentei gli ricadevano sulle spalle e come sempre, quando la guardava, mettevano in ombra il suo viso.

Non era mai minaccioso quando parlava con lei, anche se la sua voce era sempre monotona e i suoi occhi sempre fissi e la sua espressione sempre marmorea: solo Rin si accorgeva che tuttavia c’era quel calore in più quando abbassava lo sguardo su di lei. 

-Sì, Sesshomaru-sama-

\- Ti sei divertita con quella donna e le sue bambine?-

-Sì certo, Sesshomaru-sama-

-Vorresti passare più tempo con loro?-

Rin si accigliò. Aveva otto anni ma non era stupida. 

Era morta due volte ma era sopravvissuta a tanto altro. Aveva seguito il suo signore in lungo e in largo, aveva visto tanti orribili demoni, aveva camminato nel corpo mostruoso del grande Naraku ed era stata rapita più di una volta. 

-Perché?- Chiese lei, incerta. 

-Mi è stato riferito che il villaggio di Musashi è popolato da umani civili e che oltretutto rispettano altri umani che hanno avuto a che fare con i demoni. La sterminatrice è la sorella di Kohaku, ti tratterà bene. Inoltre, la sacerdotessa mi ha assicurato che si prenderà cura di te-

Il corpicino esile e magro della bambina umana tremò - Io … io non voglio lasciare Sesshomaru-sama!- disse, stringendo i pugni al petto - Non voglio!-

-Rin- il tono del demone era leggermente più assertivo - Sei un cucciolo umano. Il tuo posto è con gli altri umani-

I grandi occhi di Rin divennero lucidi.

Poco poteva saperne lei di cosa pensava il potente Sesshomaru, signore dell’Ovest e grande demone cane, in quel momento. Il suo proposito era saldo come solo il suo spirito poteva esserlo.

Rin, ignara, abbassò gli occhi e mugugnò, mentre pesanti lacrime le cadevano sulle guancie - Il signor Sesshomaru mi sta abbandonando, non è vero? - tirò sù col naso e strinse il suo kimono giallo tra le dita.

Se il nobile demone voleva lasciarla lì lei non avrebbe potuto opporsi. Rin era una brava bambina e non disubbidiva mai, ma questo non toglieva che il pensiero di venire abbandonata da sola le mettesse una gran paura per prima cosa, e per seconda la condannasse a non stare più con Sesshomaru-sama.

Che ne sapeva lei, che il più potente demone dell’Ovest, che non si fermava davanti a niente e nessuno, che considerava i mortali così come gli altri demoni indegni di lui, non sopportava l’odore delle lacrime di una singola e piccola bambina umana.

-Rin- la rimproverò -Non dire sciocchezze-

Rin tirò su col naso e tornò a guardarlo. -Eh?-

-Quando sarai più grande verrò a riprenderti- disse, con il suo solito tono.

Il demone si meravigliò della velocità incredibile con cui le espressioni umane mutavano: Rin dall’immagine dell’afflizione che era, divenne raggiante -Davvero!?- chiese.

-Verrò a trovarti di tanto in tanto - disse - Quando e se ne avrò il tempo. Controllerò che la sacerdotessa ti tratti bene. Quando poi sarai più grande e qui ti avranno insegnato le cose degli umani, mi dirai se vorrai di nuovo venire con me-

-Ma io lo so già!- disse la bambina con grande convinzione -Voglio stare con il signor Sesshomaru! Lo dico già adesso-

-Quando sarai più grande potrai aver deciso diversamente-

-No!Non è vero!- Rin era sicurissima - Sceglierò di rimanere con il signor Sesshomaru per sempre-

Il demone non rispose. Alzò lo sguardo verso il villaggio e si avviò per tornare indietro. 

Rin lo seguì, rincuorata. Le bastava sapere che non era abbandonata. 

Mentre camminavano in silenzio e il giorno diventava sempre più maturo e il sole più aranciato nel cielo, Rin dovette ammettere a sè stessa che forse stare per un po’ con gli umani non sarebbe stata una cosa brutta.

Avrebbe imparato a cucinare, tanto per dirne una. In viaggio con Sesshomaru mangiava tutto quasi crudo, a meno che non fossero pesci acchiappati a mani nude nei fiumi. 

E forse era il caso di di imparare a rammendare i vestiti, perché il suo yukata da ché si era strappato non era stato più ricucito.

Mentre considerava che in effetti il signor Sesshomaru era più saggio di lei, tornarono al villaggio davanti alla casupola di Kaede. 

-Vecchia- la chiamò il demone e la donna uscì di nuovo.

-Oh, eccola qui- disse, facendo un sorriso a Rin -Non vi dovete preoccupare, Sesshomaru-sama. Avete fatto la scelta giusta-

-Padrone!- Jaken accorse -Padrone, mi avevate lasciato indietro?!- chiese, allibito.

Sesshomaru non lo degnò d'uno sguardo.

-Rin- disse allora, guardando la bambina.

-Sì?-

-Fa la brava-

-Certo signor Sesshomaru!- La bambina sorrise. 

Il grande demone si voltò senza aggiungere altro e si incamminò di nuovo.

-Eh? Ma come? Rin non viene?-

-Ciao, Signor Jaken! Non far arrabbiare Sesshomaru-sama-

-Rin …- il vecchio demone kappa guardò prima Rin da un lato e poi il suo padrone dall’altro che continuava ad allontanarsi. -Oh! Mio signore!-

  
  
  


Jaken lo seguiva a breve distanza, mugugnando.

-Mio signore … sarà saggio, insomma, lasciare Rin con questa gentaglia? Non li conosciamo poi molto. E poi … per quanto tempo? Quando torniamo a prenderla? Staremo via a lungo? -

-Jaken- lo interruppe il demon - Sta’ zitto- gli intimò e lo calpestò come faceva spesso. Il vecchio kappa non aggiunse altro ma rimase indietro a lamentarsi.

Nel frattempo Sesshomaru si era inoltrato nel bosco. 

Il grande Goshinboku faceva ombra con le sue fronde tutto intorno a lui. Una macchia rossa e bianca era seduta sulle sue possenti radici.

Inuyasha lo guardava silenziosamente. 

Il grande demone sentiva su di lui il distinto odore del lutto. Non c’era niente che lo dimostrasse, e persino la voce che aveva udito risuonare nel villaggio sembrava il solito strillo fastidioso.

Chiunque lo avrebbe giudicano normale. Forse i membri del suo branco, anche se umani, potevano capire indirettamente cosa gli stava succedendo, ma c’era una nota aspra e fastidiosa nell’odore di chi era sull’orlo della disperazione che raramente sfuggiva agli altri demoni.

Jaken gli aveva detto che suo fratello aveva perso la sua femmina. 

Quella umana che veniva da un’altra epoca era tornata nel suo tempo e aveva lasciato dietro suo fratello senza una compagna. 

Quell’odore per poco non gli faceva arricciare il naso. 

-Ho sentito quello che hai fatto- disse il mezzodemone - Non credevo avessi tanto sale in zucca, Sesshomaru-

\- Taci- il demone completo era infastidito da due cose: dalla solita presunzione di Inuyasha e dalla inconsueta compassione che lui stesso provava per suo fratello in quel momento. -Confido nel fatto che tu non ti sia rammollito in questi mesi-

-Cosa vuoi dire?- 

Inuyasha lo aveva capito benissimo ma voleva davvero sentirglielo dire, allora.

-L’unico posto più sicuro per Rin dove non ci sono io, è il posto in cui ci sei tu- 

Suo fratello ci mise un poco a decostruire la sua frase -Tsk, ora ti metti a fare i complimenti?-

-Basta. Sei tedioso- si voltò per andarsene ma suo fratello lo chiamò.

-Sesshomaru- disse - Non lasciare indietro le persone che sono importanti. Potresti scoprire un giorno di non averle più-

Il demone non si voltò verso di lui. Rimase in silenzio e camminò via a passo leggero e lento, elegante e nobile come lo era sempre.

Mentre spariva nel fitto degli alberi ricordò vivamente la sensazione del corpo freddo, inerme e molle di Rin nel suo abbraccio. A quel tempo aveva solo una mano e si era ostinato a volerla usare solo per la spada, solo per il potere.

Ricordò le sensazione dell’elsa che gli sfuggiva dalle dita, quando si era accorto di aver pagato tutto con la vita di Rin. 

Non c’era nessun potete che valesse la sua vita.

Cosa avrebbero detto di lui tutte le schiere di demoni che si apprestava a governare, se avessero saputo che era stato pronto ad abbandonare tutto il suo eccelso potere solo per il respiro di una fragile umana? 

Lui stesso non sapeva cosa pensare.

Sapeva solo che c’era solo questa vita per Rin. Non c’era Tenseiga o Meido che potessero riportare in vita Rin per lui, se avesse sbagliato di nuovo.

Si fermò, prima di prendere il volo, ad osservare le case degli umani.

Com’erano piccoli e insignificanti davanti a lui: un essere quasi millenario di incredibile potenza. 

Eppure rinunciare a Rin era la cosa più difficile che avesse fatto: non c’erano più lunghi viaggi accompagnati dalle sue risate o dalle sue canzoni o occhi grandi che lo guardavano come se fosse …

Buono.

Che idiozia. 

L’unica persona sull’intero globo che lo credeva buono. 

Lui era un demone.

Eppure, mentre volava fluttuando leggero nel tramonto, doveva ammettere che non riusciva ad abbandonare il calore di quella cosapevolezza che portava nel petto. 

C’era qualcuno di vivo, caldo e innocente, che per qualche assurdo motivo gli voleva bene.


	2. 2

  1. Il primo dono



  
  
  
  


Il nuovo kimono di Rin era molto bello: il viola le donava. E poi lei le era facile credere che fosse il suo colore preferito. Con un delicato obi rosa era raffinato, di parecchie spanne più ricercato di quelli delle altre persone del villaggio.

Non che lei fosse come gli altri.

Dopo un paio di anni vissuti con la vecchia Kaede si era, per così dire, impratichita di umanità. 

Sapeva bollire il riso e tenere ordinata e pulita una capanna. Sapeva come si costruivano i cesti in bamboo per raccogliere le bacche nel bosco e il modo migliore per sapere se un frutto è davvero maturo o no.

La cosa più bella di stare con gli umani era stata scoprire che c’erano altri bambini che volevano giocare con lei. Per lo più erano i maschi che decidevano di fare giochi con lei: Rin si inventava sempre storie appassionanti da inscenare e non aveva paura di fare cose che spaventavano le altre bambine.

Le altre femmine non si fidavano molto di lei, soprattutto quando cominciava a parlare di come aveva vissuto prima di arrivare lì. Ai maschi piaceva ascoltare storie di guerrieri e battaglie: spesso chiedevano ad Inuyasha di raccontare qualcosa, anche se il mezzo demone non era interessato a vantarsi.

Si grattava il naso e diceva sbrigativamente: -Tsk! Era un bastardo e io l’ho sconfitto- poi più nulla.

Rin e Shippo erano quelli che sapevano raccontare meglio. Kohaku, quando veniva al villaggio, non si univa ai giochi e nemmeno ai racconti ma del resto lui era già grande. 

In pochi anni era già diventato quasi un uomo, almeno agli occhi di Rin. Viaggiava in lungo e in largo per le terre di Musashi a sterminare demoni con Kirara, per affinare le sue tecniche da sterminatore.

In segreto, davanti al fuoco, Rin gli chiedeva sempre di raccontare delle sue avventure.

Infatti, per quanto Rin apprezzasse gli umani e il lento scorrere del tempo con loro, a volte ripensava alle vecchie avventure sognando di viverle ancora: lei, Kohaku, il signor Jaken, Ah-Un e ovviamente il potente Sesshomaru-sama

Kohaku le diceva che quelli ormai erano tempi lontani e che non sarebbero più tornati a fare quella piccola ed insolita comitiva, ma Rin non smetteva di sperarci.

Se ne stava tornando da Kaede pensando proprio a quello: Kohaku era tornato per qualche giorno dalla sorella ma Sango ora era di nuovo incinta e lo spazio nella loro capanna si stava per fare stretto. 

Nonostante questo avevano mangiato insieme per festeggiare il ritorno del giovane sterminatore e di Shippo che andava e veniva dalle sue prove per demoni volpi. Insieme ad Inuyasha che si era divorato quasi la metà del cibo da solo avevano mangiato bene ed in compagnia.

Rin saltellò prima su un piede e poi sull’altro, considerando quello che stava provando.

Per qualche motivo, adesso, quelle persone sembravano la sua famiglia. Kaede era come una nonna e Sango come una zia che non aveva mai avuto. Persino Inuyasha faceva parte del loro strano gruppo, anche se la trattava diversamente.

Solitamente il mezzo demone non aveva molta considerazione per i bambini e le loro stupidaggini ma con Rin era sempre calmo e gentile. 

Rin era dispiaciuto per lui. 

Quando non era con loro o ad aiutare Miroku a togliere di mezzo qualche demone in cambio di soldi se ne andava nella foresta, tutto da solo.

Una sera lei e Shippo erano andati a cercarlo, pensando di fargli compagnia.

L’avevano trovato al pozzo mangia ossa, seduto con la schiena contro le assi di legno. Si erano accorti che stava parlando da solo.

-No- aveva capito Shippo - Parla con Kagome, anche se lei non lo può sentire- Il demone volte si era messo a piangere silenziosamente e l’aveva convinta ad andarsene. 

_ Povero Inuyasha,  _ pensava spesso, così come altre persone del villaggio. 

Per lui la sua avventura era Kagome e lei era perduta per sempre.

Le avventure di Rin, anche se sogni, in qualche modo sembravano reali, se ci credeva. Se ci pensava intensamente riusciva a vedersi di nuovo a viaggiare come aveva fatto due anni prima.

Una luce passò sulla sua testa. Sembrava una stella cadente, ma lei poteva riconoscerla ovunque. Era il bulbo luminoso in cui a volte si trasformava Sesshomaru-sama quando voleva volare molto veloce.

Era sceso tra gli alberi, come se davvero una delle stelle della via lattea fosse cascata dal cielo.

Trattenendo un urlo di gioia che avrebbe svegliato tutti durante la notte si mise a correre sú per la collina, dove appariva il suo signore ogni volta che tornava a trovarla.

Quando apparve non si sarebbe faticato a crederlo per davvero una stella caduta. 

Di notte Sesshomaru quasi splendeva. Rin era vagamente consapevole che era la sua aura demoniaca che lo circondava e che comunicava a tutti intorno a lui la sua potenza ultraterrena ma Rin non aveva mai pensato che quel tenue chiarore fosse spettrale nè malvagio.

Forse era la visione più rassicurante da vedere in piena notte: nel buio dell’oscurità il suo signore l’avrebbe sempre protetta.

-Sesshomaru-sama!- lo chiamò con gioia.

Il demone continuò a camminare lentamente verso di lei. Era solo, non con Jaken come le altre volte. 

-Rin-

-Siete venuto presto! Sono passati solo due mesi dall’altra volta … solitamente ci impiegate più tempo-

-Due mesi … così tanto?- 

Solo Rin che lo conosceva così bene sapeva che la sua espressione marmorea nascondeva la sua perplessità. 

-Il tempo per voi umani è così veloce …- considerò tra sé e sé. 

-Non c’è Jaken?-

-Sono venuto da solo-

Rin non commentò alla sua attestazione dell’ovvio perché era il solito modo di esprimersi del suo signore. Per chiunque sembrava spocchia, Rin sapeva solo che Sesshomaru non amava molto parlare né ripetersi

-C’è Kohaku al villaggio- lo informò la bambina -Non volete salutarlo?-

-Non è necessario-

Era il suo modo gentile per dirle che non gli importava dell’altro ragazzo e nemmeno per questo Rin si infastidì.

-Cammina con me- le disse invece e lei ubbidì come al solito -Sei stata brava?-

-Sì-

-Cosa hai fatto in questi mesi?-

Rin sorrise.

Ogni volta che Sesshomaru tornava, le concedeva di parlare senza fermarsi. In effetti glielo permetteva anche quando viaggiavano insieme, ma Rin sapeva che il più delle volte non l’aveva ascoltata. Invece, ora, la ascoltava sempre.

Ne era certa perché la guardava.

Camminavano per le stradine sterrate o per il bosco, oppure si sedevano lontano da occhi indiscreti, lontani dal villaggio dove Sesshomaru lasciava sempre una terrificante impressione dietro di sé, e Rin poteva parlare senza che l’altro la interrompesse o, diversamente da tutti gli altri, la giudicasse o le suggerisse il comportamento migliore.

Ovviamente Rin era ancora una bambina, e lei se ne rendeva conto: lo sapeva bene che era compito degli adulti educarla. Il signor Sesshomaru invece non l’aveva mai fatto. 

Rin aveva come l’impressione che se lei fosse cresciuta come una scimmia selvatica al suo signore sarebbe importato poco e nulla.

Le chiedeva se era stata brava, ma non si era mai lamentato altrimenti nè le aveva mai detto che si era comportata male.

Rin pensava piuttosto che l’unica cosa che a Sesshomaru importava era che lei non lo facesse sfigurare.

Come se fosse possibile! Sarebbe morta di nuovo prima di farlo.

Anche questa volta, come le altre, si incamminarono insieme e Rin cominciò a raccontare senza sosta tutte le piccolezze che le erano capitate.

Camminarono per un poco a passo lento. Il moko moko soffice di padron Sesshomaru li seguiva come un lungo strascico. Rin l’aveva visto allungarsi sempre più da quando aveva conosciuto il suo signore ed ormai la sua pelliccia soffice doveva essere lunga almeno il doppio della prima volta che l’aveva vista.

Spiegò le sue nuove conoscenze, e tutto quello che aveva imparato, i nuovi giochi che aveva fatto e il modo in cui gli altri si comportavano con lei. Non glissava sui dispiaceri, ma per lei erano così insignificanti da non darle pensiero. 

In fin dei conti era felice, sebbene Sesshomaru-sama non venisse così spesso a trovarla quanto lei voleva.

Si fermarono nell’erba, non c’era nessuna costruzione umana che ricordava loro la presenza di qualcun altro essere vivente eccetto loro due. Era piacevole stare così con il suo signore: erano rari i momenti in cui erano da soli.

-Il tuo kimono è nuovo- commentò il demone.

Rin allargò le braccia e fece una piccola piroetta per mostrarlo meglio al suo signore. -Sì. Kaede me lo ha fatto portare dal villaggio vicino ed è più caldo di quello che avevo prima-

-Il denaro che ho lasciato alla vecchia è bastato?- 

Rin annuì. 

Sesshomaru-sama aveva lasciato un gruzzolo d’oro a Kaede ed ogni volta che tornava consegnava qualche pepita in più, a volte anche un sacchetto d’argento. Kaede conservava gelosamente quel tesoro e nessuno, ad eccezione della famiglia, sapeva dell’esistenza del denaro.

Kaede viveva modestamente come si confaceva al suo rango di sacerdotessa, ma Sesshomaru aveva messo in chiaro che il suo stile di vita scarno non si doveva applicare anche a Rin. Non vivevano nel lusso, ma con il denaro lasciato alla bambina potevano mangiare abbondantemente e vestirsi meglio degli altri. 

A Rin non mancava nulla.

L’unica cosa che poteva migliorare la sua vita e renderla perfetta era la presenza di Sesshomaru con loro, ma si era arresa all’evidenza che non era possibile.

Il demone raggiunse con la mano destra la tasca che aveva nascosta nelle sue ampie maniche e ne estrasse qualcosa.

-Mi è stato detto che le femmine umane apprezzano questo genere di oggetti. Sono entrato in possesso di questo: se lo vuoi, è tuo. Non mi serve-

Mostrò il piccolo oggettino che teneva nella sua mano pallida.

-Oh! Sesshomaru-sama! Ma è bellissimo!- 

Era un pettine dalla forma arcuata e dai denti perfettamente simmetrici. Brillava, ed era di uno stranissimo materiale traslucido intarsiato. Sul dorso erano stati cesellati piccoli fiori. 

Il pettinino poteva essere benissimo una decorazione per capelli piuttosto che un utensile ma Rin non riusciva a pensare come o quando avrebbe potuto metterlo … Sesshomaru meno di lei. I suoi capelli erano argentei e dello stesso colore del pettine e Rin non li aveva mai visti nè annodati nè sporchi.

La bambina non li aveva mai toccati ma aveva la sensazione che non fossero come i capelli dei mortali e che avessero una consistenza diversa dai suoi. In ogni caso il pettine era un oggetto elegante e femminile che lui non avrebbe mai utilizzato.

-Che strano materiale. Come luccica!-

-Si chiama madreperla- spiegò il demone - Si trova all’interno delle conchiglie-

-Quindi è fatto di conchiglia?-

-No- Sesshomaru era sempre paziente quando le spiegava le cose - Me lo ha dato una sirena. È fatto con una delle sue scaglie. Non gli è rimasto nessun potere demoniaco e non ti farà male-

-Signor Sesshomaru! Avete incontrato una sirena? E com’era? Era molto bella?- provò ad immaginare la bellissima donna con la coda di pesce fatta di madreperla che aveva donato quel pettine al suo signore. 

-Lo era. È morta-

Rin se ne dispiacque - L’avete uccisa voi?-

Il demone annuì. 

-Era una creatura malvagia, quindi?-

-Era il capo di un gruppo di mangiatrici di uomini. Un tempo erano fedeli a mio padre, ma quando la loro nuova principessa si è insediata tra loro hanno deciso di infestare un lago abitato da umani e hanno divorato tutti i loro uomini-

Rin strinse le labbra, rigirandosi il pettine tra le mani. Era questo il motivo per cui non manteneva energia demoniaca: la sua antica proprietaria era morta, dunque. - Le persone che abitavano vicino al lago sono salve?-

-Chi è rimasto in vita non ha nient’altro da temere-

La bambina non aggiunse nient’altro e annuì. Provò il pettine, spazzolando una ciocca di capelli. L’oggetto non era più infestato ma la madreperla doveva avere qualche strana proprietà perché districò facilmente i suoi capelli neri e li lasciò morbidi come un obi di seta scura.

-Grazie per il vostro regalo, Signor Sesshomaru- gli disse, stringendo il pettine tra le mani.

Il demone la guardava imperturbabile. Non disse nulla né si mosse e questo fece capire a Rin che c’era qualche altra cosa che voleva dirle.

La bambina rimase in silenzio ad aspettare che l’altro dicesse qualcosa.

-Rin- la chiamò infine, leggermente accigliato.

-Sì, Sesshomaru-sama?-

\- Se ti piacciono i regali posso portarne altri- 

La bambina inclinò la testa. -Certo che mi piacciono i regali. A chi non piacciono? Ma non voglio che Sesshomaru-sama perda tempo a pensare a queste cose. Avrete sicuramente cose più importanti da fare-

Sesshomaru non cambiò espressione -Io posso fare ciò che voglio-

-Se mi volete portare dei regali allora fatelo- commentò la bambina, che ancora non capiva.

Il demone rimase in silenzio e ritornò sui suoi passi, in direzione del villaggio. Rin capì che la conversazione era finita e che il suo signore non si sarebbe speso in altre spiegazioni. 

Non che a lei servissero.

Tornarono in silenzio verso il villaggio e nel pieno della notte Sesshomaru la accompagnò fino alla casetta di Kaede, visto che non c’erano umani svegli ad infastidirlo. 

-La prossima volta porterete Jaken con voi? Oppure Ah-Un? Mi piacerebbe salutarli, Signor Sesshomaru-

Il demone annuì. - Va’ a dormire. Si è fatto tardi-

-Va bene, Arrivederci Sesshomaru-sama-

Lui fece un altro cenno e se ne andò, dandole le spalle. Non era uomo dalle molte parole. 

A Rin andava bene. Se non diceva addio, significava che non c’era motivo di salutarsi e che sarebbe tornato presto.

In casa Kaede dormiva e le ceneri del fuoco si erano spente. Il letto per Rin era già stato disposto tempo prima e a lei non bastò altro che entrare nel soffice futon, un’altro acquisto permesso dal denaro del nobile Sesshomaru.

Tenne il pettine in mano per tutta la notte, considerando che avrebbe dovuto costruire una cesta per riporlo. 

Si addormentò pensando che, se davvero Sesshomaru voleva farle dei regali ogni tanto, doveva procurarsi un posto dove riporli tutti.

Sorrise nel sonno, chiedendosi cos’altro le avrebbe portato il futuro.

  
  
  



	3. 3

  1. La danza dell’Inuzumi



  
  
  


La principale novità era che Kagome era al villaggio.

Il pozzo si era aperto e la giovane donna ne era emersa causando la gioia di tutti. 

C’era stata una grande festa ed un breve rito matrimoniale. 

Inuyasha aveva abbandonato ogni atteggiamento aggressivo e non sembrava più triste. 

Aveva costruito una casa nel suo bosco, una capanna più grande di tutte quelle presenti al villaggio: era stato aiutato dagli altri uomini ed ora possedeva una vera e propria dimora da condividere con la sua nuova e ritrovata moglie, che non poteva certo vivere come lui all’aria aperta.

Kagome aveva assunto il ruolo di nuova e più giovane sacerdotessa del villaggio ed affiancava Kaede quasi in tutto, perciò naturalmente Rin la vedeva davvero molto spesso.

Dopo molti mesi dal suo arrivo il villaggio era diventato più florido: gli uomini e le donne non si ammalavano troppo, i campi rendevano bene e non c’erano né demoni né umani che li attaccavano.

Musashi era più ricco e più bello che mai. 

Poiché Kaede si era dedicata ad insegnare tutte le arti mediche a Kagome, Rin aveva deciso di seguirla nei suoi studi. 

Spesso viaggiavano insieme fino al giardino di Jineji per chiedere erbe medicinali ed avere nuovi insegnamenti. 

Per questo Rin, da trovatella che era, aveva assunto un ruolo più formale di assistente delle sacerdotesse, un poco come Kaede quando era più piccola con sua sorella Kikyo. 

Oltre a questo, Kagome era quanto più determinata a fondare una scuola per i bambini del villaggio. 

Era stato difficile convincere i paesani - che avevano bisogno dei figli per i lavori nei campi e in casa - ma la nuova sacerdotessa era determinata ad insegnare ai bambini a leggere e far di conto.

Vicino all’ingresso del villaggio, quindi, era stata eretta una capanna che si destinava alla scuola. Ogni mattina, per quattro giorni alla settimana e per quattro ore Kagome radunava i bambini suonando una campana insegnando loro a leggere e scrivere. 

Rin non era da meno. 

Kaede le aveva insegnato a scrivere il suo nome e a fare qualche calcolo elementare, le cose che servivano necessariamente a chi voleva vivere in un modo dove mercanti e truffatori volevano ingannarti ogni giorno, ma Kagome insegnava molto più di questo.

Alla bambina piaceva imparare a leggere. Con i calcoli non era molto brava, ma le piaceva poter essere capace di leggere le vecchie storie che scriveva Kagome. 

Erano poveri e non avevano libri al villaggio, perciò era la giovane sacerdotessa a scriverne alcuni semplici per i bambini. 

Ormai Rin li sapeva a memoria.

Leggeva e rileggeva le storie che Kagome ricordava dal suo tempo, favole che non aveva mai sentito che le piacevano molto. 

_ Cenerentola  _ e  _ La bella e la bestia  _ erano le sue preferite.

Oltre alle favole Kagome ricordava anche alcune canzoni che aveva insegnato ai bambini e Rin le canticchiava sempre quando era impegnata nei suoi doveri.

Stava cantando una canzone che Kagome aveva imparato tanto tempo prima, su un’antica isola che ormai non esisteva più e che per qualche motivo portava nel cuore, mentre era china sul prato a raccogliere fiori. 

Le servivano dei fiori precisi e delle erbe specifiche quel giorno, perciò non li sceglieva per il colore o il profumo come quando li coglieva per decorare la casa o profumare i vestiti che lavava a mano.

Nonostante questo le piaceva distrarsi dalla solitudine del lavoro cantando.

  
  


_ Chichi wa iwareta arakasi no te wa mamori no te _

_ Haha wa iwareta hito no te aru wa hagui no tame ... _

-Tu, fanciulla!- disse una voce -Tu nel campo!-

La bambina alzò il capo corvino. Sulla strada camminava una vecchia signora con un bastone. Portava i capelli bianchi legati in modo elegante, ma nulla di stravagante. 

-Dite a me, signora?-

-Hai una bella voce. Avvicinati-

Rin si alzò in piedi, spazzolandosi lo yukata dalle foglie rimaste addosso e si avvicinò alla vecchina. - Oh, ma sei anche molto graziosa … e che bel kimono che porti-

-Grazie, è un regalo-

La vecchia signora continuava a guardarla come se la esaminasse - Stai cogliendo dei fiori per la tua famiglia?-

-No vecchia signora, sono erbe medicinali che curano dalle scottature del sole. Assisto le sacerdotesse del villaggio di Musashi-

-Per questo hai rudimenti di medicamenti e guarigioni-

-Un poco- ammise Rin -Sto ancora imparando. Vi serve qualcosa? Posso portarvi dalla divina Kagome, se necessitate di un rimedio-

-Oh, no, grazie bambina. Facevo una passeggiata. Vivo al villaggio ad est, vicino al mare- spiegò - Sto andando di villaggio in villaggio alla ricerca di giovani fanciulle come te-

-Come me?- chiese Rin. Che aveva di speciale, lei?

-Vedi, cara, io e mia sorella abbiamo una piccola scuola per signorine. Insegnamo alle bambine dotate ad essere delle moglie e madri migliori - 

-Davvero?-

-Certo- annuì la vecchia - Vedi, molte bambine di villaggi sperduti come i nostri sono più dotate di quello che sembrano. I maschi imparano a sapersi difendere già da piccoli così sapranno cavarsela se il feudatario li chiama alla leva e quando tornano a casa, se tornano, e hanno guadagnato qualcosa dalle loro battaglie, cercando una moglie che sia più appropriata al loro nuovo rango-

-Sembra giusto- ammise Rin

-Sai come deve essere una donna ben istruita, piccola fanciulla?-

-Come?-

-Deve saper danzare e cantare, leggere e far di conto ma anche saper intrattenere il suo uomo con giochi arguti e suonando uno o più strumenti. Deve essere elegante, bella e dai modi raffinati, così da poter aspirare ad un matrimonio vantaggioso- spiegò. -Come ti chiami?-

-Rin-

-Mia cara Rin- disse la vecchia - Dov’è tuo padre? Vorrei parlare con lui-

-Sono orfana, signora-

-Oh, davvero? Non sembra- squadrò la bambina - Gli orfani non sono così ben nutriti e vestiti e non possono permettersi di certo abiti di questa fattura-

-Io vivo con la sacerdotessa Kaede- spiegò la bambina - è lei a crescermi-

-Molto bene. Allora se è così vorrà sicuramente parlare con me. Portami da lei, per favore. Certamente sarà interessata a quello che voglio offrirle-

Rin si corrucciò e non disse nulla, ma fece come le era stato detto e condusse la vecchia donna fino al suo villaggio.

-Hai un buon portamento- disse quella, nel frattempo - Quanti hanni hai?-

-Undici- spiegò. Considerò le sue parole: camminava bene? Non ci faceva molto caso. Sapeva solo che, da quando era stata salvata da Sesshomaru aveva imparato a camminare dritta guardando davanti a sé senza aver paura di nulla.

-Ottimo. Una buona età per cominciare-

Arrivarono al villaggio e Rin portò la vecchia alla scuola, dove Kagome stava sistemando, insieme a Kaede, gli strumenti che avevano usato quella mattina.

-Rin, chi è questa persona?- chiese la vecchia sacerdotessa.

\- Il mio nome è Kiyuki, reverenda sacerdotessa- una vicino all’altra le due donne si somigliavano molto, almeno così credeva Rin, che le vedeva ugualmente vecchie. - Viaggio di villaggio in villaggio alla ricerca di giovani fanciulle che vogliono studiare alla mia scuola-

-Possedete una scuola, vecchia signora?- chiese Kagome. Aveva i capelli sciolti al vento, non legati dietro la nuca come li portava quando era impegnata in un lavoro.

-Sì, insegno con mia sorella. Non siamo certo un luogo di prestigio, ma ci dedichiamo alle fanciulle con poche sostanze che aspirano a migliorarsi. Cerchiamo chi ha del potenziale e lo coltiviamo, insegnando le arti femminili. La piccola Rin ha catturato il mio sguardo. E anche il mio orecchio-

Kagome sorrise, unendo le mani sotto le ampie maniche bianche - Certo. è una bambina molto intelligente-

-Ha un'ottima voce e un buon portamento. Imparerà a danzare in fretta, lo posso già ben anticipare. E poi è una bambina molto graziosa, da adulta diventerà sicuramente una bellissima donna-

-Voi dite?- chiese Rin, accigliata. Lei, bella? Non ci aveva mai pensato.

-Ho visto decine di bambine crescere e sbocciare in splendide donne. Credetemi se dico che so di quello che vedo-

-Siete interessata a Rin, quindi?-

-Esattamente. Certo la nostra piccola scuola richiede un piccolo compenso, ed è aperta duranti i mesi invernali, quando le bambine non servono ai loro genitori. In inverno e in autunno per sei mesi insegnamo tutte queste cose-

\- Per sei mesi …?- considerò Rin - Ma io …- 

-Tranquilla, Rin- disse la vecchia Kaede. -Non ti preoccupare. Parleremo noi con la signora. Porta le erbe al tempio, nel frattempo, e discuteremo noi di questi affari-

-Ma …-

-Va’- 

Rin si strinse nelle spalle. Non era una bambina disobbediente, perciò chinò la testa e camminò via mogia mogia. 

Quando se ne andò, non seppe che le due sacerdotesse si erano sedute a discutere con Kiyuki riguardo la sua situazione. Spiegarono che Rin aveva un benefattore, sebbene non dissero che si trattava di un daiyoukai come Sesshomaru. 

L’esito del loro incontro fu, comunque, che non era nei poteri di Kaede o Kagome dare il permesso a Rin pre frequentare una scuola fuori dal villaggio per così tanto tempo.

Gli stessi pensieri viaggiavano nella mente di Rin. Sicuramente non poteva frequentare una scuola per bambine in un altro villaggio: lei era a Musashi esplicitamente perché c’erano Sango e Miroku, Kaede e soprattutto Inuyasha. 

Non sarebbe potuta andare lontano dal villaggio, non era così? 

E inoltre … non ci voleva andare …? 

Depose i fiori nelle ceste per farli essiccare così come le era stato insegnato e mentre era avvolta dal loro odore acre, si chiese cosa volesse fare. Era una persona curiosa, aveva sempre amato imparare e scoprire cose nuove e l’idea di andare in una scuola dove insegnavano a fare qualcosa in più che semplicemente leggere poche favole era una bella idea.

Ma come fare?

Kaede quella sera le disse che non c’era nessun motivo di agitarsi per quella questione. Era ancora primavera e la scuola non sarebbe cominciata prima di altri quattro mesi, perciò c’era tempo di parlarne con Sesshomaru, quando sarebbe tornato.

Il suo signore tardava ultimamente, ma lei era sicura che sarebbe tornato presto.

Così fu, ma non prima di altre tre settimane. Ormai faceva caldo, e i campi erano pronti per le sementi estive.

Rin non si aspettava di veder arrivare Sesshomaru un pieno giorno, né che si presentasse davanti a tutti gli umani quando il villaggio era più che affollato. 

Camminava con Inuyasha che teneva le mani giunte sotto le grandi maniche della sua veste rossa. Non parlavano, ma era strano vederli uno di fianco all’altro, ed ancor più strano era vedere Inuyasha seriamente accigliato. 

Dietro di loro camminava Jaken che sembrava infastidito dalla presenza di Inuyasha. 

Rin stava camminando mano a mano con Kagome, mentre portavano ai paesani i medicamenti che erano stati ordinati a Kaede.

-Oh. Onii-sama- riconobbe Kagome.

Sesshomaru alzò un sopracciglio e Inuyasha rabbrividì -Ti prego smettila di chiamarlo così-

-Eh? Non dire sciocchezze, bisogno essere rispettosi. È tuo fratello e ora anche il mio, visto che siamo sposati. Sesshomaru-sama. Benvenuto-

-Sesshomaru-sama!Siete qui!- lo salutò Rin. Non gli corse incontro come faceva quando erano da soli. Sapeva che quelle sue strane azioni agitavano gli altri abitanti del villaggio che già si erano fermati ad osservare il potente demone che camminava tra di loro.

\- Rin. Vieni con me. Inuyasha deve discutere con la sua femmina- disse con la sua solita voce bassa.

-Mm!- rispose Rin che lasciò i suoi pesi e si allontanò con lui mentre Inuyasha, dall’aria pensierosa, cominciava a parlare con Kagome. -Jaken! Come stai?-

-Che domande, mocciosa. Io sono un demone, sto egregiamente a tutte le ore del giorno!- rispose lui con la sua voce gracchiante.

I due continuarono a battibeccare come loro solito fin oltre il villaggio, oltre il tempio e la casupola di Kaede finché non raggiunsero un luogo all’ombra degli alberi.

Il signore si sedette sotto un albero, elegante e nobile come lo era ogni volta, circondato dal suo soffice e bianco moko moko. Rin gli si mise davanti, piegando educatamente lo yukata come aveva visto fare alle donne più grandi.

-Signor Sesshomaru? Va tutto bene?-

-Bè, certo. Nonostante tutti i pensieri del nobile signore, non può che stare al meglio delle …-

-Jaken- lo interruppe l’altro -Taci-

Il kappa non rispose più ma si appoggiò immusonito al bastone a due teste che aveva sempre con sé.

Rin fece finta di non aver notato che Jaken aveva fatto riferimento a tanti pensieri del signore, e immaginò che forse era successo qualcosa di serio, anche ricordando l’espressione tesa di Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru-sama, invece, la distrasse con un’altro dei suoi regali. Non era un altro kimono o un obi o uno specchio, come i doni portati fino a quel momento. Era un libro! 

-Oh!- lo prese con entusiasmo. La sua carta di riso era leggera e fragile, la copertina era dipinta di rosso e rilegata con eleganti punti di un filo dorato. I kanji usati erano complicati ed eleganti. -Che cos’è?-

Chiese, aprendolo, e accorgendosi di non riconoscere molti dei segni usati. Sembrava molto difficile.

-Tempo fa mi hai detto che ti piace leggere. Questo libro si chiama  _ La danza dell’inuzumi.  _ Si tratta di una raccolta di storie che riguardano gli inuyoukai-

-Oh … come voi, volete dire?- 

Sesshomaru annuì - Ci sono storie che riguardano me, alla fine. Purtroppo viene citato anche il mio sciagurato fratello-

-Davvero!- Rin andò rapidamente alle ultime pagine, ma come poteva immaginare, non capiva nulla nemmeno lì. 

-Il mio clan raccoglie storie significative dei suoi membri più famosi. Comincia con il mio trisavolo e le storie delle sue femmine e dei suoi figli, fino ad arrivare a me e Inuyasha. Alcuni di questi racconti risalgono a quattromila anni fa-

-Ooh- Rin sfogliava delicatamente il prezioso libro, affascinata. Nella sua mente di bambina nemmeno poteva concepire il significato di quattro millenni. - Come mai mi avete portato proprio questo libro?-

Sesshomaru non rispose subito ma Rin intuì che aveva qualcosa da dirle. Rimase pazientemente ad aspettare finché lui non disse: - La mia famiglia reputa questo libro molto importante-

Non seguì nessun altra spiegazione ma Rin sorrise. -Non vi credo certo egocentrico per avermi dato un libro su di voi. Anzi, è proprio un bel regalo. Mi terrà compagnia quando non ci sarete. Sarà bello leggere di voi, mentre vi aspetto-

Jaken mugugnò qualcosa e quando Sesshomaru lo fulminò con lo sguardo il vecchio kappa servizievole si allontanò, bofonchiando e tremando.

-Che gli è preso?- chiese la bambina.

-Rin-

-Sì?-

-Devo andare-

-Di già?-

Sesshomaru non rispose, di nuovo. Invece, chiuse gli occhi come faceva quando meditava. -Sesshomaru-sama?- chiese di nuovo la bambina.

-Rin. Ti ho già spiegato che ho assunto il mio ruolo di Inu no Taisho, il ruolo di mio padre e di suoi padre prima di lui-

Lei annuì. Sapeva che equivaleva in qualche modo a dire che era come un Re dei demoni dell’Ovest, un ruolo che lo teneva lontano e che lo costringeva a viaggiare in lungo e in largo per i suoi domini per assicurarsi la lealtà dei suoi sudditi.

-Questo ruolo mi obbliga alla battaglia. C’è un clan di arpie che è disceso da nord, portando con sé i suoi seguaci e occupando le terre che erano di mio padre-

-Sono pericolosi, Sesshomaru-sama?- chiese Rin, immaginando la risposta.

Il demone annuì. - Devo partire. La guerra è all’orizzonte - spiegò - Sono venuto qui ad informare anche mio fratello. Ha riacquistato la sua compagna umana da poco e non so se verrà a nord, ma potrebbe partire con me-

Rin rimase a bocca aperta. Sesshomaru-sama era venuto a chiedere l’aiuto di suoi fratello? Ma … come …?

-È pericoloso, non è vero?-

Sesshomaru annuì di nuovo. 

Rin si strinse nelle spalle - Quindi … partirete per molto tempo?-

Il demone ancora una volta annuì.

-Quanto tempo?-

-Non lo so-

La bambina abbassò lo sguardo sul libro che le era appena stato donato, comprendendo perché Sesshomaru avesse voluto darle un regalo tanto più personale del solito. Temeva forse di non tornare? 

Rin tirò su col naso e scosse la testa: no, non era più una bambina! Non doveva piangere. 

-Non ci saranno pericoli qui a Musashi. La maggior parte dei demoni verrà al nord e non attaccherà gli umani. Se rimarranno piccoli esseri deboli, gli sterminatori che vivono qui se ne occuperanno facilmente. Inoltre ho saputo che i feudi di questa zona sono stati pacificati. Non ci saranno guerre nemmeno tra gli umani- spiegò. -Sarai al sicuro-

Rin annuì e abbassò la testa, stringendo gli occhi per impedirsi di piangere.

-Rin- la chiamò di nuovo il suo signore, ma lei non rispose subito, non fidandosi della sua voce e credendo di non riuscire a non scoppiare a piangere non appena avesse respirato di nuovo.

Passarono lunghi minuti in cui l’altro semplicemente aspettò che lei si calmasse. Quando, dopo molto tempo, Rin si riprese, la bambina si passò una manica sul viso e alzò il capo.

-Il nobile Sesshomaru è più forte di chiunque altro. Vincerete sicuramente- sorrise.

Il demone non aggiunse nient’altro, perciò Rin decise di parlare di qualche altra cosa.

Gli raccontò della scuola per signorine di cui aveva sentito parlare. Non aveva mai deciso davvero di andarci, ma a quel punto era una buona idea, passare lunghi mesi impegnata a fare altro piuttosto che pensare al suo signore in guerra. 

-È in un altro villaggio. Se mi date il permesso, pensavo di andare-

-Non hai bisogno del mio permesso- spiegò l’altro - Sei libera di fare quello che vuoi-

-Io e Kagome ci chiedevamo se fosse una buona idea stare così tanto tempo in un altro villaggio … ma penso che a questo punto non farà differenza-

Solo Rin poteva riconoscere l’amarezza nel viso imperturbabile di Sesshomaru, quando lo osservò: - Se così credi-

Rimasero in silenzio ancora una volta e Rin guardò in lontananza, immaginando lunghi anni senza il suo signore. 

Un terribile pensiero la afflisse.

-Sesshomaru-sama- disse. - Tornerete, non è così?-

-Non è facile uccidermi- disse con presunzione, simile a quella che usava suo fratello.

-Voglio dire … Tornerete qui? Da me?-

Sesshomaru guardò altrove - Dici sempre sciocchezze-

-Se tornerete mi porterete un’altro regalo?-

-Se è ciò che desideri-

Rin scosse la testa: -Non mi sono mai permessa di chiedervi qualcosa, Sesshomaru-sama. Ma solo per questa volta potreste fare un'eccezione e portami qualcosa che ho chiesto?-

L’attenzione del demone tornò su di lei.

-Cosa preferisci?-

-Solo …- provò a dire la bambina -Solo qualcosa che porterete dal nord. Non mi importa cosa, ma qualcosa che viene da lì, da dove andrete a combattere. Non deve essere qualcosa di bello … deve essere una prova-

-Pensi che non ti abbia detto la verità?- il demone sembrò infastidito.

-So che non mentite. Vorrei che, quando ritornerete qui, porterete con voi la prova che mi avete pensato, anche solo una volta, quando siete andato in battaglia-

Sesshomaru rimase immobile a guardarla.

-E vi prometto che se lo farete vi porterà fortuna. Io vi penserò sempre, perciò quando penserete a me saprete che anche io vi sto pensando, e quel regalo che sceglierete lì vi farà da porta fortuna … anche se so che il nobile Sesshomaru non ha nessun bisogno della fortuna-

Il demone continuò a non dire nulla mentre la guardava ma Rin sapeva che avrebbe fatto come lei aveva detto. Gli rivolse un sorriso, allora. -Partirete presto?-

-Rimarrò qui ancora per qualche ora-

-Posso rimanere con voi?-

Sesshomaru annuì e Rin non fece altro che spostarsi per sedersi vicino a lui. Era a qualche passo di distanza, rispettosamente, ma era al suo fianco. 

Rimasero in silenzio, mentre Sesshomaru meditava ad occhi chiusi e Rin sfogliava quel libro incomprensibile.

Stare in silenzio con il signor Sesshomaru non la infastidiva mai. 

Dopo diverse ore, però, il sonno e la noia si impadronirono di lei e finì addormentata sul soffice moko moko del signore. Era una coperta calda e morbida, su cui altre volte, quando era più piccina, si era addormentata e aggrappata. Non si accorse che la pelliccia si avvolse intorno al suo corpicino, ma dormì serenamente.

Da lontano sembravano entrambi addormentati.

Sesshomaru invece, caricava con la meditazione la sua energia demoniaca, dato che si prospettava un viaggio lungo e doppiamente tedioso, visto che doveva percorrerlo con suo fratello. 

Inuyasha sarebbe andato con lui: non gli aveva risposto ma sapeva che sarebbe partito. 

Comunque non l’avrebbe fatto prima del giorno seguente. Ora stava passando sicuramente le sue ultime ore nel suo letto con la sua compagna. 

Sesshomaru aveva ancora un po’ di tempo per meditare rilassato dal suono regolare e piacevole del respiro di Rin vicino a lui.

  
  
  



	4. 4

  1. Inverno



  
  
  
  


La neve cadeva lenta sulle acque ferme del mare. Il porto era deserto a quell’ora del mattino e quando Rin camminava sulla ghiaia della spiaggia si udiva lieve il rumore dei ciottoli trascinati via dalla marea.

La nebbia marina finissima avvolgeva le barche, e ci si aspettava quasi di vedere emergere uno spettro o una sirena dall’acqua da un momento all’altro.

Rin sapeva che non c’era nessuno. 

Aveva freddo ai piedi, ma teneva le sue calze e le sue geta in una mano, camminando senza fretta. Stare scalza le piaceva e il freddo la aiutava a svegliarsi.

Continuò a camminare finché non trovò un luogo piacevolmente silenzioso e tranquillo. 

Si sedette quindi su un masso e guardò all’orizzonte, dove i raggi del sole ancora non fendevano la nebbia, che si sarebbe diradata preso. La neve avrebbe in fretta coperto tutto.

Si strinse la pelliccia al collo.

Era l’unica persona in tutto il villaggio a possedere un capo di abbigliamento del genere ma il suo soprabito imbottito lo aveva cucito da sola: anni prima Inuyasha aveva ucciso un grosso orso che aveva mangiato due viandanti nei boschi e aveva diviso il cibo e la pelliccia tra Kagome, Sango e Rin. Le altre due donne avevano lasciato alla bambina qualche brandello in più, sapendo che ne aveva più bisogno di loro.

Quando aveva imparato a cucire abbastanza bene, aveva cucito e tagliato un vecchio kimono di quando era più piccola e lo aveva foderato con la pelliccia fino al collo e alle maniche, per coprirsi per bene. 

Ora che era ferma si coprì di nuovo i piedi diventati rosa per il freddo e soffiò uno sbuffo d’aria calda dalla bocca. 

Finalmente pronta e comoda sfilò il nohkan dall’obi e lo posò sulle labbra. Il suono che ne uscì fu un lungo e lento fischio. 

Rin cominciò a ripetere la sua melodica così come l’aveva imparata durante quegli ultimi giorni.

Se non avesse saputo ripeterla perfettamente la maestra di musica l’avrebbe bastonata come faceva con tutte le altre bambine che non riuscivano al meglio. 

La canzone che aveva scelto era malinconica e lieve, triste. Un po’ come lei. Parlava di cose molto lontane che forse si erano perse nella nebbia.

La sua paura del bastone era infondata.

Era il secondo inverno che passava nella scuola per signorine e non aveva mai avuto problemi ad imparare quello le veniva insegnato. 

Le maestre dicevano che, se non fosse stata sfortunatamente priva di famiglia, sarebbe riuscita a migliorare di molto la sua posizione e addirittura sposare un proprietario terriero.

A Rin non importava proprio un bel niente del matrimonio: era lì per imparare a fare qualcosa di nuovo e per passare il tempo che invece avrebbe tristemente condiviso con Kagome, sola a Musashi ad attendere Inuyasha.

Quando arrivavano notizie, e suo marito mandava a dire qualcosa o inviava una lettera tramite il vecchio Miyoga, Kagome si premurava di informarla. 

A lei non arrivava nulla e non si aspettava nulla. 

Finì la sua canzone, sapendo che meglio di così non avrebbe saputo suonarla. 

-Sei molto brava- disse qualcuno dall’acqua. 

Rin alzò gli occhi e vide che c’era un pesce dorato che era emerso dal mare. Un demone? - Grazie-

-È una musica triste. Non puoi suonare qualcosa di più allegro?- chiese il demone pesce.

-Non ne ho imparata nessuna- spiegò lei - Non mi va molto di suonare musiche divertenti-

-Capisco- disse il demone, sguazzando e agitando la coda - Però io non voglio essere triste. Mi basta già pensare che non c’è mai nessuno qui, non voglio intristirmi ancora di più-

Rin si alzò in piedi ed andò a guardare il pesce che era poco più oltre la riva. Forse era un cucciolo di qualche demone acquatico.

-Sono tutti andati in guerra?-

-Come lo sai? Gli umani non sanno mai nulla degli affari dei demoni- disse il pesciolino.

\- Ho molti amici demoni- spiegò.

-Non è vero. I demoni più grandi ti avrebbero mangiata, sai? Non sarebbero mica diventati amici tuoi-

-Invece è vero. Posso essere tua amica, anche. Se sarai paziente posso imparare qualche nuova canzone un po’ meno triste- disse la ragazzina.

Il pesce agitò la coda dorata e disse: -Dici sul serio? Che umana strana che sei-commentò ancora: -Come ti chiami?-

-Il mio nome è Rin. Tu come ti chiami?-

-Mi chiamano Ryuta- disse il pesciolino dorato - Quindi mi prometti di imparare una nuova canzone?-

-Mm- annuì la ragazzina.

-Allora tornerò qui domani-

  
  


Da quel giorno, alle prime ore del mattino, Rin lasciava la casa della scuola e il calore del focolare per andare a suonare per il suo amico pesciolino giallo, che puntualmente andava a trovarla.

\- Suoni per qualcuno?- chiese Ryuta, una mattina.

-Cosa vuoi dire?-

-Le tue canzoni. Le dedichi a qualcuno?-

La bambina ci pensò a lungo prima di annuire -Penso di sì. Ogni canzone mi fa venire in mente qualcuno di diverso, ma non è sempre la stessa persona. Per esempio, la prossima volta che suonerò questa canzone mi verrai in mente tu-

-Hai altri amici demoni a cui pensi, non è vero? Quelli che sono partiti in guerra?-

-Sì certo-

-Sei una bambina strana-

  
  
  
  
  


Era ormai quasi primavera e il sole era più caldo quando sorgeva all’orizzonte. Aki si era seduta vicino a lei: era arrivata quell’anno ed era un pochino più piccola di Rin, e la seguiva dappertutto come se lei conoscesse ogni cosa.

-Rin-chan, perché leggi sempre quel libro?- chiese, osservando la copertina rossa del libro  _ La danza dell’inuzumi.  _

-Quando mi sento molto nostalgica rileggo piccole parti- spiegò, sfogliando le fragili pagine di carta di riso. 

Aveva segnato con dei fiori di ciliegio la pagina dove Sesshomaru-sama veniva citato la prima volta e i fiori secchi nascondevano quasi interamente le parole scritte con pennellate precise. 

-E tu riesci a leggere quello che c’è scritto qui? Sono parole molto complicate-

-Adesso è più facile, ma ci sono molti kanji che non conosco e che non conosce nessuno qui. Nemmeno la sacerdotessa del mio villaggio conosce questi segni complicati-

-Quindi non sai cosa c’è scritto?-

-Capisco qualcosa. E poi non è necessario che io conosca tutte le parole per capirne il senso- spostò delicatamente i fiori di ciliegio secchi dalla pagina e scoprì per un poco il nome del suo signore, prima di coprirlo di nuovo.

-Caspita Rin, tu sai fare così tante cose. Io non sono brava a far niente-

-Non è vero. Non ho mai visto nessuno così bravo a fare il ricamo-

-Io sì- rispose Aki -Tu!-

Rin ridacchiò -Non è vero- disse -Ma se proprio vuoi una mano, posso insegnarti qualcosa. Mi pare di aver capito che non ricordi mai i passi di danza-

-No, infatti. Rin-chan per favore, per favore, ti puoi esercitare con me? Non voglio più prendere bastonate perché inciampo mentre ci esercitiamo!-

-Va bene, allora- Rin richiuse il libro e lo nascose nella sua apposita cassetta di legno, per proteggerlo alla vista degli altri. - Comincia. Ti accompagnerò con il flauto.-

  
  
  
  


Aveva cominciato a sentirsi vecchia quando si era accorta di essere la più alta delle ragazze. Il tempo passava in fretta ed ormai erano tre inverni che passava al villaggio sul mare.

Non c’era più molto che potesse imparare: aveva eguagliato le sue mestre e non c’era molto altro che le vecchi signore conoscevano. 

Le veniva spesso detto che per imparare di più avrebbe dovuto chiedere di diventare una dama di compagnia in qualche castello, ma lei non era interessata almeno non in quel momento.

Dondolava il suo nohkon ormai vecchio e un po’ sbilenco pensando ad una nuova melodia. Sapeva suonarlo abbastanza bene da poter inventare qualche breve motivetto da sola, ma non pretendeva di essere troppo brava.

Quando camminava per il villaggio da sola, si voltavano a guardarla.

Ora cominciava a capire perché le era stato detto che era una bella bambina: non ne aveva davvero pienamente coscienza ma se ne rendeva conto dallo sguardo dei ragazzi e degli uomini del villaggio che la salutavano e le sorridevano quando passava, persino fermando il loro lavoro per parlare con lei.

Canticchiando si arrotolò una ciocca di capelli nerissimi intorno al dito. Erano lunghi fino alla vita, adesso, ma continuava a legarli di lato con una piccola coda. 

Aveva condiviso a scuola le erbe e il modo per impastare un buon sapone per i capelli, così come le aveva insegnato Kagome, perciò aveva la testa sempre lucida e profumata, ma era sicura che il pettine in madreperla con cui si pettinava di tanto in tanto aiutasse in qualche modo a rendere i suoi capelli più folti e resistenti. 

-Prendilo! Prendilo!- sentì urlare all’improvviso quando arrivò al porto. -L’ho visto! Acchiappalo!-

-Aah!- sentì un urlo familiare. 

-Ehi! Cosa state facendo!- accorse Rin, che vide i pescatori che avevano tirato le reti e cercavano di trattenere Ryuta. Le sue squame dorate brillavano al sole.

-Lasciatemi!- chiedeva, agitandosi.

-Ha parlato! È proprio un demone!-

-Non vi ha fatto nulla! Lasciatelo andare! -

-Eh? ma che dici, ragazzina- disse uno dei pescatori che tratteneva le reti - Se lo uccidiamo e lo essicchiamo ci faremo un sacco di soldi!-

-Ma non lo vedete che gli fate male? Lasciatelo andare!-

-Non ascoltatela, ragazzi. Mettete il demone nella cesta- disse il più anziano.

-No!Aiuto!Aiuto!-

-Non vi ha fatto nulla! È un demone innocuo, perché lo volete uccidere? Porterete sventura su di voi, vi avviso!-

-Che vuoi dire?- i pescatori la guardarono, accigliati.

-Eh, ecco …- non seppe che dire. 

Doveva inventare velocemente una fesseria per farli desistere dal loro proposito. Poi decise: - Non vedete che è un cucciolo? Se lo ucciderete arriveranno i suoi genitori, grandi peschi demoniaci che scacceranno tutto il pesce e faranno a pezzi le vostre barche con voi sopra!-

-Ma che dici …-

-Fidatevi. Lo so molte bene. I demoni non sono da sottovalutare quando si tratta di vendetta, sappiatelo. L’ho imparato dalla potente sacerdotessa Kagome, colei che ha distrutto la sfera dei quattro spiriti. E lei ne sa più di tutti voi riguardo ai demoni-

-Bè se la mette così …-

-Quindi questo coso avrebbe dei genitori …-

-Quella sacerdotessa è piuttosto famosa, in effetti-

-Non perdete tempo- disse Rin che si avvicinò, prese la cesta dove era stato gettato Ryuta e la svuotò nel mare - Volte che voi e le vostre famiglie siano ricordate per aver mandato sciagura sul villaggio?-

-Certo che no!-

-No, no!-

-Bene. Tutto apposto. Il demone è salvo- si asciugò le mani umide di acqua di mare e si voltò - Ora non arriverà nessuna sciagura su di voi-

Lasciò i pescatori a discutere dell’accaduto, uno più perplesso dell’altro. Mentre si allontanava, dal mare e lontano dai pescatori, arrivò la voce di Ryuta. -Rin! Rin, grazie!- disse sguazzando felicemente.

-Non dovresti nuotare vicino ai pescatori, di giorno. È pericoloso-

-Lo so. Mi hai salvato! Quelli mi avrebbero fatto fuori davvero-

-Meno male che li ho visti-

-Già. Senti. Ero venuto a salutarti. Devo tornare a casa, non posso più andare in giro dove mi pare. Devo risalire il fiume e tornare alla dimora della mia famiglia. Ero venuto a salutarti-

-Sono tornati i tuoi genitori?-

-No. Non ancora. Ma torneranno-

-Allora buon ritorno. Spero di incontrarti di nuovo, un giorno-

-Vale anche per me. Ma avvicinati, Rin- disse il pesciolino e la ragazzina immerse i piedi nell’acqua fino ad arrivare dove c’era il piccolo demone. -Mi hai salvato. Prendi questa-

Dalla sua bocca uscì una piccola sfera dorata, dello stesso colore delle sue scaglie.

-È molto bella- disse Rin rigirandola nella mano.

-È un simbolo di amicizia. Semmai ti trovassi in pericolo, la mia famiglia saprà che mi hai salvato e ti aiuteranno-

-Grazie mille, Ryuta-

-Arrivederci, Rin. E ricorda, tienila sempre. Ti aiuterà se avrai bisogno- e poi, con un rapido guizzo sparì nel mare.

  
  


Rin annodò la perla ad un braccialetto che si avvolse intorno all polso, mostrandolo alle alle altre bambine della scuola. Quando ormai i fiori sbocciarono e tutte le altre tornarono a casa, fu per lei il momento di ritornare a Musashi. 

Inpacchettò le sue cose e disse addio alle maestre.

Sapeva che non ci sarebbe più tornata: non c’era più niente per lei lì.

Ma aveva dei bei ricordi ed un flauto nuovo. Quando ritornò a casa, sperò di non aver gettato al vento troppi mesi della sua vita.

Sospirò, avvistando Musashi.

Kohaku le veniva in contro cavalcando Kirara. -Rin! Rin, sei tornata!- le disse.

La sua voce era bassa e maschile, il suo corpo completamente diverso da quello del ragazzino che ricordava.

Gli sorrise: -Sono a casa-

Eppure non poteva togliersi di dosso quello strano senso di angoscia che aveva su di sé.

Quella era casa sua, lo era davvero …

Ma senza sapere quando il suo Signor Sesshomaru sarebbe tornato, le sembrava una casa vuota.

  
  
  



	5. 5

  1. La prova



  
  
  


Inuyasha era tornato alla fine dell’estate e al villaggio avevano fatto una festa per dargli il benvenuto. In ogni caso, quel giorno il mezzo demone non diede molte informazioni, perché sparì in fretta a casa sua con Kagome. 

Nessuno commentò, ma la festa andò avanti. 

Anche Rin se ne era andata presto. 

Kohaku si era offerto di farle un po’ di compagnia ma lei aveva educatamente rifiutato. Non si sentiva molto in vena di festeggiare.

Era felice che Inuyasha fosse tornato sano e salvo, ma era da solo, e Rin non faceva altro che chiedersi dove fosse il suo signore.

Si era ricordato di lei?

Si era ricordato del dono che lei aveva chiesto?

Probabilmente no, e la ragazza non si sarebbe nemmeno preoccupata se avesse scoperto che le sue paure erano fondate. Del resto Sesshomaru-sama aveva tanto altro a cui pensare.

Scoprì qualche giorno dopo, direttamente dalla bocca Inuyasha che Sesshomaru era ancora impegnato con le ultime battaglie: era andato a cacciare il clan delle arpie fino al loro vecchio territorio e persino oltre, con l'obiettivo di acquisire i loro territori.

Per lui e molti dei suoi, quindi, la battaglia continuava. 

Inuyasha aveva portato con sé molte strane cose, tra le più impressionanti un’armatura che aveva indossato durante la battaglia per mostrare la sua affiliazione con suo fratello. 

Nessuno l’aveva mai visto indossarla, probabilmente perché portava il simbolo di Sesshomaru iscritto sul petto - cosa che sicuramente lo infastidiva - ma non di meno era un oggetto interessante.

Kohaku e Sango l’avevano indagata a lungo: era fatta con ossa di demoni come le loro armi, ed aveva una fattura simile a quella di Sesshomaru, sebbene meno complicata. 

Inuyasha aveva detto che gli avevano fatto indossare un mantello, l’armatura e addirittura degli stivali. 

Dopo qualche settimana, quando ormai si era deciso a lasciare casa sua e sua moglie era tornato al villaggio ed era più nell’umore di raccontare le sue avventure, i suoi amici si erano radunati per ascoltare la sua storia.

-Non avevo mai affrontato una guerra. Ricordavo che Sesshomaru ne aveva affrontata una contro il clan delle pantere ma senza che io potessi andare a combattere, perché ero sigillato all’albero sacro. Mi era stato detto che era stata una battaglia terribile … ma sicuramente niente di simile a quello a cui ho assistito-

-È stato talmente distruttivo, Inuyasha?- chiese Miroku.

Il mezzodemone annuì - Sono successe molte cose e tutte insieme. Prima di tutto c’erano molti altri inuyoukai con noi. Non ne avevo mai visto così tanti e per prima cosa ho dovuto costruirmi un posto tra di loro. Il fatto che fossi il fratello dell’attuale Inu no Taisho non aveva nessun peso per loro né mio fratello ha mai pensato di aiutarmi. Non che glielo avrei permesso, questo è ovvio!- commentò, correggendosi.

-Ma ci sei riuscito, non è vero, Inuyasha?- chiese Shippo, ansioso.

-Tsk! Con chi credi di parlare? Ovvio che sì. Posso competere solo con Sesshomaru, io. E lui è un demone maggiore quindi un qualsiasi banale inuyoukai non può sperare di battermi. Ho dovuto combattere sia in capo che nell’accampamento ma dopo un buon paio di duelli e qualche battaglia vinta hanno smesso di darmi fastidio-

-Avete vinto molte battaglie?- Chiese di nuovo il piccolo demone volpe.

-Non all’inizio. Kanai, il demone arpia loro capo, possedeva un grande potere di nessuno sapeva nulla. Alla fine della battaglia i morti caduti si rianimavano come delle marionette e combattevano per lui. Se finivi morto, rischiavi di incontrare di nuovo i tuoi vecchi alleati sul campo-

-Ma è terribile! Come ci riusciva?- chiese il monaco.

-Ah! Una specie di arma magica. La parte difficile è stata capire dove diavolo teneva quest’arma quando non la usava. Dopo molte ricerche sono andato io a distruggerla. Ho frantumato la barriera che la proteggeva e l’ho spedita all’altro mondo con la Medio. Così il loro vantaggio è sparito e la battaglia è diventata pari. Nonostante questo erano avversari temibili, ma alla fine Sesshomaru è riuscito a fare a fette quel Kanai con Bakusaiga e adesso sta dando la caccia ai suoi vecchi generali-

-Che potere orribile- commentò ancora il monaco - I demoni devono smetterla di provare ad aggirare le leggi della vita e della morte-

Inuyasha raccontò altre store, nei giorni seguenti, ma come suo solito non era particolarmente incline ai dettagli perciò lo si doveva punzecchiare a lungo prima che cominciasse a parlare.

Rin non gli chiedeva molto. 

Le interessavano le sue storie, ma erano cose che la facevano intristire. 

-Tu stai bene?- le aveva chiesto il mezzodemone - Hai uno strano odore addosso- annusò l’aria - Non sarai malata?-

-Mi sento benissimo, grazie-

-Mmm. Non ti affaticare. Ci manca solo che quell’idiota di mio fratello torni qui per trovarti malata. Mi inseguirebbe da qui alla luna- disse Inuyasha, per poi andarsene.

Le sue parole rincuorarono un poco la bambina. Forse voleva dire che il nobile Sesshomaru si interessava ancora a lei e che sarebbe tornato presto? 

Non osava sperarlo.

  
  


L’estate era quasi finita e si era portata via Kohaku e Shippo e quell’anno non sarebbe andata via nemmeno Rin. Non avrebbe frequentato più nessuna lezione ma un po’ le mancava l’idea di non studiare qualcosa di nuovo.

Era sicura che avrebbe potuto fare molto di più che semplicemente raccogliere e studiare erbe. 

Sospirò e prese dall’obi il suo inseparabile nohkan e cominciò a suonare la solita melodia che canticchiava sempre.

L’aveva scritta lei, anche se erano poco più di otto note ripetute più e più volte ma era la  _ sua  _ musica, ed aveva un significato importante.

Il bosco si riempì del suono arioso del flauto e del rimbombo dell’aria nella sua canna di bambù. Ai piedi dell’albero Goshinboku c’era una leggera brezza che muoveva le fronde.

Sperò che la sua musica non stesse disturbando Kagome a casa sua, più lì dentro gli alberi, nascosta alla vista. 

Quando finì la musica si rigirò il flauto nelle mani e lo suonò di nuovo. Chiuse gli occhi dimentica della cesta di frutti della foresta ai suoi piedi e di tutte le cose che doveva ancora fare quel pomeriggio prima che la notte calasse.

Aveva bisogno di essere triste per un po’, da sola, per poter tornare a sorridere quando era insieme agli altri. Suonò ancora e poi ancora finché per l’ennesima volta la musica non finì. Un po’ all’improvviso oltretutto, perché non sapeva come portare la canzone ad una degna conclusione.

-Non suoni più?-

-Ah!- Balzò all’aria come il suo stesso cuore le balzò in gola. Il nohkan le cadde di mano quando si alzò in piedi. 

Sesshomaru-sama era davanti a lei, appoggiato all’albero, a poca distanza da lei. Per un lungo momento non disse nulla, e l’altro demone si accigliò.

-Rin?- la chiamò, quasi incerto.

Sentirsi chiamare per nome la riscosse. Spalancò gli occhi: -Sesshomaru-sama!- gridò di gioia.

Il suo corpo era talmente in preda alla felicità che nemmeno si accorsi di essergli andata incontro finché non urtò contro la sua corazza dura e affondò le mani nel suo kimono bianco. 

Non l’aveva mai toccato così e in un’altra circostanza si sarebbe subito staccata da lui chiedendo scusa per la sua insolenza, ma proprio non riusciva a muoversi. 

Una volta sola dopo tre anni si poteva permettere di essere insolente. Almeno così credeva.

Lo strinse più forte - Siete tornato! Vi ho aspettato per così tanto tempo Sesshomaru -sama!- lo strinse ancora e affondò il viso nel suo morbido moko moko al suo fianco.

Rin aveva solo quattordici anni e non era alta abbastanza da arrivargli alle spalle ma poteva comunque cingergli la vita. 

Quando sentì la mano del demone sulla sua spalla temette che la volesse allontanare, ma Sesshomaru-sama non la spinse via. Rimase solamente così quanto a lungo Rin rimase stretta a lui.

Capì che il suo tocco lieve era il suo modo per ricambiare almeno un poco il suo affetto. 

Rin sarebbe rimasta volentieri stretta a lui per ore ma la stranezza di poterlo toccare per davvero divenne sempre più pesante man mano che i minuti passavano. Si separò da lui e il demone lasciò andare la sua spalla.

-Perdonatemi- disse, arrossendo per la vergogna -Mi sono lasciata trasportare-

Sesshomaru non rispose ma si limitò a guardarla.

-Siete da solo?-

L’altro annuì.

-Il viaggio è più veloce quando siete da solo, vero?- ricordò Rin.

-Corretto- rispose lui, sedendo su una delle radici tortuose dell’albero, proprio davanti a dove Rin si era seduta prima. Lei ritornò a poggiarsi all’albero. Gli stava di fronte, eppure si sentiva lontanissima. 

-Avete vinto tutti i vostri nemici?-

-Ovviamente-

-E ora le vostre terre sono più ampie che mai- sorrise Rin.

Sesshomaru annuì.

-Inuyasha ha raccontato qualcosa, ma non mi ha detto se per voi Sesshomaru-sama è stato difficile o pericoloso-

-Né uno né l’altro- spiegò il demone - Solo seccante. Il nostro nemico era spacciato ma si ostinava a perdurare- disse con fastidio -Ma ora non è più un problema-

-Dovrete riprendere la mia copia della  _ Danza,  _ si dovrà aggiungere un nuovo capitolo- commentò la ragazza, facendogli un altro sorriso. 

Sesshomaru tornò a guardarla in silenzio.

-Signore?- chiese lei, accigliata.

\- Sei cresciuta- disse soltanto l’altro.

Rin rimase immobile al suo posto, con il suo sorriso congelato sul volto - Vi dispiace?- chiese, a bassa voce - Mi preferivate quando ero più piccola?-

-Tu sei sempre tu. Giovane o vecchia è indifferente- disse l’altro con la solita imperturbabilità ma questo bastò a farla rilassare.

Rin abbassò gli occhi e si coprì il viso con la manica nello yukata, così come aveva imparato a fare, per nascondere emozioni troppo forti sul viso. 

Il gesto non sfuggì a Sesshomaru. 

Rin sedeva in modo diverso. Parlava in modo più arguto e le sue movenze erano più femminili. - Hai imparato a suonare il flauto- attestò.

-Oh- Rin si ricordò di aver lasciato andare il nohkan a terra e si piegò per riprenderlo. gli spazzolò via la terra dalla canna sottile e lo mostrò al demone. -Sì. Conosco qualche canzone ma non così tante. Non c’è nessuno che possa insegnarmi altre … inoltre questo è proprio vecchio e un po’ stonato ma per il momento funziona-

-La musica di prima- chiese Sesshomaru -Chi te l’ha insegnata?-

-Nessuno. La sto componendo io, ma non è davvero finita … sto provando a concluderla-

Il leggero movimento delle sopracciglia di Sesshomaru indicava che era sorpreso, forse anche compiaciuto. -Suona di nuovo-

-Va- va bene … ma vi ho detto che non è conclusa e non è così bella e …-

-Rin-

-Va bene- Rin pulì meglio il flauto e dopo averlo appoggiato alle labbra tornò a suonare la sua canzone. Era una melodia dolce e tenue, malinconica, ma piacevole. La musica andò avanti per un po’ prima di andare scemando e finendo improvvisamente.

-Sei molto brava-

-Oh- oh, gra-zie, Sesshomaru-sama- si tirò e rigirò una ciocca di capelli sul dito indice. Cercò, fallendo, di ricordare un altro complimento che il signor Sesshomaru le avesse mai fatto. 

Non riuscì ad impedirsi di arrossire per la vergogna e l’imbarazzo, anche se era molto lusingata. 

-Hai imparato in quella scuola? Quella di cui mi hai parlato? -

-Sì. Mi hanno insegnato bene, anche se non avevano molti mezzi. Avrei potuto fare di più se avessi seguito il loro consiglio-

-Quale?-

-Ecco … mi avevano suggerito di cercare lavoro in un castello. Come serva da camera o dama di compagnia avrei avuto potuto migliorarmi- spiegò -Ma non volevo. Io aspettavo che voi tornasse, per parlarne con voi-

-Non hai bisogno del mio permesso, lo sai- disse sbrigativo lui.

-Ma … Sesshomaru-sama, se andassi a vivere in un castello, poi non vi vedrei più- spiegò lei innocentemente. 

Il demone, come suo solito, non le rispose, limitandosi a guardarla. 

-Sesshomaru-sama- disse lei con un po’ più di determinazione - Volevo vedervi- 

Avrebbe potuto aggiungere che voleva vederlo prima di prendere altre decisioni importanti, che voleva parlare con lui riguardo a cosa fosse meglio, che voleva sentire il suo parere. Però, prima di aggiungere tutte quelle cose, si accorse che non c’era nessun bisogno di dirle. 

-Volevo tornare- aggiunse solamente lui.

Rin gli sorrise.

-Mi hai fatto una richiesta, quando sono partito-

-Ve lo ricordate?- chiese lei, che nemmeno ci aveva sperato. -Cosa mi avete portato?- 

Sesshomaru si alzò in piedi. Non estrasse il suo dono dalla manica, dove solitamente nascondeva i suoi effetti quando viaggiava, ma dal colletto del suo kimono. 

Era qualcosa di così piccolo che gli stava ben nascosto nella mano. Prese quella di Rin e depositò l’oggetto sul suo palmo.

Rin non capì subito cos’era quello che aveva in mano. Era un laccio di cuoio, e attaccato ad una estremità stava una placca di metallo a forma di fiore di ciliegio all’interno del bocciolo c’era una gemma lucida e leviga di un intenso color porpora che brillava come se ci fosse racchiuso qualcosa al suo interno.

Dopo molto elucubrare comprese. Si allacciò il fermaglio alla solita coda che portava in testa, legandolo intorno al vecchio fermaglio che usava. L’ornamento non era pesante come sembrava all’inizio.

Quando lo strinse per bene, alzò la testa verso il suo signore, in piedi davanti a lei - Grazie mille, Sesshomaru-sama. Mi sta bene?-

Il demone annuì.

Rin gli sorrise ampiamente e toccò piano il fermaglio sulla sua testa - Dove l’avete trovato? Viene davvero dal nord?-

-No. L’ho fatto fare apposta- disse - Ho ordinato il fermaglio qualche mese fa da un vecchio demone del fuoco che lavora metalli e gioielli-

-Davvero? Solo qualche mese fa?- chiese un po’ delusa la ragazza.

-Non ho dimenticato quello che mi hai chiesto- aggiunse Sesshomaru quasi per rassicurarla. - È la gemma nel fiore che viene dal nord. L’ho fatta incastonare in modo che potessi portarla-

-Davvero? Che pietra è? Non ne ho mai visto di simili qui. Si estraggono lì dove siete andato a combattere?-

-No- 

Sesshomaru rimase in silenzio di nuovo e Rin aspettò che si spiegasse. 

La guardava fissamente mentre cominciò a dire: - Un tempo era solo un sassolino nel letto di un fiume. L’ho dovuto attraversare a piedi, a causa di una barriera e nel mezzo delle raffiche si è incastrato nella mia armatura. Non ho pensato di toglierlo: non mi dava fastidio e non si notava. Stava qui-

Indicò con il dito affilato il punto in cui il pettorale della sua armatura si univa alla cresta spinata che aveva sulla spalla, un posto a metà strada tra il braccio che un tempo gli era stato mozzato e il suo cuore. 

-L’ho trascinato con me dall’inizio. C’era un demone dei cristalli tra di noi. Non era un demone molto potente, ma le sue informazioni sono state preziose. Conosceva il modo per incanalare l’energia in piccoli oggetti in modo che potessero poi restituirla quando serviva. Molti dei miei sottoposti avevano i suoi cristalli per vincere le battaglie. Gli ho chiesto di insegnarmi la sua tecnica-

-Non avete bisogno di risparmiare energia, mio signore- lo interruppe la ragazza, perplessa.

-No- convenne lui -Ma ho fatto quella gemma- guardò il fermaglio nei capelli di Rin. -Quel sassolino era con me dall’inizio. Ogni giorno gli ho infuso una minima frazione della mia energia demoniaca e si è trasformato così- spiegò.

-Perché?- chiese lei - A cosa vi serviva dargli energia? Voi non la perdete di certo-

-Mi hai chiesto una prova-

Rin rimase ammutolita. Prima spalancò la bocca e poi la richiuse subito dopo, per timore di sembrare una sciocca. I suoi occhi si erano fatti enormi e lucidi mentre guardava il demone davanti a lei.

-Voi …- provò a chiedere Rin, temendo di aver capito male -Voi l’avete fatto solo per me?-

Sesshomaru annuì.

-Tutti i giorni …?- chiese ancora, con la voce sottile sottile.

Un altro assenso.

Rin era combattuta sul abbracciarlo di nuovo o scoppiare a piangere. Decise di non fare nessuna delle due cose e si strinse nelle spalle, nascondendo di nuovo il viso dietro la manica.

-Non ti piace?-

-È … molto bello …- si tamponò con la manica dello yukata e tirò sù col naso. - Vi ha portato fortuna?- chiese ancora.

-Credo di sì- 

-Meno male- sorrise lei, anche se aveva gli occhi rossi.

-Non dovrai più temere nulla, se indosserai quel fermaglio- spiegò il demone - Contiene la mia aurea. Nessun demone delle terre dell’Ovest si avvicinerà a te sentendo quell’aurea. Potrebbe scacciare anche animali e belve. Gli umani invece non possono sentirlo-

\- Lo dite come se fossi sempre in pericolo. Non sono mai in pericolo se c’è Sesshomaru-sama con me- disse lei, sorridendo ancora. 

Il demone annuì, concordando ma non disse nient’altro.

-Ve ne andrete di nuovo?-

-Starò qui per qualche giorno- 

-Meno male- solo quella frase la riempiva di gioia. 

Quanto tempo era che non si sentiva così felice? Non se lo ricordava più. 

-Suona qualcos’altro, Rin. Fammi sentire un’altra canzone- chiese Sesshomaru, di nuovo sedutosi sulle radici dell’albero. 

Rin annuì ma si alzò. Il demone seguì il suo movimento. La ragazzina andò verso di lui e si sedette a terra, vicino ai suoi piedi. Non avrebbe osato sedergli accanto, uno di fianco all’altra ma si accontentava di stargli vicino. 

Poggiò la schiena all’albero e ricominciò a suonare, felice di sapere che non c’era più niente per cui preoccuparsi. Sesshomaru-sama si era ricordato di lei.

  
  
  
  



	6. 6

6.Calore

  
  
  


Sesshomaru aveva passato qualche giorno da solo nella foresta. Meditava in silenzio ed agli occhi dei mortali che abitavano Musashi poteva sembrare che stesse dormendo.

In realtà il grande demone stava riacquistando tutte le sue energie, sia fisiche sia mentali, dopo anni passati senza fermarsi un momento.

Inuyasha lo lasciava in pace, apparendo di tanto in tanto per assicurarsi che non fosse morto all’improvviso senza avvisare, ma se ne andava in fretta.

Apprezzava che suo fratello avesse cominciato a comportarsi in modo ragionevole o che, almeno, avesse imparato a capirlo.

Lui stesso, durante tre anni di guerra in cui avrebbe voluto un giorno uccidere i suoi nemici e quello dopo ammazzare il suo fratellastro, aveva cominciato a conoscerlo. 

Inuyasha era un bastardo arrogante che menava subito le mani e credeva di poter vincere sempre.

Qualcuno avrebbe potuto dire che non era diverso da lui.

Solo l’apparente calma che il demone maggiore mostrava ingannava chi non lo conosceva. 

Inuyasha era rumoroso fastidioso e infantile, completamente il suo opposto, ma quando si trattava di zittire i suoi avversari aveva il suo stesso desiderio di incrociare le lame con il nemico. 

Sapeva di averlo separato dalla sua femmina, portandolo in guerra, ma sapeva anche che Inuyasha non era il tipo di demone o di uomo che si sottraeva alla battaglia, soprattutto dopo aver passato molto tempo senza sfide.

Più preoccupante erano stati gli altri inuyoukai che lo avevano ostacolato fin dal primo momento. Per fortuna il suo sciagurato fratello era stato abbastanza testone da picchiare chiunque provasse a dirgli qualcosa.

Infuriato e spavaldo, con Tessaiga in mano e l’armatura degli inuyoukai addosso era terribilmente simile al loro defunto padre.

Sesshomaru aveva l’aspetto gelido di sua madre ma nel suo sangue scorreva lo stesso sangue pronto ad infiammarsi. 

Aveva ottenuto molto da quella guerra.

Terre, fama e rispetto.

Cose che aveva in abbondanza anche prima. Ora il suo animo era tornato insoddisfatto come lo era sempre, adesso che la polvere si era assestata e i cadaveri erano stati sepolti.

Sarebbe passato molto tempo prima della prossima sfida.

Passi leggeri si avvicinavano e una delicata fragranza raggiunse il suo naso.

Rin stava arrivando. 

Non si mosse, ma si concesse il diversivo di ascoltare i suoi passi e l’eco lontano dei suoi respiri. C’era sempre qualcosa di sconvolgente nel modo banale in cui Rin era umana. 

Correda, rideva, sudava e piangeva come tutti gli umani che lui non degnava di uno sguardo, ma ogni piccolo insignificante gesto che lei faceva era illuminato da una grande luce.

Forse perché sapeva che l’aveva già persa. Il tempo di Rin sulla terra era un’incredibile fortuna e proprio per questo anche le piccole cose cose in lei apparivano importanti.

-Sesshomaru- sama?- lo chiamò in modo rispettoso.

Lui la osservò.

C’era qualcosa di strano nel suo odore. Una nota sconosciuta e non familiare: non era fastidioso né sbagliato. Solo qualcosa di nuovo che non riconosceva. 

Avrebbe voluto avvicinarsi e annusarla meglio, ma sapeva che gli umani non erano avvezzi alle usanze dei demoni ed era sicuro che non le sarebbe piaciuto. Oh, certo glielo avrebbe permesso ma lui preferì non metterla di fronte la scelta di mentirgli per fargli un piacere.

-Rin. Buon giorno-

-Buon giorno. Siete rimasto qui tutto il giorno?- chiese la bambina.

No, non poteva più chiamarla nemmeno così: era sconvolgente il modo in cui gli umani crescevano in fretta. Pochi anni e Rin sembrava completamente diversa. Era più alta, i suoi fianchi erano un poco più larghi, e il suo viso meno paffuto.

Sotto il kimono si intravedeva appena l’ombra del suo seno che cresceva.

Era una ragazzina. 

Quando lo era diventata?

Si chiese di nuovo perché mai aveva deciso di andare in guerra: quegli anni che non aveva visto di Rin non sarebbero più tornati indietro.

-Recupero le forze in pace, nel frattempo che Jaken non mi ha ancora raggiunto- spiegò.

Rin scoppiò a ridere - Se vi sentisse piangerebbe per un mese. “Oh, padron Sesshomaru che ingrato che siete con il vostro umile servitore!”- lo imitò con la sua miglior voce gracchiante. 

Sesshomaru avrebbe riso divertito, se avesse potuto. Tuttavia tornò a socchiudere gli occhi. -Mi hanno riferito che ci sono delle fonti termali qui vicino-

-Sì. A poche ore di cammino. Ma Signor Sesshomaru … voi fate il bagno alle terme?- chiese sorpresa la ragazza.

-Quando Jaken non mi raggiunge-

Rin rise di nuovo e la sua risata cristallina spazzava via il suo mal di testa dovuto al troppo rimuginare sugli stessi argomenti.

Si alzò in piedi -Mostrami dove sono-

-Certamente Sesshomaru-sama … volete che vi indichi la strada in volo?-

-No. Camminiamo-

-Va bene- Rin si incamminò verso il sentiero dicendo: -Da questa parte. Non è lontano-

Passeggiarono in silenzio come facevano spesso. Rin non sembrava mai disturbata dal suo ribrezzo per la conversazione frivola ma il demone si ritrovò a pensare:

-Puoi venire con me?-

-Eh? Non capisco, Sesshomaru-sama?-

-Al villaggio. Cosa direbbero se sapessero che sei venuta con me alle fonti termali?-

-Cosa dovrebbero dire?- chiese lei, ancora perplessa.

Sesshomaru considerò che se la mente innocente di Rin non concepiva nessun problema allora nessun problema sussisteva. L’unica opinione altrui che gli interessava era quella che interessa a Rin.

Tornarono quindi a camminare.

Mentre passeggiavano, Rin osservava i dintorni, ma con sguardo diverso da quello del demone. Sesshomaru era sempre attento che non sbucassero pericoli mentre la piccola umana con lui era sempre più interessata all’estetica del paesaggio.

-Non è bellissimo, signore?- gli disse, indicando la vista delle pianure cesellate dalle risaie che splendevano al sole. -Le terre di Musashi sono molto belle-

-Se così credi- disse semplicemente, anche se concordava. La pace e la quiete erano difficili da trovare in quei tempi.

Raggiunsero un altro boschetto che Sesshomaru non aveva mai visitato: non percepì alcuna presenza e continuò spedito insieme a Rin che lo condusse tra gli alberi fino alle rocce brune che nascondevano le sorgenti termali.

Una famiglia di scimmie faceva il bagno, ma quando li vide arrivare soffiarono tra i denti aguzzi e si dileguarono, spaventati dall’aurea del demone. 

-Ci sono tre sorgenti, Sesshomaru-sama- spiegò la ragazza - Quando vengo con la venerabile Kagome e Sango-chan mi portano sempre in questa pozza, venite. Ve la mostro-

Fecero il giro delle rocce e salirono di qualche metro dal suolo.

-Ecco. Questa è la pozza dove preferiscono venire. È più riparata delle altre-

-Usala tu-

-Uh? Ma signore, pensavo voleste fare voi il bagno-

-Userò un’altra sorgente- disse sbrigativamente lui.

-Ma io non pensavo di bagnarmi …- disse lei, confusa.

-Allora non farlo- Sesshomaru era sceso di nuovo e tornò alle pozze più in basso. -Rimani lì- disse.

-Va bene- tra le rocce non si vedevano ma il demone poteva ancora percepirla poco distante da lui. 

Si svestì in fretta e si immerse nell’acqua lattea della sorgente bollente. Il suo corpo demoniaco non aveva bisogno di quel genere di lussi, ma di tanto in tanto indugiava anche lui in quelle piccolezze.

Il calore corroborava il suo spirito e scioglieva i nodi nella sua mente, distendendo e allontanando per un poco le sue preoccupazioni. Si bagnò i capelli, che svanivano lunghi e argentei dentro l’acqua bianca e sulfurea.

-Signore?-

-Mm-

-Quindi va bene se anche io faccio il bagno?-

-Fa’ come vuoi- disse lui brevemente chiudendo gli occhi e cominciando a meditare di nuovo. Sì: il calore lo aiutava davvero a ristabilire tutte le sue energie. 

Sentì il suono di acqua che si muoveva e una risata allegra.

Accompagnò la sua meditazione con i suoni dell’acqua che Rin schizzava, forse giocando. Poggiò la testa sulla roccia bagnata, per una volta lasciandosi abbandonare alla sensazione di quiete.

Dopo tanto tempo aveva davvero bisogno di riprendersi. 

Avrebbe potuto fare un bagno caldo e persino migliore al suo castello … ma quel luogo era tutt’altro che quieto. Odiava tornarci e stava solo rimandando il momento in cui sapeva di doverci tornare.

Già immaginava sua madre sulla soglia.

Alzò un sopracciglio, decidendo che non era il momento di starci a pensare. 

-Sesshomaru-sama?- provenne da dietri di lui.

-Mm-

-Vi piace la sorgente?-

-Mm-

-Siete di molte parole oggi- ridacchiò lei - Sapete … non penso di essermi mai trovata con voi in una situazione simile. Non sapevo nemmeno che si potesse fare il bagno nelle sorgenti, quando viaggiavo con voi. Mi lavano nei ruscelli freddi … non che non lo faccia anche adesso. Ma comunque! Signor Sesshomaru, mi dovevate dire che vi piacevano le terme. Vi avrei accompagnato anche prima-

-Non sei capace a star buona adesso. Dovevi riuscirci a otto anni?-

-Ah, no. Forse sarebbe stato più divertente venirci con Jaken-

-La prossima volta verrai con lui- disse brevemente il demone.

\- Ma siete voi quello che voleva venire alle terme, non io. Dovreste decidere voi di andare con Jaken?-

-Sacrificherei di nuovo il mio braccio-

Rin scoppiò a ridere. -Sesshomaru-sama! Non pensavo sapeste fare ironia!- rise ancora -Perchè non l’avete detto prima?-

-Non è qualcosa che succede frequentemente abbastanza da essere importante-

-Sesshomaru-sama, ogni parte di voi è importante, anche quella che sa fare ironia. Non mettetela in ombra, sono sicura che si sentirà abbandonata lì nel posto dove chiudete tutte le altre vostre versioni divertenti-

Sesshomaru aprì gli occhi. Cos’era quella? Un'adeguata presa in giro? Di Rin? Nei suoi confronti?

-Adesso chi fa ironia?-

-Ogni tanto capita anche ai migliori- commentò la ragazza ridendo di nuovo, ma non aggiunse più nulla.

Sesshomaru si concesse un breve sorriso nascosto prima di richiudere gli occhi e tornare a meditare.

Almeno, ci provò finché non sentì di nuovo quello strano odore provenire da dietro i massi, da Rin.

_ Sangue. _

-Rin?-

-S-signor Sesshomaru …- la sentì uscire dall’acqua e rivestirsi in fretta. La sua voce era tremolante ed incerta. -Io devo … devo tornare al villaggio … devo …-

-Sei ferita?- 

La ragazzina si stava allontanando. 

Il demone si rimise in fretta i vestiti, ignorando i capelli bagnati che inumidivano le sue spalle e la schiena. Riprese le sue due spade e si afferrò a seguire la scia dell’odore acre di Rin che spariva tra i bambù intorno a loro.

-Rin- la raggiunse subito e si mise davanti a lei.

La ragazzina non lo guardava in faccia.

-Ti sei fatta male?-

Rin scosse la testa, evitando il suo sguardo. Il demone si accigliò quando la vide indietreggiare e irrigidirsi.

Annusò di nuovo l’aria intorno a lei e provò un bruciante senso di fastidio quando riconobbe la miscela di diverse emozioni che la ragazzina umana irradiava. 

Sotto quel lieve odore di sangue sentiva la vergogna e la paura mescolarsi sulla sua pelle, ed un’agitazione che non era abituato a vedere sul corpo di Rin. 

La ragazzina umana si allontanò di un altro passo - Sesshomaru-sama, devo tornare al villaggio da Kaede e Kagome …-

-Dimmi cosa è successo- ordinò.

Rin alzò le spalle e ancora tenendo la testa abbassata rispose: -No-

Per un momento Sesshomaru rimase spiazzato. 

_ No  _ non era una parola che si sentiva dire spesso, né dai suoi nemici, né dai suoi sottoposti e meno che mai da Rin. Cercando nella sua memoria, non ricordava nemmeno di averla mai sentita pronunciare quella parola come risposta ad un ordine diretto.

Il suo fastidio crebbe fino a diventare nervosismo.

-Rin- disse in modo ancora più assertivo.

-Sesshomaru- sama, voi mi avete lasciato al villaggio umano per un motivo, lo avete detto voi. Non conoscete tutti gli aspetti della vita degli umani. Non mi potete aiutare. Mi serve … mi serve un’altra donna. Per favore, fatemi tornare da Kagome- chiese. La sua pelle odorava ancora di più di paura.

Temeva che Sesshomaru avesse ancora insistito?

Non lo foce. 

Quello che la ragazzina aveva detto era ragionevole e, in secondo luogo, aveva espressamente detto di aver bisogno di un altra femmina. Qualsiasi cosa fosse era di natura troppo intima per parlarne con lui ed era qualcosa che la spaventava.

Il demone, comunque, era infastidito dalla sua ignoranza e dalla cosapevolezza di non poter fare nulla, anche se continuava a sentire l’odore del sangue.

-Volando andremo prima- si avvicinò per prenderla in braccio. 

Lei sussultò e arretrò ancora di più. 

-Non… non mi toccate, per favore- chiese con un fil di voce.

Se Sesshomaru fosse stato un demone inferiore a quello che che era si sarebbe adirato con la bambina. Altre volte l’aveva tenuta per portarla in salvo e per viaggiare più velocemente, sebbene fosse passato molto tempo dall’ultima volta. 

_ Non mi toccate,  _ aveva detto. 

Il suo cipiglio si fece più profondo.

-Allora aggrappati- Si voltò per darle le spalle e fece ondeggiare la coda del suo moko moko davanti a lei.

Non si assicurò che lo avesse acchiappato, perché poteva percepire le sue mani afferrare la pelliccia e aggrapparsi saldamente un attimo prima che lui spiccasse il volo.

Cercò di non andare troppo veloce, per non rischiare che Rin perdesse la presa, ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di perdere tempo e, in pochi minuti silenziosi in cui continuò a riconsiderare quello che era successo arrivò fino a Musashi.

Atterrò nel villaggio, scacciando via gli altri umani dalla strada, che gli fecero spazio e se ne andarono intimoriti. Nonostante le sue visite, nessuno si era mai abituato alla sua presenza: tanto meglio.

-Sesshomaru-sama- chiese Rin - Rimanete qui. Non venite con me alla capanna- chiese la ragazzina.

Lui si limitò a guardarla interrogativo.

-Se vi avvicinate di più riuscirete a sentire tutto e allora sarebbe come se fosse venuto con me- spiegò Rin.

_ Non vuole che sappia cosa sta succedendo. Si vergogna ancora. _

Annuì e non disse nient’altro. Guardandola vide che intorno alla sua caviglia scendeva un piccolo rivolo di sangue denso e scuro. Dove si era ferita?

Quando Rin se ne accorse emise un gemito mortificato e scappò via senza aggiungere nient’altro.

Sesshomaru rimase piantato sulla strada, ad aspettare. Non c’era motivo di allontanarsi né poteva avvicinarsi ancora, perciò rimase immobile dov’era lì dove si era fermato.

Passarono molti minuti, e vide che il Monaco compagno di suo fratello stava passeggiando con una delle sue figlie per mano.

-Potente Sesshomaru? Che fate qui fermo in mezzo alla strada?-

Il demone non gli rispose.

-Volete che chiami qualcuno?-

Continuò a non rispondergli, finché il monaco e sua figlia e si guardarono e facendo un inchino se ne andarono guardandolo perplesso.

Sesshomaru aveva combattuto potenti demoni in una guerra per tre anni ed era stato inarrestabile. Cosa avrebbero fatto i suoi nemici se avessero saputo che bastava il comando di una bambina umana per farlo star fermo come un cane messo di guardia? 

La cosapevolezza della sua condizione lo innervosiva. 

Il potente Generale Cane era immobilizzato dalle parole di una ragazzina. Si vergognava di sé stesso.

-Onii-sama?- 

Si era avvicinata la donna di Inuyasha. Non aveva più lo strano odore del suo mondo d’origine addosso ma anzi, condivideva quello di suo fratello, segno che quel mezzo demone almeno sapesse almeno accoppiarsi come si doveva con la propria compagna. 

\- Rin sta bene, non dovete preoccuparvi. Se volete seguirmi, vi spiegherò cosa è accaduto in un luogo più appartato-

Sesshomaru la seguì più avanti sulla strada fin dove le case erano rade e gli altri umani non passavano.

-Parla in fretta-

-Sesshomaru … Inuyasha mi ha detto qualcosa riguardo al modo di unirsi dei maschi e delle femmine degli inuyoukai-

-Cosa vuoi dire?-

-Sto cercando un paragone che vi sia familiare per spiegarvi cosa è successo a Rin. Ecco vedete, gli umani non hanno un periodo specifico in cui si … accoppiano- disse con un po’ di imbarazzo. - Possono farlo sempre, perché le donne giovani sono sempre fertili … eccetto per qualche giorno al mese in cui sanguino tra le gambe-

-E dunque?- alzò un sopracciglio.

-Rin era una bambina, ma adesso, visto che è giunto il suo primo sangue, potrà essere considerata una donna … Capite quello che voglio dire?-

Sesshomaru comprendeva.

-Sarebbe successo prima, ma Rin ha avuto un’infanzia difficile e non è cresciuta sempre bene, e questo può ritardare il momento della sua crescita, se così posso dire. Ma adesso che ha quattordici anni … è diventata grande-

-Rin aveva paura. Non le avevate detto che sarebbe successo?- chiese, infastidito dalla possibilità che Rin si fosse trovata in una situazione del genere senza sapere cosa fare.

-Sì, Rin sapeva. Solamente … è qualcosa di piuttosto privato per una donna, ed è spesso doloroso. Kaede le ha dato un infuso che calmerà il dolore. In pochi giorni dovrà sentirsi meglio. Era solamente sorpresa che fosse successo all'improvviso mentre mentre era con voi. Spera di non avervi offeso-

Sesshomaru la guardò in modo pregnante.

-Davvero non sapevate di questa storia, Onii-sama? Non avete mai fatto caso all’odore delle altre donne umane, o anche del mio?- chiese Kagome.

-Gli umani odorano sempre di qualche malattia o di sangue. Non mi interessava-

-Capisco. Comunque spero che non sarete arrabbiato con Rin. Un’altra cosa volevo dirvi. Solitamente si festeggia, quando arriva il primo sangue ad una ragazza. Si fanno dei riti e delle preghiere, e poi si offrono dei doni. Solitamente è qualcosa relativo al nuovo stato della ragazza-

-Che genere di regali?-

-Qualcosa che potrebbe servire quando si sposerà- spiegò Kagome. 

Dopo averlo detto incrociò le braccia e guardò in modo strano il demone che le stava davanti. -Penso che vi sia chiaro cosa implica tutta questa situazione. Agli occhi degli altri umani Rin è dell’età giusta per sposarsi ed avere dei figli-

Sesshomaru non rispose.

Kagome alzò il mento, e lo guardava come se lo giudicasse. - Devo aggiungere altro?-

-Sei stata chiara- commentò il demone, voltandosi e andandosene via in volo.

Udì il suo sospiro in lontananza, come se gli stesse dando indirettamente dello stupido. 

Sesshomaru aveva due pensieri per la testa: per prima cosa, se era un'occasione importante doveva premurarsi di trovare qualcosa di consono per Rin. In secondo luogo …

Si fermò a mezz’aria. 

Gli passò per la mente l’immagine di una Rin più grande, accompagnata da un umano dal volto indistinto e con un bambino in braccio. 

Era destino che quel giorno il suo fastidio non facesse che aumentare. 

Tornò a volare, scalzando quell’immagine. Non sarebbe successo in fretta, comunque. E inoltre, se era ciò che Rin voleva, lui non aveva voce in capitolo.


	7. 7

  1. A quattordici anni



  
  
  


Kaede aveva tranquillizzato Rin, assicurandole che il signor Sesshomaru non si era adirato. Il demone aveva assecondato le sue richieste e non si era più presentato, e Rin ne era grata. 

Continuava a sentirsi mortificata per come tutta la situazione si era svolta. L’imbarazzo la mangiava viva al solo pensiero ma con il passare dei giorni era andato scemando, insieme al dolore.

Kagome le aveva insegnato a prendersi cura di sé e la miscela giusta di erbe da bollire per scacciare i dolori al ventre e alla schiena.

Era strano sentire improvvisamente quelle parti del suo corpo risvegliate. Fino a pochi giorni prima non avrebbe saputo identificarle all’interno di sè ed ora dolevano e tiravano per attirare la sua attenzione.

Kaede aveva fatto un rito con del latte e dell’acqua sacra, bagnandole la fronte e augurandole una vita fertile, così come si faceva alle altre bambine che diventavano grandi.

Le altre ragazze del villaggio erano venute a congratularsi con lei, assicurandole che le avrebbero fatto un regalo quando ne avrebbero trovato uno degno.

Allo stesso modo Kagome e Sango, come delle zie o delle sorelle maggiori si erano occupate di preparare la sua festa. 

Rin non voleva niente di eccezionale: una cena tutti insieme le sarebbe bastato. Si sarebbe conclusa solamente con il momento più importante, quando la donna più vecchia della sua famiglia, ovvero Kaede, le avrebbe versato la sua prima tazza di sakè.

Rin non era ansiosa di scoprire il sapore del liquore ma attendeva l’importanza del gesto. Da quel momento in avanti avrebbe potuto bere con gli altri adulti e stare con loro. Non era più una bambina, era una donna.

Sospirò, aggiustando il cuscino che aveva messo dietro la schiena. Tutta la zona lombare le faceva male ma non poteva fare altro, bastava attendere che il rimedio di erbe facesse effetto.

-Rin-chan!- gracchiò una voce.

-Jaken-sama!- riconobbe lei, quando lo vide arrivare tenendo in mano il guinzaglio di Ah-Un. -Siete arrivato!- disse, ma non gli corse incontro.

-Rin! Rin!- era affaticato dalla corsa - Il padrone mi ha detto che ti faranno una festa e mi ha detto di aspettarlo qui con te … e pensare che ho faticato tanto per raggiungerlo in tempo e lo trovo che già se ne sta andando!- si lamentò.

-Eh? Sesshomaru-sama è andato via?- chiese, scoraggiata. Forse si era davvero seccato molto per quello che gli aveva fatto passare e aveva deciso di andarsene?

-Il padrone è andato a cercare un dono per Rin. Ha detto che è usanza tra gli umani quando i bambini diventano adulti- spiegò il demone.

-Davvero? … Meno male- Rin si tranquillizzò. Fortunatamente non era davvero arrabbiato.

-Jaken, ci sei anche tu?- Kohaku era emerso dalla casa di Kaede, portando con sé una coperta. -Finalmente sei tornato-

-Oh, lo sterminatore di demoni … Kohaku, da quanto tempo. Com’è che sei cresciuto così tanto anche tu?- chiese Jaken -Bha! Voi umani invecchiate così tanto in fretta che ho la sensazione che se batto troppo spesso le palpebre vi ritroverei già ad un mucchietto d’ossa-

-Che esagerato … - lo sterminatore ridacchiò e depose la coperta sulle ginocchia di Rin -Se rimani ferma prenderai freddo e non è il caso di ammalarsi prima della festa-

-Grazie, Kohaku. Se molto gentile- gli fece spazio sui gradini del tempio e il ragazzo si sedette affianco a lei. 

-Quindi, Jaken. Com’è stato andare in guerra?-

-Oh! Povero me! Terribile!- 

Il piccolo demone cominciò a raccontare quello che gli era capitato, inframmezzando il racconto con le lodi di Sesshomaru e poi disprezzando Inuyasha, e infine tornare con la sua retorica vittimista a spiegare tutte le sciagure della sua vita. 

Passarono il pomeriggio ad ascoltare le sue storie che sembravano completamente diverse da quelle già raccontate da Inuyasha e alla fine quando ormai si era fatta sera, Kagome venne a prendere Rin per portarla a prepararsi per la festa.

Kagome e Sango accompagnarono Rin alla sorgente per aiutarla a farle il bagno e pulirle i capelli e poi la aiutarono a mettere il suo kimono più bello.

Quando tornarono a casa, fu Sango ad aprire il suo cofanetto di trucchi e polverine colorate per stendere un leggero trucco sul viso della ragazza. Bastò un poco di polvere di riso per rendere la sua pelle più chiara e luminosa, ed un poco di rosso sulle labbra e sulle guance. Dopo aver passato un bastoncino di legno bruciato sulle sue ciglia e sopracciglia il viso di Rin sembrava più adulto e più carino.

Almeno il trucco era bastato a nascondere i segni grigi della stanchezza che le erano venuti in volto.

Dopo averle strofinato dei fiori profumati sulle mani e sul collo recitarono un piccola preghiera insieme e poi si avviarono, mantenendo una lanterna di carta, verso il luogo che avevano organizzato per la loro cena. 

Rin aveva chiesto di incontrarsi al limitare del bosco, da dove si poteva vedere bene il cielo e il villaggio e tutto il paesaggio notturno. Alcune lanterne erano state lasciate per terra.

Gli uomini e i bambini avevano già arrostito un gran quantità di carne.

-Quello è un cinghiale?- chiese, allibita.

-Eh, che pensavi, che ti portassi un coniglio?- commentò inuyasha che sembrava ansioso di mettersi a mangiare, ma Miroku lo teneva a distanza con una mano mentre ancora sventolava sul fuoco.

-Io voglio un po’ di costolette, Inuyasha, non puoi mangiarle sempre tu!- si lamentò Shippo. Anche i figli di Miroku si lamentarono con il mezzo demone, che aveva fama di ladro di cibo. 

-Rin. Sei molto carina- disse Kohaku che aveva già servito il riso in diverse ciotole. 

-E a me niente?- chiese Jaken, che aveva lasciato a pascolare Ah-Uh poco distante.

Rin andò ad accarezzare il suo dorso rugoso e squamato, per salutarlo, mentre Kohaku e Jaken continuavano a bisticcare.

Dopo poco tempo, quando ormai tutto fu pronto si sedettero insieme a mangiare, ma Rin continuava a scrutare nel cielo. Non credeva che il signor Sesshomaru-sama sarebbe venuto per stare con loro, ma non poteva impedire ad una parte di sé di sperare.

Passarono una buona cena tutti insieme a ridere. 

Rin era felice: quella era la sua famiglia ed era sempre così bello stare con loro, soprattutto quando erano tutti insieme a condividere qualcosa di importante. Non era importante che lei fosse al centro dell’attenzione, le importava solo di stare con loro.

La sensazione di far parte di una famiglia, anche se vecchia, era sempre nuova in qualche modo. 

\- Oh, tu guarda. Ora siamo degni di lui- commentò Inuyasha alzando lo sguardo e notando l’arrivo di suo fratello prima di tutti gli altri.

Sesshomaru si stava avvicinando a piedi. 

-Padrone!-

-Signor Sesshomaru!- lo salutarono in coro Rin e Jaken.

Il demone avanzava con il solito fare regale e pacato, finché non si avvicinò abbastanza.

-Qui non abbiamo ancora finito- spiegò Inuyasha - Se non vuoi aspettare per parlare con Rin ti conviene sederti con noi. Dobbiamo fare ancora un paio di cose importanti-

-Come ti permetti, mezzo demone …! Oh, padrone!-

Senza proferire parola Sesshomaru si sedette vicino ad un albero, non intorno al cibo come erano gli altri ma non lontano abbastanza da sembrare che volesse condividere un po’ di tempo con loro.

In ogni caso, non proferì parola, mentre suo fratello quasi rideva sotto i baffi.

-Perfetto, adesso che quell’idiota di mio fratello è arrivato, penso sia il momento di continuare con i regali. Kagome! Hai portato il nostro?-

-Certo!- la sacerdotessa si avvicinò e diede un pacchetto nero alla ragazza -Questo è da parte mia e di Inuyasha. Lo abbiamo scelto insieme- spiegò.

Rin li ringraziò ampiamente ed inchinandosi. 

Ad uno ad uno tutti le portarono i loro regali.

Quello di Kagome e Inuyasha era uno specchio così lucido e levigato che non sembrava nemmeno fatto di cristallo, ma di acqua pura.

Sango e Miroku invece le avevano donato un cesta dove c’erano alcune polveri per il trucco. Sango le aveva assicurato che le avrebbe insegnato come crearle da sola, con i colori che più le piacevano.

Kohaku le regalò invece un lungo filo argentato e un ago in osso di demone così fine da poter trapassare qualsiasi tessuto, assicurandole che ne sarebbe venuto fuori un ricamo eccezionale.

Kaede invece le diede un rosario sacro per la buona fortuna e la prosperità che aveva benedetto lei stessa.

-Grazie mille! Siete stati così generosi … non so cosa dire …- ammise, commossa e guardando tutti i suoi doni. Com’era finita ad avere così tante cose e così tante persone a cui voler bene, quando invece prima non aveva nessuno?

-Mm … Sesshomaru-sama … noi non abbiamo niente?- disse Jaken al suo padrone -Non avete trovato qualcosa da dare a … Uhm. Scusate signore- a arretrò quando Sesshomaru si alzò in piedi e senza nemmeno rimproverarlo lo calpestò per andare da Rin.

In effetti aveva un fagotto con sé. Lo depose davanti a Rin e lei lo aprì, nell'assoluto silenzio degli altri. 

Quando lo aprì rimase ammutolita. 

C’era un nohkan dentro una scatola. Era nero e lucido, profumava ancora della resina che serviva ad incollare i pezzi. Sul bordo c’era un intricato disegno, un drago azzurro che si snodava per tutta la lunghezza dello strumento. 

Ma non era l’unico dono. Insieme al flauto il signor Sesshomaru aveva portato due libri e Rin riconobbe che erano musiche per il nohkan. 

-Sesshomaru- sama … siete troppo generoso- gli disse, alzando lo sguardo - Mi avete fatto già un regalo così costoso …- si indicò il fermaglio che portava in testa.

-Non dire sciocchezze- la fermò il demone - Avevi detto che il tuo strumento non andava bene-

-Sì ... è vero- poi Rin sorrise - Ma forse non sapevate che si dovevano portare doni che potessero servire ad una moglie o una madre?- 

Sesshomaru alzò un sopracciglio, infastidito dalla sua domanda - Non si valuta l’importanza di una donna solamente per la sua capacità di avere dei figli- disse a voce bassa. 

-Uh-

-Eh …-

-Avrei tanto voluto che qualcuno mi avesse detto una cosa del genere almeno una volta- commentò Sango, adocchiando suo marito che ridacchiava nervosamente. 

-Hai scelto l’uomo sbagliato per quel genere di approccio, Sango- Kagome le batté amichevolmente una mano sulla spalla.

Dopo vari commenti divertiti ai regali che Rin aveva ricevuto, Kaede andò a prendere le bottiglie di sakè e le mise al centro davanti a loro.

Rin prese una tazza e Kaede prese una bottiglietta. -Questo è saké, Rin. Ora che sei adulta puoi berlo … ma fa attenzione. Come tutte le cose a questo mondo, l’eccesso porta alla rovina- poi la sua austerità venne meno -Ma oggi facciamo un'eccezione, va bene?-

Le versò il liquido caldo nella tazza e Rin, brindando silenziosamente a tutti i presenti e alzando la tanza in segno di rispetto, bevve il suo contenuto tutto in un unico sorso.

-Uh!- si lamentò, quando finì e tutti scoppiarono a ridere.

Il liquore era aspro e forte e le bruciò la gola fino allo stomaco dove si depositò come se la ragazza avesse ingerito lava pura. Tossì, sorpresa dal suo sapore e intorno a lei cominciarono ad applaudire e a bere.

-Prendine un’altro poco. Ti abituerai pian piano- disse Kohaku, che le riempì di nuovo la tazza.

-Ma è … è terribile!- disse -Come fate a barlo? Credevo che almeno avesse un buon sapore …- 

Fece altre smorfie che fecero ridacchiare i presenti. Tutti stavano bevendo e decantando le lodi del sakè ma c’era qualcuno che attirò subito l’attenzione della ragazza.

-Sesshomaru-sama? Nemmeno a voi non piace il sakè?-

-Certo che gli piace- disse Inuyasha che stava bevendo anche lui - Oi, Sesshomaru, non fingere-

Il demone rivolse un'occhiataccia a suo fratello.

-Non è certo un segreto- mugugnò Inuyasha, continuando a bere.

-Oh, allora ne daremo un po’ anche a voi- Rin si alzò, prese una fiaschetta e un'altra tazza e andò ad inginocchiarsi davanti al demone per servirgli da bere nei modi in cui le avevano insegnato a scuola. 

Sesshomaru trattenne la sua tazza e poi la avvicinò alle labbra, con l’eleganza tipica di chi era nato nobile come lui.

-Com’è? Sono certa che non è buono come quello a cui siete abituato voi-

-Uhm- commentò brevemente il demone.

-Se vi piace ve ne verso ancora- 

Sesshomaru annuì e così Rin decise di non rialzarsi e rimanergli vicino per servirlo quando ne avesse voluto ancora. 

Le sue orecchie umane non sentirono i bisbigli degli altri degli altri. 

Continuarono a bere e a chiacchierare finché non si fece tardi e tutti cominciarono ad andarsene. Quando sparirono uno ad uno, Inuyasha lasciò un’altra fiaschetta di sakè ai piedi di Rin come se nulla fosse e se ne andò nel bosco insieme a Kagome che ridacchiava.

Entro qualche minuto Rin e Sesshomaru rimasero da soli a guardare lo spicchio di luna che era alto nel cielo. 

-Non bevi più?- chiese il demone.

-Hanno portato via la mia tazza- commentò Rin.

-Usa la mia-

-Oh … grazie, non c’è …- non disse nient’altro perchè Sesshomaru le aveva già lasciato la tazza in una mano. Lei la ruotò di qualche grado per evitare di posare le labbra dove aveva bevuto l’altro e assaggiò ancora il sakè.

Rimasero in silenzio a bere ma a Rin sfuggì un singhiozzo.

-Dovrei smettere- disse, mettendosi una mano davanti alla bocca - Mi gira la testa-

-È normale-

-Fa caldo-

-Anche questo è normale-

-Vi piace davvero questa sensazione … non capisco come sia possibile- chiese la ragazza, sventolandosi il viso con una mano.

-Il sakè non mi intossica, ma ha un sapore piacevole- spiegò il demone.

-Signore, la vostra lingua ha qualcosa che non va, allora- commentò Rin. -Uh … Sesshomaru-sama-

-Dimmi-

-Mi volevo scusare per quello che è successo-

-Non è necessario-

-Sono mortificata-

-Non devi-

-Non avrei voluto coinvolgervi-

\- È un evento naturale. Inoltre me ne sarei accorto in ogni caso. Il tuo odore è diverso. Me ne accorgerò anche le prossime volte-

-Uh …- Rin fece una smorfia - Meglio non parlarne più. Vorrei che non ne facessimo parola nemmeno in futuro-

-Se così desideri-

-Così desidero-

-Allora non ne parleremo più- sentenziò alla fine il demone. 

Rin si voltò a guardarlo, perplessa -Mi dispiace avervi praticamente ordinato di lasciarmi stare. Non avrei dovuto-

-Capisco la situazione difficile- 

-Siete sicuro che il sake non vi faccia effetto? Siete piuttosto loquace, stasera- considerò la ragazza.

Il demone la osservò: - Dovrei stare in silenzio?-

-No. Mi chiedo solo perché decidete di fare quello che dico io- ammise la ragazza, osservandolo intensamente - Non dovrei perdere la testa per aver osato ordinare a voi di fare qualcosa?-

-Che idiozia-

-Se fossi qualunque altra persona però mi avreste già tagliato la testa-

-Fortunatamente non è così-

Rin ridacchiò: -Perciò se io chiedo voi farete ciò voglio io?-

-Il mio obiettivo è sapere che non hai bisogno di niente- spiegò Sesshomaru - Ma se vuoi qualcosa puoi chiedere-

Rin si morse il labbro. Non sapeva se la strana sensazione che aveva nella pancia era causata dal sakè o dalle parole del demone vicino a lei. - In realtà c’è qualcosa che voglio, e a cui pensavo da molto, moltissimo tempo-

-Parla-

-Voglio toccarvi i capelli- ammise.

Sesshomaru la guardò perplesso: -Questo sarebbe il tuo grande desiderio?-

-Sì, certo- annuì lei.

-Fa’ quello che vuoi-

-Perciò posso?- chiese lei quasi non credendoci. Il demone annuì debolmente.

In realtà, Sesshomaru non aveva capito. Si aspettava qualche tocco leggero, una mano che muoveva delicatamente la sua chioma, ma rimase immobile quando le dita sottili di Rin raggiunsero la sua testa e affondarono tra le sue ciocche, accarezzandole piano e poi pettinando fino alla fine.

Sesshomaru si voltò a guardarla, ma la sua mano tornò sulla sua testa. Con il pollice la ragazza stava seguendo il bordo della sua attaccatura sulla fronte e sulla tempia, immersa nella contemplazione.

-Quando ero più piccola mi è capitato di sentire la loro consistenza, ma mai così. Avete una chioma molto bella, Sesshomaru-sama- disse, a bassa voce. - Hanno una consistenza diversa dai miei. Sono più spessi e più ruvidi … come il pelo di un cane- sorrise.

-Vedete?- inclinando la testa lasciò che una ciocca dei suoi capelli neri raggiungesse la mano del demone e lo incentivò così a provare.

Sesshomaru sapeva benissimo come fossero i capelli di Rin. Poteva sentire l’odore ad ogni folata di vento, ma assecondò la ragazza nel suo giorno speciale e sfiorò con le dita i suoi capelli mentre lei ancora gli accarezzava la testa.

-Avete visto? La luna oggi ha la stessa forma del segno sulla vostra fronte- sussurrò. - Dovreste legare i capelli, così si vedrebbe di più. Fareste come vostra madre-

-Uh …-

Rin si mise a ridere e il suono della sua risata era cristallino vicino alla sue orecchie. - Un giorno vi farò io una bella acconciatura-

-Se vuoi-

-Mi lascereste libera di fare davvero di tutto, Sesshomaru-sama- il commento della ragazza doveva far ridere, ma il demone si rese conto che non poteva che darle ragione. 

Se Rin gli avesse chiesto di renderla la dea Amaterasu, avrebbe trovato un modo per farlo.

-Quello che è successo oggi- cominciò a chiedere - Significa davvero che troverai un maschio con cui unirti?-

-Un matrimonio? Bé … Kaede e Kagome non credono sia il momento adatto. Hanno detto che il mio corpo è ancora piccolo e che sta ancora crescendo. Se mi sposassi non sarebbe sicuro per me avere un bambino, perciò credono sia meglio aspettare-

-Le sacerdotesse hanno ragione. Sei ancora una bambina-

-Mmm … no, non è più così- disse distrattamente Rin. -Alcune delle altre ragazze al villaggio stanno già cercando un marito-

-Ma tu non lo farai-

-No-

-Bene-

Sesshomaru doveva ancora trovare le energie mentali per decidere di non uccidere qualsiasi maschio adulto che si aggirasse intorno a Rin.

  
  
  
  



	8. 8

  1. Servi e padroni



  
  
  
  


Sesshomaru se ne era andato dopo qualche giorno, quando ormai Rin stava bene. Dopo essersi assicurato che davvero tutto era finalmente sotto controllo si era congedato da Rin, dicendole che avrebbe avuto molte cose da fare nei prossimi mesi e che non era certo di poter venire con regolarità.

Jaken aveva spiegato che ora che la situazione si era pacificata c’erano molti altri fastidi, di natura politica in qualche modo, che il nuovo Inu no Taisho doveva attendere.

Rin comprendeva bene ed augurò a Sesshomaru una buona riuscita.

-Sesshomaru-sama si assicura facilmente il rispetto dei suoi seguaci. Sono sicura che avrete tutto il sostegno dei vostri sudditi- disse Rin con convinzione.

Sesshomaru non replicò ma se ne andò via salutandola un'ultima volta.

Al villaggio tutto era tornato tranquillo.

Sango era nuovamente incinta e Miroku stava già macchinando qualcosa per procurarsi del denaro in più per sostenere la sua famiglia. -Monaco degenerato, guarda che non ti aiuto questa volta- gli intimò Inuyasha.

Inutile dire che alla fine lo aveva aiutato ugualmente e che erano tornati a fare il giro dei villaggi con la scusa di purificazioni ed esorcismi per trovare altro denaro.

Dopo qualche tempo, quando ormai il tempo del raccolto era passato al villaggio ci fu un matrimonio, tra due giovani ragazzi che Rin conosceva e per cui aveva suonato durante la cerimonia. 

Si dedicava ogni qualvolta poteva allo studio delle nuove canzoni portatele in dono da Sesshomaru e questo la aiutava a passare il tempo e pensare a lui mentre faceva qualcosa che le piaceva.

-Quindi? Com’è la vita da sposati?- chiese ad Aoi una mattina, mentre la aiutava a portare l’acqua dal pozzo per lavare i panni.

-È bello avere una casa propria- spiegò la ragazza, -La capanna dei miei era affollata con tutti i miei fratelli, ma adesso siamo solo in due … anche se immagino sarà per poco- 

-Pensi di avere subito un bambino?-

\- È inevitabile, quando vivi con un uomo- disse Aoi, poggiando a terra le sue brocche d’acqua. -Che cosa vuoi farci. Così è la vita-

-Aoi … posso chiederti una cosa?- chiese Rin, assicurandosi che non le sentisse nessuno.

-Cosa?-

-Com’è? Voglio dire … dormire con un uomo- 

-Mah- la ragazza alzò le spalle -Non è granchè. Fa male la prima volta ma poi ti abitui-

-Mmm… da come parlano Sango e Kagome non mi sembrava- commentò Rin, facendo una smorfia.

-Bè loro non contano- disse l’altra ragazza, della sua stessa età . - Insomma, una sta con un monaco pervertito e farfallone che la saprà sicuramente lunga, mentre l’altra è sposata ad un mezzo demone, che sicuramente non farà le cose come gli altri uomini-

-Eh …? Pensi che i demoni facciano …  _ quello  _ … in maniera diversa?- Rin era sconcertata.

-Non lo so, ma non mi sorprenderebbe- Aoi alzò le spalle -In ogni caso rimane il fatto che per gli uomini è sempre diverso. Demoni o umani sono sempre loro a cui piace molto. A noi toccano solo i bambini. Bé almeno quando hai un bambino nella pancia non ti disturbano più-

Così dicendo riprese la sua brocca e tornò nella sua capanna. Rin continuò a rimanere accigliata.

-E tu? Davvero nessuno ti ha ancora chiesto se vuoi sposarti?-

-Kaede non crede che sia una buona idea- spiegò - e poi no. Nessuno qui al villaggio mi ha chiesto nulla-

-Sarà sicuramente per quel tuo amico demone. Mette i brividi. Sono sicura che molti uomini non vorrebbero averlo intorno alla loro moglie … ma forse a Kohaku non darebbe fastidio-

-Eh? Aoi che dici- commentò Rin allibita.

-Bé? Lui ti vuole bene. Lo sanno tutti-

-Ma è come un fratello maggiore per me. E sono sicura che per lui è lo stesso. Non gli interesso di certo e tu ti immagini le cose-

-Io non penso- Aoi fece un ghigno -Ti sta sempre intorno quando ritorna, è sempre disponibile e servizievole ed in più parla sempre di più quando non ci sei-

-È solo una brava persona. Non c’è niente di così strano dietro-

-Se lo dici tu. Ma io penso che Kaede potrebbe parlare con Sango e Miroku. Se voi vi sposaste faresti parte della loro famiglia e sicuramente la sacerdotessa non si opporrebbe a Kohaku … e forse andrebbe bene pure a quell’amico demone che ti viene a trovare-

-Non succederà mai- alzò gli occhi al cielo - Te l’ho detto. È un fratello-

-Mmm. Come dici tu. Passami il catino, devo travasare l’acqua-

Con il passare dei giorni Rin si era ritrovata a pensare di nuovo all’idea di lavorare in un castello. Ormai aveva imparato quasi tutte le musiche del libro che le era stato regalato e non sapeva più cos’altro inventarsi per studiare qualcosa. 

Non c’era nessun castello nelle vicinanze ma si era decisa a cercare un luogo dove poter mettere a servizio quello che aveva imparato. 

Parlandone con Kagome si erano accordate per viaggiare nei villaggi nei dintorni e trovare una proprietà che avesse bisogno di una donna in più. 

Accompagnata da una sacerdotessa rinomata come Kagome, Rin aveva avuto così la possibilità di venire accolta e ascoltata in diverse case, anche se non aveva ancora trovato un posto.

Dopo tre giorni di cammino nelle terre di Musashi finalmente si avvicinarono ad una residenza elegante che troneggiava su una collina al centro delle sue terre messe a coltivazione e pascolo. 

Non era un posto ricchissimo, ma era non di meno una tenuta.

-La residenza degli Yokoyama- aveva detto un viandante per la strada, indicando la grande casa -Sono piccoli vassalli del feudatario. Non sono ricchi come i Koda e gli Abusa ma sono stimati qui intorno. Perché vi interessa, venerabile sacerdotessa?-

-Cerchiamo impiego per la mia apprendista- disse Kagome indicando Rin che viaggiava con lei -Sapete se hanno bisogno di donne che lavorino da loro?-

-Oh …- il viandante osservò Rin - So che il signore Yokoyama si è sposato di recente e che la sua sposa viene da sud e ha lasciato molte cose nella casa paterna. Forse possono aver bisogno di una signorina carina ed elegante come la vostra allieva-

Rin arrossì quando si sentì definire in quel modo, ma non si lamentò, preferendo rimanere umile e silenziosa.

-Vi ringrazio, buon uomo. Spero che il vostro viaggio prosegua tranquillo-

Si separarono dal viandante e dopo una lunga camminata arrivarono finalmente alla residenza, dove furono fatte entrare.

Quando la voce che la famosa sacerdotessa Kagome era giunta da loro furono accolte dal signore in persona, Taro.

-Benvenuta, divina Kagome- disse il signore. Era un uomo in avanti con gli anni e con i capelli quasi tutti grigi ma con un sorriso mite -Cosa vi porta fin qui? C’è forse una sventura che grava sulla mia casa?-

-Fortunatamente no, Taro-sama- Kagome lo rassicurò: -Viaggio con la mia assistente, Rin, che ha deciso di mettersi al servizio in un castello. Vedete, Rin è orfana e ho curato la sua educazione per molto tempo. È una ragazza curiosa che aspira sempre a migliorarsi. Le sue doti sono sprecate in un villaggio di coltivatori e abbiamo pensato che potrebbe dare il suo meglio al servizio di una dama di nobile rango-

-Oh, capisco. Certo, la vostra Rin è sicuramente molto graziosa-

-Vi assicuro, Taro-sama, che è ben più che graziosa. Rin è acuta ed intelligente, è un ottima lettrice, sa danzare e suonare particolarmente bene. E di buon cuore e tutti quelli che la conosco sa che porta sicuramente gioia a chi è intorno a lei-

-Se così è … forse c’è un posto per lei-

-Davvero?- chiesero le due ragazze, sorprese.

-Sicuramente. Vedete … Io sono ormai avanti con l’età, e sono stato solo a lungo dopo che la mia prima moglie è venuta a mancare ma da quando mio figlio ha deciso di seguire il feudatario al suo castello questa casa è diventata solitaria. Ho viaggiato a lungo e ho trovato una seconda moglie … eppure tutto il mio amore per lei non basta a consolarla. Sebbene fosse felice di sposarmi, anche se sono molto più vecchio di lei, le manca la sua vecchia casa. Pensate di poter fare compagnia alla mia povera moglie?-

-Certamente! Non c’è nessuno meglio di Rin che sappia allietare lo spirito!- assicurò Kagome -Ve lo posso giurare, cambierebbe il cuore del più spietato dei demoni, anche-

-Addirittura?-

Rin fece una piccola risata ma non aggiunse nient’altro a quello che aveva detto Kagome.

Fu così che finì a servire a castello.

La sposa del signore Toda, una giovane donna di nome Sakiko, era poco più grande di Rin e non appena si erano conosciute, la ragazza capì subito cosa aveva voluto dire Toda, quando aveva detto che sua moglie era triste.

-Dunque tu sei la mia nuova dama?- aveva chiesto. Sakiko aveva la pella bianchissima. Non aveva bisogno di truccarsi per essere pallida come la luna. Le sue vesti erano eleganti e ricche e i suoi capelli erano sempre ben intrecciati.

I suoi occhi tuttavia, erano opachi e sempre bassi.

-Mi chiamo Rin, Sakiko-sama. Starò con voi se vorrete- 

Rin si era quindi prefissata l'obiettivo di far divertire e rallegrare la sua nuova signora, assicurandosi non stesse troppo a pensare a quello che si era lasciata dietro ma a ciò che aveva guadagnato.

La parte più difficile fu abituarsi al lavoro. 

Doveva alzarsi presto, vestirsi in fretta e poi aiutare la sua signora a rendersi presentabile. Prima di provare ad essere sua amica doveva imparare ad essere sua serva. 

-La tua tecnica nel versare il té è buona, ma potresti migliorarla-

-Vi ringrazio, mia signora. Questo è il meglio che mi hanno insegnato-

-Allora immagino che dovrai imparare qualcosa di nuovo-

E così, in effetti, fu.

Lavorare alla residenza le dava la possibilità di imparare molte cose nuove. Stando a contatto con la sua nuova signora poteva affinare la sua tecnica di ballo e di canto. Quando leggevano insieme, la signora le dava anche modo di scoprire molti kanji nuovi.

In ogni caso, però, ciò i cui nessuno poteva superarla era il nohkan. Nemmeno lì trovò qualcuno che potesse insegnarle di meglio, ma Rin era felice di sentirsi apprezzata.

Le veniva spesso chiesto di accompagnare le cene o i pranzi con la sua musica, e tutti, anche gli altri servitori, le riconoscevano una dote eccezionale.

-Hai sicuramente uno strumento eccezionale, Rin-chan. Come sei entrata in possesso di un oggetto così raffinato?-

-Un regalo- diceva lei, glissando. 

Era lì da qualche mese ormai, e si era guadagnata la fiducia della sua signora e delle altre serve quando un pomeriggio la parrucchiera disse:

-Mia signora, ho sentito che i soldati credono che si aggiri uno spettro per la tenuta-

-Uno spettro? Che orrore!- aveva detto la dama.

-Ho sentito due sentinelle che ne parlavano, proprio questa mattina. Hanno detto di aver visto una creatura bianca volare sulle colline, un essere pallido e chiaro con una lunga chioma bianca- spiegò -Doveva essere davvero un fantasma!-

-Sarebbe terribile se così fosse. Sono creature che portano sventura. Pensano di chiamare un monaco per fare un esorcismo?-

-Non saprei, mia signora-

Rin aveva ascoltato, ma non aveva detto nulla, riconoscendo immediatamente la descrizione che era stata fatta del fantomatico spettro.

Quella sera la ragazza non andò a dormire, ma anzi si rimise il suo bel kimono ed uscì nel giardino interno del castello, quando tutti stavano dormendo e solo le sentinelle guardavano la notte alla ricerca di un pericolo.

Rin camminò nel giardino, guardinga, osservandosi intorno. -Sesshomaru-sama?- sussurrò. -Sesshomaru-sama?-

-Rin- 

Il demone era dietro un albero. Non si stava nascondendo, ma era difficile da notare ad una prima occhiata. -Signore, siete venuto! Che cosa fate qui?-

-Mi è stato detto che alla fine hai deciso di lavorare qui- disse, sbrigativamente - Ti soddisfa?-

-Sì. Mi piace stare qui. La signora è buona e anche il signore è molto gentile. Da quando sono arrivata ho imparato molte cose nuove. Sapete, penso che prima o poi riuscirò a leggere la  _ Danza dell’inuzumi  _ per interno- gli sorrise debolmente. - Non dovevate venire fin qui-

-Preferisci che me ne vada?-

-Non dico questo- si affrettò a spiegare lei facendo altri passi verso di lui -Solamente … io e Kagome non abbiamo mai parlato di voi, pensando che sapere di voi avrebbe spaventato questi umani. Se vi vedono …-

-Se non vuoi che sappiano, me ne andrò-

-Non è così, ve l’ho detto- sottolineò lei - Sapete che mi mancate, quando non ci siete. Ma se mi sapessero amica di un demone mi caccerebbero- spiegò - Non si fiderebbero più di me-

Sesshomaru fece una lieve espressione infastidita - Se dovessero cacciarti, in quel momento scopriresti che non ti meritano-

Rin sorrise -Lo so, Sesshomaru-sama. Nonostante questo, grazie per essere passato a salutarmi-

Sesshomaru rimase immobile davanti a lei. 

-Non dovreste rimanere qui troppo a lungo. Prima o poi vi vedranno-

-Non mi interessa quello che credono pochi inutili umani- allungò una mano, come per offrirla a Rin.

La ragazza, anche se non capì, non esitò a prenderla. La pelle del demone era caldissima, più di quella di un essere umano, anche se all’apparenza Sesshomaru sembrava di ghiaccio. 

Rin immaginò che fosse un’altra delle dicotomie del suo signore: glaciale eppure con il sangue sempre in fiamme. 

Senza che il demone dicesse altro, spiccò il volo, trattenendo la ragazza per un braccio e per la vita. Rin si aggrappò alla sua armatura quando sentì la terra allontanarsi dai suoi piedi nudi. 

-Cosa state facendo, Sesshomaru-sama?-

-Elimino il problema- disse semplicemente, allontanandosi nella notte buia dalla tenuta, verso i capi deserti. 

Discesero lievemente e Sesshomaru la depose dolcemente a terra. Era incredibilmente delicato con lei ogni volta che la toccava, allo stesso modo come era violento con i suoi nemici.

Si inginocchiò con lei tra i lunghi steli d’erba che in piena notte Rin non riconobbe, ma erano abbastanza alti da nasconderli alla vista di chi per caso guardasse verso di loro.

-Mi dispiace avervi disturbato-

-Dici sempre sciocchezze-

-Non credevo che sareste tornato così presto. Avete già concluso tutti i vostri affari?-

Sesshomaru scosse la testa. 

-Come mai siete qui, allora?- chiese - I vostri affari erano davvero tediosi, non è vero?-

-Sei diventata una ragazza perspicace-

-Devo esserlo, per poter capire cosa vi passa per la testa quando non volete parlare-

Sesshomaru alzò un sopracciglio -Pensi di sapere cosa sto pensando?-

-Non sempre … ma molto spesso sì- Mentre parlava si sistemò il kimono e si sedette in maniera più composta. -Vorrei che parlaste di più in ogni caso. Ora che sono più grande posso capire anche io, sapete-

-Cosa vuoi che dica?-

-Perché dovete chiedermelo? Siete voi stesso che pensate i vostri pensieri-

-Posso chiederlo solo a te, Rin- spiegò il demone - è quello che facciamo. Tu come fragile umana devi chiedere il permesso, mentre con me puoi ordinare. Io sono un demone maggiore e do ordini a tutti coloro che sono sotto di me, ma a te posso ubbidire-

Rin rimase a bocca aperta a fissarlo. 

-Sto parlando-

-Ho notato!- ridacchiò lei -Quindi fate questo genere di pensieri? Sono un po’ complicati, non è vero? Io penso solo che mi basta stare in vostra compagnia. Non ho molto da ordinare, ma se vi piace che lo faccia posso darvi un ordine-

-C’è la possibilità che non ubbidisca-

-No, non è vero, farete esattamente quello che dico io- sogghignò lei - Perché è quello che avete appena detto. Dunque. Veniamo al mio ordine. Mmm ecco, ho trovato. Grande Sesshomaru-sama e Inu no Taisho, vi ordino di proteggermi sempre-

Sesshomaru guardò altrove, per nulla impressionato - Perciò quello che ho fatto fin ora non è stato notato-

-Certo che l’ho notato, ma ora che ve l’ho ordinato siete obbligato formalmente, sapete. Non c’è scampo o via d’uscita. Vi tocca dovermi proteggere sempre per davvero-

-Me ne farò una ragione-

La ragazza scoppiò a ridere -Non vi è piaciuto il mio ordine, non è vero?-

-Un cane vero viene trattato con più riguardo-

-Ma vi ho già indirettamente ordinato di parlare di più-

-Non è qualcosa che non posso fare, almeno per una sera ogni sei mesi-

-Oh, Sesshomaru-sama, lo so che siete un uomo orgoglioso, vi conosco. Volete una sfida. Va bene. Se è così ve ne darò una ma vi avviso, ve la siete cercata- disse la ragazza, ridacchiando sotto i baffi.

-Mm?-

-Bene. Questo il mio secondo ordine diretto- disse con solennità - Mi dovete fare un sorriso-

L’espressione del demone non mutò. La ragazza invece, fece una smorfia -Ma Sesshomaru-sama! Non mi sembra così irragionevole. Mi potete fare un sorriso? Uno piccolo piccolo!- avvicinò il pollice e l’indice per mostra quanto  _ davvero piccolo  _ doveva essere il sorriso per bastarle.

-Lo meriti?-

-Qualcuno vi ha mai detto che siete spocchioso?-

-Mio fratello almeno due volte ogni volta che mi vede- commentò il demone.

Rin si alzò in piedi, incrociando le braccia - Un sorriso no, ma l’ironia sì, quando volete voi? Credo sia scorretto-

-Nessuno ha mai parlato di regole-

-Si dovrebbero discutere- Rin fece finta di prendersela, perciò cominciò ad allontanarsi - Anche in un duello del resto si … Ah!-

Rin, nel buio più completo della notte, inciampò sui suoi stessi piedi mentre avanzava nel capo e ruzzolò a terra. 

-Oi oi!- si alzò con i capelli pieni di foglie, riemergendo dal verde.

-Ahah-

La ragazza si fermò e si voltò verso l’altro demone. -Oh!- disse, aspirando forte con la bocca per la sorpresa. -Sesshomaru-sama si è messo a ridere?!-

-Che scempiaggine-

-No, no! Vi ho sentito!-

-Avrai battuto la testa-

-Ora mentite? Certo che mentite- Rin non si curò di pulirsi i capelli dall’erba ma si mise le mani suoi fianchi. - Altrimenti si comincerà a dire che vi ho sconfitto. Io, una povera umana ho fatto  _ ridere  _ il potente Sesshomaru. La notizia si spargerebbe per tutto l’Oriente-

-Non lo metto in dubbio-

-Mi dovrete far citare sulla  _ Danza dell’Inuzumi,  _ come Colei che ha fatto ridere il potente Sesshomaru-

-Se vuoi-

-Voglio-

Sesshomaru si alzò in piedi anche lui, scrutando il cielo -Dovrò riportarti indietro se vuoi dormire qualche ora prima dell’arrivo del mattino-

-Andate via? Di già?- l’allegria di Rin si dissolse.

-Ti ho detto che ho ancora impegni-

-Sì … capisco. Va bene- si arrese, cercando di non mettere il broncio.

Le doveva bastare che quella sera era solo una piacevole sorpresa fuori programma. 

Il demone fece un passo verso di lei e le tolse le foglie dai capelli, sfilandole delicatamente una ad una. Rin guardava il suo viso, mentre lo faceva. 

_ Ha davvero un bel viso. _

Da dove le arrivava quel pensiero? 

Assottigliò lo sguardo: certamente Sesshomaru-sama era bello. Lo era sempre stato e non era cambiato di una virgola da primo giorno che l’aveva incontrato. Eppure … eppure c’era qualcosa di diverso.

Rin non sapeva cos’era. Forse i suoi occhi più adulti potevano capire meglio la bellezza. Riconosceva in lui i tipici tratti maschili a cui non aveva mai fatto caso. Le spalle larghe, la mascella quadrata e gli zigomi alti, il collo sottile e il pomo d’Adamo.

Erano piccoli dettagli che notava solamente adesso. 

-Ho qualcosa sul viso?-

-Eh?-

-Mi stai fissando-

-Oh- Rin si accorse che l’altro aveva smesso di sistemarle i capelli ed era rimasto fermo ad aspettare che lei finisse di esaminarlo. -Sesshomaru-sama. Voi mi vedete diversa?- chiese.

-Molto- 

-Mm. Non so perché ma sembrate diverso anche voi, oggi- inclinò il capo -Forse, perché i miei occhi sono diversi, anche il modo in cui vi guardo lo è-

-Può essere- 

In ogni caso, il demone non chiese altre spiegazioni riguardo al modo con cui Rin lo guardava. 

Chiese di nuovo la mano, e la trasportò ancora una volta nell’aria per riportarla nel giardino interno della tenuta.

La depose a terra ma lui non si fermò un momento, nemmeno poggiando i piedi a terra.

-Arrivederci, Sesshomaru-sama-

Lui le sorrise -Arrivederci, Rin-

La ragazza rimase imbambolata a guardarlo sparire tra le nuvole illuminate dalla luna. 

Alla fine le aveva davvero ubbidito.

Chissà per quale motivo, però, ora Rin sentiva il viso in fiamme e lo stomaco annodarsi.

  
  
  



	9. 9

  1. Il potere del demone



  
  
  
  


Lavorare alla residenza era diventato sempre più facile con il passare del tempo. Rin trovava meno faticosi i suoi impieghi e aveva cominciato a divertirsi di più, soprattutto perché la castellana aveva cominciato a sentirsi meglio.

Sakiko era raggiante da quando aveva scoperto di aspettare il suo primo bambino e la prospettiva di avere un figlio l’aveva rallegrata. -Mi farò davvero una famiglia qui, e mi mancherà di meno quella che ho lasciato. Ma mi piacerebbe se mia madre e mio padre venissero a trovarmi per la nascita di mio figlio- disse a Rin

-Vorreste un maschietto o una femminuccia?-

-In circostanze normali sarebbe preferibile avere un maschio ma il mio signore ha già un erede che porterà avanti il nome della famiglia, perciò il sesso del nascituro non sarà importante per questa volta. Mi piacerebbe una femminuccia. Il mio signore ha perso una figlia quando era molto piccola. Morì di polmonite a solo quattro anni e sono sicura che una bambina lo rallegrerebbe molto- spiegò la castellana -Spero che andrà tutto bene-

-Non dovete avere timore, mia signora. Durante il mio apprendistato con la sacerdotessa Kaede mi è capitato spesso di aiutarla a far nascere dei bambini e se volete posso procurarvi degli infusi per placare le nausee e i dolori alla schiena. La mia zia Sango, che ha avuto ben quattro bambini mi ha detto che sono piuttosto brava a farli-

-Ti ringrazierei molto, cara Rin-chan-

I divertimenti delle due donne si erano fatti più pacati, visto che la signora della tenuta non poteva sforzarsi troppo, ma non disdegnavano fare qualche passeggiata o visitare il mercato per scegliere delle stoffe per cucire abiti al bambino. 

Al castello vennero accolti anche un medico ed una levatrice che monitorano con occhio attento la condizione della signora, e una assicurava la nascita di un maschio, l’altro di una femmina. 

Il signore era sempre di buon umore, rallegrato dalla notizia di un nuovo figlio e nella tenuta c’era una fresca aria gioiosa e di aspettativa che rallegrava tutti i presenti, sinceramente felici per la nuova notizia.

-Eh, il signore ha sofferto così tanto dopo la morte della sua prima moglie. La amava molto, lo sapevano bene tutti. Dei loro tre figli solo uno è cresciuto fino a diventare adulto, mentre il secondogenito è morto in fasce e l’unica bambina si è ammalata quand’era molto piccola - spiegavano i servi più anziani. -Il lutto del signore sembrava inconsolabile ma adesso le cose andranno sempre meglio! La nuova signora è giovane e sarà forte durante il parto-

Rin lo sperava. Aveva visto, purtroppo, più di una donna morire di parto e Kaede e Kagome non poterla salvare. Nonostante i buoni auguri, non si poteva mai sapere cosa sarebbe successo.

Così passarono i mesi e Rin aspettava con la sua signora, sempre più rotonda, che si avvicinasse il giorno della nascita.

Tuttavia i sorrisi degli abitanti del castello cominciarono a svanire, quando si sparsero le voci di strani fenomeni.

-Avete sentito? Si dice che di notte si senta scricchiolare il tetto- diceva un inserviente - Anche io l’ho udito, l’altra notte. Credevo fosse un uccello ma si muoveva in modo strano, come se qualcosa strisciasse sulle tegole-

-L’ho udito anche io. è da giorni che si sente. Cosa credi che sia?-

-Non lo so. Forse un animale ha cominciato a vivere sopra le nostre teste?-

Il signore ordinò che si perlustrassero i tetti alla ricerca di un animale - forse un serpente - che non riuscendo a sfuggire alle tegole avesse cominciato a vivere sopra di loro, ma non trovarono altro che uccelli morti e mezzi masticati.

-C’è sicuramente qualcosa che vive sul tetto- si diceva. -Fate attenzione quando lo udite e riportate immediatamente alle guardie se sentite strani rumori-

Quel agitazione serpeggiò nella tenuta per diverso tempo, ma culminò una notte, quando Rin sentì un forte tonfo.

Senza premurarsi di rivestirsi andò subito controllare Sakiko. -Mia signora?-

La donna era sveglia, ma spaventata. -Rin-chan … Ho sentito uno strano rumore proprio sopra la mia testa-

-Mia signora, rivestitevi, è meglio andare via- la aiutò ad alzarsi, e le sistemò il soprabito sopra la pancia rotonda e poi uscirono, chiamando aiuto.

Accorsero le guardie e anche Toya, il signore e marito, brandendo una fiaccola. 

-Cosa è capitato?-

-C’è qualcosa sul tetto, signore. Era sopra la casa di Sakiko-sama!- spiegò Rin.

Fu ordinato ai soldati di salire sul tetto e controllare ma quando le fiaccole raggiunsero il tetto gli uomini urlarono. -Cos’è?-

-è terribile!-

-Ma è spaventoso!- 

-Oh, gli dei ci aiutino!- lo sconvolgimento fu tale che Sakiko svenne e Rin riuscì appena in tempo ad afferrarla prima che si afflosciasse al suolo.

Fortunatamente era svenuta, quando gli uomini scesero dal tetto e portarono con loro un ammasso sanguinolento.

-Che cos’è quella  _ cosa? _ \- chiese il signore, atterrito.

Rin lasciò la presa della signora e si avvicinò, combattendo il ribrezzo con il coraggio che da tempo aveva sviluppato. 

-Signore, questa è Kyoko-chan. Era una serva delle cucine … si riconosce da questo anello. Diceva che era un regalo di sua madre … ma …- il soldato non proseguì oltre.

Il corpo era sfigurato e maciullato. Le mancavano parti di gambe e braccia, il collo era stato reciso e anche il suo viso era stato masticato. La cosa più terrificante era, però, il suo torace scavato e vuoto, come quello di un granchio a cui era stato aperta la pancia per succhiare la polpa.

-Cosa può fare una cosa del genere?- 

Tutti intorno a Rin erano spaventati ma lei sapeva cosa era la causa di tanto sconvolgimento. -Un demone- spiegò.

-Un demone?- chiese il signore. -Come lo sai?-

-Ho vissuto insieme a degli sterminatori e delle sacerdotesse, ricordate?- spiegò - Un demone si è mangiato Kyoko. Non è un demone potente … sarà di basso rango e sicuramente ancora affamato però …-

-Cosa? Rin-chan, se sai qualcosa, parla in fretta-

-Mio signore, questo demone era sopra il tetto di Sakiko-sama, ma ha preso un’altra preda e le ha mangiato la pancia- guardò la sua signora, ancora svenuta - Forse il demone vuole mangiare il vostro bambino-

I presenti trasalirono e il signore si appoggiò alla trave del porticato -Che gli dei ci salvino-

-Signore, dovete mandare immediatamente un messaggero al mio villaggio. Lì troverete sicuramente qualcuno che verrà ad aiutarci. Forse verrà la sacerdotessa Kagome o il famoso monaco Miroku, ma c’è anche sua moglie sterminatrice Sango oppure anche Inuyasha-

-Il … il mezzo demone, dici? Quello che infesta il bosco di Musashi? E dovremmo chiamare lui?-

-Potrebbe venire lui se lo manderete a chiamare- Rin strinse le labbra -Se direte che sono stata io a chiamarli verranno di sicuro- La ragazza pensò che se Inuyasha l’avesse saputa in pericolo non avrebbe rischiato l’ira di Sesshomaru e sarebbe accorso in fretta.

-Ma dovete sbrigarvi!-

-Sì, certo è necessario!- Il signore si diede immediatamente pena di mandare il messaggero più veloce verso Musashi, che comunque distava parecchie ore di cammino. 

Non avrebbero ricevuto aiuto almeno fino a mattina, anche con il cavallo più veloce: a meno di non saper volare non c’era modo di fare più in fretta.

Mentre parlavano si udì di nuovo un’altro tonfo dal soffitto.

-Che il Buddha ci protegga!- dissero le guardie - Cosa facciamo?-

-Signore, ci dobbiamo allontanare. Portate la signora in un luogo sicuro e portate tutti gli uomini nello stesso posto. Non sappiamo quanto è potente il demone, ma se ha attaccato di notte una preda così facile come una ragazza indifesa non si avvicinerà ad un folto gruppo di persone- spiegò Rin.

-Sentito? Fate come ha detto Rin-chan! Svegliate tutti e radunateli nella struttura principale. Tutti i soldati devono essere di guardia fino a mattina, mi raccomando! Sakiko! Sakiko svegliatevi mia cara!-

Seguì un gran trambusto. 

Tutti i soldati, con le torce accese e le spade sguainate radunarono tutti coloro che vivevano al castello e si diressero tutti nella struttura più grande, dove tutti si radunarono. 

Rin era tra loro, ma aveva fatto in tempo a riprendersi il suo kimono perciò adesso era almeno un po’ presentabile. 

Le donne e più anziani si erano stretti tra loro mentre gli uomini stavano di guardia.

La notte non era ancora passata e l’aria era pesante per la paura degli altri umani intorno a lei.

Si sentì un altro tonfo sopra le loro teste e un distinto strisciare sulle tegole. -Ah! Aiuto! Il demone! Il demone!- 

I presenti si strinsero ancora di più, e dal soffitto caddero piccoli rivoli di polvere di legno. Gli scricchiolii aumenteranno, divennero cigolii e poi il tetto cominciò a tremare.

-Spostatevi!- avvisò Rin.

Il demone entrò nella grande sala scavandosi un passaggio dal soffitto e mirando al corpo pallido e terrorizzato della castellana.

Come Rin aveva intuito era un demone debole, ma comunque più forte di un gruppo di umani inesperti. Il suo corpo era pallido e serpentino, mentre la sua faccia era una maschera pelosa munita di grandi zanne. 

Ruggì e soffiò, avventandosi sulla donna, ma Rin, in un atto di stupido coraggio ritrasse la sua signora via dal demone. Quando la spostò e si mise tra la donna e la creatura bestiale, quella si fermò.

Tutti i presenti trasalirono ma il demone si fermò a pochi passi da Rin, come paralizzato. Poi cominciò a tremare e soffiare come un grosso gatto che affrontava un nemico inaspettato.

-Rin-chan …- disse Sakiko, guardando la ragazza.

Rin si accorse che una debole luce verde proveniva da qualche parte sopra la sua testa.

Poi ricordò: ma certo! Il dono di Sesshomaru! Rin non lo toglieva mai, se non per lavarsi i capelli! La gemma incastonata nel fiore era purpurea ma emanava una luce verde e spettrale simile a quella della la frusta demoniaca di Sesshomaru.

Ricordando le parole del suo signore, Rin si fece coraggio. Il demone era atterrito dall’aurea demoniaca del potente demone cane che sprigionava il gioiello.

Rin fece un passo avanti e il demone strisciò indietro. 

-Va’ via, demone! Non c’è niente per te qui!- gli disse.

Il demone soffiò e ringhiò, frustrato.

-Attirerai l’ira di creature potenti su di te, se non te ne vai!-

Ma il demone doveva essere affamato e disperato perché se anche arretrava, non voleva andarsene.

-Rin-chan- 

-Mettetevi tutti dietri di me- disse al signore e ai soldati - Il demone non vi attaccherà se starete dietro di me, ve lo posso promettere-

Rin continuò a camminare, facendo scudo a tutti gli abitanti della tenuta, fino a scacciare il demone fuori, all’aperto.

Il grosso serpente, comunque, non arretrò, ma attendeva un momento di distrazione di Rin per cercare di tornare sulla sua preda.

Sapendo che non aveva forze per fare altro, Rin si sedette in ginocchio davanti alla porta di ingresso e fissò intensamente il demone.

Ora poteva solo attendere che qualcuno capace di ucciderlo arrivasse.

Passò tutta la notte così, a fronteggiare silenziosamente il demone senza mostrare la minima paura, senza sentire i mormorii sorpresi e ammirati degli altri umani dietro di lei. 

Il sole sorse e il demone ancora non voleva andarsene. Rin ormai era stanca e affamata ma rifiutava di demordere, così continuò ferma nel suo proposito e continuò a fermare la strada al demone.

Fo solo in pieno giorno che udì il familiare ruggito di Kirara.

-Rin!- chiamò una voce maschile.

-Kohaku!- lo riconobbe, con la tenuta da sterminatore e la grande falce in osso di demone in mano.

Kirara atterrò davanti a lei e il giovane uomo fronteggiò il demone, che, riconoscendo un umano più potente degli altri provò a scappare.

A Kohaku bastarono pochi colpi per assestati con la sua falce per decapitare di netto il demone e farlo stramazzare al suolo.

Quando la minaccia sparì la luce verde tra i capelli di Rin si spense e lei andò ad abbracciare il suo salvatore. -Kohaku! Credevo che non arrivasse più nessuno … ma come mai sei venuto qui? Eri a musashi?-

-No … ma ci stavo arrivando quando ho incontrato il vostro messaggero che correva come un pazzo. Mi ha detto che cosa era successo e sono accorso in fretta. State tutti bene?-

-Il demone ha ucciso una ragazza ma non gli ho permesso di avvicinarsi agli altri-

Kohaku le sorrise, trattenendo stretta una mano - Sei stata coraggiosa, Rin-

-Giovane sterminatore! Giovane sterminatore! Che bello potervi ringraziare!- Il signore accorse e cominciò a ringraziare proficuamente Kohaku. -Come potremo mai ringraziarvi?-

-Non c’è bisogno di fare nulla- disse lo sterminatore - Mi è bastato aiutare voi e Rin, che è come della mia famiglia-

-Che animo generoso avete! Insisto! Avete salvato la vita di mia moglie e del mio bambino non ancora nato!-

-Bambino?-

Raccontarono tutto l’evento della notte appena passata, dopo aver mandato i più stanchi a riposare ed aver offerto del cibo a Kohaku.

-Capisco- disse il giovane - I demoni di basso livello sono attratti dal potere. Forse il bambino che vostra moglie ha in grembo possiede già una grande energia e forse del potere spirituale, che se l'avesse divorato l’avrebbe fatto diventare più forte. Mio signore Toya-sama, vi suggerisco di far controllare il bambino, quando nascerà. Potrebbe diventare un potente monaco o una sacerdotessa-

-Voi dite?-

-È probabile-

-Ma è splendido! Avete sentito, mia cara Sakiko?- disse il signore alla sua sposa, che ancora portava i segni dello sconvolgimento notturno. -Non è una bellissima notizia?-

-È meraviglioso, mio signore!-

Gli avvenimenti della notte lasciarono tutti gli abitanti piuttosto sconvolti per tutto il giorno, che Kohaku passò lì come ospite onorato. 

Poiché non voleva nessuna ricompensa il denaro fu dato a Rin, per il coraggio dimostrato e per il suo servizio al signore. -L’oggetto sacro che possedete ci ha salvato tutti-

-Ah … sì, è un dono anch’esso come il mio nahkan-

Quando le fu chiesto se voleva qualcos’altro come ricompensa lei chiese di poter passare qualche giorno a casa nel suo villaggio e poter tornare con Kohaku per un po’.

Il signore fu ben felice di concedere dei giorni di riposo, come anche Sakiko, che però si dispiacque di vederla partire. 

-Cos’è quell’oggetto che ti ha protetto, Rin? Ha una forte aura demoniaca-

-Oh- Rin ricordò di non avergliene parlato. Tolse il fermaglio dalla sua coda e lo mise nelle mani di Kohaku ma quando il ragazzo lo prese gli bruciò le mani. 

-È un oggetto incredibilmente potente …- disse il ragazzo, guardandolo con sospetto -Te lo ha dato Sesshomaru-sama?-

-Sì- spiegò Rin, montando su Kirara insieme a lui per ritornare a casa. -Contiene la sua forza demoniaca. Ha detto che avrebbe allontanato gli altri demoni e che mi avrebbe protetta … ma ti ha bruciato? A me non ha mai fatto nulla-

-Un oggetto così potente farebbe a pezzi un’altro umano se lo tenesse addosso come fai tu. Ma tu sei speciale per Sesshomaru-sama, la sua energia non ti ferisce. Puoi usarlo solamente tu. Meglio così, vuol dire che nessuno potrà rubarlo ed usarlo al posto tuo- strinse le labbra - Che pensiero interessante da parte di Sesshomaru-sama-

-Lui è sempre così generoso con me-

-Mmm. Non hai mai pensato che è strano che ti ha lasciato tenere addosso qualcosa che contiene così tanta sua essenza demoniaca?-

-Che cosa vuoi dire?- chiese Rin - Il signor Sesshomaru voleva che fossi al sicuro-

-Mm … lascia stare- disse il giovane - Forse è meglio, se non ci pensi-

-Che vuoi dire?-

-Oh, guarda. Siamo arrivati. Sorella! Siamo tornati!- Kirara atterrò a Musashi e Kohaku non fece più cenno al fermaglio di Rin.


	10. 10

  1. Odore di cane



  
  
  
  


Fu bello passare un po’ di tempo a casa, di nuovo nella capanna della vecchia Kaede. Ormai Rin si era abituata alla piacevolezze della tenuta: il calore del tatami e la sensazione piacevole della seta sotto le dita, il freddo che non entrava dagli spifferi tra le assi di legno … eppure tornare da Kaede le diede una grande gioia.

Per quei pochi giorni che trascorse a Musashi non rimase comunque senza far nulla. Riprese le sue vecchie mansioni, aiutando le sacerdotesse.

Sango era incinta un’altra volta e si lamentava che Miroku le aveva promesso dieci figli ed era evidentemente deciso, per davvero, a darglieli. La loro casa era affollata ma le bambine era abbastanza grandi adesso da poter aiutare la madre con i figli più piccoli.

-Kagome- chiese Rin una sera, mentre camminava per il bosco andando verso la casa riparata che la sacerdotessa condivideva con il suo mezzodemone. -Tu e Inuyasha non pensate di avere dei figli?-

Il sorriso che era onnipresente sul viso di Kagome si irrigidì.

-Non ci provate?-

-Non … non è questo, Rin- spiegò la sacerdotessa. -Ora che sei più grande è normale che tu ti sia interessata, capisci più cose, adesso-

-Che vuol dire?-

-Vedi, all’inizio ero preoccupata. I primi tempi, dopo essere tornata dal pozzo ed aver sposato Inuyasha pensavo che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato in me. Il mio sangue arrivava regolarmente, e stavo bene, ma pensavo di non … pensavo di non essere capace di dare un figlio a Inuyasha-

-Pensavi?- si rese conto Rin -Cosa è cambiato?-

-Quando Inuyasha ha seguito suo fratello in guerra ha incontrato altri mezzi-demoni. Non sono poi così rari come sembrerebbe, sai?Solamente scelgono di stare per conto loro per evitare beghe con altri umani e altri demoni, ma a quanto pare visto che Sesshomaru ha un fratello mezzo demone che ha combattuto con lui molti si sono uniti alle battaglie, sperando di trovare un posto a cui appartenere. Da quello che ho sentito dire Sesshomaru è piuttosto tollerante-

-Lo dici come si ti sorprendesse- commentò Rin.

-Un po’ sì. Tu non hai visto com’era Sesshomaru prima di incontrare te. Odiava i mezzi demoni- disse Kagome.

-Odio è una parola forte- disse Rin -Sesshomaru-sama non è incline al genere di emozioni così forti. Per lo più è annoiato e infastidito. Quando passi molto tempo con lui ti rendi conto che molto spesso è il suo stesso potere che lo separa da tutti gli altri. Sesshomaru è un demone orgoglio, ma non è violento come sembra. Non attacca mai per primo, a meno di non avere un motivo e la maggior parte del tempo non gli importa nulla degli altri-

-Non stai dipingendo un quadro molto lusinghiero, Rin- Kagome rise nervosamente.

-Sesshomaru-sama è fatto così, non c’è motivo di non rendersene conto. Quello che voglio dire è che probabilmente non gli importa assolutamente nulla degli altri mezzi demoni. Lo infastidiva inuyasha perché aveva la spada di loro padre, e riteneva un affronto che la avesse lui. Quando ha smesso di pensare alla spada ha smesso anche di prendersela con Inuyasha. E poi … non è forse vero che prima della questione di Tessaiga non aveva mai dato fastidio ad Inuyasha? -

-Non lo aveva nemmeno aiutato, come dovrebbe fare un fratello-

-Non gliel’ho chiesto. Ma se dovessi immaginare la sua risposta direbbe che Inuyasha doveva imparare a difendersi da solo. Ma scusa, cosa dicevi riguardo agli altri mezzi demoni?-

-Oh, giusto- Kagome annuì. Si stavano avvicinando alla sua casa nel bosco - Altri hanyo come lui, quando hanno saputo che aveva una moglie lo hanno avvertito. I mezzi demoni, essendo ibridi, solitamente non hanno figli-

-Vuoi dire che sono sterili? Inuyasha …-

-Ci sono poche possibilità che succeda normalmente, ma io ho un grande potere spirituale ed esso annienterebbe qualsiasi figlio dotato di energia demoniaca che iniziasse a crescere nella mia pancia. Perciò … c’è la possibilità che succeda, ma sappiamo che non ci possiamo sperare- il suo sorriso era triste.

-Mi dispiace tanto, Kagome-

-Mmm, non preoccuparti. Ci siamo messi l’anima in pace a questo punto … però sto cercando di convincere Inuysha a cercarci un bambino-

-Eh? Che vuol dire?-

-Ci sono molti mezzo demoni che crescono soli, come è cresciuto lui. Gli ho detto che, se dovessimo trovare un mezzo demone bambino rimasto orfano, mi andrebbe bene crescerlo con lui-

-Lo faresti davvero? Kagome, sei incredibile. Non conosco altre donne che farebbero una cosa del genere- Rin era molti impressionata -Spero davvero che sarete felici e che avrete qualcuno da accudire-

-Uhm mm. Se mai, quando sarà potrai mandarci uno dei tuoi bambini. Mandaci quello più scapestrato, Inuyasha lo metterà in riga- Kagome scoppiò a ridere.

-Di cosa stai parlando?- chiese Rin - In che senso?-

Kagome la osservò e ridacchiò di nuovo. -Ehm … lascia stare, era tanto per dire. Vieni vieni! Ti do le erbe di cui ti parlavo-

  
  


Dopo aver passato qualche altro giorno con la sua famiglia giunse il momento di mettersi in viaggio per tornare alla tenuta. 

Kohaku si offrì di accompagnarla di nuovo in volo, con Kirara, ma Rin aveva preferito andare a piedi. -Non è il caso che tu ti metta in viaggio da sola. Non sei più una bambina a cui nessuno presta attenzione- aveva detto Inuyasha. -Ti accompagnerò io-

-Non è necessario, Inuyasha-sama- rispose Rin - Non voglio farti perdere tempo-

-Non me lo faresti perdere comunque! Tsk, non fare troppe storie e muoviti- disse il mezzo demone - Ci sbrigheremo più in fretta se mi monti sulle spalle- disse.

-Inuyasha-sama! Non potrei mai-

-Di che diavolo stai parlando? Sbrigati, o inizierà a crescermi la barba!- Il ragazzo si mise in ginocchio a terra e la incoraggiò a salirgli sopra. Con estremo disagio Rin acconsentì. 

La prima cosa di cui si rese conto furono i capelli soffici del demone così simili a quelli di Sesshomaru, e poi le sue mani sulle sue gambe che la trattenevano per non farla cadere. Arrossì e si augurò che arrivassero in tempo, perché non voleva imporsi troppo.

Stare sulla schiena di Inuyasha non era piacevole come farsi trasportare da Sesshomaru-sama. Il grande demone volava leggero nell’aria come se pesasse quanto una piuma, mentre suo fratello saltellava e correva, costringendola a doversi aggrappare saldamente a lui se non voleva scivolare via ad un salto troppo vigoroso.

-Ah!-

-Ma che fai, scema, tieniti!- gli intimò l’altro.

-Mi dispiace!- per rimettersi in equilibrio Rin lo prese anche per capelli e Inuyasha cominciò ad ululare di dolore. -Ahi Ahi, Che diavolo fai!?-

-Mi dispiace!- tentò lei di nuovo. 

Inuyasha la lasciò cadere a terra dopo essersi fermato. -Che dolore!- si mise le mani in testa mentre Rin si massaggiava il sedere dopo essere caduta a terra in malo modo. -Che diavolo, Kagome doveva essere un talento incredibile se non mi ha mai dato problemi. Ohi, Rin, ma cos’è non sai nemmeno tenerti come si deve?!-

-Perdonami!- disse la ragazza - Non sono abituata a viaggiare in questo modo … Te l’ho detto, non c’era bisogno che mi accompagnassi indietro. Posso fare il resto della strada da sola, se serve-

-Uh … non c’è bisogno- commentò Inuyasha unendo le mani sul petto e guardando in alto. Dopo che ebbe parlato si udì un ruggito basso e cupo, e Ah-Un planò leggero sopra di loro.

-Rin! Non sei al villaggio?- chiese Jaken, che viaggiava sul dorso del drago a due teste. -Oh, è vero. Il padrone mi aveva detto che lavori in un castello …-

-Jaken-sama!- Rin lo andò ad abbracciare con energia, ma il piccolo demone cominciò a lamentarsi. 

-PFF, Rin che fai … Oh cielo, puzzi di Inuyasha, avete fatto il bagno insieme?-

-Jaken-

Il piccolo demone si pietrificò e si voltò a guardare il suo signor Sesshomaru apparso sulla strada. I suoi capelli ancora svolazzavano come prova del fatto che era disceso in quel momento. 

\- Signore ....- il demone abbassò la testa davanti all’occhiata temibile di Sesshomaru. 

-Oh! Sesshomaru-sama! Eravate di passaggio?- chiese Rin, avvicinandosi a lui. -Stavo tornando al castello e vostro fratello mi stava accompagnando-

Si voltò per indicare Inuyasha ma il mezzo demone aveva una strana espressione sorniona e compiaciuta. Le sue orecchie erano dritte e attente, mentre sghignazzava. 

-Inuyasha …?- chiese Rin.

Poi spalancò gli occhi quando sentì, al suo fianco, un basso gorgoglio. Sesshomaru aveva …  _ ringhiato  _ a suo fratello? Come un cane vero? 

Rin rimase a guardarli tutti e due, ma Inuyasha faceva lo gnorri -Ohi, Sesshomaru, visto che sei qui andrai avanti tu?-

-Sparisci!- gli intimò il demone maggiore. Sembrava davvero irritato.

-Sì … subito. Fate una buona passeggiata- disse a tutti e due, andandosene via ridendo.

-Sesshomaru-sama, che cosa è successo?- chiese Rin.

-Rin, come ti permetti a farti portare da un altro …- Jaken non finì di parlare che Sesshomaru gli diede un colpo in testa così forte da metterlo k.o.

-Eh?- Rin non capiva, ma in ogni caso aggiunse: - Sesshomaru-sama, se ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato perdonatemi. Inuyasha voleva solo accompagnarmi per non lasciarmi da sola sulla strada-

-Se tu avessi aspettato qualche minuto in più sarei arrivato al villaggio- disse il demone.

-Mi dispiace, non potevo saperlo … Inuyasha però- si corrucciò, riflettendo - Lui di solito si rende conto quando voi state per arrivare-

-Mmm- commentò solamente il demone. 

Rin non volle aggiungere altro, visto che lo vedeva innervosito. -Posso usare Ah-Un?-

-No- disse Sesshomaru assertivo - Ti porto io- 

-V-va bene- 

Quella giornata diventava sempre più strana. 

Diversamente dal solito, infatti, Sesshomaru non la prese per la vita ma la afferrò dalle ginocchia per prenderla in braccio. -Ohf- fece la ragazza, quando sentì il suo forte braccio piegarle le gambe. Poggiò la schiena contro il moko moko e per tenersi bene strinse inconsciamente entrambe le braccia al collo del demone mentre questo si alzava in volo.

Stando così aveva il viso contro la sua spalla, vicino al suo collo scoperto. Da così vicino poteva sentire il suo odore. Gli umani non avevano un profumo così intenso, anche se ognuno aveva un odore distinto e specifico. 

Sesshomaru non profumava di qualcosa in particolare, nulla che lei potesse riconoscere. Anche se forte non era spiacevole. Rin non era un demone e non poteva capire nulla semplicemente percependo gli odori altrui ma le era semplice immaginare che quel profumo trasmettesse velocemente la sensazione di forza e di calore. E poi … c’era qualcosa di distintamente maschile che Rin non sapeva decifrare. 

Per qualche strana ragione arrossì e nascose il viso contro il kimono bianco di Sesshomaru che fece uno strano -Mmm- basso. Sembrava che fosse compiaciuto di qualcosa.

-Sesshomaru-sama? Perché siete tornato al villaggio?-

-Ho sentito che un demone ti ha infastidito- spiegò.

-Ah … un momento. Come fate a saperlo?- chiese Rin, sorpresa. Non aveva mandato nessun messaggio, e in ogni caso non avrebbe saputo dove mandarlo.

-La gemma che ti ho donato. Ho percepito il suo potere-

-Oh … capisco. Non vi dovete preoccupare, Sesshomaru-sama. Tutto è andato bene. Il demone non voleva me, ma la mia signora. Voleva mangiare il suo bambino ma io le ho fatto scudo-

Il demone le rivolse un’occhiata per nulla impressionata. -Immaginavo che avresti fatto una cosa del genere- disse, con una leggera punta di fastidio nella voce. -Rin, ti ho dato quel gioiello per farti stare al sicuro, non per fartelo usare per metterti in pericolo-

-Non ero in pericolo. Ha funzionato molto bene- gli assicurò Rin - E in ogni caso, alla fine Kohaku è venuto a salvarmi-

Sesshomaru non rispose ma il suo sguardo divenne più nero mentre guardava avanti a sè.

Rin si rese conto di aver detto una sciocchezza. Strinse di più le braccia intorno al collo del demone e infilò una mano nei suoi capelli d’argento per accarezzarli piano, sperando di tranquillizzarlo.

-Volevo dire … ovviamente mi avete difeso voi con il vostro potere, Sesshomaru-sama. Non sono mai stata in pericolo, Kohaku ha solo ucciso il demone in modo che non facesse male agli altri umani. Anche se non c’eravate mi avete difeso lo stesso- si rese conto di averglielo sussurrato all’orecchio, con un tono più dolce rispetto a quello che avrebbe voluto avere, ma quando si accorse che lo sguardo di Sesshomaru si era disteso smise di preoccuparsi.

Aveva sempre paura di fare qualcosa di sconveniente. 

-Sesshomaru-sama … stavate venendo a salvarmi, è vero?-

-Ero piuttosto distante- fu l’unica cosa che disse Sesshomaru.

-Mi avete salvato da Inuyasha e i suoi modi bruschi- disse Rin per cercare di risollevargli il morale.

-Mi risulta che mi hai ordinato di difenderti sempre- disse, ma nascondeva poco il suo divertimento - Non c’è niente di più fastidioso di mio fratello-

Questo fece tornare in mente a Rin la conversazione che lei e Kagome avevano avuto qualche giorno prima. Sperando di non dargli fastidio si azzardò a chiedergli:

-Sesshomaru-sama … voi odiate vostro fratello?-

-Odio è una parola forte-

Rin si mise a ridere - Sospettavo che avreste detto così-

-Perché me lo hai chiesto?-

-Kagome mi ha detto che ci sono molti hanyo al vostro seguito, ed era sorpresa che fosse così, perché pensava che odiaste i mezzi-demoni- 

-Mmm-

-Ma io le ho detto che non è vero- si sistemò meglio contro il moko moko e aggiunse: -Voi siete sempre così controllato e chi non vi conosce pensa che voi non proviate emozioni-

-Lo credi anche tu?- chiese l’altro con voce monocorde.

-Oh, no. Io so bene che voi provate tutto l’intero spettro delle emozioni. Non vi piace farlo vedere … e sapete perchè?- disse in modo retorico.

-Perché?- la assecondò lui.

-Perché credo che le vostre emozioni siano molto forti, ma siete troppo pieno di voi per caderne vittima. In ogni caso, so che non odiate i mezzi demoni, e che non avete mai odiato vostro fratello, perché so che se davvero vi trovereste ad odiare qualcuno non lo lascereste in vita-

-Questa è la tua analisi?- chiese Sesshomaru -Qualcuno potrebbe dire che tolgo la vita facilmente-

-Oh, andiamo. Non siete certo sanguinario-

Sesshomaru alzò un sopracciglio.

Rin giocò di nuovo con i suoi capelli bianchi, proprio alla base del suo collo -Sesshomaru-sama, chi volete imbrogliare. Ci sono io a dimostrare che infondo siete una brava persona-

Le labbra del demone si incurvarono all’insù in maniera quasi impercettibile. -Non ti crederebbe nessuno-

Lei sospirò -Non mi importa, finché lo so io tanto basta.

Sesshomaru strinse la mano che teneva le sue gambe, e Rin interpretò che fosse il suo modo per darle ragione.

-Non stiamo andando un po’ lenti, Sesshomaru-sama?-

-Mmm- 

Sapendo che non avrebbe risposto ad altre domande Rin si sistemò contro di lui ed aspettò che arrivassero quando lui decideva che era il momento adatto per farlo. In ogni caso non gli dava fastidio stare così.

-Avete un buon odore, Sesshomaru-sama- disse, a bassa voce - Inuyasha in confronto puzzava-

-Mmm- Sesshomaru fece di nuovo un grugnito soddisfatto. 

Rin immaginò che forse, per i canoni dei demoni cane gli aveva fatto un bel complimento. Ridacchiò, cercando di immaginare quello che l’altro stava pensando. 

_ Maledetto Inuyasha _ , con molta probabilità.

  
  


Rin si fece lasciare a qualche miglio di distanza dal palazzo, per non arrivare davanti alle porte della tenuta in braccio ad un demone maggiore che avrebbe spaventato gli abitanti più del demone mangia-bambini. 

Salutò Sesshomaru, assicurandogli che non avrebbe più fatto strane pazzie e poi ritornò alla tenuta.

Mentre camminava si accorse che c’erano molte più persone intorno al castello e che molti cavalieri erano arrivati poco prima di lei. 

Quando entrò al palazzo, riconosciuta da tutti, fu subito portata davanti al signore, che voleva vederla.

Non le fu dato nemmeno il tempo di cambiarsi che fu portata da lui. Ma non c’era il vecchio signor Toya ad attenderla, o almeno non solamente lui.

C’era un altro giovane uomo al suo fianco.

-Oh, eccola qui, la ragazza che ha salvato la mia matrigna e il mio castello- disse il giovane.

-Rin-chan. Ti presento il mio primogenito  Ichirou. È venuto, quando gli abbiamo scritto di ciò che è successo, ed era molto incuriosito da te-

-Padre, nella vostra descrizione non le avete fatto onore, è persino più bella di quanto mi avete detto-

-Oh, Ichirou-sama, non dovete- disse lei, nascondendosi il viso con la manica, come si conveniva. -Non ho alcun merito se non quello di aver fatto il mio dovere-

-Vorrei che i miei soldati parlassero allo stesso modo. Rin-chan, li metti in ombra con il tuo coraggio e la tua umiltà. Spero che saremo amici, come lo sei con mio padre e la mia famiglia-

-Se così desiderate, mio signore-

-Lo desidero. Lo desidero enormemente- rispose lui

  
  
  
  
  



	11. 11

  1. Il valore di un uomo



  
  
  
  


Il bambino di Sakiko fu una bella femminuccia che chiamarono Ai, ed era grande e forte con due grosse guance rosse che chiedevano solamente di essere mangiate di baci. 

I due genitori erano molto fieri ed orgogliosi e fu indetto un banchetto in onore della nuova arrivata. 

Rin, che solitamente non si sarebbe nemmeno dovuta avvicinare al banchetto fu invece invitata espressamente dalla sua signora, e le fu dato un posto d’onore vicino a lei. -Del resto è grazie a te se ho la mia prima bambina-

-Non ho fatto nulla di eccezionale, mia signora- si assicurava di ripetere sempre Rin.

Nel grande schema delle cose davvero la ragazza non aveva la sensazione di aver fatto chissà cosa. Aveva assistito a molto peggio e aveva visto demoni ben peggiori.

Era strano rendersi conto che per lei ciò che era poco più che una piccolezza per gli altri umani era un terribile pericolo. Mentre mangiava, accigliata, si chiedeva se fosse normale che la sua vita fosse connessa ai demoni.

Un piccolo demone non era una sorpresa, né le faceva paura, mentre un demone maggiore la portava in braccio fino al suo lavoro. Com’era possibile? 

Ripensò a Sesshomaru e al suo calore contro di lei mentre si libravano in aria e arrossì stupidamente. Normale o no … le andava bene così.

-Rin-chan?- chiamò il giovane signore.

-Sì, Ichirou-sama?-

-Le tue guance sono tutte rosse- disse, con un sorriso ammiccante -Pensavi a qualcuno, forse?-

-Oh, no signore- mentì lei. - È solo i sakè. È troppo forte-

-È poco più di un po’ d’acqua-

-Allora anche l’acqua è troppo forte per me- rispose Rin umilmente. -Ma se vi aggrada di più posso versarvene ancora-

-Prego, Rin-chan. Vieni- alzò il calice e Rin gli si mise vicino come ogni serva che versava il sakè, tenendo la fiaschetta e guardando dignitosamente in basso quando serviva un uomo. 

-Quanti anni hai, Rin-cha?- chiese il giovane signore mentre beveva.

-Quasi sedici, Ichirou-sama- spiegò lei.

-E non hai ancora un marito?- chiese -Una fanciulla così bella dovrebbe avere una lunga lista di corteggiatori a cui spezzare il cuore-

-Che cosa dite … non spezzerei il cuore a nessuno …- Rin continuò a guardare in basso, arrossendo. 

Che sciocchezze.

-Già immagino il tuo villaggio. La fanciulla più bella che tutti guardano e nessuno può avere, troppo al di sopra delle loro possibilità-

-Oh, signore, vi sbagliate- disse Rin -Io non sono al di sopra di nessuno. Solo un'orfana che ha avuto un pochino di fortuna-

-I tuoi genitori sono morti per la guerra, Rin-chan?- chiese Ichirou.

-Uccisi dai briganti, insieme a mio fratello maggiore- ammise -è stato molto tempo fa … ma qualcuno mi ha salvato quando ero solo una bambina e mi ha accolto- sorrise al pensiero della sua famiglia ancora a Musashi.

-Briganti e disertori, sono tutti generati dalla guerra, Rin-cha. Tu l’hai mai vista, la guerra? -

-In un certo senso- disse lei per non scendere nei dettagli.

-Io l’ho vista in tutti i sensi. Ho combattuto a lungo per il mio signore. Per pezzi di terra e per l’onore e per qualche oncia di oro in più- bevve l’ultimo sorso del suo sakè e quando Rin gliene versò ancora disse:

-Una misera ricompensa da pagare con la vita- commentò lei. 

-Cos’altro può valere una vita?- disse amaramente il giovane signore.

-Tutto l’oro del mondo non basta a ripagare un grammo del un peso di un'anima- disse lei, poggiando la fiaschetta di sakè vuota sul tavolino del signore. 

-Mi citerai il buddha, adesso?-

-Non sembrate l’uomo interessato ad udire le sue parole- disse Rin, guardandolo.

-No, in effetti no- lui si leccò le labbra e fece un’espressione soddisfatta -Mi hanno detto che hai vissuto con delle sacerdotesse. A chi sa’ l’arte della medicina immagino non interessi il punto di vista di chi usa la spada-

-Vi sbagliate- gli rispose Rin -Ammiro molto chi può usarla, ma tutti gli uomini possono maneggiarla, quasi nessuno ne è degno-

-E cosa rende un uomo degno della sua spada?- chiese Ichirou, divertito.

Rin aveva la sensazione che stava parlando con un doppio senso. Alzò un sopracciglio: ogni maschio poteva ben agitare la spada che aveva tra le gambe senza che questo facesse di lui un uomo, in ogni caso.

-La gentilezza-

-Non ha molto senso. A cosa serve una spada se non puoi usarla per tagliare?-

Rin, pensando a tutt’altro e a tutt’altra persona si aprì in un sorriso -L’unica spada che un uomo dovrebbe avere è quella che non deve usare. Perciò tanto meglio se non può nè tagliare, nè uccidere, nè fare del male-

Ichirou la scrutò con divertimento -La tua mente è piuttosto singolare, Rin-chan-

Rin pensò a quando, da bambina, aveva avuto la folle folle idea di portare del cibo ad un demone ferito nella foresta e non potè che dargli ragione. -Meglio per me, non è così?-

  
  


Rin aveva evidentemente colpito il giovane signore del castello. 

Ichirou sbucava dappertutto per poterla incontrare e scambiare con lei poche parole, prima che la ragazza inventasse scuse ed impegni per la castellana che doveva assolutamente assolvere.

Ichirou era tornato per un tempo indefinito perciò si doveva immaginare che non avrebbe desistito facilmente. 

Rin si era già trovata a dover affrontare gli sguardi e i commenti degli uomini, così come ogni donna della sua età doveva venire a patti con gli istinti più bassi degli umani del sesso opposto, ma non era mai stata  _ attivamente  _ seguita.

Il giovane signore era genuinamente interessato a tutto quello che Rin faceva e, se lei avesse saputo che lo faceva perché voleva esserle amico, forse l’avrebbe sopportato un po’ di più … ma era chiaro come la luce del sole che Ichirou non era interessato all’amicizia.

Non passava occasione di incontro senza che lui si complimentasse per la sua bellezza, senza che la paragonasse un fiore, se non addirittura gliene consegnava qualcuno.

Piatti più raffinati le venivano portati in camera e quando veniva servita della carne a lei andava un pezzo molto più grande. Una sera le fu portato per cena un pesce intero, e le era stato detto che il signore Ichirou l’aveva destinato apposta a lei.

Non era così ignara del mondo da non riconoscere un corteggiamento quando ne vedeva uno. E non lo erano nemmeno tutti gli altri abitanti della tenuta.

-Oh, che storia avvincente- sentì dire una volta a delle serve. -Un’orfana cresciuta da sterminatori salva la moglie di un signore e un principe si innamora di lei e sposandola la rende come una principessa! è una storia che si legge solo nei poemi!-

Rin strinse le labbra e pensò che forse non doveva essere troppo incline a giudicare tutte quelle attenzioni spiacevoli. Infondo non avevano tutti ragione?

Ichirou era un uomo ricco che l’avrebbe resa piuttosto felice e si era ivaghito di lei nonostante il suo stato sociale. E per assurdo Sakiko-sama e suo marito parevano d’accordo con la scelta di Ichirou. 

La ritenevano davvero così meritevole di attenzioni?

_ Ingrata-  _ diceva a sé stessa. Una qualsiasi altra donna sarebbe stata al settimo cielo ma invece a lei non bastava. 

Riceveva complimenti, fiori e regali … ma nulla di tutto questo raggiungeva il suo cuore. Forse era troppo viziata? Si gingillò con il fermaglio nei suoi capelli, ripensando ai doni del signor Sesshomaru.

Cos’altro poteva competere con quello che aveva fatto lui?

-No, un momento- si fermò mentre camminava nel corridoio. 

Non era affatto giusto paragonare Ichirou a Sesshomaru-sama. Era come paragonare la luna ad una stella e lei per prima non era niente in confronto a loro due e inoltre … Era un po’ come fare la somma tra pere e mele.

Sesshomaru-sama era il suo … protettore? Benefattore?  _ Amico? _

Fece una smorfia. Sesshomaru-sama era Sesshomaru-sama, non aveva bisogno di nessuna etichetta.

Ichirou invece sembrava interessato ad averla. Non aveva niente a che vedere con Sesshomaru. Entrambi le avevano fatto dei regali, le similitudini finivano lì.

Un po’ agitata e sovrappensiero andò nella sua piccola stanza, prese il suo libro preferito e se ne andò in giardino, per meditarci sopra in piena tranquillità, durante le sue ore di libertà. 

Aprì la  _ Danza dell’Inuzumi  _ e la sfogliò: ormai poteva leggere tutto il libro senza problemi ma per la maggior parte rileggeva sempre dal segno dei fiori di ciliegio in poi. 

Da dove veniva nominato Sesshomaru-sama, dal momento della sua nascita fino all’apparizione di Bakusaiga. 

Nel libro non si faceva cenno a Tenseiga e nemmeno a Rin, ma lei non si aspettava di esserci.

Sfogliando le pagine e sentendo il pianto di Ai in lontananza si chiede come doveva essere Sesshomaru da piccolo. Piccolo e sicuramente adorabile con il suo cipiglio. Sicuramente era nato con quell’espressione annoiata in faccia, poteva scommetterci.

Se Rin avesse mai incontrato di nuovo la signora madre di Sesshomaru le avrebbe sicuramente chiesto di descriverlo. Forse avevano un dipinto di quando era ancora bambino.

-Mmm- ridacchiò tra sé e sé e lo immagino agitare gli artigli e dire presuntuosamente  _ -Sarò il guerriero più forte del mondo!-  _ con una vocina infantile e sua madre rispondergli  _ -Certamente lo sarai. Vai, fai vedere a tutti di cosa sei capace- _

Si sentiva derubata, sapendo che non avrebbe mai potuto vedere una scena simile.

-Sono sicuro che state pensando a qualcuno- disse la voce di Ichirou che si avvicinava. 

Rin smise di sorridere. Non poteva stare in pace per due minuti? Richiuse il libro con decisione per non farlo vedere all’altro.

-Mio signore-

-Quell’espressione adorante che fai a volte … c’è qualcuno nel tuo cuore-

_ Sì …? _

-Certo che no-

-Non è una risposta che accetto- disse il signore mettendosi davanti a lei ed incrociando le braccia.

-Volete sentirvi dire che penso a qualcuno?- chiese lei perplessa.

-Solo se pensate a me-

Rin voleva avere la stessa capacità di rimanere impassibile di Sesshomaru. La sue espressione, in quel momento, quasi si avvicinava alla sua. -Mio signore, cosa dite?-

-Sarò sfacciato, Rin-chan-

-Non che non lo siate già-

-Allora lo sarò di più- disse lui, sedendosi vicino a lei. Una sensazione sgradevole le percorse la schiena. - Siete troppo intelligente per non aver compreso le mie intenzioni-

-Davvero?- lei guardò altrove.

-Rin-chan- lui si permise anche di prenderle una mano e stringerla, con grande devozione che però non la raggiunse. -Permettimi di corteggiarti ufficialmente. Niente mi renderebbe più felice-

-Perché? Cosa ve ne fareste di me?-

-Oh, Rin-chan non conosci né il tuo valore né la tua bellezza-

-Forse è così, ma questo non risponde alla mia domanda- Rin sfilò la mano dalla sua presa - Non sono nient’altro che una povera orfana-

-Povera? Mio padre non vi ha dato del denaro?-

-Denaro che sarebbe la vostra eredità-

-Allora non sei povera-

-Non ho nemmeno una briciola di sangue nobile-

-Tu mi diresti che la nobiltà non sta nel sangue ma negli atti, e io non ho mai visto una donna più nobile-

Rin strinse le labbra e si voltò a guardare davanti a sé. -Ichirou-sama. Sono lusingata dalla vostra attenzione, ma la riponete in un posto sbagliato. Non sono alla vostra altezza-

-Se mi sposerai, ti renderò tale-

Rin sospirò -No- disse semplicemente, capendo che altre belle parole non avrebbero funzionato con l'insistenza di Ichirou.

Il nobile signore, infatti, si adombrò. Era sconcertato, sorpreso, ma anche nervoso. -Come sarebbe a dire … no?-

-No- disse lei con più convinzione -Ascoltatemi. Voi avete bisogno di una donna che abbia una famiglia potente. Qualcuno del vostro rango. Ichirou-sama, tutto questo non porterà a nulla. Siamo troppo diversi, veniamo da mondi diversi e l’interesse fugace di un momento non basterebbe a colmare gli anni che passeremmo insieme …- le parole le morirono in gola.

Raggelò pensando a qualcun’altro. 

Perché da quando Ichirou si era fatto insistente non pensava ad altri che Sesshomaru-sama? Non aveva nessun senso. 

-Rin-chan- minacciò l’altro.

-Mi dispiace se vi ho offeso, mio signore- si affrettò a dire - Ma mi dimenticherete in fretta. In ogni caso … se rimarrete qui alla dimora non mi sembra giusto imporvi la mia presenza, se non vi è più gradita. Tornerò al mio paese, così avrete modo di pensare anche voi. Capirete che ho ragione- si alzò in piedi e si rigirò il libro rosso tra le mani.

-È così che tu tratti il tuo signore?- disse Ichirou, che era ancora seduto davanti a lei -Con tanto poco rispetto?-

-Vi rispetto molto, Ichirou-sama. Per questo vi sto dicendo che quella che avete avuto … non è stata una buona idea. Vi ringrazio … per quel che può valere adesso dire così. Darete il vostro affetto a chi è meritevole-

-Decido io chi è meritevole o meno- disse il signore, alzandosi in piedi. -E tu pensi di saperlo meglio di me?-

Quest’ultima frase la trovò impreparata. Non poteva rispondergli senza offenderlo o senza arrendersi al suo corteggiamento. Abbassò quindi il capo. -Perdonatemi, Ichirou-sama- disse e se ne andò. 

-Rin!-

La ragazza non si voltò ma tornò nelle sue stanze, dove si affrettò a riordinare le sue cose. In ogni caso, nonostante l’affetto che provavano per lei, dopo aver rifiutato l’erede della tenuta sarebbe stata cacciata comunque.

Aveva alcuni effetti con sé. I vestiti, il libro, il flauto, il suo pettine e poche altre cose. Impacchettò tutto come poté, finché qualcuno non entrò nella sua stanza.

-Rin-chan?- disse Sakiko che era entrata d’urgenza. -Ma come … cosa è successo?-

-Mi dispiace, Sakiko-sama- rispose Rin semplicemente. Non aveva altro da dire, del resto.

-Oh, Rin- la castellana si inginocchiò a terra vicino a lei - Pensavo… pensavo che saremmo potuto essere una famiglia-

-Mi dispiace-

-Sei stata la mia prima amica qui. Sei venuta da me senza che io ti cercassi e pensavo che saresti rimasta per sempre …-

-Tornerò, se mi vorrete- disse Rin debolmente.

-Ti prego, fallo. Anche se non sarai come una sorella, rimarrai la mia ancella- disse Sakiko con convinzione. -Sarai benvenuta qui e spero … spero che cambierai idea-

-Sakiko-sama … io …-

-Lo so- la donna sospirò - Ho sperato che Ichirou potesse piacerti, ma l’ho avvisato che avevi qualcun’altro nel cuore-

-Eh? Cosa dite?- chiese Rin senza capire.

-Sì. Era chiaro dal primo momento. Si poteva capire dal modo in cui guardavi le strade, o l’orizzonte, come se ti aspettassi che arrivasse qualcuno. A volte, quando eri in silenzio, sospiravi senza motivo, mentre altre sorridevi, con lo sguardo perso. Suoni sempre quella canzone, con il tuo flauto, quella che non hai mai finito e la suoni come se volessi che potesse udirla qualcuno che non c’è mai-

-Sakiko-sama …?-

-Speravo che Ichirou ti rallegrasse, ma non c’è davvero spazio nel tuo cuore. Ami già qualcun’altro, da molto tempo-

-Mmm- Rin non sapeva che dire.

Cosa poteva rispondere?Che non era vero? E poi darle un motivo per detestarla per aver rifiutato di far parte della sua famiglia.

-Tornerai da lui?-

-Andrò a casa- spiegò lei.

-Spero che lo troverai lì. Quel giovane sembrava anche lui tanto innamorato di te-

_ Eh?  _ -Chi?- Rin era sempre più perplessa.

-Lo sterminatore- disse Sakiko -Quello che è venuto a salvarti dal demone-

Rin la fissò intensamente.

_ Cosa?  _

-Kohaku?- chiese esterefatta.

-È questo il suo nome?-

Rin guardò davanti a sè. Quella matassa si era complicata sempre di più! Si coprì il viso con le mani e sospirò. Perché sembravano tutti aver frainteso tutto? Lei di certo non pensava a Kohaku. Era come un fratello!

Lei pensava solo a …

Scosse la testa. 

Ora si confondeva anche lei! 

Si alzò in piedi, raccogliendo le sue cose. Era meglio non starci a pensare troppo, l’intera faccenda le stava confondendo i pensieri e non era il caso di mescolare l’argento con il bronzo perché poi non sarebbe venuta a capo di quello che ne sarebbe uscito.

-Arrivederci, Rin-

-Addio, Sakiko-

Si salutarono così e Rin se ne andò in fretta dalla tenuta, camminando a passo spedito nonostante i pesi sulle spalle. Da lì a Musashi a piedi ci voleva tutto il giorno, ma lei non aveva problemi a camminare.

Avrebbe avuto tempo per riflettere e sbrogliare quella matassa.

Scosse di nuovo la testa, come per far uscire i pensieri che non le importavano. 

_ Smettila con le fantasticherie, Rin. Per una volta Sesshomaru-sama non c’entra nulla, perciò non è il caso di metterlo in mezzo. _

Però, nonostante questo … come sperava che fosse al villaggio!

Sapeva che se avesse visto il suo viso, tutto sarebbe stato più chiaro.

  
  
  
  
  



	12. 12

  1. Acquisire una moglie



  
  
  
  


Al villaggio furono sorpresi di vederla tornare e dire che sarebbe rimasta finché non avesse deciso altrimenti. 

-Cosa è successo?-

-Non lo so, ma Rin mi sembra confusa-

-Forse è stata cacciata?-

-No, Rin? Non è possibile, è così servizievole ed ubbidiente- 

Miroku e Sango si scambiavano quelle opinioni mentre la vedevano girovagare per il villaggio in cerca di qualcosa da fare. Ora che era donna non poteva più vivere sulle spalle degli altri e doveva guadagnarsi il cibo che mangiava, in qualche modo.

Nessuno le avrebbe rifiutato nulla, ma Rin non era il tipo da rimanere inerme. 

Mentre impastava le erbe medicinali si disse: - Perché non ho pensato di fare la sacerdotessa? La vita è molto più semplice-

-Non possiedi nessuna energia spirituale, bambina- le disse Kaede, che stava facendo lo stesso davanti a lei.

-E cosa vuol dire? Ci sono tanti bonzi e sacerdotesse che non hanno poteri-

-Purtroppo è la verità-

Rin aveva messo i suoi vestiti più comodi, infilato un grembiule e raccolto i capelli come facevano le donne comuni, decidendo che era ora di tornare alle sue umili origini e smetterla con tutti quei pensieri fantasiosi su matrimoni favolosi e giovani dame e giovani signori.

Era più facile capire un campo, un vanga e i semi che si dovevano piantare dentro. Non c’era bisogno di nessun trucco, studio o lettura se non quella del cielo che diceva in anticipo se avrebbe piovuto o no.

-Rin?- chiese Kagome, quando la vide in quella tenuta -Va tutto bene?-

-Benissimo!-

-Pensavo che fossi felice di lavorare alla tenuta …-

-Lo ero-

-Ma …-

-Oh, il figlio del signore ha chiesto la mia mano in sposa, tutto qui-

-Eh?!- Kagome sobbalzò, lanciando in aria il contenuto della sua cesta di bambù. -M-ma … ma …-

-Gli ho detto di no- spiegò Rin.

-Ah … Phiù… meno male- quando Rin la guardò male Kagome ridacchiò nervosamente. -Voglio dire … che peccato, perchè?-

-Che cosa volevi dire?-

-Io? … Niente-

-Parla-

-Sono innocente-

-Kagome. Ho una vanga in mano!-

-No no … voglio dire, mi dispiace se non è successo nulla, sicuramente era un buon partito, ma cosa avrebbe detto Sesshomaru?-

-Niente!- Rin piantò la vanga a terra e sbottò in un modo che era davvero poco caratteristico -Te lo dico io cosa avrebbe detto: _ Sei libera di fare quello che vuoi _ \- disse, imitando la sua voce e la sua espressione monocorde. -Non gliene importa nulla. Potrebbe passare il primo signorotto di campagna e sposarmi e Sesshomaru darebbe la stessa risposta-

-Eh … non so se è davvero così-

-Gli interessa talmente poco che … guarda, mi venisse a sposare anche un demone, non direbbe niente-

-No, adesso non esageriamo … -Kagome mise le mani avanti - Non credo proprio che un demone sopravviverebbe ad una cosa del genere-

-Ed un umano sì?-

-Non è la stessa cosa. Tu sei umana-

-Bé chi se ne importa!- rispose lei -Tu sei una sacerdotessa e stai con un mezzo demone … No, lascia stare. Questo non centra nulla- Rin riprese la vanga e decise di andarsene.

La sua situazione non era certo paragonabile a quella di Kagome.

-Rin …-

-Ci vediamo più tardi- tagliò corto lei, andandosene di gran fretta. 

Non vide che dietro di lei Kagome si tirava i capelli per la frustrazione -Ah! Questi adolescenti mi faranno impazzire!-

Quella sera, più tardi, Rin decise che era meglio fare una passeggiata. La luna era alta nel cielo, perciò si vedeva bene dove si mettevano i piedi. Si era stretta nel suo soprabito ed aveva camminato con decisione verso il tempietto, dove un tempo riposavano le ceneri di Kikyo.

Poi andò ancora più avanti, rendendosi conto che si stava lasciando il villaggio alle spalle, ma non era preoccupata. La strada era illuminata e non sembrava esserci nulla di pericoloso.

Aveva i nervi a fior di pelle. Era forse quel periodo del mese, era per quello che si sentiva sempre come se dovesse improvvisamente schizzare via dal suo corpo? Sperò che camminare e stancarsi le facessero fare una buona dormita.

Nemmeno nel sonno si tranquillizza. Faceva sogni confusi in cui lei e Sakiko erano sorelle ma non c’era Ichirou con lei ma un mezzo demone con le orecchie da cane che non era Inuyasha. 

Più andava avanti e più tutto si faceva confuso, nella sua mente. 

Ah! Non poteva tornare bambina a quando era tutto molto facile? C’era un modo per ritornare piccola? 

Diede un calcio ad un sassolino e si fermò a guardare un insetto che correva a nascondersi dopo che il suo nascondiglio era stato divelto.

Ma che stava facendo? Meglio tornare a casa …

-Ecco! È lei?-

-Non lo so-

-Prendila, prendila! Io la riconosco!-

Prima che se ne potesse accorgere dai campi sbucarono tre uomini che si erano nascosti a guardare il villaggio e la agguantarono, chiudendole la bocca prima che Rin potesse cominciare a gridare.

-Non ci posso credere che è venuta lei da sola. Non siamo nemmeno dovuti andare a prenderla!-

-Smettila di parlare e cammina. Il signore sta aspettando!-

La sollevarono da terra e la portarono via, verso l’oscurità del bosco, silenzioso in piena notte. Si udivano solo i passi concitati dei suoi rapitori. Rin doveva urlare. Si sentiva soffocare, ma se avesse urlato almeno una volta, Inuyasha, se era nella sua casa nel bosco, l’avrebbe sentita e sarebbe accorso. 

Il fermaglio che aveva tra i capelli non l’avrebbe aiutata quella volta. Erano tutti uomini mortali quelli che aveva intorno.

_ Che cosa vogliono? Chi sono? _

La sua domanda trovò subito risposta, quando fu gettata nell’erba, davanti l signore dei soldati.

-Rin-chan-

-Ichirou-sama … cosa fate qui?- si strinse le braccia al petto sentendo l’umidità della terra fredda sotto le sue sue gambe. -Perché …-

-Silenzio, donna- disse uno dei soldati -Parlerai quando il signore te lo permetterà-

-Non c’è bisogno- disse Ichirou. -In ogni caso, Rin-chan direbbe ugualmente quello che pensa. Non è così?- disse retoricamente facendo un sorrisetto.

A Rin non piacque affatto la sua espressione. -Signore … se siete venuto fin qui per parlare con me vi avrei accolto, di mattina, al villaggio. Cosa significa tutto questo?-

-Non voglio parlare. Abbiamo parlato abbastanza, e tu sei stata molto chiara-

-Allora cosa volete?-

-Rin-chan. Non sono il genere di uomo che si fa fermare da un rifiuto. Ottengo sempre quello che voglio- disse, inginocchiandosi davanti a lei e prendendole il mento tra due dita. -Perciò sono venuto a riportarti indietro-

-E pensate che rapirmi in piena notte vi avrebbe reso più piacevole ai miei occhi? Avete grandi doti seduttive- Rin sfilò il viso dalla sua mano, arretrando.

Ichirou fece una smorfia - Non ci conosciamo da molto, Rin-chan … ma so riconoscere una donna diversa dalle altre, quando ne vedo una. Tu sei molto diversa dalle donne che ho incontrato prima, e mi sono accorto che le arti seduttive non ti scalfiscono affatto. Perciò ho immaginato avresti apprezzato un’uomo di sostanza più che di sole parole-

-Questa la definite sostanza? Un rapimento?- Rin si alzò in piedi -Non ne otterrete nulla. Ho degli amici qui al villaggio che non ve la faranno passare liscia-

-Sì … so della tua famiglia acquisita. Una sacerdotessa, una sterminatrice … quel famoso mezzo demone. Non mi spaventano di certo, Rin-

-Allora siete uno stupido-

I soldati intorno a loro trasalirono. 

Il cipiglio di Rin divenne più profondo - Basterà che io dica una parola e mi verranno a riprendere!-

-Su che basi, se ti avrò sposata prima che verranno?- commentò il giovane signore - Sono molti gli uomini che trovano moglie rubandola alla famiglia. Per quando drammatico sembri … è ancora un buon metodo per trovare una donna-

-Sì, se ritenete che avere una donna che non vi rispetta sia l’immagine di un matrimonio riuscito-

Il signore si rialzò in piedi e alzò gli occhi al cielo - L’idea che il matrimonio sia per la felicità è una mistificazione. Una moglie serve ad uno scopo, del resto. Sono un uomo che apprezza la forza, il coraggio e l’acume mentale e tu ne possiedi in abbondanza, come lo dimostri adesso. Sarai una buona castellana e un'ottima madre per i miei figli-

Rin digrignò i denti -E voi pensate che io voglia portare i vostri figli?- disse, indignata -Vi ho già detto che non vi sposerò e vi assicuro che non vi farò nemmeno avvicinarvi al mio letto. Smettetela con questa farsa-

Ichirou chiuse gli occhi e incrociò le braccia -Speravo di non dover arrivare a tanto, ma più parlavi e più mi rendevo conto che, purtroppo non si potrà fare diversamente- sospirò come se fosse afflitto da un pesante fardello. -Rin-chan, mi dispiace, ma me lo chiedi tu- guardò le guardie e ordinò: -Tenetela ferma-

-Signore …- dissero, guardandosi.

-Bé? Che c’è? Non siete anche voi stati in guerra? Tsk, non avete anche voi fatto esattamente lo stesso? Non siate ipocriti, vi conosco bene-

-Signore … ma Rin-chan è amica di vostro padre e di Sakiko-sama-

-Vedrete che quando avremo finito si metteranno anche loro l’anima in pace. Quindi cosa aspettate? Afferratela-

Incerti, ma ubbidendo ai suoi ordini i soldati si avvicinarono alla ragazza. -Cosa volete fare?No! Lasciatemi! Lasciatemi!- provò a divincolarsi ma c’erano tre uomini intorno a lei che la presero per le braccia e la spinsero a terra -Che cosa volete fare?! Ichirou-sama!-

-Sta tranquilla, Rin-chan. Se ti agiti finirai con il farti male. Basterà che tu sia ferma e finiremo in fretta- le prese le gambe e le alzò alzò la gonna del kimono.

Un brivido di terrore percorse il suo corpo, paralizzando per la paura. -Ichirou-sama … cosa fate?- chiese con un fil di voce -Non …-

-Dopo che saremo stati insieme anche i tuoi amici non potranno opporsi al matrimonio. È una storia vecchia come il tempo, non ti preoccupare. Farò piano, non voglio di certo farti troppo male, ma dopo stanotte di porterò di nuovo al castello e avrò tutto il diritto di sposarti-

-No! Non voglio! Non mi toccate!- Rin si riscosse e provò a scalciarlo, ma le mani degli uomini che la tenevano si strinsero su di lei e la premettero a terra, mentre Ichirou le afferrava le caviglie e le divaricava le gambe.

-NO!- urlò di nuovo. -Lasciatemi! Lasciatemi!- si agitò con tutte le forze che aveva ma era solo una ragazza e gli uomini intorno a lei era più grandi e più forti e non aveva nessuna forza per opporsi.

-Mmm- Ichirou si fermò e guardò i suoi compagni -Mettetela a pancia in giù e chiudetele la bocca. Non mi piace quando urlano e piangono. Finiamo in fretta e andiamocene-

-No! No!- Rin si dimenò ma senza successo. La spinsero con la testa in basso e le tennero i fianchi alzati ma prima che potesse cominciare ad urlare le misero una mano davanti bocca. -Mmm! Mmm!- continuò a urlare ma non ci riusciva più.

-Rin. Te l’ho già detto. Sta buona, vedrai che farò in fretta e ce ne andremo. Farà un po’ male ma la prima volta è sempre così. Le prossime volte andrà meglio. Lo so che ora non vuoi ma non ti preoccupare: ti metterò un bambino i pancia e poi cambierai idea- le alzò la gonna, scoprendole le gambe -E voi. Non guardate, sarà la mia sposa- intimò agli altri compagni -Girate la testa-

-Uh … scusate signore- dissero gli altri, voltando lo sguardo. 

Rin sentiva le loro mani stringersi e il tocco freddo e ruvido dei polpastrelli di Ichirou salire sulle sue coscie. Si agitò, cercando di sottrarsi. -Rin, non essere cocciuta. Ora basta- la afferrò per i fianchi e la tenne in ferma mentre cominciava a slacciarsi l’hakama. 

Sentendo il rumore della stoffa che si scioglieva Rin riprese ad agitarsi più forte. -Che diavolo … tenetela più stretta!-

I soldati obbedirono ma con un immenso sforzo fisico Rin strattonò la testa, sentendo i muscoli del collo tirarsi e bruciare. Lacrime calde le colavano sulle guance, rendendo il suo viso scivoloso e la mano davanti la sua bocca si abbassò quel tanto che le servì per poterla mordere.

-AAH!- Urlò il soldato quando Rin gli morse la mano così forte da farlo sanguinare. Non lasciò la presa ma continuò a stringere e l’urlo del soldato fece trasalire tutti gli altri.

-Lasciami, maledetta strega!- le intimò dandole un colpo alla schiena e il movimento fece sì che anche le altre mani su di lei scivolassero via.

Rin aspirò profondamente con tutti i polmoni e poi, con ogni fibra del suo corpo srillò come una civetta alla luna.

-SESSHOMARU-SAMA!- 

-Zitta, ragazzina!- sentendola urlare così forte gli uomini provarono a fermarla ma Rin si dimenava e non riuscirono a fare altro che afferrare e poi strappare il kimono mentre li arretrava strisciando e urlando.

-SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!- 

Non riuscì a gridare un’altra volta che ricevette un colpo alla testa e lei stramazzò al suolo, quasi svenuta. -Sesshomaru … sama …- continuò a ripetere, anche se aveva la vista oscurata e la testa che batteva.

-Prendetela e andiamocene da qui!- disse Ichirou ai suoi soldati -Avrà svegliato tutti i villaggi nel raggio di venti miglia!-

Lui stesso provò a sollevare il corpo confuso di Rin, ma una folata di vento e una luce bianca lo fermarono.

I quattro umani si fermarono a guardare la figura silenziosa che era sbucata dagli alberi. 

Gli occhi appannati di Rin riuscirono a vedere solo una macchia bianca: aveva qualcosa che le copriva gli occhi, umido e viscoso e rosso.

-Chi diavolo sei tu?-

Sesshomaru li guardò intensamente, e poi, pianissimo, abbassò gli occhi fino a Rin semi nascosta e sanguinante dietro Ichirou. 

Fece un passo avanti, continuando a non dire nulla e quando la luce della luna lo colpì, quando fu fuori dall’ombra, la sua apparenza spettrale fece trasalire gli uomini. 

I suoi occhi gialli brillavano al buio e, quando si avvicinò e l’odore del sangue delle lacrime si fece più intenso i suoi occhi diventarono rosso cremisi.

-Un … demone!- capì uno dei soldati che ebbe la lungimiranza di cominciare a scappare. 

Ichirou arretrò ma disse agli altri - Prendente la ragazza e andiamocene …-

Sesshomaru continuò a non dire nulla, ma quando i suoi occhi si alargarono in una smorfia quasi bestiale gli altri soldati si allontanarono, urlando. 

Il demone si mise sul corpo ancora rannicchiato della ragazza e allungano una mano in un gesto così veloce da essere invisibile strinse le dita intorno alla gola di uno dei soldati e con uno schiocco secco gli spezzò le ossa. 

L’umano si afflosciò come un pesce senza lisca nella sua mano.

-Ah!!- gli altri umani scapparono, dileguandosi nella boscaglia.

Sesshomaru gettò il corpo del soldato umano lontano da lui e fece ancora qualche passo avanti, nella direzione in cui gli umani erano fuggiti. I suoi occhi rossi brillavano ancora di più e i segni viola sulle sue guancie si fecero frastagliati ed intensi mentre il suo viso si trasformava ancora.

Stava per inseguirli ma Rin gli prese la manica del kimono. -Sesshomaru-sama …- lo chiamò.

Il demone, ora immobile passò qualche secondo in assoluto silenzio. La sua aura demoniaca danzava intorno a lui come un vento che gli sollevava i vestiti e i capelli argentei ma dopo qualche secondo in più smise.

Quando si voltò a guardare Rin i suoi occhi erano tornati color ambra.

-Non … non mi lasciate da sola- chiese la ragazza, con lo sguardo ancora confuso e il sangue che da una tempia era sceso a macchiare anche le spalle del suo semplice youkata. -Per favore non ve ne andate- 

La mano che tratteneva la manica di di Sesshomaru tremava, come le sue spalle e il suo piccolo corpo umano. 

Il demone non le rispose. Nemmeno una parola di conforto uscì dalle sue labbra, ma quando si voltò la prese in braccio e la sollevò dalla terra sudicia.

Il colpo alla testa era stato così forte che quando Rin si sentì sollevare per poco non vomitò sulla bella armatura del demone. Gemette e Sesshomaru la tenne ferma così da non procurarle altri malesseri.

-Sesshomaru …-

Rin non se ne era accorta, ma nella radura tra gli alberi c’era anche Inuyasha, che sembrava combattuto. -Portala a casa mia. Kagome saprà aiutarla-

Il demone completo non gli rispose ma fece un cenno con la testa. 

-Vuoi che insegua quegli uomini?-

L’unico commento di Sesshomaru fu un basso ringhio.

Quelli erano uomini morti che ancora camminavano. Erano le sue prede e Inuyasha sapeva che non poteva toccarli, se suo fratello aveva deciso così.

Quando Sesshomaru gli passò accanto, la sua aura era così intensa e nera da mettergli i brividi. 

Strinse i denti e considerò quello che era accaduto e sperò che nella furia del grande demone cane non morisse più di chi doveva.

  
  
  
  



	13. 13

  1. Un inuyoukai



  
  
  


Inuyasha stava facendo il suo giro di perlustrazione quella sera, quando aveva sentito il familiare odore di suo fratello avvicinarsi. Veniva da ovest, da terra. Aveva deciso quindi di aspettarlo sul tronco di un albero.

Almeno ogni tre giorni il mezzo demone perlustrava il suo territorio in cerca di intrusi, scacciando bestie aggressive o piccoli demoni che avrebbero potuto fare del male al suo villaggio, a Kagome e ai suoi amici.

Quella sera però, sentendo l’aura di Sesshomaru che si avvicinava si convinse che non ce n’era nessun bisogno perché qualsiasi entità maligna si sarebbe dileguata al solo sentire l’odore del daiyoukai che si stava arrivando.

-Inuyasha- 

Suo fratello si era fermato sotto il suo albero e non si era nemmeno degnato di alzare la testa per guardarlo.

-È da un po’ che non passi da qui, fratello-

-L’odore di Rin non è più al castello. È tornata al villaggio da molto tempo-

-Sì-

A quel punto il demone alzò lo sguardo. -Cosa è successo?-

Inuyasha aveva fatto una smorfia e aveva appiattito le orecchie alla testa, non volendo davvero affrontare quella conversazione in quel preciso momento ma sapeva di non poterla rimandare.

Balzò giù dal ramo e fronteggiò Sesshomaru -A quanto pare ha ricevuto una proposta da un uomo- lo sguardo imperturbabile di suo fratello, però, non lo imbrogliava -Non preoccuparti, lei non ha accettato. A quanto pare un nobile signore umano non era abbastanza per Rin--

L’altro alzò il suo sottile ed elegante sopracciglio. -Un signore?-

-A quanto pare. Un uomo giovane e bello con un sacco di soldi, una tenuta e una buona eredità che si è fatto valere in guerra. Cosa vorrebbe di più una donna umana?-

-E Rin non ha accettato- la sua voce profonda si fece ancora più bassa.

-Lo sai perchè?-

Sesshomaru non rispose. 

Inuyasha ne aveva abbastanza della stupidità di suo fratello -Tsk, Sesshomaru non la dai a bere a nessuno- il basso ringhio che l’altro gli rivolse non lo intimorì - Forse gli umani non si accorgono di quello che fai ma non pensare di imbrogliare me. Mi dici perché hai smesso di portare anche Jaken con te? Hai forse paura che si accorga di quello che stai facendo?-

-Paura? Sei uno stolto. Tu non sai nulla-

-Avrò vissuto con gli umani per la maggior parte della mia vita, questo è vero, ma non sono così digiuno di comportamenti inuyoukai. Ne ho qualcuno anche io. Perchè stai mandando avanti questa farsa?-

Sesshomaru di nuovo non gli rispose e Inuyasha lo fissò con la stessa espressione infastidita.

-Le farai del male-

-Taci-

-Le femmine umane sono più intelligenti di quello che credi. Potrà non sapere fino a che punto ti sei spinto né capirne il significato ma capirà qualcosa, prima o poi. Persino agli occhi di un umano quello che stai facendo può diventare piuttosto chiaro-

-Non sto facendo niente-

-No, ma vorresti- gli rispose il fratello -Si sente dal tuo odore ogni volta che ti avvicini a Rin. Sei stato capace di ringhiare  _ a me _ , che sono tuo fratello e ho già una compagna. Se non ne vieni a capo farai male a Rin e tu andrai fuori di testa-

-Io?- disse con tutto il suo orgoglio presuntuoso -Cosa credi che io sia?-

-Un uomo- rispose Inuyasha, sempre meno impressionato dalla tiritera che stava imbastendo suo fratello. - E ti avviso, Sesshomaru, puoi farti grande quanto vuoi, tutto il tuo potere non servirà a nulla. Se hai scelto Rin …-

-Non ho scelto nessuno- disse lui con una punta di rabbia nella voce.

-Vuoi farlo-

-Non lo farò-

-Allora ti rendi conto da solo che ti stai mettendo su una strada che non porterà a nulla! Non sei cieco sei solo stupido!-

Sesshomaru non rispose alla sua provocazione. Chiuse gli occhi e rimase immobile, come se combattesse l’istinto di sfoderare la spada.

-Dimmi, Inuyasha, visto che tu sembri avere tutte le risposte- gli chiese, con voce profonda.

-Cosa?-

-Come ha vissuto Izayoi?- 

Inuyasha si pietrificò, spalancando gli occhi. 

Ripensò a sua madre, bianca e triste, sola tra uomini che non la consideravano più che la puttana di un demone. 

_ Come si permette?  _ pensò, ricordando che Sesshomaru stesso si era già servito della memoria di sua madre per ingannarlo, tanto tempo prima. Tuttavia si rese conto, razionalmente che queste situazione era diversa.

-Non è la stessa cosa-

-E di grazia, perché non lo sarebbe?- chiese Sesshomaru. -Rin è una donna umana e starà meglio tra i suoi simili-

-Immagino allora che ti starà bene quando si farà un’altra vita- disse il mezzo demone, sprezzante - Cosa farai? Parteciperai alle sue nozze?- Sesshomaru si incupì e ad ogni parola di Inuyasha la sua espressione si faceva sempre più rabbiosa. -Le procurari una dote?Oh, immagino anche che regali le farai per la sua prima notte di nozze e sarai lì contento a farti raccontare da lei come le braccia un uomo la scaldano di notte. Avrà la pancia rotonda del suo primo bambino e ti verrà a dire che lo chiamerà Sesshomaru, se sarà un maschio-

Il demone ruggì contro di lui, mostrandogli i denti. Lo prese per il collo e lo piantò ad un albero -Che cosa ne sai tu?-

-Pensi di essere l’unico che deve aspettare senza sapere che cosa fare? Ho atteso per cinquanta anni sigillato ad un albero! E poi tre anni senza sapere se Kagome sarebbe tornata mai da me! La mia compagna era a cinquecento anni di distanza nel futuro, mentre la tua è qui davanti a te e tu sei solo troppo pavido per fare quello che vuoi fare!-

-Sei solo un ragazzino ignorante- gli intimò a denti stretti suo fratello - Pensi di sapere tutto ma non sai un bel niente-

-Non ho bisogno di sapere altro!-

-Tu …-

Ma non fece in tempo a rispondergli. L’aria si riempì di un familiare odore di sangue e tra gli alberi riverberò, terribile, uno strillo: -SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!- 

Inuyasha si afflosciò al suolo quando la stretta di suo fratello venne meno. All’improvviso Sesshomaru non c’era più, e quando il secondo urlo di Rin squarciò l’aria nel bosco, il demone era ormai lontano. 

Inuyasha si alzò e corse ad inseguire l’odore di sangue che stava percependo, subito seguito da quello di carne e cadaveri. 

Nella radura c’era già un morto quando gli altri umani si erano dati alla fuga, ma Sesshomaru si era fermato ad assicurarsi che Rin fosse salva. 

La ragazza aveva la testa rotta e sanguinava copiosamente. 

Inuyasha avrebbe voluto avvisarlo e rassicurarlo: gli umani sanguinavano molto alla testa anche per ferite molto lievi. La situazione era meno grave di quello che sembrava, ma aveva paura che se avesse detto una parola in più suo fratello lo avrebbe davvero fatto a pezzi.

Rin, nel frattempo, si era accorta di aver raggiunto casa di Kagome. La voce della sacerdotessa veniva da lontano. -Inuysha cosa è … Rin-chan!- urlò preoccupata, quando la vide.

-Che cosa è capitato?- chiese ma non si diede pena di ascoltare davvero una risposta che, in ogni caso, nessuno le fornì.

-Onii-sama, poggiala qui … non è nulla, la ferita alla testa guarirà in fretta… mi servono acqua calda e dei panni puliti. Arrivo subito!-

Sesshomaru la depose a terra, in una delle stanze della dimora di suo fratello. Rin era ancora un po’ confusa e sentiva le forze venirle meno. Quanto sangue stava perdendo?

-Sesshomaru-sama …-

-Sta’ calma- disse lui a bassa voce. - La sacerdotessa ti medicherà-

In men che non si dica Kagome era tornata con tutto l’occorrente. Rin, a grandi linee, immaginava cosa stava per succedere: sanguinava troppo per una semplice fasciatura, così non si sorprese quando Kagome tirò fuori ago e filo e cominciò a metterle i punti. 

Mugugnò per il dolore ma lo sopportò come sopportava sempre tutto. 

-Scusami, Rin-chan … sono solo quattro punti, finirò presto … ecco, vedi? Non fa più male-

In realtà la ferita pulsava e prudeva lì dove la sacerdotessa aveva ricucito, ma quando lei applicò un balsamo per attutire il dolore la sensazione si fece sempre più tiepida e distante, riducendosi ad un leggero torpore.

-Non sei ferita da qualche altra parte?-

Lei scosse piano la testa. Le faceva male la schiena e il collo ma non si poteva fare nient’altro che aspettare che il dolore passasse.

-Ti prenderò un’altro youkata, Rin. Questo si è tutto imbrattato- la aiutò a pulirsi dal sangue e poi riuscirono a farle mettere un semplice kimono bianco di Kagome. Nel frattempo Sesshomaru era fuori la porta ad attendere che le due donne avessero finto.

Quando Kagome uscì per dirgli che Rin stava bene e aveva solamente bisogno di riposare il demone rientrò nella stanza e Kagome andò a sistemare gli attrezzi sporchi di sangue per poterli disinfettare.

Si accorse che era arrivato qualcuno.

-Divina Kagome … Inuyasha-

Il mezzo demone era sul tetto della casa ad aspettare a gambe incrociate. Le sue orecchie si muovevano nervosamente, ma entrambi si accorse che era arrivato Miroku di gran fretta.

Lo raggiunsero.

-Monaco. Che fai qui?- chiese Inuyasha.

-Ho percepito una potente aura demoniaca e il suo istinto assassino fino a casa. Cosa è successo? Sango è rimasta indietro per proteggere i bambini. Qualche demone maligno ha attaccato la foresta?-

-Mmm. No. L’aura che senti è quella di Sesshomaru- spiegò Kagome.

-Allontaniamoci- disse Inuyasha, facendo intuire agli altri che suo fratello avrebbe potuto sentirli nonostante tutto. Si incamminarono di nuovo verso il villaggio e quando misero una buona distanza tra loro e la casa, il monaco tornò a parlare:

-Dunque cosa è capitato?-

-Non ho visto bene … ma penso che qualcuno abbia aggredito Rin nel bosco-

-Rin? Nel bosco? Cosa ci faceva lì?-

-Non lo so, ma gli umani che ho visto fuggire avevano il simbolo degli Yama qualcosa, quelli della famiglia dove lavorava Rin- si corrucciò - Forse con loro c’era anche quel tale che voleva sposare Rin-

-Non penserai …- Kagome rabbrividì -Non credi che fosse venuta a rapirla per sposarla contro la sua volontà, non è vero? Non ci posso credere … Rin aveva detto che quel Ichirou anche se insistente sembrava una brava persona!-

-Ho sentito il modo in cui urlava. Non è l’urlo di una donna che ha solo paura di venire rapita-

Kagome sbiancò.

Miroku aveva lo sguardo altrettanto pesante -E Sesshomaru ha assisto alla scena? Ora sono morti tutti, immagino-

-Sono scappati perché Rin era ferita. Ma riesco ancora a sentire l’aura di Sesshomaru- disse il mezzo demone - è l’aura di qualcuno che è pronto a fare una strage-

-Non lo farebbe, vero …?- chiese Kagome, preoccupata. -Abbiamo già visto tuo fratello arrabbiato, ed alla fine non è mai stato così crudele come ci aspettavamo-

-Mmm. Sento la puzza della sua rabbia fin qui- Inuyasha arricciò il naso - L’unico motivo per cui non è andato a sterminare quegli umani è perché Rin gli ha chiesto di rimanere. Vuole andare ad ucciderli … quest’aria mi fa accapponare la pelle-

-Anche a me- disse il monaco - Per quanto fosse spaventoso all’inizio ci siamo abituati a sapere che Sesshomaru non è una minaccia ma adesso capisco perché è arrivato dov’è adesso. Nessun altro demone gli si opporrebbe. Peccato che gli umani sono stupidi e non capiscono mai quando passano il segno-

-Ma Rin … non le è successo nulla, vero? Non hanno … insomma …- chiese ancora Kagome, sempre più preoccupata.

-Se così fosse la situazione non sarebbe così tranquilla, credimi. Rin sta bene. Almeno ha avuto la lungimiranza di chiedere a Sesshomaru di rimanere con lei. Se è lei a chiederlo lui non farò nulla, almeno per il momento sentirà il bisogno di farle la guardia-

-Come un cane?- chiese Miroku, alzando il sopracciglio.

-Ti sorprendi? Anche io ho fatto la guardia a Kagome quando stava male- spiegò il mezzo demone.

-Mmm. Ma Kagome è la tua compagna, non è vero? È così che si dice tra i demoni. Non si parla di mariti e mogli, ma di compagni- spiegò il Monako. Poi assottigliò lo sguardo. -Esattamente … cosa vuol dire?-

Kagome strinse le labbra e si grattò la testa - Non so se Inuyasha può risponderti davvero. No è come gli altri inuyoukai-

-Tks. Non sono nato ieri. So come va il mondo- il mezzo demone incrociò le braccia e abbassò le orecchie. -Quell’idiota di mio fratello si è messo a corteggiare Rin senza dirle niente-

-Eh?!- chiese Kagome -In che senso? Come … che vuol dire?-

-Ecco il perché di tutti quei doni …- pensò il monaco - Non erano poi così innocenti come sembravano allora- 

-Ti sbagli. Il corteggiamento tra Inuyoukai è più complicato di così. Io non ho mai fatto dei doni a Kagome, se ci pensi-

-Eh, me ne rendo dolorosamente conto- commentò Kagome - Un po’ di gentilezza ogni tanto ci avrebbe aiutato all’inizio-

-Allora in cosa consiste questo corteggiamento?- chiese il monaco - Serve a trovare un compagno?- 

Inuyasha annuì. -L’ho già detto a Kagome, quando è diventata la mia compagna. Gli inuyoukai hanno un solo compagno per tutta la vita. Questo non significa che non possano avere altri amanti, anzi, succede continuamente. Inoltre non è molto facile trovare un compagno. Molti corteggiamenti vanno a finire male-

-E quindi? Dove sta la differenza?-

-Un amante è qualcuno con cui puoi stare ogni tanto, o con cui puoi accoppiarti se pensi che avrai dei figli sani. È quello che è successo con mio padre e la madre di Sesshomaru. Hanno avuto un figlio perché avevano bisogno di un erede e sapevano che sarebbe nato molto forte. Non erano compagni di vita. Un compagno è colui con cui passi la vita, qualcuno che ha il tuo stesso status nel tuo branco-

-Branco?-

-Mmm-

-Bè, siete cani, del resto- commentò Miroku.

-Io non ragiono come loro- puntualizzò Inuyasha. -Sono troppo umano per questo, anche se in qualche modo mi sono trovato in una situazione che, alla lontana, può essere simile ad un branco. Ma noi non abbiamo le dinamiche tipiche di un branco di inuyoukai. Voi siete tutti umani, ma in ogni caso Sesshomaru mi ritiene il nostro capobranco ed essendo suo fratello, ed essendo lui Inu no Taisho … secondo le loro regole, alla lontana, saremmo una specie di sotto-gruppo del  _ suo  _ di branco. Per questo ha lasciato Rin qui con noi-

-È molto strano … ma in qualche modo ha senso-

-Già. Sono tutte sciocchezze secondo me. Non che poi i branchi di demoni cane siano così inclini a stare davvero tutti insieme. Solitamente sono solo piccoli gruppi familiari uniti sotto un più ampio clan-

-Come il clan dei lupi Yoro?- chiese Kagome.

-All’incirca. Non so come funziona per i lupastri, comunque-

-Ma questo cosa ha a che fare con Rin?-

-Tsk!- Inuyasha fece una smorfia e un suono gutturale di disgusto - Il branco lo fondi con il tuo compagno, non con il tuo amante. Per questo è importante, e tutta la situazione segue regole precise-

-Allora, ci vuoi dire quali sono queste regole? Stai tergiversando-

Inuysha guardò di sottecchi Kagome e le sue orecchie vibrarono con agitazione - Mmm. Diciamo che il maschio si propone come protettore. In questo modo ha la possibilità di dimostrare che può gestire e proteggere un branco se protegge la femmina che ha scelto-

-Oh- Kagome unì le mani -Bè c’era da aspettarselo, conoscendovi. È una cosa che avete sempre avuto in comune sia tu che tuo fratello. Ha senso che sia una caratteristica degli inuyoukai. Poi cos’altro?-

-Bè ci sono tante cose che si possono fare in quel frangente. Si deve proteggere, fare la guardia, provvedere al cibo, sconfiggere dei nemici per mettersi in mostra …-

-Un momento- lo fermò Miroku - Ma non è quello che facevi per la divina Kagome ancora prima di diventare il suo compagno?-

-Mmmmhhhhhhh- Inuyasha fece un lungo mugugnio.

-Inuyasha!- sbottò Kagome -Mi stavi corteggiando fin dall’inizio?-

-No … Sì … Ascoltate- mise le mani avanti - All’epoca non avevo la percezione di  _ cosa  _ stessi facendo. Sentivo solamente che lo dovevo fare. Seguivo il mio istinto. Quando sono andato in guerra al nord ho incontrato molti altri hanyo e ho scoperto un sacco di cose diverse. Perciò sì, ti ho corteggiato, ma l’ho fatto inconsapevolmente. Sesshomaru lo sta facendo, ma è perfettamente conscio di quello che fa. Anzi, è lampante come la luce del sole-

-E da quando?-

-Ecco, vediamo, come ve lo posso spiegare- Inuyasha si grattò una guancia - Diciamo che, se il corteggiamento sta andando bene la femmina deve contribuire in qualche modo, per far capire di essere soddisfatta-

-Come?-

-Portando addosso l’odore del suo corteggiatore-

Miroku e Kagome si guardarono con sospetto.

-Non è quello che state pensando, pervertiti-

-Allora cosa? Come si scambiano gli odori?-

-Con il semplice tocco. Alcuni luoghi sono meglio degli altri. Se il corteggiamento va per le lunghe, se al maschio non viene data nessuna risposta potrebbe … come dire, iniziare ad avere dei comportamenti ansiosi. Insicuri. Potrebbe diventare violento. Perché non può decidere di lasciare il corteggiamento e cominciarne un altro. Come vi ho detto è qualcosa di molto serio. E come se ti sentissi obbligato a farlo, perciò non ti passerebbe per la testa di andare a corteggiare qualcun altro-

-Ma tu e Kikyo …- provò a dire il monaco.

-Io sono un  _ mezzo demone,  _ Miroku ricordatelo per favore. Non sono proprio uguale agli altri youkai-

-Va bene, allora la femmina dovrebbe dare segnali chiari e accettare o rifiutare in fretta altrimenti il maschio … cosa, impazzisce?-

-Più o meno-

-E questo avviene con lo scambio di odori?-

-All’incirca-

-E tu dici che tuo fratello si sta comportando da idiota. Perché?-

-Rin non sa nulla di tutta questa storia. Sesshomaru si comporta come se la stesse corteggiando. Quel fermaglio che le ha dato urla “questa è la mia femmina” a tutti gli altri demoni nel giro di tre miglia, per la miseria, ma se lei non sa nulla …-

-Non può rispondere-

-Già- 

-Ma allora perché non glielo dice?-

-Perché cosa credi che risponderebbe, Rin?-

-E dov’è il problema?- chiese Kagome - Sicuramente se parlasse chiaramente anche lei si metterebbe i pensieri in ordine. Rin per prima ha bisogno di vederci chiaro in questa situazione-

-Sesshomaru non vuole che lei gli risponda- spiegò Inuyasha.

-Eh? Che vuol dire?-

-Vuol dire che lui non la vuole come la sua compagna-

-Ma hai detto che la sta corteggiando!-

-Sì, esatto-

-Non ha senso-

-Infatti ho detto che è un idiota!- sbottò Inuyasha facendo sussultare gli altri due - Se ne viene qui da solo per non rendersi ridicolo pensando che io non sappia nulla. Ah! Finisce a darsi delle piccole e patetiche rassicurazioni con l’inganno, per cercare di alleviare il suo prurito. Gli ho già detto che non servirà a nulla-

-Che vuol dire?-

-Sta scambiando il suo odore con quello di Rin senza che lei se ne accorga- spiegò - Qualche tempo fa ho cercato di forzargli la mano e ho preso Rin sulle spalle, per darle il mio odore. È il modo più facile e veloce per queste cose e dovevate vedere come voleva staccarmi la testa. Lì ho capito cosa stava succedendo-

-Aspetta un attimo, Inuyasha!-

Il mezzo demone sussulutò alle parole aspre di sua moglie -S-sì?-

-In che senso salirti sulla schiena è il modo più facile per scambiare gli odori? C’è qualcosa che non mi hai detto?-

Inuyasha arretrò, sudando freddo -E-ecco, come dire…-

-Inuyasha!-

-Bé, ho capito quello che sta facendo Sesshomaru perché è quello che facevo anche io … senza accorgermene … insomma, è vero che ti stavo corteggiano ma in ogni caso quando mi salivi sulla schiena avevi il mio odore tra le gambe perciò era come se mi accettassi …-

-E QUANDO ME LO VOLEVI DIRE?!-

-Giuro che all’epoca non lo sapevo …-

-E da quanti anni lo sai, invece?!-

-Bè io vi saluto- Miroku si voltò e se ne andò, già pensando a come doveva spiegare tutta la situazione a sua moglie. Che strana storia, chissà se lei sapeva di tutte queste dinamiche tra demoni …

-INUYASHA!-

-MI E’ PASSATO DI MENTE!-

-NON CI CREDO AFFATTO! NON VOLEVI PERDERCI LA FACCIA!-

-CHE T'IMPORTA ADESSO? IL MIO ODORE LO HAI COMUNQUE IMMEZZO ALLE GAMBE!-

-AAAH! PERVERTITO!- strillò Kagome -A CUCCIA!-

Si udì uno schianto e Miroku si disse: -Povera Sango, l’ho svegliata per nulla-

  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. 14

14.Il demone cane

  
  
  


Sesshomaru entrò nella piccola stanza di legno illuminata da una sola lanterna. Era vagamente consapevole che la casa di suo fratello era più dignitosa di quanto si immaginasse. Il suo odore e quello di sua moglie permeavano ogni angolo, ma quello che lo interessava maggiormente era la ragazzina raggomitolata vicino al braciere.

-Rin-

Lei alzò la testa e provò a mettersi seduta, quando lo vide entrare. Era pallida come il kimono che indossa. Non c’era nessun rossore sulle sue guancie.

Nonostante il fuoco davanti a lei Rin continuava a tremare e il potente demone era ad un passo dal fare lo stesso. 

Il suo corpo era immobile e la sua espressione marmorea, il controllo ferreo che aveva sulle sue emozioni divenne più pesante. Non poteva abbandonarsi all’ira in quel momento.

Gli umani e suo fratello si erano allontanati, probabilmente allarmati dalla sua aura che trasudava dalla sua pelle come granelli di sabbia che sfuggiva ad un pugno stretto. Tutta la sua volontà non bastavano a mascherare fino a che punto stesse fremendo.

Sesshomaru come ogni demone conosceva il sapore del sangue e la gioia che la violenza portava, quando si abbandonava ogni remora, ma da quando era diventato adulto non si era mai abbassato a comportarsi come gli altri demoni.

Gli umani non gli interessavano. Non ricordava di averne mai mangiato uno o di averne ucciso qualcuno perché gli piacesse. 

No, Sesshomaru traeva quella gioia selvaggia in cose diverse: combattere contro qualcuno di potente, superare una sfida e superare sé stesso, quello era ciò che davvero bramava il suo animo. Il sangue era un effetto collaterale del suo desiderio di perfezione.

Ora invece …

-Sesshomaru-sama?- Rin oscillò mentre provava ad alzarsi.

-Sta ferma- le disse, prima che potesse alzarsi davvero e rischiare di cadere nel braciere. 

Lei lo osservò con i grandi occhi rotondi, colpi di sofferenza. Sesshomaru contrasse la mascella. Non aveva di certo lasciato quella ragazzina lì per ritrovarla in quello stato. 

Doveva essere davvero così difficile vederla sempre sorridente e senza pensieri? Cos’altro doveva fare per farla rimanere tale? 

Gli umani ritenevano che la felicità era quasi sempre inarrivabile ma lui l’aveva vista su Rin, quando era bambina e lo seguiva come se non ci fosse nient’altro di importante al mondo se non fare un passo dietro l’altro.

-Sesshomaru-sama … non siate arrabbiato-

-Non sai cosa stai dicendo-

-Mi dispiace se vi ho fatto preoccupare-

Gli sfuggì un ringhio. Sia lui stesso che la ragazza rimasero sorpresi. E dunque si era ridotto a non avere più nessun controllo? Che vergogna. Chiuse gli occhi e respirò a fondo, seppellendo più in profondità ogni sensazione. -Non ti devi scusare. Non è colpa tua-

-Ma …-

-Non dire un’altra parola- le ordinò. Se avesse continuato a scusarsi come se fosse davvero solo un inconveniente che lei gli aveva causato, avrebbe ringhiato di nuovo. Ora doveva anche gestire quella maledetta frustrazione? Patetico.

Rin rimase in silenzio, ancora seduta a terra, ma lo guardava, sbiancata e preoccupata -State bene?-

-Lo chiedo io a te-

-Sto bene ….- allo sguardo incredulo dell’altro aggiunse: -Starò meglio. Sono solo … ho perso molto sangue ma mi riprenderò presto. Sono solo stanca-

-Riposati allora- disse lui semplicemente.

Rin abbassò la testa ma continuava a guardarlo. Da quando era diventata così grande lo sguardo di Rin si era fatto pericoloso. Sesshomaru non ricordava di qualcun’altro il cui sguardo riuscisse ad inchiodarlo sul posto per scavargli dentro in quel modo. In ogni caso … sapeva bene che Rin lo capiva immediatamente. 

-Cosa farete, se chiudo gli occhi e mi addormento?- chiese.

Sesshomaru rimase in silenzio e Rin non aggiunse altro.

Il demone voleva solo assicurarsi che lei fosse completamente fuori pericolo perché non desiderava altro che uscire da lì, tornare sui suoi passi e trapassare il petto di quell’umano che aveva visto sopra di lei.

Poteva sentire l’odore di quell’uomo su Rin. Aveva potuto sentire le sue intenzione non appena aveva raggiunto la radura dove li aveva trovati. 

-Sesshomaru-sama …- Rin allungò una mano -Vi prego non ve ne andate- disse a bassa voce -Ho ancora paura-

-Sei al sicuro- le disse, guardando la sua mano protesa verso di lui.

-Non … non è così. Se volete, posso stendermi e chiudere gli occhi ma vedrei solo quello che è appena successo-

Sesshomaru si accigliò. Se era così non era al sicuro nemmeno nel sonno. Aveva senso: già quando era piccola, a volte quando dormiva aveva gli incubi. Non l'aveva mai detto ma Sesshomaru sapeva che sognava lupi nel buio e briganti dai lunghi coltelli. 

Quand’era piccola si era limitato a svegliarla con poche parole, per dirle che non c’era nessun pericolo lì con lui e a quel punto la bambina riusciva ad addormentarsi dopo un poco. Sapeva che ora non sarebbe successo lo stesso.

-Che cosa vuoi?- le chiese, a bassa voce.

-Sesshomaru-sama, ho bisogno che stiate con me. Non mi lasciate da sola- tese ancora la mano.

Ah, eccolo di nuovo il suo maledetto istinto! Per un momento non fece niente, immobilizzato dalla sua incertezza. Il demone dentro di lui bramava sangue ma allo stesso tempo la vendetta non era importante quanto sorvegliare la sua compagna.

_ Quale compagna?  _ Si disse, amaramente. Rin è una ragazzina umana, poco più che una bambina, fragile come il fiore di ciliegio che sboccia e cade. Non era la sua compagna, si stava ingannando. Il suo istinto lo stava ingannando e lui doveva smetterla.

_ Tra tutte quelle che ho incontrato … perché tu? Cos’hai di speciale, tu? _

Resistete pochi secondi. Il suo autocontrollo bastava all’idea di sterminare umani ma andava in frantumi davanti allo sguardo silenzioso di un piccola umana. Lo aveva già detto per scherzo, ma davvero lei era l’unica che poteva comandare come se lui fosse il suo cane al guinzaglio e lei nemmeno ne aveva idea.

Sperava che non lo scoprisse mai.

Le prese la mano e si sedette vicino a lei. Era fredda e continuava a tremare. -Stai congelando- notò. Era forse perché aveva perso molto sangue? Come funzionava quel suo fragile corpicino umano?

Rin si acquattò contro di lui, appoggiandosi al suo moko moko. -Sono stanca- disse, con la testa sulla spalla di Sesshomaru. Si strofinò piano contro il suo kimono, sentendone il tessuto liscio -Voi siete sempre così caldo, invece. Sembrate sempre sul punto di cominciare a bruciare-

L’odore dolce e fragrante dei capelli di Rin, anche se mescolato a quello del sangue ancora secco sulla sua testa, era proprio sotto il suo naso e quando la ragazza strofinò il viso sulla sua spalla impiegò ogni risorsa mentale che aveva per non reagire di conseguenza.

Lui era stato un folle a cominciare un corteggiamento senza futuro, e quel che peggio senza che se ne fosse reso conto. Da un momento all’altro si era ritrovato a farle espresse dichiarazioni di protezione, a concedere regali a trasportarla contro di sé per avera la fugace consolazione di sentire il suo odore vicino.

Prima non se ne era accorto e subito dopo … non aveva parole per definire il pozzo di miseria in cui si era cacciato.

Suo padre dalla tomba stava ridendo di lui, ne era certo.

Rin non era una inuyoukai, perciò non aveva modo di sapere cosa significassero per lui i suoi gesti e le sue parole, se lo doveva ripetere. In ogni caso, però, lo aveva toccato e aveva espressamente detto di aver bisogno di calore e protezione perciò c’era poco che il suo Io razionale potesse fare. 

Ravvivò il fuoco, sotto lo sguardo stanco e appannato di Rin e poi sciolse il nodo del suo obi. Tenseiga e Bakusaiga, le sue due spade, caddero ai suoi piedi mentre lui si ti toglieva rapidamente l’armatura nera con un braccio, mentre con l’altro teneva Rin contro il moko moko alla sua sinistra.

-Cosa fate?- chiese piano la ragazza.

Lui non le rispose: lo avrebbe capito in fretta. L’armatura finì pesantemente a terra, cigolando e lui rimase solamente con il suo kimono. Prese Rin anche con l’altro braccio e si mise con la schiena contro il muro, guardando il fuoco e alzando una gamba mentre piegava l’altra. Rin era sopra di lui, avvolta dalla lunga coda del moko moko e contro il suo petto, sorretta dalle sue braccia e con la testa appoggiata alle sua spalla.

-Oh- capì lei, ritrovandosi stretta nel suo abbraccio morbido e caldo.

-Meglio?-

-S-sì. Sì, molto- disse la ragazza affondando la faccia nel tessuto del suo kimono e poggiando tutte e due le mani sul suo petto, rannicchiandosi per stringersi contro di lui.

Tra il calore del suo corpo e quello del fuoco, Rin avrebbe sicuramente smesso di tremare. 

Non intendeva fermarsi a pensare alla sensazione appagante e rassicurante che il suo odore addosso gli portava: non era importante, c’era altro a cui pensare. 

-Anche se ti addormenterai- le disse -Sarai al sicuro- 

Rin lo guardò con serietà. Chissà quali pensieri nascondevano i suoi occhi così intelligenti. Come faceva ad essere così perspicace, per lui era un mistero.

La ragazza alzò una mano e gli accarezzò una tempia, sfilando una ciocca di capelli bianchi da dietro il suo orecchio a punta e passandoci le dita attraverso fino ad arricciarlo alle punte. 

Per qualche strano motivo le erano sempre piaciuti i suoi capelli e Sesshomaru non capiva perché ma aveva scoperto che non aveva nulla in contrario a lasciarglieli toccare.

-Sesshomaru-sama- cominciò a dire -Va tutto bene. Mi avete salvata. Non vi dovete preoccupare-

-Mmm-

-Siete arrivato in tempo- aggiunse Rin -Avete … avete fatto un buon lavoro-

La strinse delicatamente tra le mani, per impedirsi di dirle di nuovo di stare zitta. La situazione stava degenerando. Forse Rin sarebbe stata sempre più sfacciata man mano che cresceva e c’era un limite al controllo che Sesshomaru esercitava su sé stesso. 

Se solo lei avesse saputo … No, non doveva sapere. Rin parlava perché lo conosceva e sapeva cosa gli procurava fastidio e cosa lo compiaceva e si comportava sempre di conseguenza.

-Mmm- disse di nuovo lui ma con sua sorpresa si ritrovò abbracciato a sua volta. Lei gli aveva circondato il collo e lo stringeva forte.

-Avete avuto paura?-

-No-  _ Sì. _

-Mi dispiace. Non vi farò mai più preoccupare. Vi prometto che starò attenta-

-Perché parli così? Non dire sciocchezze. Se tu che sei stata salvata, non il contrario- specificò, ma non fece nulla per fermare il suo abbraccio. Tanto valeva assaporare il momento, per quanto macchiato da ciò che era successo.

-Ho avuto così tanta paura- disse lei, piano, al suo orecchio - Vi ho chiamato senza sapere se eravate qui. Non credevo sareste venuto. Invece siete qui- sospirò contro il suo collo e Sesshomaru abbassò lo sguardo sul fuoco davanti a loro. 

Andava sempre peggio, ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di smetterla.

-Ti avrei sentito in ogni caso. A quanto ricordo mi ha obbligato a proteggerti- le ricordò.

-L’ho detto solo perché spero che non ve ne andiate più. Se mi dovete fare da guardia continuamente non avreste motivo di andarvene-

-Rin-

-Lo so ho detto una sciocchezza, perdonatemi- lo lasciò andare ma tornò ad acquattarsi contro di lui, chiudendo gli occhi. 

Sesshomaru si ritrovò a sospirare. Non lo faceva al almeno dieci anni ma eccolo lì a farlo come un donna rassegnata.

Poggiò la testa contro quella di Rin, continuando a guardare il fuoco davanti a sé e i suoi capelli caddero come una tenda bianca sulla ragazza. Rin li toccò distrattamente, mentre si lasciava trasportare nel sonno ascoltando il battito del suo cuore.

-Se era questo ciò che volevi, perchè allora non lo hai ordinato?- chiese, sinceramente curioso.

-Ed essere così egoista? Anche se vi voglio tutto per me, Sesshomaru-sama, voi avete tutta una vita di cui non so nulla. Non sono più importante del vostro nuovo impero- spiegò la ragazza, con la voce distante di chi stava per addormentarsi.

_ Che ragazza sciocca,  _ pensò. Non sapeva nulla di quello che era successo solo qualche anno prima, quando aveva abbandonato Tenseiga quando si era accorto che lei, tra le sue braccia come lo era adesso, non si svegliava più.

Ricordava quel giorno, davanti al corpo del demone dell’oltretomba, come se fosse appena successo: Rin morta. Per cosa? 

Per il potere?

Per l’arroganza? 

Per la sua presunzione?

Il suo era stato solo egoismo. Aveva voluto tutto e l’aveva voluto a modo suo e aveva voluto la compagnia di Rin, il potere della sua spada e la vendetta suo nemico aspettandosi di non dover sacrificare niente per questo.

Quel giorno se l’era detto chiaramente: niente vale la vita di Rin. 

Si era addormentata. Il suo respiro era basso e stabile, il suo corpo inerme riprendeva calore.

Sesshomaru distolse gli occhi dal fuoco e poggiò le labbra sulla sua fronte. Non era un bacio, solo un tocco leggero che aveva l’odore di sangue secco, impacco medicinale e Rin.

Ah, suo padre doveva davvero star ridendo di gusto, all’inferno.

Passò qualche ora ed aspettò che Rin fosse nel momento di sonno più profondo, quando si alzò in piedi e la lasciò distesa davanti alle ceneri del fuoco avvolta dal moko moko che si strinse come un lungo serpente di pelliccia intorno a lei.

Sesshomaru uscì dalla casa, privo di spade, armatura e moko moko. Non ricordava di essere mai uscito all’aperto così sprovvisto. In ogni caso erano solo orpelli che non servivano in quel momento. 

Volò via, veloce come una saetta di luce.

Una sacerdotessa e un mezzo demone, all’aperto, seguirono il suo tragitto ma lui non li notò.

Mentre era in volo trasfigurò il suo volto. I suoi arti si allungarono, le sue orecchie divennero lunghe e bianche me quando apparve nel cielo lo seguiva una nuvola pallida.

Stagliato contro la falce della mezza luna, che portava ancora segnata sulla fronte, ringhiò ed ululò contro le terre sotto di lui. 

C’era un familiare castello, ai suoi piedi e quando vi discese già suonavano le campane. 

Quand’era nel suo stato demoniaco, quando camminava a quattro zampe e ringhiava e mordeva, i suoi pensieri si facevano meno raffinati e più animali. 

C’era la vendetta e l’urgenza di tenere al sicuro la sua femmina e sterminare chi gli si opponeva. C’era l’odore del sangue, del fumo e del fuoco e la sensazione dei muri che si frantumavano sotto le sue zampe.

Gli umani urlavano e fuggivano intorno a lui mentre radeva al suolo, proprio calpestandola, quella piccola dimora umana. I soldati che provarono a ferirlo furono cacciati via.

Non aveva tempo da perdere: aveva puntato la sua preda e l’odore che riconosceva. Era sudato e spaventato sotto le macerie ma Sesshomaru scavò per riacchiapparlo come si ripesca un lombrico da sotto un sasso. 

Quell’umano il cui nome non valeva la pena ricordare sembrava averlo riconosciuto. Forse riconosceva il segno sulla sua fronte? Non gli importava.

Con una zampa lo tenne fermo a terra mentre con le sue zanne strinse la sua testa e la strappò dal resto del corpo. La gettò lontano, non volendo nemmeno mangiarsela, e quella ruzzolò via con uno spruzzo di sangue.

Con pochi colpi della sua coda aveva distrutto tutto quello che aveva intorno, e ora non c’era più niente che non fosse macerie e fuoco, intorno a lui. 

Ululò ancora, alzandosi in volo, vibrando dentro, ora che sentiva il suo desiderio di vendetta appagato. 

Ora tutto andava bene così tornò da Rin, che trovò ancora stesa a dormire e la riprese tra le braccia, per tenerla al sicuro come lei gli aveva chiesto.


	15. 15

  1. Il fumo nel cielo



  
  
  


Quando Rin si svegliò era ancora avvolta nel tempore. Mugugnò piano piano e si rannicchiò come un pulcino in quell calore morbido e avvolgente. Non le era mai capitato di svegliarsi così, e non voleva aprire gli occhi! 

Era abituata alla sensazione rigida del legno sotto la schiena e della ruvidezza delle coperte, ma avrebbe voluto svegliarsi così tutti i giorni. Una delle braccia che la tenevano si risistemò sulla sua schiena, quando lei mosse, e improvvisamente le ritornò in mente tutto quello che era successo il giorno prima.

-Mmm- disse, e il suo sorriso si trasformò in una smorfia. No … aveva dormito così bene, non voleva aprire gli occhi e non voleva tornare a quel grosso imbroglio che era la sua vita. 

-Rin- disse una voce calda al suo orecchio.

-Sssh- si nascose contro la manica del kimono di Sesshomaru e commentò con un lamento: -Giuro, non sono sveglia- 

-Mm- Non era il solito mormorio che il suo signore faceva. Sembrava una specie di risatina anche se breve e flebile. 

Rin aprì gli occhi, convinta a svegliarsi solamente dalla consapevolezza che la prima cosa che avrebbe visto sarebbe stata il suo viso. Infatti fu così, e Sesshomaru era così vicino che se lei avesse voluto avrebbe raggiunto facilmente la sua guancia per dargli un bacio.

Non che l’avrebbe mai fatto. Sarebbe morta di vergogna subito dopo. 

I capelli del demone ricadevano sopra di lei, mescolandosi ai suoi. La prima cosa che pensò fu che Sesshomaru non aveva il minimo segno di stanchezza sul viso, anche se probabilmente era rimasto sveglio e immobile per tutta la notte mentre la seconda fu … odorava di fumo. 

_ Che strano.  _ Pensò. Forse il fuoco quando si era spento aveva riempito la stanza di fumo e il demone non si era preoccupato di aprire la porta per far entrare aria pulita? Non c’era da sorprendersi, in quel caso.

-Sei sveglia-

-No, non è vero. Parlo nel sonno-

-Con gli occhi aperti?- chiese lui pazientemente.

-Sì. Quindi devo rimanere ancora così. Non mi potete lasciare- sottolineò lei, giocancondo con le punte argentee dei suoi capelli.

-Così sia- rispose semplicemente Sesshomaru, senza aggiungere nient’altro.

Il sole era alto nel cielo e lei non si era evidentemente svegliata all’alba come suo solito ma immaginava che vista la sera precedente avrebbe potuto scusarsi. Sperò che Kaede non si fosse preoccupata troppo e che qualcuno fosse andata ad avvisarla.

Il demone non si lamentò nemmeno una volta e lasciò che Rin riposasse sopra di lui senza muoversi di un millimetro. Rin continuava a giocare con i suoi capelli ritardando il momento in cui si sarebbe dovuta alzare e avrebbe dovuto affrontare la situazione.

Almeno, fu così finchè la sua pancia non emise un basso gorgoglio.

-Devi nutrirti- dedusse Sesshomaru e lei fece una smorfia. Davvero non si voleva alzare ma a quel punto fu lui ad alzarsi in piedi e sollevarla da terra come se non pesasse più di granello di polvere. -Hai perso molto sangue ieri. Hai bisogno di recuperare tutte le forze-

-Avete ragione- convenne lei, poggiando i piedi a terra. Sentì tutto il sangue defluire dalla testa ed un forte senso di vertigine ma Sesshomaru non la lasciò andare finchè non fu sicuro che si reggeva da sola in piedi. 

Mentre lei cercava di riprendersi e schiarire gli occhi, pieni di puntini bianchi dopo il capogiro, lui si rimise in fretta l’armatura con rapidi gesti efficienti e con le spade ad un fianco e il moko moko di nuovo sulla sua spalla era di nuovo presentabile come suo solito.

Rin si accorse che era la prima volta che lo vedeva rivestirsi perciò seguì i suoi movimenti con una strana fascinazione. Era strano pensare che il potente Sesshomaru fosse costretto a compiere gesti così banali come fare il fiocco al suo obi, come fosse un comune mortale.

-Mio fratello avrà del cibo- suppose -Qualcosa di adatto agli umani-

-Andiamo a chiderlo a Kagome-

-Non sono qui. Sono andati al villaggio- la informò il demone, quando uscirono al sole e all’aperto.

-Allora forse è meglio andare da Kaede. Lei avrà preparato qualcosa-

Sesshomaru annuì e la riprese in braccio, portandola velocemente in volo fino al villaggio umano, scendendo poi elegantemente davanti alla capanna della sacerdotessa che era già uscita, percependo l’aura del demone arrivare verso di lei. 

-Rin-chan … Mi sono preoccupata così tanto- le disse, osservando i punti che Kagome le aveva ricucito sulla tempia -Mmm, sarà il caso di mettere un’altra pomata disinfettante a questa cucitura. Avrai fame … vieni, ti ho messo da parte la colazione-

Lei entrò mentre Sesshomaru rimase fuori come suo solito, per poi sparire forse alla ricerca di suo fratello.

-Kagome mi ha detto cosa è successo. Oh, ieri sera il villaggio era terrorizzato. Ci aspettavamo una calamità da un momento all’altro-

-Cosa vuol dire?-

-Ho sentito l’intento omicida di Sesshomaru-sama prima di sapere cosa fosse successo e io e gli altri abitanti eravamo già sul punto di fuggire ma Miroku è venuto ad informarci di quello che era successo e ci siamo tranquillizzati. Nonostante questo quello che è accaduto ieri sera è stato molto grave. Rin … non devi uscire da sola di notte-

-Lo so. Sono stata una stupida-

Parlarono ancora mentre Rin mangiava e si rivestiva. Con i suoi abiti addosso e con la pancia piena si sentiva più sé stessa. Ora sembrava che tutto fosse tornato alla normalità anche se non per davvero. 

Uscì dalla capanna, senza aspettarsi che il signor Sesshomaru fosse lì. Respirò l’aria fresca ed assaporò la vista pacifica e familiare del villaggio.

Andava tutto bene: gli uomini e le donne erano a lavorare nei campi,si udivano le voci dei bambini e l’abbaiare dei campi e il sole splendeva tra le nuvole e il fumo.

Si accigliò.

_ Fumo? _

C’era una colonna di fumo che saliva dall’orizzonte verso il cielo. Prima che potesse chiedere a Kaede cos’era capitato, considerò la direzione da dove vedeva provenire la colonna di fumo grigio.

Rabbrividì e per un momento la sua mente si svuotò. 

Non era possibile. 

Sesshomaru-sama era rimasto con lei e non l’aveva lasciata un momento. Lei gli aveva chiesto espressamente di non lasciarla … non poteva. Stava sbagliando, ed era un errore. Un incendio poteva provenire da qualunque luogo …

Kaede uscì dalla capanna e avanzò a braccia conserte fino a dove si trovava Rin. Guardò anche lei l’orizzonte. -Mi dispiace, bambina- disse a bassa voce.

-No. Non è …- si voltò a guardarla, perché non voleva crederci, ma l’espressione cupa e rugosa della vecchia sacerdotessa non avevano bisogno di altre parole. La ragazza sentì il cuore stringersi in una morsa d’angoscia.

-Bambina mia- Kaede sembrava afflitta -Hai dimenticato che è un demone? È nella sua natura-

-No. Non è possibile, non l’avrebbe fatto!-

-Rin …-

-Taci!- la ragazza si voltò e scappò in direzione della capanna di Sango e Miroku e quando vi arrivò ignorò i commenti dei due e di Kohaku che provarono a parlare con lei. 

Chiese a Kirara di accompagnarla e la piccola demone gatto acconsentì a trasportarla in volo fino alla tenuta.

-Rin! Rin dove stai andando, non puoi volare via così con la tua ferita alla testa!- cercò di fermarla lo sterminatore ma Rin non lo ascoltò. Si aggrappò alla pelliccia morbida di Kirara e si librarono in volo, verso il fumo davanti a loro.

Una parte di lei ancora non ci credeva, ma quando si avvicinò di più era impossibile negare.

La tenuta era stata ridotto al suolo.

-Oh no! Sakiko-sama! Toya-sama!- chiamò dall’alto ancor prima di atterrare. Intorno alle macerie c’erano gli sfollati che provavano a recuperare oggetti dalla costruzione crollata. Una parte del castello ancora bruciava.

Si spaventarono tutti quando la videro planare dal cielo ma quando la riconobbero si tranquillizzarono. Rin cercò affannosamente i castellani finché non trovò Toya-sama che dirigeva le operazioni per il recupero dei dispersi e per lo spegnimento dell’incendio.

-Rin-chan! Cosa fai qui? Ma sei ferita anche tu!- le disse, riconoscendola.

-Signore … cosa è capitato?! Dov’è Sakiko-sama? E Ai? State bene? Vi prego, ditemi che stanno bene!-

-Ti mostro dov’è la mia sposa- Toya la condusse tra gli sfollati fino ad una zona piena di donne dove ritrovò Sakiko distesa a terra, con delle bende intorno alla testa, alle mani e ai piedi.

-Sakiko-sama!!- Rin le corse in contro e precipitò vicino a lei, posseduta dall’ansia e dalla preoccupazione -Cosa vi è successo?! Dov’è Ai?!- 

-La mia bambina sta bene …- disse a bassa voce, debolmente, la castellana. -Il mio signore è venuto a salvarci quando c’è stato l’attacco. Non sono riuscita a scappare in fretta e così ho dato a lui la bambina, ma sono rimasta chiusa tra le macerie ma mi hanno salvato, non devi preoccuparti. Ho solo qualche graffio-

-Sakiko-sama! Meno male!- le strinse la mano sana con forza -Ero così preoccupata che non riuscivo a pensare! Quando ho visto il fumo ho temuto il peggio …-

-Fortunatamente non eri qui, Rin-chan. Il demone che ci ha attaccati … nemmeno tu avresti potuto scacciarlo- La donna sospirò e strinse gli occhi per la paura. -Non sappiamo per quale motivo tutto questo sia accaduto. Perché una sciagura simile si è abbattuta su di noi?-

-Sono morte … sono morte tante persone?- chiese, attanagliata dalla paura.

-Altri sono ancora imprigionati dalle macerie. Molti sono riusciti a scappare, fortunatamente, ma Ichirou-sama, il figlio del mio signore …- alzò gli occhi sul suo sposo che aveva i pugni stretti e l’espressione contrita. -Oh, che orrore!- sospirò la donna, coprendosi il viso e tremando.

-Prima abbiamo sentito un lungo ululato rompere il silenzio- disse, cupamente, Toya -Non sembrava nulla di naturale. I soldati hanno guardato il cielo e davanti alla luna c’era un enorme bestia. È piombata su di noi con tutta la sua furia. Non veniva scalfito dalle nostre frecce e dalle nostre lace e siamo scappati. Mio figlio … non sapevo nemmeno quando fosse tornato. Era stato via per qualche tempo ed ero stato felice di saperlo lontano da lì quando quel mostro è venuto da noi … ma poi l’ho visto- rabbrividì con le lacrime agli occhi -Quella bestia lo ha addentato e dilaniato come i cani selvatici fanno con le loro prede. Non è rimasto più niente del suo corpo, bruciato dall’incendio. Non ci sono resti, non possiamo compiere i riti … nulla-

Sakiko era scoppiata in lacrime ma Rin non sapeva come rispondere. 

Ichirou … non c’era modo di salvarlo. Nel momento esatto in cui le aveva messo le mani addosso si era condannato a morte, Rin sapeva che Sesshomaru-sama lo avrebbe ucciso e niente e nessuno, tanto meno lei, poteva impedirglielo. 

Ma tanta distruzione …

Anche Rin cominciò a piangere silenziosamente, guardando il castello ancora in fiamme. Quel luogo, anche se macchiato dalla presenza di un uomo come Ichirou, era stato un posto in cui era stata felice e al sicuro. Aveva costruito amicizie e ricordi tra quelle pareti ora divelte.

Tutto era cenere e fiamme e lamenti di feriti che si trascinavano per i campi. 

Come poteva aiutare quella gente?  _ è stata colpa mia,  _ si disse. 

Se lei non fosse stata così presuntuosa e avara …

Si fermò a fronteggiare la costruzione in fiamme e disse al signore: -Cosa farete adesso?- 

-Ricostruiremo, salvando quello che ci rimane-

-Andrò mio villaggio e chiederò a qualcuno di venire ad aiutarvi, Toya-sama-

-Grazie, Rin-chan. Hai fatto di più per noi di quanto qualunque servo avrebbe- disse il signore -So che non hai accettato la proposta di mio figlio … ma so che il tuo buon cuore piange ugualmente per la sua sorte e ti sono riconoscente per questo-

Rin non poteva dirgli cosa era successo. Non poteva dire ad un padre cosa il figlio aveva portato su di loro, cosa aveva provato a fare a lei solo la notte precedente. 

In ogni caso, per quanto spregevoli fossero state le sue ultime azioni, non erano abbastanza per macchiare il ricordo di un padre che amava suo figlio appena morto. 

Tuttavia il lutto che Rin provava nel cuore non era per Ichirou.

Si congedò da loro, tornando sui suoi PASSI. Kirara la seguì a piedi, perchè Rin non aveva intenzione di affrettarsi. 

Camminò e camminò anche se le facevano male le gambe e si sentiva svenire per la fame e le forze le venivano meno. 

Quando si appoggiò ad un albero, per evitare di scivolare a terra un braccio forte la sostenne.

Sesshomaru era dietro di lei. 

-Mi stavate seguendo?-

-Non dovevi sforzarti-

Rin si rimise dritta e si allontanò da lui. Tra le sue gambe Kirara era guardinga. 

-Che cosa avete fatto?- chiese, senza voler girare troppo intorno all’intera situazione.

-Non devi darti pensiero-

-Non devo … uh- Rin ammutolì. Sesshomaru non avrebbe capito. Come Kaede le aveva detto solo quella mattina, quella era la sua  _ natura _ . I suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime di frustrazione.

  
  


Sesshomaru aveva sentito la presenza di Rin allontanarsi e aveva subito immaginato che avesse capito cosa aveva fatto quella notte. La seguì da lontano per assicurarsi che non svenisse in volo. 

Aveva aspettato che parlasse con gli altri umani, quasi tutti vivi e solo con qualche ferita, e poi sorprendentemente la ragazza aveva deciso di camminare a piedi. Ora le era davanti e lo guardava con un'espressione che lui non riusciva a definire.

Non si aspettava che la ragazza avesse gioito della sua vendetta come avrebbe fatto una donna demone, perciò Sesshomaru non le aveva portato la testa di quell’umano, sospettando che non le sarebbe piaciuto, ma cos’altro pretendeva?

-Quell’uomo doveva morire- specificò, per rendere chiara l’idea.

-E cosa meritavano invece tutti gli altri?-

-Erano sulla mia strada. Non mi interessavano, cercavo quell’umano-

Rin aveva gli occhi lucidi e lo sguardo pieno di disapprovazione. Sesshomaru si corrucciò. Quell’espressione sul viso della sua Rin non l’aveva mai visto.

E poi, una piccola fragile umana si permetteva di disapprovare. Di giudicarlo? 

Strinse i denti, trattenendo l’indignazione. Lui si era abbassato al livello di un comunissimo demone ed aveva attaccato un insediamento umano, cosa che non aveva mai fatto prima, solamente per lei. E quella ragazzina lo ripagava con quell’espressione.

-Quell'uomo doveva morire- odiava ripetersi.

-E per questo cos’avete fatto? Ve ne siete andato, avete ucciso degli umani e poi siete tornato dove io dormivo?-

-Sì- 

Cosa si sorprendeva? Non sapeva cosa faceva nella sua vita? Ogni volta che se ne andava doveva andare a combattere altri demoni. Cosa pensava che avesse fatto in tre anni di guerra? Era quello il loro accordo: lui combatteva, poi tornava e poi andava di nuovo a combattere.

Rin non gli disse nulla ma la sua espressione, da disapprovazione si trasformò in vera delusione. La sua pelle odorava di rabbia e di tristezza e a quel punto Sesshomaru si rese conto che l’intera faccenda era già degenerata.

Rin era quella che lo guardava sempre come se lui avesse il potere di mettere le stelle nel cielo. Da dove arrivava tanta tristezza?

-Rin-

-Vi avevo chiesto di rimanere con me- disse lei a bassa voce - E voi ve ne siete andato-

Il demone capì la radice della sua rabbia. Era vero: l’aveva lasciata per qualche momento, ma nulla di più. Non le aveva promesso che sarebbe rimasto con lei, tuttavia. 

Ma lei aveva detto di aver bisogno di lui e lui l’aveva lasciata nel sonno. 

La parte di lui che si era messa stupidamente a corteggiare quell’umana era in fermento. Aveva deluso la sua compagna. Lei aveva chiesto protezione, aveva accettato il suo odore, aveva dormito vicino a lui e lui aveva preferito andare a vendicarsi ubbidendo ai suoi bisogni prima di cedere a quelli della femmina che era con lui.

Razionalmente si disse che tutto il ragionamento che i suoi bassi istinti avevano fatto erano scorretti. Non stava corteggiando Rin davvero. Erano solo piccoli gesti che sfuggivano al suo controllo, non c’era nessun accordo tra di loro, lei non sapeva nulla di questa storia. 

Tuttavia, corteggiamento o meno, comprese il motivo della sua delusione.

Quando non le rispose, lei si voltò e cominciò a camminare per tornare al villaggio.

-Non devi sforzarti Rin- le disse. -Meglio volare-

-Non voglio-

Voleva dire che non voleva stare con lui. Lei gli dava le spalle e non poteva vedere l’espressione mortificata che per un momento solo attraversò il viso del demone.

Ecco, la sua compagna lo aveva respinto … no. Doveva smettere di pensare a quel modo. Rin era solo una ragazzina umana.

-Prendi la nekomata- le suggerì - Ti ha già portato fin qui-

Kirara miagolò, come a dargli ragione.

Rin sembrò pensarci e poi annuì. Tornarono al villaggio in volo, con Sesshomaru che seguiva la ragazza sul grande gatto. 

Quando tornarono Rin si congedò con cortesia che sembrava fredda come il ghiaccio.

Sesshomaru era combattuto tra la rabbia per l’arroganza di una ragazzina umana che osava contraddirlo e la ferita che il suo rifiuto gli provocava.

Perché doveva vivere schiavo dei capricci di Rin? 


	16. 16

  1. La vita umana



  
  
  


Rin non gli rivolse più parole del necessario. Sesshomaru si accorse, dolorosamente, del cambiamento nei suoi riguardi. La ragazza manteneva il suo atteggiamento formale ma nulla di più.

Ma quanto più era freddamente seria, tanto più il demone sentiva il bisogno di cambiare la situazione. Aveva deciso di non andarsene e rimanere nei pressi del villaggio.

Rin andava e veniva dalla tenuta distrutta perché si era offerta di aiutare a ricostruirla e lui puntualmente la seguiva a distanza. Continuava ad essere convinto che aveva fatto bene.

Non sentiva il minimo rimorso per ciò che aveva fatto, né tanto meno avrebbe dato finte scuse alla ragazza per cercare di pacificarla. Il suo orgoglio non glielo permetteva. 

Tuttavia, quanto più insisteva nel rimanere lì tanto più Rin lo evitava e sembrava che nulla di quello che diceva potesse aiutare la sua situazione.

-Femmina incomprensibile- si disse, decidendo comunque di seguirla. La osservava soltanto, per assicurarsi che stesse bene.

-Sesshomaru-sama- si voltò un pomeriggio Rin verso di lui. -credevo che voi foste molto impegnato e che non aveste troppo tempo da perde qui-

-Me ne andrò quando lo vorrò- specificò lui.

-Fate come volete- rispose lei, tornando ad occuparsi delle sue faccende.

Il suo atteggiamento continuava ad infastidirlo. La ragazza stava tornando alla tenuta, di nuovo a piedi ma questa volta lui si rifiutò di accompagnarla silenziosamente da dietro come se la dovesse scortare. Volò leggero davanti a lei, determinato a non farsi ignorare.

-Rin-

-Ditemi- si fermò davanti a lui, ma si intuiva che voleva continuare il suo viaggio. Nonostante le sue emozioni rimaneva educata abbastanza da non contraddirlo né offenderlo e questo lo innervosiva. Se si fosse dimostrata davvero arrabbiata, almeno avrebbe potuto avere una scusa per risponderle e dimostrarle superiorità, cosa che in quel momento non riusciva a fare, perché si era ridotto a seguirla come un cagnolino afflitto.

-Smettila- le ordinò.

-Sto facendo qualcosa che vi innervosisce mio signore?- chiese lei, con voce piatta.

-Sì-  _ lo infastidiva enormemente. _

-Mi dispiace, non è mia intenzione- Se non avesse visto quell’espressione sul viso di Rin avrebbe potuto dire che quelle parole erano le sue, così come anche quel volto. Si ritrovò ad essere dall’altra parte a ricevere la sua stessa freddezza e si corrucciò.

-Hai la mente piena di pensieri che non mi vuoi dire- le fece notare - Se vuoi parlare, esprimerti chiaramente-

-Avete frainteso, mio signore Sesshomaru-sama- rispose lei alzando il mento e guardandolo fieramente -Non c’è niente che voglio dirvi-

-Rin- minacciò lui.

-E riguardo quello che penso, non è qualcosa che voglio condividere con voi- aggiunse la ragazzina - Come avete detto sono i miei pensieri nella mia stessa mente perciò a meno che voi non possediate anche il potere di leggere l’animo umano i miei pensieri rimangono miei e, come ho appena detto, non ho intenzione di parlarne con voi-

-Perché?- era avvilito e si accorse che la sua voce vibrò, dimostrando il suo turbamento. Nonostante questo Rin non ne fu minimamente toccata. -Mi hai sempre raccontato tutto-

-Erano sciocchezze infantili che non vi interessavano. Perché dovrebbero interessarvi adesso?- chiese la ragazza.

Era uscita di senno, per caso? - Ti ho sempre ascoltato-

-Devo dissentire- si incupì. 

Dentro le ampie maniche del suo kimono il demone strinse i pugni. Continuava con questa storia? - Vuoi che ti chieda scusa quando non ho sbagliato-

-E voi non sbagliate mai- il sarcasmo era sottile ma non visibile nella sua voce. Rin abbassò gli occhi, forse pentita di quello che aveva detto - Non voglio le vostre scuse-

-Allora che cosa vuoi?-

-Che differenza può fare quello che voglio io?-

Sesshomaru alzò un elegante sopracciglio e la guardò intensamente - Sai bene che stai dicendo sciocchezze- 

La ragazza raddrizzò la schiena e tornò a guardarlo con fiera dignità -Se voi pensate che sono tali allora lo saranno, mio signore. E se è così non dovrebbero turbarvi-

Sesshomaru non aveva mai avuto voglia di fare del male a Rin, né tanto meno avrebbe voluto toccarla se non con la più leggera delicatezza ma se fosse stato meno di quello che era avrebbe sicuramente afferrato la ragazza e l’avrebbe scossa per le spalle per costringerla a parlare chiaramente.

Da quando era diventato così difficile comunicare con lei? Era sempre stato così semplice.

-Cosa vuoi che faccia?- le chiese direttamente, cercando di venire al punto. L’arte retorica della ragazzina diventava sempre più irritante.

-Nulla- 

-Stai mentendo- Ne era convinto.

Rin lo guardò e i suoi occhi si ammorbidirono un poco, vedendo che Sesshomaru stava davvero cercando di risolvere quella spiacevole situazione. In ogni caso disse:-Dico davvero. Non voglio niente e non voglio che mi diciate nulla. Le vostre azioni sono state chiare-

-Non volevi che uccidessi quell’umano? Anche dopo quello che aveva fatto?- Non ci poteva credere. Sapeva che Rin era una creatura fatta della più pura bontà ma non riusciva a concepire come non potesse covare almeno un po’ di risentimento per quello che le era accaduto.

-Sesshomaru-sama, io non posso obbligarvi a fare nulla. Se avete voluto uccidere Ichirou-sama l’avete fatto. Avete abbattuto la vostra ira sulla sua casa. È stata una vostra decisione, io ho deciso che voglio aiutare i miei amici a cui ho causato tanto tormento-

- _ Tu  _ hai causato tormento?- chiese, con una leggera punta di incredulità nella voce.

-Io. Avrei dovuto comportarmi diversamente-

-E come?- si incupì ancora.

-Se non mi fossi precipitata a rifiutare Ich…-

-Taci- le ordinò, con una tale fermezza che Rin sussultò sul posto -Qualsiasi cosa tu voglia dire, sta’ zitta-

-Avete detto che volete ascoltare i miei pensieri-

-Tu hai detto che sono pieni di sciocchezze- 

Rin respirò profondamente e strinse i pugni - Perdonatemi, potente signore dell’Ovest, se vi ho infastidito- lo aggirò e cominciò ad andarsene, come se avesse congedato uno dei suoi amichetti ragazzini umani.

Sesshomaru non poteva accettare di essere trattato così. Le andò dietro. - Non ti ho detto che puoi andartene-

Rin si fermò ma non lo guardò in viso. -Allora ve lo chiedo io. Posso andare?-

-No- disse lui fermamente.

-Mm- a quel punto Rin lo guardò dritto negli occhi, ma i suoi erano appannati da un velo umido di lacrime - Cosa volete da me allora?-

-Voglio che tu la smetta- disse lui senza sapere come poteva esprimersi più chiaramente. - Mi hai chiesto di proteggerti. L’ho fatto-

-No. Ora siete voi a mentire- gli rispose lui e le sue lacrime cominciarono ad addensarsi agli angoli dei suoi occhi. -Non potete dire di averlo fatto per me. Vi avevo chiesto di non lasciarmi e voi l’avete fatto perché volevate vendetta. Lo so, ho capito, è la vostra natura e la vostra indole nobile che ve lo impone, perciò non ve lo posso recriminare. Ma non dite che lo avete fatto per proteggere me, altrimenti è come se avessi distrutto la casa dei miei amici con le mie mani-

-Non sono tuoi amici- rispose lui, senza sapere cos’altro dire per tranquillizzarla. Ogni cosa che diceva peggiorava la situazione.  _ Femmine umane incomprensibili.  _ \- Non sapevano nulla di te. Tu hai tenuto nascosto il tuo passato perché sapevi che non ti avrebbero capito-

-Io ho solo tenuto nascosto voi, non me stessa- specificò la ragazza.

-E io non ho spazio in quello che sei, quindi?- 

Sesshomaru rimase immobile per non dare a vedere che avrebbe voluto rimangiarsi immediatamente quello che aveva detto. Rin era sorpresa quanto lui. La sua espressione era allibita a poca distanza dalla sua. 

La ragazza si coprì il viso con una mano e chiese: -Ed io ho spazio in quello che siete voi?-

_ Certamente! Questa ragazza davvero non capisce nulla di quello che ho fatto per lei?  _ Si chiese fremente di frustrazione. Prima che potesse risponderle lei scosse la testa e continuò:

-Ditemi una cosa allora. Quando mi avete lasciato al villaggio mi avete detto che quando fossi stata più grande mi avreste chiesto se volevo tornare a stare con voi e non più tra gli umani. Se è così, chiedetemelo adesso-

Sesshomaru non rispose.

-Non sono una sprovveduta, Sesshomaru-sama!- gli disse - Ero una bambina quando mi avete salvata ed ero il piccolo animaletto che vi seguiva, una specie di … di  _ curiosità,  _ che voi poi avete lasciato qui tra gli umani. So benissimo che non mi riprenderete con voi. Con quali basi? Con quale scopo? A fare cosa? Perché dovreste portavi dietro una donna umana con il rischio che tutti i vostri sudditi pensino solo male di voi? Non avete mai avuto intenzione di chiedermi di andarmene via con voi!- era in lacrime, mentre parlava - E lo so benissimo, non ve ne faccio una colpa, anzi è … è tutto molto sensato. Ma cosa rimane di me? Cosa sono io, per voi?-

-Rin- cercò di fermarla, ma la ragazza fece un passo indietro e scosse la testa.

-Forse avrei dovuto davvero accettare quella proposta. Cosa cambia se l’uomo che mi voleva era disposto a rapirmi e farmi violenza? Voi non siete da meno-

-Rin!- si indignò.

-Se sono qualcosa per voi allora sono una vostra proprietà- gli rispose la ragazza - Non potete negarlo. Mi avete sempre detto di fare quello che volevo quando volevo perché anche se la scelta era la mia rimaneva comunque il fatto che vi appartenessi. È così che mi vedete. Ma voi siete un demone e non dovrei incolparvi per questo: voi siete fatto così. Eppure che differenza c’è tra un demone e un umano? Ho rifiutato un uomo e a causa di questo affronto al suo ego lui ha cercato di rapirmi. Un uomo ha cercato di rubarvi una proprietà ferendo il vostro ego e voi lo avete punito-

-Non ho nulla in comune con quell’umano degene- disse il demone, a denti stretti, infuriato dalle parole della ragazza. -Smettila-

-Nonostante quello che dite, ho ragione. Non fate che entrare ed uscire dalla mia vita come se potesse deciderne, dite che devo vivere come un’umana ma a causa vostra non posso perciò forse dovreste decidervi a non tornare più!-

Sesshomaru rimase impietrito a guardalra. Non poteva averlo detto seriamente… Il suo sguardo era umido ma furente. Voleva davvero questo?

Lo assalì un miscuglio di rabbia e tristezza, ma più di ogni altro sentì il sangue bruciare a quello che era palesemente un rifiuto. 

Non poteva fare niente in quel momento, né era sicuro di poterle rispondere degnamente. Si voltò e se ne andò, deciso a rimanere con i suoi pensieri perché la vista di Rin lo feriva come se qualcuno lo trapassasse con una spada.

  
  


... _ Forse sarebbe meglio se decideste di non venire più! _

Che cosa aveva detto? 

Quando Sesshomaru si era voltato per andarsene con la stessa espressione di tradimento che avrebbe avuto se lo avesse schiaffeggiato, Rin si era improvvisamente accorta di aver parlato senza pensare. 

Tutta la frustrazione che provava non bastava a giustificarsi. Davvero avrebbe voluto che le cose fossero diverse ma non desiderava affatto che Sesshomaru sparisse per sempre.

Gli era corsa dietro non appena si era ripresa ma lui si era spostato in volo. -Sesshomaru-sama!- urlò all’aria, sperando che la sentisse -Sesshomaru-sama … mi dispiace …- 

Non andò più alla tenuta ma tornò al villaggio, sperando di trovarlo lì. Quando non lo vide andò al bosco, cercandolo tra gli alberi e tra i rami ma non lo trovò da nessuna parte. -Sesshomaru-sama!- lo chiamò per tutto il giorno ma lui non tornava.

Perse il conto delle ore trascorse a cercarlo e solo quando si fece buio e si accasciò sulla riva del torrente, sfinita e ancora in lacrime, si era accorta che era scesa la notte. 

Come aveva potuto dire un’idiozia simile? Lei aveva promesso a sé stessa che sarebbe stata con lui per sempre! Maledetta la sua bocca ingrata!

Riprese a singhiozzare, rannicchiandosi contro un albero e sentendo il gelo della sera trapassare il tessuto sottile del suo youkata. E se non l’avesse più visto? Se lui si fosse infuriato tanto da non volerle più parlare? 

Cosa avrebbe fatto, se così fosse stato?

Lei voleva rimanere con lui. Voleva stare con lui con tutto il suo cuore ma era bloccata lì perché non c’era nessuna possibilità che Sesshomaru la volesse. Era una donna umana, cosa poteva vedere in lei?

Le sue lacrime si fermarono mentre una realizzazione cresceva lentamente nel suo cuore. Sembrava di aver alzato il velo da qualcosa di nascosto.

Aveva sempre voluto rimanere con lui … ma questo cosa voleva dire?  _ Come  _ voleva stare con lui? Perché era tanto impossibile?

_ Lui ha sempre recriminato il padre per aver amato una donna umana. Come potrebbe amare te? _

Rin fissò il torrente davanti a lei, tremante. 

E quindi era così semplice? Tutta la confusione che aveva provato fino a quel momento era solo per questo? Lei amava Sesshomaru. Lo aveva sempre fatto.

Trattenne il respiro, e per un momento l’enormità di quel sentimento la schiacciò. Lo aveva sempre avuto dentro e non se ne era mai accorta. 

Dopo l’incredulità seguì la disperazione.

Lo amava… e non sarebbe mai potuta stare con lui. 

Tornò a piangere, più tristemente di prima, scossa dai suoi singhiozzi. Non poteva fare nulla! Era destinata a provare quel sentimento e morirci perché non avrebbe mai avuto un futuro.

Non seppe quanto tempo passò a piangere da sola ma sentì dei passi leggeri avvicinarsi e lei alzò la testa, allarmata.

Era lui che si avvicinava nell’erba. -Sesshomaru-sama!- gli corse incontro, dimentica di tutto quello che gli aveva detto quella mattina, e lo trattenne per i vestiti -Sesshomaru-sama, mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto. Non volevo dirlo, non intendevo … perdonatemi vi prego. Non ve ne andate! Non fatelo, vi prego!- 

Lo strinse più forte pensando che se lui avesse cercato di volare via per lasciarla lì da sola lei si sarebbe aggrappata e non l’avrebbe lasciato scappare. Non poteva andarsene.

-Rin. Non piangere. Va tutto bene- le disse.

Lei scosse la testa e invece di tenerlo per le maniche decise che era più importante stringerlo per le spalle, salì sulle punte per abbracciarlo al collo e lo tenne così stretto che le fecero male le braccia. -Mi dispiace tanto. Non siate arrabbiato. Perdonatemi, Sesshomaru-sama-

-Sta calma-

Rin continuava a piangere e tremare aspettandosi che lui sparisse così come era arrivato. Il demone la tenne stretta a sua volta e questo riuscì un poco a confortarla. Il suo abbraccio era caldo e avvolgente e bastò a farla smettere di piangere come se fosse sul punto di morire. 

Lui la trattenne finché non si acquattò nell’erba per farli sedere per terra. - Non sono arrabbiato-

-Ho parlato senza pensare- Lei non lo lasciò nemmeno per un attimo e quando parlò aveva il viso soffocato dal kimono bianco dell’altro. - Non intendevo nulla di quello che ho detto. Ero arrabbiata. Perdonatemi-

-Hai detto quello che dovevi dire-

-Ho mentito. Vi ho detto che voi mi vedete solo come una vostra proprietà, ma lo so che non è vero-

Sesshomaru poggiò il mento sul suo capo mentre ancora la abbracciava e rispose a bassa voce: - Rin. Non è solo questo-

-No ..?-

Lei alzò la testa per guardarlo e incontrò il suo sguardo serio. -No- parlava con la sua più rassicurante voce bassa e calda - Tu sei l’essere più importante per me. Uomo o demone o divinità che sia, non c’è qualcuno più importante di te, Rin- rivelò, mortalmente serio - Dovessi tu morire per la terza volta andrei a contrattare la tua vita con la Morte stessa. Ma non perché è qualcosa che mi appartiene-

-Lo so …-

-Aspetta. Fammi parlare- la interruppe, per poi continuare: - La tua vita è importante perché devi viverla. Questa è l’unica cosa che ho voluto per te. Che vivessi la vita umana che hai, che è veloce e fugace, ma è la tua vita non di meno- tornò ad appoggiare il mento sul suo capo - E non ti chiederò di sprecarla per me-

-Sesshomaru-sama! Ma non è così!- disse lei convintamente.

-No? Non vuoi una famiglia? Non vuoi niente di tutto quello che gli altri umani hanno? Anche se breve, la tua vita può darti tutto quello che vuoi. Io posso offrirti dei bei doni e la certezza che sarai al sicuro … non c’è altro che solitudine e guerra con me. Lo hai visto quando hai seguito i miei passi quando avevi otto anni-

-Non è vero. Ero felice con voi, più di quanto lo fossi mai stata!- disse Rin certa delle sue parole.

-Perché non avevi avuto nulla di meglio, e non ti aspettavi altro-

-Non voglio altro!-  _ Voglio voi, anche un poco. Anche solo un poco mi basta. _

-Lo dici perché non pensi di poterlo avere. La mia presenza è ingombrante-

-No. Sesshomaru-sama…- ebbe un brivido di paura, immaginando cosa stava per dire.

-Non c’è gioia nella vita degli umani che hanno seguito i demoni. Oltre quello che già ti ho dato, non posso offrirti altro … ma non perché non voglio. Io non posso-

Rin riprese a piangere silenziosamente. -Non mi importa-

-A me invece sì. Tu vali più del mio egoismo, Rin- fece un flebile sospiro intristito e poi aggiunse: -Perciò hai avuto ragione questa mattina. Dovrei decidermi a non tornare-

-No! Vi prego no! Non dite così!- lo strinse più forte. -No mi lasciate-

-Non dico questo. Voglio solo che tu sappia che non verrò più così spesso. Devo lasciarti lo spazio che serve per vivere. Perciò tornerò, un giorno, e ti vedrò più felice-

_ E più vecchia e più sola _ . Si disse lei. Aveva scoperto l’amore e il rifiuto in un giorno solo.

-Non piangere- disse, catturando con un dito le lacrime sulle sue guancie - Ho sempre odiato l’odore delle tue lacrime- 

-Vi prego, non fatelo- singhiozzò lei, sapendo che non poteva fargli cambiare idea. 

Sesshomaru non le rispose. Si chinò invece lentamente sulla sua testa e le poggiò delicatamente le labbra sulla fronte in un piccolo e casto bacio. 

Si sciolse dal suo abbraccio, perché Rin aveva il cuore troppo spezzato per poter reagire e lo vide alzarsi in piedi davanti a lei, bianco e luminoso nella notte buia.

\- Arrivederci, Rin- le disse.

Sparì tra gli alberi, senza voltarsi e Rin rimase a guardare la sua schiena allontanarsi, senza riuscire nemmeno a rispondergli.

  
  



	17. 17

  1. La fonte dello spirito



  
  
  
  


La sensazione di vuoto abbandono non poteva essere colmata. 

Anche dopo la ricostruzione della tenuta, e il desiderio di Sakiko di riaverla con loro, Rin aveva deciso di rimanere al villaggio. Come avrebbe potuto continuare a vivere con loro, sapendo che aveva causato la morte dell’amato figlio del signore e che la distruzione della loro casa era in parte colpa sua?

Non aveva il coraggio di fronteggiarli.

Tornò quindi al villaggio, tornando ad abitare con la vecchia Kaede che non cercava altro che incoraggiarla a fare qualche altra cosa nella sua vita. 

Ma anche le piccole gioie venivano adombrate. 

Rin era stata lasciata lì per vivere come un’umana, come una donna normale … ma il suo cuore era lontano, tra le nuvole sconosciute dove Sesshomaru-sama volava e dalle quali forse non sarebbe più tornato.

-Quell’idiota di mio fratello- disse un giorno Inuyasha, mentre se ne stava a braccia conserte appollaiato su un albero. Guardava Rin che accompagnava i bambini di Miroku per il bosco alla ricerca di bacche. 

Quando guardava i bambini sorrideva, ma nel momento in cui nessuno la osservava, il suo sguardo tornava distante.

Rin aveva smesso di piangere la notte e sospirare tremando di giorno, perché non aveva più forze per farlo. Si svegliava ogni giorno e sopravviveva come ci si aspettava da lei, ma sembrava non esserci traccia della gioia infantile che aveva avuto da piccola.

La sua solitudine la rendeva inavvicinabile e chiunque cercasse di parlarne con lei, si sentiva rivolgere solamente buone parole vuote. 

Kagome era ogni giorno più preoccupata ma non si poteva fare nulla. Sesshomaru era chissà dove e in ogni caso nessuno avrebbe potuto convincerlo a cambiare idea. 

Kohaku era tornato al villaggio e si era costruito una capanna per sé. Viaggiava non più che poche settimane, tornando sempre per non lasciare Rin sola troppo a lungo. Nonostante non avesse mai accennato alle sue intenzioni o ai suoi sentimenti per Rin non era difficile capire cosa provasse.

Rin gli era preclusa ma lui si si ostinava a rimanerle vicino, anche a costo di comportarsi come un fratello. 

Trascorse un altro anno ed in quei mesi l’unica visita che Rin aveva ricevuto era stata quella di Jaken che una volta era arrivato da solo con Ah-Un per assicurarsi che lei stesse bene. 

Non disse se era stato mandato da qualcun’altro e né Rin né il piccolo demone squamoso accennano all’esistenza di Sesshomaru-sama, qualcosa che nessuno dei due aveva mai fatto. Da quando si erano conosciuti, del resto, il grande demone era stato il loro principale argomenti di conversazione.

Tuttavia non sfuggì a nessuno il modo festoso con cui Rin lo accolse, dimostrandosi felice come bimba e fingendo gioia in ogni occasione. Se Jaken era stato mandato dal suo signore, gli avrebbe riferito una gran quantità di menzogne.

Rin non voleva far preoccupare Sesshomaru-sama. Se non voleva tornare, almeno non meritava di essere lontano e saperla infelice. La sua tristezza nasceva dal suo amore per lui, morto nel momento stesso in cui era nato, e non c’era nessuna soluzione.

  
  


Quell’inverno tuttavia non c’era stato tempo per pensarci. Il freddo era giunto e con lui un’epidemia di febbre che aveva afflitto anche altri villaggi vicini. Non c’era da sorprendersi: quasi ogni due o tre anni arrivava quel influenza che costringeva a letto i malati e portava via con sé i bambini più deboli. 

Come altre volte prima di allora, Kaede e Kagome, la quale per qualche strano motivo sembrava immune a tutte le malattie, si dedicarono alla cura dei malati e alla preparazioni dei rimedi.

E come altre volte anche Rin le aiutò, cercando le erbe medicinali giuste, visitando con le sacerdotesse le capanne dei malati.

Fu chiaro che quella malattia, però, non faceva il suo solito decorso e dopo molte settimane era ancora lì nel villaggio e aveva contagiato quasi tutti gli abitanti. Qualcuno si era ammalato e ripreso, come Sango e le sue gemelle che erano state pazientemente curate da Miroku e persino Kohaku aveva sopportato strenuamente la febbre e la tosse anche se il suo fisico forte l’aveva fatto riprendere in fretta.

Non tutti al villaggio erano forti come loro e molti non si ripresero. Aki, una delle vecchie amiche e coetanee di Rin morì con il suo bambino ancora nella pancia, lasciando il marito da solo con il loro primogenito.

Altri anziani si ammalarono e si spensero nei loro letti e Kaede passò con loro le ultime notti, senza mostrare la minima paura di ammalarsi.

C’era qualcosa nella forza delle sacerdotesse che le rendeva immuni o forse le faceva guarire in fretta, e così per giorni e giorni non si fece altro che visitare case e malati e portare sollievo a chi ne aveva bisogno.

La fatica era una sensazione conosciuta: quando Rin cominciò a sentirla nei muscoli e nelle ossa nemmeno si prese la briga di prestarci attenzione.

Ma poi cominciò a tossire, un giorno più forte degli altri, ed un’altra mattina non riuscì ad alzarsi dal suo giaciglio, esausta e sfinita.

-Rin-chan. Come ti senti?- provò a svegliarla Kaede, ma Rin si sentiva così debole che gli unici movimenti che riusciva a fare erano gli scossoni provocati dalla tosse. Sentiva il sapore acre del sangue in bocca, quando provava a respirare.

-Hai la febbre alta. Rin … riesci a parlare?-

-Kaede ... - le rispose per dar segno che la sentiva ma non riusciva a rispondere in modo più articolato. Si sentiva svenire e la febbre le chiudeva le palpebre pesanti.

-Andrà tutto bene, bambina. Ti rimetterai in fretta-

Così Kaede e Kagome attesero che la ragazza si riprendesse, medicandola come avevano fatto con gli altri. Erano fiduciose, all’inizio: Rin era giovane e forte, e molto determinata.

Ma quando passò una settimana e le sue condizioni non migliorarono affatto cominciarono a preoccuparsi.

Rin non riusciva a mangiare, non riusciva a stare seduta da sola e non si svegliava che per pochi minuti al giorno. La febbre si alzava e si abbassava durante il giorno ma la consumava di notte ed ormai il suo corpo era sottile e leggero come se fosse stato fatto di carta.

Quando anche gli altri si erano ripresi, Rin continuava a giacere in preda alla febbre e al delirio.

-Cosa si può fare?- aveva chiesto Sango, preoccupata -Perchè le cure non funzionano?-

-Non lo so- Kagome non riusciva a dormire tanta era l’agitazione che provava per la piccola Rin - Se solo potessi tornare nella mia epoca … Non riesco a capire perché non guarisce … Non so come aiutarla-

Kohaku rimaneva a vegliare su Rin quando Kaede andava a dormire, per assicurarsi che la notte la ragazza non smettesse di respirare. 

E quando ormai al villaggio quasi tutti si erano ripresi Rin continuava a morire lentamente, portata via dalla febbre.

-Non può finire così ... - aveva detto Kohaku - Non può semplicemente andarsene in questo modo, non dopo tutto quello che ha passato …- Rimaneva a vegliarla, senza sapere cos’altro dire a chi veniva a controllare le sue condizioni. 

Inuyasha aveva assistito alla vicenda del villaggio da lontano. In quanto mezzo demone le malattie umane non lo toccavano, ma aveva seguito la sua compagna per assicurarsi che nemmeno lei si ammalasse.

Assistendo alla vicenda di Rin aveva aspettato anche lui che si riprendesse, ma c’era qualcosa nell’odore della ragazza, nel suono del suo respiro, che lo aveva fatto agitare fin da subito.

Aveva avuto la sensazione, già dal primo giorno, che c’era qualcosa di più grave nella condizione di Rin. Non sapeva cosa ma aveva sperato anche lui come gli altri che la ragazza si riprendesse.

Ma quando così non era stato, un giorno se n’era andato dal villaggio ed era sparito senza dire nulla.

  
  


Le donne circondavano il corpo di Rin, vegliandolo durante la notte. Kohaku era appoggiato alla parete, cercando di non addormentarsi. Era esausto ma il respiro di Rin era così flebile che lo assaliva il terrore di sentirlo smettere da un momento all’altro. Se non fosse stato presente negli ultimi istanti di Rin non si sarebbe mai perdonato.

L’aria era densa di una pesante tristezza nella piccola capanna, ed era irrespirabile. Fuori c’era Miroku che pregava, insieme ai bambini a cui non era stato dato il permesso di entrare. Shippo invece era tra le braccia di Kagome, lì con loro, e con le lacrime agli occhi. 

Non si udì nessun rumore all’inizio, ma poi seguì una strana commozione, fuori dalla porta. La tenda fu sollevata da una figura vestita di rosso e tutti si voltarono.

-Inuyasha …- riconobbero tutti presenti. 

-Uscite tutti- disse, con voce grave. Quando lasciarono la capanna non c’era solo lui ad aspettare.

Un demone bianco attendeva fuori la porta. -Sesshomaru onii-sama- lo riconobbe Kagome, ma aveva gli occhi lucidi -Mi dispiace così tanto … abbiamo fatto tutto il possibile …- Si sciolse in lacrime ma non disse più niente. Inuyasha le fu subito vicino a le posò una mano dietro la schiena.

Il demone non disse nulla, ed entrò nella piccola capanna di legno.

L’odore della malattia aveva impregnato le pareti. Rin, sotto le coperte, era così piccola e bianca da scomparire. Non aprì gli occhi, né lo chiamò per nome come faceva ogni volta. 

I bassi battiti del suo cuore erano deboli e lontani. Il demone si inginocchiò davanti a lei e quando le spostò i capelli sudati e sporchi dal viso madido di sudore gli arrivò più forte l’odore della malattia al naso, così violento da coprire il naturale odore dolce della pelle della ragazza.

-Rin- la chiamò ma lei non rispose. -Vuoi lasciarmi così, Rin?- le chiese ancora e di nuovo lei non rispose. 

La vita umana era così fragile. Un attimo ed era volata via, un errore ed era persa per sempre. Lui si era legato a quella vita e si rese di nuovo conto quando fragile e stretto fosse quel collare a cui aveva volontariamente offerto il collo.

Sfilò con una mano Tenseiga dalla cintura, con tutto il suo fodero. Sentì il potere taumaturgico della spada vibrargli nella mano quando a tenne e la poggiò sul petto esile della ragazza davanti a lui.

Se fosse morta, lui non avrebbe avuto modo di riportarla indietro, ma Rin era ancora viva e Sesshomaru aveva promesso che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per tenerla al sicuro, persino da qualcosa di invisibile e potente come una malattia che non voleva lasciarla andare.

Tenne premuta la spada contro di lei, e riuscì a sentire il cuore di Rin ricominciare a battere con un po’ più di energia. Tenseiga non poteva fare altro per lei se non darle qualche energia in più per aggrapparsi alla vita: non poteva curarla più di quanto avessero cercato di fare le altre donne umane.

Avvolse di nuovo il corpo di Rin nel kimono che le faceva da coperta e la sollevò tra le sue braccia, assicurandosi che Tenseiga fosse ben stretta su di lei. 

Uscì trasportandola dalla capanna e si vide davanti l’interno numero del branco di suo fratello, compreso di cuccioli. 

-Kohaku- disse al giovane sterminatore.

-Sì, mio signore?- chiese il ragazzo. 

-Mi seguirai- ordinò.

Il ragazzo annuì e sparì velocemente a riprendere la sua arma e accorse di nuovo da lui con Kirara al fianco. 

-Cosa volete fare, onii-sama?- gli chiese la femmina di suo fratello e lui rispose semplicemente:

-Guarirò Rin-

Quando Kohaku fu pronto ed in groppa alla sua nekomata il demone si alzò in volo, tenendo stretta Rin contro di sé. Doveva fare presto e non aveva nessuna intenzione di fermarsi perciò sperò che lo sterminatore avesse le energie per seguirlo senza problemi.

Kohaku e la sua gatta lo seguivano a poca distanza, ma lui non si voltò a controllarli.

Volarono per tutta la notte per poi arrivare alle prime luci dell’alba su un'altissima montagna che si stagliava contro il cielo. Salirono fino alla cresta più alta, dove si apriva una grotta buia.

-Sesshomaru-sama? Dove siamo?- chiese Kohaku.

-Seguimi e non parlare- ordinò il demone, aspettandosi la più completa ubbidienza. Non aveva nessuna pazienza in quell’occasione. 

Rin era leggera come figlio di carta di riso e continuava a bruciare come se avesse un fuoco che la divorava dentro.

Avanzarono a piedi nella grotta e dopo molti minuti di cammino l’oscurità si dissolse e la grotta si aprì.

La montagna era cava: all'interno si trovava una fonte di acqua cristallina che sbucava dall’alto e precipitava in diverse piscine naturali che scendevano a gradoni nelle viscere della montagna. L’aria era purissima e fredda, e nonostante la temperatura l’erba era verde e le pareti a strapiombo piene di alberi perennemente in fiore.

Quando si avvicinarono alla cascata una barriera li fermò, vibrando e sfrigolando di elettricità. -Chi osa disturbare la mia dimora?- chiese una voce che proveniva da tutto intorno a loro.

-Kenichi- lo chiamò Sesshomaru -Mostrati a noi-

Un turbinio di foglie apparve davanti a loro ed al suo interno c’era un giovane ragazzino che fluttuava leggero nell’aria, con una lunghissima chioma di capelli dello stesso colore dei ciliegi in fiore.

-Potente Sesshomaru- lo riconobbe lo spirito - Non ti vedo da tempo immemore. Cosa porta te e due umani alla mia fonte?-

-Mi serve il potere curativo della tua acqua- spiegò.

-Ma non è per te, non è vero?- chiese il ragazzino, volteggiando nell’aria. I suoi occhi erano completamente dorati e innaturali - Non offro la mia acqua ai mortali- disse Kenichi - Lo sai molto bene. Quando venisti qui, secoli fa, ti ho spiegato che questa fonte ti è concessa solo in virtù dell’amicizia che mi legava alla tua defunta nonna- 

-Farai un’eccezione- Sesshomaru strinse gli occhi e lo guardò con tutta la forza della sua espressione più imperiosa.

-Perché dovrei?- disse lo spirito con una smorfia -Non hai nessun potere su di me-

Sesshomaru trattenne Rin con una mano sola e con quella libera estrasse Bakusaiga che pulsò piena della sua energia velenosa. - Non sono più il giovane demone che hai visto quella volta-

-Lo so, potente Inu no Taisho- lo spirito osservò la spada che Sesshomaru aveva tra le mani e strinse le labbra.

-Vuoi davvero testare il tuo potere rigenerativo? Non mi interessa se vuoi aiutarmi o no. Combatterai con il veleno della mia Bakusaiga mentre prendo quello che voglio, sperando sempre che tu non rimanga bloccato a rigenerarti in eterno contro un veleno che non si può estirpare-

Kenichi sembrò valutare la situazione e dopo aver osservato Bakusaiga a lungo allora abbassò la testa e disse: -Per questa volta, Sesshomaru-sama, farò come vuoi. Ma sta’ attento. Questa fonte non è per tutti né tanto meno per gli umani. Non ti permetterò di venire qui ogni volta che un mortale si ammala, o la mia fonte perderà potenza-

-Non mi interessa la sorte di tutti i mortali- Sesshomaru rimise nel fodero Bakusaiga e si avvicinò alla piscina di acqua purissima più vicina a lui. - Mi interessa solo la sorte di una di loro-

-Mmfh. Voi demoni cane e la vostra passione per le donne mortali. Non la comprenderò mai- lo spirito sparì con un soffio di vento e Sesshomaru entrò nella vasca di marmo, portando con sé Rin.

Le tolse la coperta ma lasciò Tenseiga vicino al suo petto e tenendola con entrambe le braccia si inginocchiò nella fonte, e tenendo il corpo della ragazza cominciò a calarla lentamente nell’acqua.

La immerse fino al collo e poi, piano e delicatamente, la fece sparire sotto la superficie dell’acqua. 

La tenne sott’acqua per qualche secondo osservando i capelli neri che si muovevano come alghe intorno alla sua testa e poi la sollevò un poco per permetterle di respirare di nuovo.

Lei tirò un lungo sospiro quando il suo viso tornò a galla e, lentamente, aprì gli occhi. 

Lo guardò, con sguardo appannato, confuso e sognante -Sesshomaru -sama ….- la sua voce era quella di qualcuno che stava per addormentarsi. -Siete di nuovo voi?-

-Rin- la salutò lui, rendendosi conto che la ragazza non era ancora completamente cosciente.

-Sto per morire?- chiese. Erano al freddo e circondati dalla luce dell’alba e dal colore tenue degli alberi in fiore, in un luogo a lei sconosciuto. 

-No, Rin- Sesshomaru la rassicurò: -Ti rimetterai in fretta -

-Vi ho sognato tante volte, e avete sempre detto la stessa cosa- sospirò lei debolmente -Voi sapete solo dirmi che sano al sicuro …-

-Perché lo sei- 

Lei scosse debolmente la testa e il movimento creò piccole onde intorno al suo viso. -Non è vero- 

-No?-

-No- assicurò lei, sempre più piano -Solo il mio corpo era al sicuro. Non io. E ora nemmeno più quello-

-Non dire così- le chiese lui, sentendosi sciogliere un poco a quella confessione. - Starai bene- 

-Voi non ci siete-

-Sono qui adesso- 

-Solo perché vi sto immaginando- 

Credeva che fosse un sogno? Sesshomaru non la contraddì. Rin non era abbastanza in sé per rendersi conto di ciò che era successo. -Perché?-

-Sesshomaru-sama- gli disse e la sua voce era così sottile e spezzata che gli sembrò che stesse per mettersi a piangere - Sono così infelice-

Il demone la strinse più forte a sé e poggiò la testa contro la sua - Non dire così- la implorò a voce quasi inudibile.

-Dovunque voi siate spero che almeno voi siate felice. Io non ci riesco più. Voi non mi volete e io non ho più niente-

-Rin. Ti prego, non parlare-

-Se sapessi che voi state bene, che stare via vi rende felice … che è davvero quello che volete, mi farebbe stare meglio- gli confessò - Almeno saprei che voi vivete come volete- Spostò delicatamente la fronte contro la sua, facendola combaciare contro il segno della mezzaluna che portava. -Siete felice senza di me?-

Sesshomaru non le rispose. Che cosa poteva dirle? La felicità era qualcosa che non conosceva davvero. Tra tutti i sentimenti che si rifiutava di dimostrare ce ne erano stati alcuni simili alla contentezza. La soddisfazione, l’orgoglio e l’appagamento …

Ma mai la felicità. 

La felicità era qualcosa che solo di tanto in tanto aveva riscaldato il suo cuore, per pochi attimi fugaci, concedendogli un sorriso che era sfuggito al controllo che aveva sempre promesso di avere su sé stesso. 

Facile ricordare una delle prime volte che si era sentito tale: sfinito e distrutto, privo di un braccio e disperso in un bosco sconosciuto era rimasto immobile cercando di racimolare energie per guarirsi. Era sempre stato da solo nei suoi momenti di debolezza, nessuno si era mai avvicinato a lui.

Nessuno aveva mai pensato di prendersi cura di lui e lui non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di farlo, se non fosse stato per quella piccola fragile bambina tutta sporca e affamata che gli aveva gettato dell’acqua addosso per farlo riprendere e poi gli aveva portato del cibo che si era tolta dalla sua piccola vorace bocca per offrirlo a lui.

Il potente Sesshomaru non aveva bisogno di niente del genere, ma per qualche assurdo impossibile motivo Rin aveva deciso di offrirgli lo stesso qualcosa. Cura e protezione, quando lei per prima non ne aveva. 

A lui.

Ad un orribile demone.

E l’unica cosa che era bastata per contraccambiare la sua gentilezza era stata chiederle chi era che la trattava male. 

In tutta la sua plurisecolare vita non aveva mai visto un bambino sorridergli. Era muta, ferita, affamata e sporca ma era con lui che era altrettanto ferito e affamato.

_ Siete felice senza di me? _

Chiuse gli occhi e, silenziosamente contro di lei, scosse la testa.

-Sesshomaru-sama- Rin era l’unica persona che riuscisse a pronunciare il suo nome in quel modo. Fece un sospiro così basso che non l’avrebbe potuto percepire nemmeno Rin.

Le mani della ragazza si alzarono sul suo voto, spostandogli i capelli bagnati. Tornò a guardarlo negli occhi e il demone pensò per un attimo a come fosse possibile che Rin, un'umana qualsiasi, fosse capace di guardare i suoi occhi gialli, accarezzare i segni della sua natura demoniaca, toccare le sue mani senza paura del veleno che scacciava qualunque altro essere vivente.

Rin era un eterno mistero e con tutta la sua forza che aveva, Sesshomaru non poteva venirne a capo.

Gli accarezzò gentilmente il viso, in un gesto di affetto che nessuno gli aveva mai rivolto e poi si curvò verso di lui. Raggiunse le sue labbra con le sue, piccole e rosa e ancora calde della febbre che stava scemando. 

Il suo bacio era casto e gentile com’era sempre stato il suo sguardo, ma non per questo meno doloroso. 

Sostenne la sua testa mentre lei ancora si tratteneva a lui. Tra loro c’era ancora Tenseiga, la spada senza la quale nessuno dei due si sarebbe mai trovato così. 

Separò le labbra da quelle della ragazza, quando la sentì scivolare di nuovo nell'incoscienza e la osservò silenziosamente mentre erano ancora nell’acqua.

Ascoltò il suo cuore riprendere vigore e il suo colorito roseo tornarle sulle guance, finché la sua pelle non profumò solo di acqua pulita e del suo odore naturale. 

Quando ogni traccia della febbre scomparve si alzò dalla vasca e la portò a riva dove Kohaku era rimasto fermo ed in silenzio a guardare.

Non gli importava nulla della sua opinione né provava nessun dispiacere nel vedere l’angoscia nel suo sguardo. 

Lasciò Rin nelle sue mani e riprese Tenseiga.

-Sesshomaru-sama …-

-Riportarla indietro- gli ordinò. -E abbi cura di lei-

-Ma Sesshomaru-sama … voi … Non potete lasciare Rin di nuovo!- gli disse, mentre Sesshomaru stava già andando via. -Come potete essere così crudele? Davvero non sapete cosa prova per voi?-

Lui non rispose.

Tornò sui suoi passi e sparì nell’oscurità della grotta dalla quale erano entrati.


	18. 18

  1. Le ragioni di un Lupo



  
  
  


Rin non aveva la minima idea di quello che le era successo. Tra tutte le cose che aveva sognato nel delirio della febbre, Sesshomaru era stata una presenza costante e rassicurante.

Kohaku l’aveva riportata a casa e non aveva detto che cosa aveva visto succedere alla fonte sulla montagna. Non voleva ricordarlo lui per primo e non voleva che Rin si angustiasse ancora di più al pensiero che Sesshomaru era tornato da lei solamente per andarsene un’altra volta. 

In ogni caso, si era completamente ripresa e stranamente si sentiva più rinvigorita di prima. Stava così bene che nemmeno le piccole imperfezioni della sua pelle erano sopravvissute e se possibile era diventata più bella di prima.

Nei mesi che seguirono si sparse la voce della inarrivabile e splendida donna che viveva da sola nel villaggio di Musashi. Kohaku, come aveva promesso a Sesshomaru era rimasto con lei, andandosene sempre di rado e solo per gli incarichi più remunerativi.

Nel frattempo Rin aveva attirato l’attenzione di molti. Il suo corpo di donna aveva quasi smesso di crescere ed ora era alta, i suoi fianchi rotondi come il suo petto nascosto dal kimono. 

Kikyo e Kagome erano state famose per la loro bellezza e per il loro potere da sacerdotesse ma Rin attirava pretendenti con la semplice nomea del suo sorriso triste. Chi non poteva rimanere affascinato da una bellissima donna il cui cuore sembrava inarrivabile e chiedeva solo di essere consolato?

Rin rifiutò altre tre proposte di matrimonio quell’anno. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciare il villaggio o promettersi ad un altro uomo, chiunque lui fosse. Anche se il suo sposo si fosse dimostrato gentile e sinceramente innamorato di lei, Rin non poteva essere così crudele da rimanere con un uomo mentre pensava a qualcun altro. Non era giusto per nessuno.

Se la sua vita era sua allora decideva di viverla da sola se non poteva avere chi amava davvero.

Non avendo altro impiego si dedicò alla scuola del paese, sostituendo pian piano Kagome sempre più impegnata nei suoi lavori di sacerdotessa, ma essere circondata da bambini non le pesava. 

Era rinfrescante. 

Stava tenendo per mano alcuni dei suoi piccoli allievi, un giorno, quando sentì un lungo ululato e poi un continuo latrato che si avvicinava al villaggio. Poteva riconoscere il verso di un branco di lupi ovunque.

Anche se non le facevano più paura, aveva passato molti mesi ad avere incubi su incubi dove continuava a venire sbranata, per essere salvata alla fine da un demone bianco che la riportava in vita … o la svegliava con gentilezza.

Lasciò i bimbi ed andò verso la casa di Inuyasha nel bosco, dove si ritrovò due demoni familiari davanti agli occhi.

-Uh? Oh, salve bella signorina- disse uno dei due. Aveva una cresta bianca in testa e una gonnella di pelliccia in vita. -Cerchi qualcuno?-

-Salve Hakkaku- lo salutò la ragazza.

Il demone lupo rimase sorpreso. L’altro, con una ciocca nera davanti agli occhi, scoppiò a ridere -Ehi, non ti ricordi nemmeno delle belle donne che incontri?-

-Salve anche a te Ginta- 

I due demoni la guardarono spaesati. I lupi intorno a loro annusarono la ragazza e cominciarono ad ululare e latrare ai due. Ginga spalancò gli occhi -Ma no, non è possibile! Tu sei quella ragazzina …? Accidenti ma gli umani quanto crescono in fretta! Te la ricordi Rin, Hakkaku?-

-Eh? Rin …- l’altro si grattò la testa per metà calva e poi sorpreso, sbottò: -Ma no … vuoi dire quella bambina che stava sempre con Sesshomaru?-

-Vi ricordate di me? Ne sono felice-

I due fecero una smorfia - E chi se lo scorda? Abbiamo visto la vita scorrerci davanti agli occhi quando abbiamo visto Sesshomaru con te e ci siamo accorti che i nostri lupi ti avevano ucciso una volta … Siamo vivi per miracolo-

-È una storia vecchia- disse la ragazza.

Quanti altri umani potevano sorridere a dei demoni lupo che qualche anno prima l’avevano uccisa come se nulla fosse perchè tanto era stata resuscitata? C’era qualcosa di completamente sbagliato nella storia della sua vita. -Perché siete qui?-

-Koga è venuto a trovare Kagome e Inuyasha- 

-Davvero?- la ragazza guardò la casa di legno e cominciò ad entrarci. -Ed è ancora vivo?-

Entrò nella stanza principale e trovò Inuyasha con un piede nudo piantato sulla faccia dell’altro demone. 

-Lupastro, non toccare la mia compagna- grugnì.

Koga si liberò dal suo piede e rispose a tono: -Tsk! Che tristezza che sia diventata la compagna di un uomo che non conosce le buone maniere- si rivolse a Kagome che stava versando del té di fronte a loro -Cara Kagome, sei sempre radiosa, e gli anni non ti toccano minimamente-

-Oh, che gentile- Kagome arrossì e gli offrì una tazza di té -Eh? Rin, che fai qui?-

-Rin?- Koga la guardò scrutandola dal basso verso l’alto. -Non sei quella ragazzina che seguiva il fratello di Inuyasha? Che fai qui, non sei diventata la femmina di Sesshomaru?-

Inuyahsa gli tirò un pugno dritto sul muso mentre Kagome gli urlava: -Koga!!- 

-Eh? Che ho detto?-

-Koga-sama- lo salutò rispettosamente Rin, sedendosi vicino a Kagome -Benvenuto. È da tanto che non ti vediamo. L’ultima volta è stato in onore del tuo matrimonio-

-Eh già ... - rispose Inuyasha -Pensa ai tuoi affari sentimentali, lupastro, non a quelli degli altri-

-Mi dispiace tanto essermi perso il vostro matrimonio. Non ero ancora tornata quando è successo- spiegò Kagome -Ma com’è vivere con Ayame come capo degli Yoro?-

-Mmm, non troppo complicato, almeno non lo era fino a poco tempo fa-

-Ecco lo sapevo che ti serviva qualcosa!- sbottò Inuyasha.

-Vuoi farmi finire di parlare, botolo?- gli rispose a tono l’altro. 

Koga si mise in una posa più dignitosa e si mise a parlare seriamente. - La tribù Yoro è rimasta molto indebolita dalla guerra contro Naraku, lo sapete bene. La mia vecchia tribù è stata decimata mentre le altre tre continuavano a lottare continuamente tra loro. Con la mia influenza sono riuscito, anche grazie ad Ayame, a pacificare la situazione ed assumere degnamente il titolo di patriarca- spiegò.

-Sono riuscito a riunire le tribù, annullando la distinzione tra tribù del nord e del sud e dell’est, per costruire una famiglia più salda che potesse sopportare le sfide del futuro-

-Ah! Come lo hai fatto bene!- gli disse sprezzante il mezzo demone.

-Inuyasha, non essere scortese- lo rimproverò Kagome.

-Non mi bevo la sua storiella. Sbaglio o quando c’è stata la guerra voi Yoro non vi siete fatti vedere? Ve ne siete rimasti rintanati sulle montagne mentre tutti gli altri andavano a difendere l’ovest!- spiegò - Che cosa vuoi adesso?-

-Non ho partecipato alla guerra perché la tribù Yoro non si è mai sottomessa a nessuno. E anche se avessi voluto … con quale faccia avrei detto agli anziani lupi che volevo giurare fedeltà ad un demone cane? Non importa quanto potente sia tuo fratello, tu e lui rimanete dei cani!-

-È con questo?- Anche Inuyasha assunse una posa più seria. -Quando avete rifiutato di combattere avete mandato una lettera eppure ora sei qui. Ti serve qualcosa, lupastro?-

Koga digrignò i denti -Sono venuto a chiedere l’aiuto di Kagome-

-Oh, certo!  _ Il suo _ -

-Se vuoi tu puoi venire-

-Tsk, come se non seguissi la mia compagna in una situazione di pericolo. Sputa il rospo, Koga-

-Non preoccuparti, Koga, ti aiuteremo- lo rassicurò la sacerdotessa.

Il demone lupo annuì -La nostra tribù è riuscita a vivere in pace per anni, riuscendo a superare le differenze. Nonostante i nostri numeri si sono ridotti in gran numero riusciamo ancora a sopravvivere bene. Tuttavia … Qualche tempo fa un aura maligna ha disturbato le montagne, rimanendo a distanza ma poi, pian piano, si è avvicinata al nostro territorio e ha cominciato ad uccidere i nostri compangi-

-Ucciderli? Perché?- chiese Kagome.

-Per mangiarli-

-Un momento. Mi stai dicendo che siete infestati da un demone cannibale?- chiese Inuyasha, perplesso -Non pensavo nemmeno che esistessero queste cose-

-È così. È un dayoukai conosciuto come Akuma dell’Afflizione, un demone gatto che si nutre di tutto quello che ha un minimo di potere demoniaco per accrescere la sua potenza. È così che ha acquisito il suo rango. Mangiando altri demoni e rubando loro la forza demoniaca. Non sappiamo di più. Ho provato ad ucciderlo, ma mi ha sconfitto numerose volte, cercando sempre di mangiarmi e come Patriarca della tribù non posso lasciare gli Yoro-

-Mmm- Inuyasha alzò un sopracciglio e disse: -Perciò ti serve l’aiuto mio e della mia Tessaiga-

-Pensavo che il potere spirituale di Kagome potesse purificarlo, invece- commentò freddamente l’altro.

-Oh … purificare un dayoukai è quasi impossibile …- ragionò Kagome.

-Infatti. Per far fuori un demone maggiore ci vuole un altro demone maggiore quindi mi dici perché sei qui e non alla corte di mio fratello?- sbottò Inuyasha.

-Volevo farlo, ma i miei si fanno ammazzare piuttosto che farsi aiutare dall’Inu no Taisho. E in ogni caso … cosa ti fa credere che Sesshomaru sarebbe venuto in mio soccorso dopo che io ho rifiutato di venire in guerra?-

-Mi pare che siete tutti ancora vivi nella vostra piccola enclave nel suo impero quindi forse non è così incazzato con voi come potrebbe sembrare- considerò Inuyasha - Ma anche se fosse non serve a nulla starci a pensare. Dovremmo muoverci noi per primi. Kagome? Cosa ne dici?- chiese a sua moglie.

La sacerdotessa annuì - Aiuteremo Koga e gli Yoro-

Il demone lupo le prese le mani e le strinse con gioia -Grazie mille, Kagome. Sei un faro di speranza e saggezza in un mare di rozza stupidità-

-Tsk! La prossima volta il mare di stupidità non ti aiuterà, sappilo-

-Rin-chan … pensi di poter chiamare Sango e Miroku? Credi sia il caso di portare anche loro?- chiese la sacerdotessa.

-Non saprei, Kagome. In effetti hanno tanti bambini adesso e non sono più inclini a rischiare la vita come un tempo … ma forse Kohaku potrebbe venire con voi-

-Forse hai ragione. Bene, allora poi mandarlo a chiamare?-

-Certamente. Farò in fretta-

Rin uscì dalla casa di Inuyasha e Kagome e proprio quando sparì Koga si rivolse ad Inuyasha -Mi spieghi cosa sta succedendo?-

-Che vuoi dire?- 

-Dico che sento arrivare strane storie dal castello degli Inuyoukai- spiegò Koga. Un orecchio di Inuyasha si mosse nervosamente. -A sì?-

-Sì- Koga non si lasciò instupidire dalla sua farsa -Si dice che Sesshomaru stia diventato distante e sempre più violento con chi lo infastidisce. Per questo molti non hanno voglia di andare a chiedergli aiuto-

-Sai com’è fatto-

-Io so solamente che c’è una ragazza umana coperta con la sua energia demoniaca a leghe di distanza da lui ma senza una traccia del suo odore addosso- assottigliò lo sguardo e guardò intensamente Inuyasha - Chiunque avesse un minimo di cervello poteva immaginare che avrebbe preso quella umana come compagna, una volta che lei fosse cresciuta. E invece è qui-

-Così vanno le cose. Non sempre è tutto come te lo aspetti- 

-Dimmi solo che tuo fratello non si è messo sulla strada della pazzia perché si è messo a corteggiare una femmina che non lo vuole-

Kagome strinse le labbra e Inuyasha non rispose.

-Oh, fantastico! Allora tanto meglio per me che non ho voluto cercare il suo aiuto perché i kami abbiano pietà dei suoi sudditi se sta andando davvero così!-


	19. 19

  1. Akuma dell’Afflizione



  
  
  


Inuyasha, Kagome, Kohaku, Kirara e i demoni lupo erano partiti il giorno seguente per dirigersi alla montagna del clan Yoro per combattere contro questo Akuma dell’Afflizione di cui avevano parlato.

Sango non nascondeva la preoccupazione che aveva per il fratello che aveva deciso di imbarcarsi in una crociata così pericolosa, ma Miroku era fiducioso. 

-Kohaku è un eccellente sterminatore. Saprà cavarsela anche senza di noi e sarà di grande aiuto ai lupi, ne sono sicuro-

Rin non era altrettanto tranquilla ma anzi non c’era un momento in cui non le si stringeva il cuore. Non solo il suo amico, ma anche Kagome ed Inuyasha erano in pericolo e loro erano la sua famiglia, anche se per strani accidenti del caso.

Dopo due giorni passati a non avere notizie anche Miroku cominciò a diventare più serio e taciturno.

Fu a quel punto che lo sentirono.

Un rombo in lontananza aveva scosso la terra: gli abitanti del villaggio avevano lasciato le loro capanne e si erano sparsi per le strade, evitando di stare in luoghi pericolosi.

Rin aveva con sé alcuni figli di Sango, teneva mano nella mano Husui mentre uscivano dalla scuola. Eppure il terremoto continuò per diversi terribili minuti ed ogni secondo che passava diventava più forte. 

-Non è normale- disse. -Questo non è un terremoto normale- 

-I demoni!- si sentì un urlo -I demoni ci stanno attaccando!- 

Strilla ed urla di terrore venivano dal lato ad ovest del villaggio. -Rin-chan?- chiamarono i bambini, spaventati. -Cosa dobbiamo fare?-

-Correte. Tenetevi a me, dobbiamo raggiungere Sango!- scappò via dalla scuola, tenendo i bambini vicini e correndo verso la direzione della capanna dei suoi amici. La madre dei bambini era già in tenuta nera, con il suo enorme Hiraikotsu sulla schiena, decisa a combattere. Altre urla squarciarono il cielo di quella bella mattina di sole. -Sacerdotessa Kaede! Sacerdotessa Kaede!!-

-Cosa succede?- chiese Rin a Sango, già circondata dai suoi bambini. La sterminatrice, nonostante l’età e i numerosi figli, aveva ancora lo sguardo di una guerriera.

-Non lo so … guarda! Arriva Miroku!-

-Papà, Papà!- chiamarono i bambini.

Il bonzo era affiancato da altri uomini e donne che scappavano insieme a lui. -Sango! Porta i bambini al tempio! I demoni ci attaccano!-

-Quali demoni?- chiese la sterminatrice, stringendo la sua arma -Da dove sono arrivati?-

-Non li ho mai visti prima, ma credo che siano demoni gatto- spiegò il monaco -Stanno cercando di sterminare la popolazione. Kaede ha portato chi poteva al sicuro al tempio, sperando che la forza spirituale del luogo possa allontanare i demoni- 

-Rin- Sango guardò la ragazza -Porta i bambini da Kaede. Io e Miroku andremo a combattere-

-Ma Sango-

-Và!- le ordinò, affiancando il marito e sparendo verso il centro del villaggio, dove già fumava un incendio.

Rin si fece coraggio e riprese intorno a sé i bambini e le persone salvate da Miroku.

-Sentito cosa dobbiamo fare? Raggiungiamo il tempio, in fretta!- disse, scacciando la paura che minacciava di immobilizzarla. 

Stavano correndo, quando davanti a loro apparvero dei demoni. Erano antropomorfi e con le orecchie a punta, gli occhi verticali verdi e gialli come quelli dei gatti. Questo bastava a dimostrare che erano più potenti di quanto sembrassero. Anche se piccoli e magri erano demoni di alto rango, ed apparirono a decine intorno a loro.

-Lo sentite, fratelli?- disse uno di loro -è qui, tra uno di questi umani- 

-Lo percepisco anche io … è quel potere- uno dei gatti che sbarrava loro la strada si leccò i baffi -Chi dobbiamo mangiare per acquisirlo? Chi è tra loro che ha il potere del demone cane?-

-Non lo so ma è meglio ucciderli tutti e poi prendere quel potere, che cosa ne dici?-

-E sprecare così tanto cibo? Cos’è ti sei rimbambito? No, trovate il nucleo del potere e lo porteremo indietro al nostro signore ma gli porteremo indietro anche un bel banchetto di carne umana-

Mentre gli altri umani tremavano di paura, Rin comprese cos’era che volevano quei mostri davanti a loro. Ricordando le parole di Koga, qualche giorno prima, sapeva che il grande demone che li affliggeva si nutriva di forza demoniaca per diventare più forte.

Mirava al suo gioiello!

Ebbe l’istinto di portarsi una mano alla testa, ma si fermò: i demoni gatto non li avrebbero uccisi e non sapevano ancora chi, nel loro gruppo, aveva la fonte di quell’energia.

Se si fossero impossessati del potere di Sesshomaru quell’Akuma che servivano sarebbe diventato invincibile. Cos’era successo a Inuyasha? E a Kagome e Kohaku? No, Rin doveva mantenere la calma. 

Cercò di farsi forza e provò ad incoraggiare a bassa voce le persone intorno a lei. -Dobbiamo raggiungere il tempio- sussurrò. -Al mio via, correte tutti insieme. Siamo troppi per loro, non ci prenderanno subito. Possiamo farcela-

Aspettò che tutti diedero segno di aver capito e subito diede il via, incitandoli a correre più velocemente possibile. Tirò con sé i bambini più piccoli di Sango e poi li spinse verso il tempio. 

Loro erano piccoli e veloci ma Rin si rese subito conto che non ce l’avrebbe fatta. Lei ed altri umani avevano i demoni alle calcagna e non sarebbe riuscita ad arrivare al tempio.

In un gesto disperato ed improvvisato si sfilò il gioiello dalla testa e lo mise nella mano di Husui, vicino a lei. -Scappa. Scappa più veloce che puoi e raggiungi il tempio-

Il bambino annuì, terrorizzato, e corse più veloce di un fulmine. Rin, per difenderlo dal balzo di un demone gatto si frappose tra lui e il suo aggressore, finendo a terra insieme a lui e permettendo così ad Husui di sparire nel tempio, dove il suolo sacro l’avrebbe difeso. C’era Kaede lì, e presto ci sarebbe andato anche Miroku, la barriera avrebbe retto.

Ma nel frattempo Rin era stata presa: l’unica consolazione era sapere che il potere di Sesshomaru era al sicuro lontano dalle grinfie di un demone perverso. 

-Ne ho presa una!- esultò il demone gatto che l’aveva afferrata -Ed è pure carina-

Lei non cercò di divincolarsi o sottrarsi perché sapeva che era inutile. Il potere del demone era troppo forte e il suo debole corpo non avrebbe potuto niente contro di lui. 

L’unica cosa che poteva fare era rimanere buona e calma, sperando che non le facessero troppo male.

-Ben fatto-

-Trovato il nucleo?-

-No-

-No, nemmeno l’umano che ho io ce l’ha-

-Allora l’avranno spostato al tempio. Questo è un bel problema. Noi non possiamo entrare, ma sono sicuro che se il signore venisse, potrebbe farlo-

-Ma il nobile Akuma-sama …- disse un’altro. Fu zittito in fretta: -Per il momento non possiamo fare nulla, ma torneremo. Questo potere rimane qui in ogni caso … E quando il nostro signore avrà smesso sulla montagna allora potrà venire a prendersi il nucleo del potere dell Inu no Taisho- il demone indicò gli umani -Nel frattempo … prendete questi e portateli con voi. Li offriremo al nostro signore!-

Tutti gli altri demoni esultarono e afferrarono le loro prede e il loro bottino. La creatura che aveva preso Rin se la caricò in spalla e la tenne stretta mentre correva via.

Non servì mettersi ad urlare: non c’era nessuno che la potesse sentire. Sperò soltanto, mentre spariva sotto terra in un cunicolo scavato dai demoni, che quello che aveva fatto avrebbe avuto qualche utilità.

I demoni corsero ininterrottamente nei tunnel puzzolenti di terra acre senza nemmeno uscire per una volta alla vista del giorno. Si nascondevano bene alla presenza degli altri demoni, in quel modo: stavano attraversando intere leghe senza che nessuno lo sapesse.

Dopo molto correre nella penobra tornarono alla luce solo quando raggiunsero le montagne degli Yoro: una folta foresta li accolse e tutti i demoni gatto portarono gli umani fin dentro il loro covo: una caverna piena di demoni gatto indaffarati con armi da battaglia.

Rin fu scaricata in un recinto non dissimile da quello che si costruiva per i pollai, insieme agli altri umani del villaggio, dove anche altri uomini, donne e bambini erano stati rinchiusi. Evidentemente quei demoni avevano razziato molti villaggi umani per offrire pasti al loro signore.

-Quale portiamo al nostro signore Akuma?- chiese uno dei demoni gatto che avevano assaltato il villaggio. -Sono tutti sporchi e puzzano di malattia-

-È odore di umano. Se dobbiamo mangiare solo cose profumate saremmo morti di fame- commentò un’altro.

-Mmm. No, aspetta. Quella lì non puzza come gli altri. Quella è la femmina che ha preso Kojito- 

Il demone indicò Rin.

-Sì. Prendi quella, prendi quella. Dovremo mettere di buon umore il signore, visto che non siamo riusciti a prendere il nucleo-

Delle mani forti afferrarono Rin, ma non dovettero tirare troppo perché la ragazza si lasciò trasportare.

-No, Rin-chan!Rin-chan!- chiamarono gli altri abitanti del villaggio, quando lei fu portata via.

La grotta dei demoni gatto era un labirinto buio, non era così grande da non potersi orientare. I due demoni portarono Rin fino ad una grotta più grande degli altri, dove alcuni demoni femmina stavano vestendo un demone maschio con una mantella nera.

-Vi abbiamo portato il vostro pasto, Akuma-sama-

-E il nucleo?- chiese il demone, senza voltarsi a parlare. -Dov’è il potere di Inu no Taisho?-

-Nascosto in un tempio, signore. Lo abbiamo percepito, perciò sappiamo con certezza che è lì, ma non siamo potuti entrare a prenderlo- disse con immenso sconforto uno dei due demoni, piegandosi in ginocchio. -Ma abbiamo razziato il villaggio e vi abbiamo portato la preda migliore, mio signore-

A quel punto il grande demone Akuma si voltò a guardare Rin. 

La ragazza, per quanta paura potesse provare, non era il genere di donna che cadeva in ginocchio a tremare. Osservò il demone davanti a lei, che davvero sembrava un potente daiyoukai. 

Aveva una lunga scia di capelli nerissimi, la pelle pallida era segnata solo da striature nere intorno agli occhi e alle tempie, proprio come quelle di un gatto tigrato. La sua pelle era percorsa da quelle striature, anche se coperta dal kimono nero che le donne avevano messo sul suo corpo.

Nonostante questo Rin riconobbe immediatamente lo squarcio di una ferita sul petto. Rimase impressionata e vibrò con ancor più paura. 

-Questa femmina è piacevole- disse con voce annoiata Akuma - E sembra non avere paura. Tu, umana. Qual’è il tuo nome?-

-Rin-

-Rin- assaporò il demone mentre si faceva avanti -Non hai paura di me, giovane Rin? Ti mangerò non appena ti distrarai-

-Fate come volete- disse Rin -Siete sopravvissuto ad una Cicatrice del Vento in pieno petto, io non posso fermarmi- 

Il demone la guardò stupito - E sai della tecnica di quel mezzo demone? Mmm, forse è così, visto che vieni dal suo villaggio. Ebbene hai ragione. Ho resistito al suo colpo-

-So di un’unica persona che ci è riuscita-

-Oh?- chiese sorpreso il demone Akuma -E chi?-

-Sesshomaru-sama- disse semplicemente lei - Anche se è stato protetto dalla sua leggendaria Tenseiga, quando fu colpito-

La curiosità del demone crebbe ancora di più -Già … Esatto- diceva lentamente le sue parole. - Il tuo amico mezzo demone non è riuscito a fare a me quello che ha fatto al suo caro fratellino- 

Rin, anche davanti a quella rivelazione, non sbatté nemmeno le palpebre. Il demone Akuma sembrava perplesso. -Questa femmina non puzza di terrore. Quando non sono spaventati non mi piacciono i mortali. Cosa servirà per metterle paura, io mi domando- disse, in maniera retorica. 

-Horoki, dimmi- interpellò una delle sue donne e chiese: - Provamo in questo modo. Dimmi cosa è successo agli amici del villaggio di questa ragazzina-

-Potente Akuma-sama, voi li avete sconfitti. E quando hanno capito cha sarebbero morti si sono nascosti dietro la barriera della sacerdotessa-

Kagome? Rin non capiva.

-Ma il potente Akuma-sama ha divorato decine dei loro lupi, prima che scappassero- aggiunse la donna demone, con un sorriso, e si pettinò qualcosa che aveva sulla spalla. Era la coda di un lupo.

Rin tornò a guardare il demone davanti a lei e disse: -Siete molto forte. Il vostro potere deve essere immenso-

-Non ha ancora paura …- Akuma si leccò i baffi e sorrise -Forse pensi che i tuoi amici troveranno il modo di riprendersi e venirti a salvare? Gli umani a volte hanno queste stupide speranze di fede, quando sono messi davanti alla certezza della morte …- sorrise -Vediamo se questo va bene: ti dirò perché non verrà nessuno a salvarti. Guarda questo- 

Il demone prese un oggetto a cui Rin on aveva fatto caso, circondata com’era in mezzo ai demoni ma lei lo riconobbe come uno scettro sacro -Questo blocca l’aura demoniaca. La forza di un demone regredisce dentro di lui e lo rende debole come un umano, in modo che io possa mangiarlo facilmente assimilando tutto il suo potere. In questo momento il tuo amico mezzo demone è ridotto ad umano che non può impugnare la sua spada, e lui e tutto il clan Yoro rimasto è protetto dalla debole barriera di una sacerdotessa che sta per esaurire le forze. E quando quella femmina umana avrà finito, verranno tutti divorati-

Rin osservò con attenzione l’oggetto che aveva in mano il demone, riconoscendo che non aveva una fattura umana e che sembrava costruito come una freccia con due punte alle estremità.

\- Mi sembra ingegnoso- rispose solamente.

I demoni intorno a lei la guardarono. Rin ancora non si abbandonava al terrore e questo non divertiva più il demone Akuma, ma cominciava ad infastidirlo. -Questa umana non è normale. Me ne avete portata una con qualche malattia alla testa- disse agli altri suoi seguaci.

-Sono sana, mio signore Akuma-sama. Solo, non ho paura di voi- spiegò, a schiena dritta.

-Non hai paura di morire, donna?-

-No- disse lei con sincerità disarmante - La morte non è così dolorosa come gli uomini la immaginano e il cammino che si trova sulla strada di un'anima che sta per trapassare è solo piacevole se l’anima è pura. Voi, d’altra parte non viaggerete felicemente verso l’aldilà-

-Non vedrò l’aldilà troppo presto- commentò il demone, stringendo lo scettro. -Da semplice demone sono arrivato al rango di daiyoukai e ho portato il mio clan alla vittoria-

-Nascondendovi in una grotta?- chiese lei, guardandosi intorno - E mangiando i vostri simili?- osservò le pelli di lupo che arredavano la sala.

-È la natura dei demoni, stolta umana- 

Rin tornò a guardare Akuma. No, si sbagliava. Un demone come un umano poteva essere buono o cattivo e la natura di youkai non aveva nulla a che fare con questo.

-Pensalo, fintanto che potrai- disse ad Akuma.

-Mi stai minacciando?- chiese il demone, sorpreso.

-No. Sto solo dicendo che sei già morto e che cammini su questa terra con del tempo che ti è stato prestato-

I demoni la osservarono come se si fosse fatta spuntare due teste. Quei demoni gatto avevano turbato la quiete delle terre dell’Ovest, e se Inu no Taisho non era ancora arrivato per punirli per questo … nel momento in cui Rin era entrata lì dentro ogni demone gatto presente in quella grotta era stato condannato a morte.

  
  


A leghe di distanza due stivali si poggiarono delicatamente nell’erba davanti al tempio. L’aura sacra non scalfì il demone. Si piegò a prendere con una mano bianca un fermaglio dimenticato a terra. 

Nel fiore di ciliegio brillava una gemma viola, e i legacci si erano sfilacciati e rotti.

Sesshomaru strinse il gioiello, ancora circondato dai detriti del villaggio bruciato e sparì via nel fumo.

  
  



	20. 20

  1. Lo scettro demoniaco



  
  
  
  
  
  


Akuma non era rimasto soddisfatto dal comportamento di Rin. L’aveva colpita allo stomaco, facendola stramazzare a terra. Nonostante tutto la ragazza non gli diede la soddisfazione di implorare pietà o mettersi a piangere.

Mentre si stava lamentando di un umana inconsistente e ignorante come lei un’altro dei suoi sgherri demoni gatto arrivò di gran carriera. -Mio signore! La barriera sacra si sta indebolendo!-

-Molto bene- disse il demone Akuma, permettendo alle sue donne di mettergli la terribile armatura che possedeva -Spazzeremo via il clan dei lupi e prenderemo possesso del loro territorio una volta per tutte. Mmm- guardò la ragazza a terra e disse ai suoi:

-Portate la ragazza. Che assista alla morte dei suoi amici, così finalmente sprofonderà nell’Afflizione- si mise a ridere, prendendo il suo scettro in una mano e la sua katana dall’altra. 

Gli ubbidirono e gli stessi youkai che l’avevano portata lì la presero di peso la trascinarono fuori dalla caverna insieme all’orda dei loro simili capitanati dal loro signore Akuma, il quale volava sulle loro teste dirigendo l’attacco e impugnando davanti a sé il suo scettro. 

Rin cercò di farsi piccola piccola e dimostrarsi meno ingombrante, sperando di attirare poca attenzione su di lei. 

Quando superarono il passo della montagna raggiunsero l’imboccatura di un’altra grotta, circondata da altri soldati che erano pronti a balzare sulla preda non appena ne avessero avuto l’opportunità.

L’ingresso della caverna era offuscato da una luce perlacea e rosata, al suo centro stava Kagome, in ginocchio e con le mani giunte, in meditazione. Era dritta e ferma, ma la sua espressione rivela la sua fatica.

Dietro di lei stava Kohaku con in braccio Kirara ridodda ad un gattino indifeso e Inuyasha con lunghi capelli neri e tessaiga in mano, ma racchiusa nel suo fodero protettivo. 

Gli altri demoni lupo erano con loro, e anche Koga. Sembravano sani, almeno quelli in piedi che proteggevano Kagome, ma se ciò che Akuma aveva detto era vero, allora erano impotenti come deboli esseri umani.

-Tsk- sbraitò Inuyasha dall'interno della grotta -Ti sei ripreso in fretta, brutto bastardo!-

-Il tuo debole potere non può nulla contro di me, mezzo demone- gli disse Akuma, ridendo - Vi siete tutti ridotti a difendervi dietro una donna umana, patetici. Questa è la grande forza degli Yoro? Questo è tutto il vostro coraggio?-

-Sta’ zitto pazzo malato!- gli intimò Koga, puntandogli il dito contro, dall’altra parte della barriera - Sei tu il mostro che si nutre della carne dei suoi simili solo per accrescere il proprio potere-

-Ah, certo che lo faccio- rispose Akuma, planando davanti a loro - E non ho nessun rimorso. A questo mondo non esistono regole. Esiste solo il potere e tutti i modi per ottenerlo. Io, a differenza vostra, non ho paura di prenderlo. Ma voi cosa volete saperne della mia fame e del mio appetito, se vi siete talmente istupiditi da smettere di nutrirvi persino di umani?-

-Tu sei l’ultima persona che può venirmi a fare una filippica sulla morale!- gli rinfacciò Koga -Sei una disgrazia per i tuoi e per tutta la stirpe dei demoni. Non eri altro che un misero gatto pulcioso fino a qualche tempo fa e ora ti fai grande dietro il tuo maledetto scettro-

-Eh? E anche se fosse? Il sangue e la nascita non hanno poi così importanza. Io mi sono creato da solo, e voi altri parlate solo per invidia. Avete avuto la fortuna di nascere completi e potenti e siete rimasti con le mani in mano- Akuma alzò il suo scettro e lo mostrò agli altri. I suoi seguaci urlarono, pieni della furia per la battaglia.

-Questa farsa è finita- disse il demone gatto -Poniamo fine a queste sciocchezze, e venite fuori!- colpì la barriera con il suo scettro: la forza spirituale di Kagome lo respinse, cercando naturalmente di purificarlo, ma la donna non aveva più energie da potergli opporre, dopo la sua lunga guardia.

Akuma diede un’altro decisivo colpo alla barriera e quella andò in frantumi, facendo cascare Kagome per terra. -Oh, no! Kagome!- Inuyasha riuscì a prenderla.

In quel momento lo scettro di Akuma volò via dalla sua mano, respinto dalla forza d’urto della barriera. Kagome, anche se debole, riuscì rapidamente ad afferrare il suo arco ed incoccare la sua ultima freccia.

La sua velocità, però, non aveva nulla a che fare con quella di un potente demone maggiore, e quando la freccia partì, Akuma riuscì ad evitarla.

Tuttavia la freccia di Hana trafisse alcuni dei suoi sottoposti, purificandoli a morte e poi conficcandosi a terra a poca distanza da Rin.

-Stolta. Pensi che il potere di un'umana possa fermare me? Il potente Akuma dell'afflizione?- il demone afferrò Kagome per la gola ma Inuyasha, seppure umano, lo assalì. -Non ti azzardare a toccarla con un dito!-

Non appena i due si fronteggiarono, scoppiò la battaglia e i demoni gatto si avventarono su quelli lupo, deboli e fragili, qualcuno ancora ferito dalla battaglia precedente.

Rin fu presto dimenticata, quando i due youkai che l’avevano trattenuta si lanciarono alla battaglia con furia demoniaca. La giovane donna non rimase in disparte. Anche se aveva vicino la freccia di Kagome, si voltò e corse dietro di sé, doveva aveva visto precipitare lo scettro.

Se fosse riuscito a raggiungerlo e romperlo, Inuyasha sarebbe riuscito sicuramente ad uccidere il demone Akuma. 

Tuttavia quando afferrò lo scettro, e lo sentì caldo e ustionante sulla sua mano, sentì un urlo strozzato e Inuyasha sbattere contro la parete rocciosa. -Ragazzina- disse Akuma, voltandosi verso Rin.

-Non fare la stupida e lascia quello scettro, se non vuoi che ti consumi. Non è un oggetto per te- avendo lasciato Inuyasha immobile a terra aveva afferrato Koga per la gola e ora era sopra Kagome.

La battaglia si era fermata, quando i demoni gatto avevano visto il loro signore voltarsi ed andarsene, trascinando con sé il patriarca degli Yoro.

-Eh?Rin …?-

-Rin!- urlò anche Kohaku, circondato dai nemici.

-Quindi tutti questi stolti ti conoscono? Tanto meglio. Ti vedranno morire o tu vedrai morire loro, non ho ancora deciso. Ragazzina. Dammi lo scettro- 

Rin si ritrovò a pensare affannosamente, quando vide che la freccia di Hana che aveva intenzione di usare per distruggere lo scettro era finita dall’altra parte del demone Akuma. 

Avrebbe dovuta prenderla per prima.

Ora non poteva più raggiungerla!

Rin, senza sapere cos’altro fare, si voltò e cominciò a scappare, sapendo che tuttavia che non poteva andare lontano. -Stupida ragazzina- disse Akuma, artigliandole un braccio nel tentativo di fermarla ma lei era abbastanza esperta di demoni da sapere come divincolarsi velocemente.

Nonostante la pericolosa ferita al braccio Rin continuò a correre, disseminando il suo sangue tutto intorno a lei. 

-Tu sei morto, maledetto- disse Koga ad Akuma ma l’altro lo strinse forte al collo per zittirlo. 

Volò verso Rin, come se avesse tutto il tempo del mondo, e la ragazza si ritrovò alla fine del sentiero della montagna, dove il precipizio si apriva tra le gole. -Che cosa vuoi fare, adesso, donna? Anche se tu morissi cercando di scappare riprenderei il mio scettro dalle tue mani fredde. Ma se davvero ci tieni così tanto a morire, ti accontento subito!-

Akuma le si avventò contro, quando dietro Rin non c’era altro che il precipizio. Non poteva fare niente: non poteva far altro che tentare e gettarsi di sotto. 

Strinse lo scettro al petto e saltò giù dal dirupo. -Stupida- disse Akuma, a poca distanza da lei, pronto a riprenderla.

-Rin!- sentì chiamare, forse Kohaku, forse Inuyasha … ma lei pensò ad una sola altra persona.

_ Sesshomaru-sama! _

Non pensava davvero di venire salvata. Ma all’improvviso fu circonfusa di luce, e il suo viso finì contro qualcosa di morbido e familiare. Una spada bianca fendette l’aria, facendo arretrare Akuma.

Rin fu stretta da braccia conosciute e si trovò a terra, nel soffice abbraccio protettivo di Sesshomaru.

-Oh!- riuscì a dire soltanto, sopresa più di ogni altra cosa. 

Sesshomaru era proprio lì con lei, che la proteggeva con Bakusaiga, sporca del sangue di Akuma.

Gli occhi gialli del demone si abbassarono lentamente su di lei, e sul braccio ferito che ancora stringeva lo scettro demoniaco.

Con fredda calma Sesshomaru tornò ad Akuma, che si guardava la ferita al petto. -E tu chi diavolo sei?- chiese all’altro demone.

Sesshomaru guardò Bakusaiga, che gli sembrava morta nella sua mano destra. Come mai il suo potere venefico non agiva sul corpo di questo demone? 

La spada rilasciava il suo veleno al minimo contatto e anche solo un taglio poteva consumare nell’acido il suo avversario … ma Bakusaiga sembrava adesso una comunissima spada.

Rin seguì il suo sguardo e disse: -Sesshomaru-sama … Akuma usa questo scettro per fermare il potere demoniaco dei suoi nemici!- mostrò l’oggetto che aveva in mano - Devo riuscire a distruggerlo … con una delle frecce di Kagome- disse ancora, indicando la freccia sacra che si trovava alle spalle di Akuma.

-Eh? Sesshomaru?- la sorpresa di Akuma finì in una sottile smorfia sarcastica -Quindi il potente Inu no Taisho è finalmente venuto da me. Che onore ... - Rise con una risata sguaiata e malvagia. - E io che pensavo non ti interessassero gli Yoro e i loro affari …-

Sesshomaru rinfoderò la spada, senza rispondergli. 

Non aveva tempo di parlare con demoni degenerati come quello che aveva davanti, non se l’odore del sangue di Rin era proprio sotto il suo naso.

Akuma riprese di nuovo a ridere - Persino il potente Sesshomaru non può nulla se fermato dal mio …  _ ah!-  _ urlò di dolore prima di poter finire di parlare.

Sesshomaru non aveva bisogno della sua spada per combattere. Rilasciò la sua frusta di energia verde e velenosa direttamente contro Akuma e gli mozzò il braccio con cui teneva il patriarca degli Yoro.

Koga stramazzò a terra, coperto dal sangue del suo aguzzino. 

Akuma si strinse il braccio ferito, nello sconcerto dei suoi e degli altri -Ma come … come è possibile? La tua forza demoniaca …-

-Il tuo patetico trucco può funzionare sulla mia spada ma non su di me- Sesshomaru si mise davanti a Rin che ancora stringeva lo scettro - Non sono come i piccoli demoni di cui ti sei nutrito per arrivare fin qui. Tu non sei un vero demone maggiore. Sei solo un pagliaccio- fece schioccare la sua frusta con un suono sonoro che fece arretrare gli altri demoni gatto.

-Rin- disse poi, senza guardarla.

-Sì-

-Stammi vicina-

-Sì, Sesshomaru-sama- rispose lei con convinzione e sicurezza. Ora che lui era lì non avrebbero più corso nessun pericolo. Sesshomaru si lanciò nello scontro, facendo turbinare la sua frusta velenosa come il nastro di un danzatore terribile e letale. 

Rin gli era ad un passo di distanza, protetta dal suo potere contro gli attacchi degli altri demoni. 

I demoni gatto cercando di difendere il loro signore ma venivano sbalzati via dalla frusta e lo stesso Akuma non riusciva a fermare gli attacchi violenti ed inarrestabili del suo nemico. 

Indietreggiò sempre di più, armato della sua sola spada nell’unica mano che gli rimaneva. Sesshomaru lo incalzò, fino a portarlo lontano dalla freccia di Hana.

Rin la afferrò non appena fu possibile e mise lo scettro a terra, mentre lei, in ginocchio, stringeva la freccia sacra con entrambe le mani.

-Eh ….?- Si rese conto Koga, a poca distanza da lei. Alzò gli occhi su Sesshomaru che combatteva in volo contro l’interno stuolo di demoni gatto. -Oh merda! Andatevene tutti!- disse ai suoi compagni nascosti a terra e ancora senza poteri.

-Scappate!!-

Anche Inuyasha si era ripreso e insieme a Kohaku prese Kagome venuta sulle sue spalle e si allontanò più velocemente che poteva.

Rin alzò la freccia di Hana e poi la abbassò con tutta la forza che aveva sullo scettro. Una folgorante luce rosata la investì, mentre l’energia demoniaca dello scettro resisteva all’attacco, almeno finché la punta della freccia non colpì la superficie dello scettro, mandandolo in frantumi. 

Rin urlò e fu catapultata via dalla folata di energia che l’esplosione provocò. Urlò, ma Sesshomaru la riprese con un braccio, mentre con l’altro braccio tirava di nuovo fuori Bakusaiga e, con un unico, violento colpo, scaraventò la sua potenza elettrica e velenosa su tutti i suoi avversari.

Un rombo elettrico e un forte tuono riempì le montagne più forte del rumore di una valanga e la luce verde rischiarò il giorno, disintegrando tutto ciò che di vivente aveva sul suo cammino.

Bakusaiga compì il suo dovere: la spada capace di uccidere mille nemici in un colpo solo e avvelenare la carne dell’avversario alla prima ferita e condannarla a morte.

Akuma scappò in volo, evitando il colpo ma quello si infranse contro la totalità dei suoi sottoposti e sulla montagna non rimase che la cima mozzata dalla potenza della forza di Inu no Taisho.

Sesshomaru alzò lo sguardo su Akuma che imprecò -Maledizione!- volando via. -Non l’avrai vinta per sempre … oh …- ma mentre era in volo cominciò a cadere, urlando dal dolore.

La piccola ferita al petto che Bakusaiga gli aveva inferto cominciò a gonfiarsi e sfregolare di acido mentre consumava la sua carne. -No … non è possibile!- resistetta a mezz’aria, sentendo il suo corpo sciogliersi. -Non posso essere sconfitto … non posso … Mi nutrirò di qualcun altro … guarirò … io-

-Hai rotto il cazzo maledetto bastardo infame!- Urlò Inuyasha dall’alto della montagna. 

Sesshomaru aveva rimesso in posizione Bakusaiga, puntandola verso il suo avversario.

Suo fratello invece, stava lentamente mutando: i suoi capelli tornarono bianchi e gli apparvero le piccole orecchie sopra la testa mentre sguainava Tessaiga di nuovo forte della sua energia.

-La pagherai per quello che hai fatto a Kagome, stronzo!- saltò in aria e la lama della sua spada divenne completamente nera -Va’ all’inferno!-

Mentre stava per calare il colpo suo fratello fece altrettanto.

-Meido Zanghestuha!- urlò Inuyasha, abbassando la spada e materializzando un imponente varco nero sulla testa di Akuma. La porta per l’altro mondo si aprì, risucchiando come un buco nero tutto ciò che aveva intorno.

-No!- urlò Akuma ma fu raggiunto dal colpo di Bakusaiga che con un fulmine verde lo spinse dritto nella Meido, spedendolo ancora vivo e con tutto il corpo dritto all’altro mondo.

L’ultima cosa che vide, con quel poco del viso martoriato che gli era rimaso, fu un demone bianco che si voltava a guardare una donna umana. 

-Rin- disse.

  
  
  
  



	21. 21

  1. Il castello nelle nuvole



  
  
  
  


Rin era ferita. Questo era il suo principale problema.

Era riuscito a sentire l’odore del suo sangue da leghe di distanza, mentre in volo stava arrivando dal villaggio, e si era affrettato. 

La ragazza sembrava star bene e nascondere con coraggio il suo dolore ma Sesshomaru poteva sentire ogni piccola goccia cremisi che colava a terra. Si guardò intorno per vedere la femmina di suo fratello, svenuta.

Questo era un inconveniente. Chi avrebbe curato Rin adesso?

-Stai bene?- le chiese.

-È solo … solo un graffio. Posso medicarmi da sola in fretta- disse lei, indovinando i suoi pensieri. Lui annuì e la vide strapparsi il lembo della manica pulita per avvolgerlo intorno alla ferita. Sesshomaru sapeva che non sarebbe bastato, ma avrebbe comunque fermato il sanguinamento.

-Sesshomaru-sama …-

-OHI!- Avanzò Inuyasha, con Tessaiga sguainata poggiata sulla spalla. - Ce ne hai messo di tempo!- disse al fratello, mentre faceva rialzare da terra Koga. -Ti ho mandato a chiamare quattro giorni fa-

-Cosa hai fatto tu?!- sbottò Koga all’altro mezzo demone.

-Non puoi convocarmi come fossi il tuo servo- disse Sesshomaru al suo fratello più giovane.

-Eh, meno male che l’ho fatto, no? Saremmo tutti morti a questo punto- ridacchiò, guardando in faccia Koga, che sembrava più che arrabbiato.

-E non hai pensato di dirmelo?!- chiese il lupo.

-E sentirti lamentare tutti i giorni?! Sei già fastidioso così, lupastro!-

-Tacete- intimò a tutti e due Sesshomaru ed entrambi si voltarono verso di lui. -Sono arrivato quando è stato chiaro che avevi lasciato il villaggio sguarnito- non aveva ancora lasciato il fianco di Rin, mentre parlava. - E visti i trascorsi di Akuma dell’Afflizione, c’era la possibilità che attaccasse il villaggio per vendicarsi- 

-Sesshomaru, tu sapevi del demone?- chiese Inuyasha, annoiato.

-So sempre cosa succede nelle mie terre-

-E non hai pensato … non so … di farlo fuori  _ PRIMA  _ che provasse a sterminare gli Yoro?- sbottò il mezzo demone. 

Sesshomaru alzò una delle sue eleganti sopracciglia, ma non disse nient’altro. Koga si era premurato di zittire suo fratello. 

Lui era il signore dell’ovest, capo dei demoni di tutta la zona, eccezion fatta per i demoni lupo che non si erano inchinati nemmeno a suo padre. Il loro numero era esiguo e le loro forze dimezzate e non erano una minaccia al suo potere. Koga li aveva sempre tenuti all’interno del loro territorio e si era premurato di non dargli mai fastidio.

Nonostante si fossero ignorati reciprocamente, Sesshomaru non aveva nessun motivo per uccidere Akuma per la sua guerra agli Yoro. Non aveva sfidato lui, ma qualcuno che non aveva nessuna affiliazione con la sua casa.

Tutto era cambiato nel momento esatto in cui aveva preso il fermaglio per capelli di Rin e non l’aveva trovata lì dove l’aveva lasciata. 

Se Akuma si fosse accontentato di uccidere i demoni lupo non sarebbe morto quel giorno. 

-Silenzio, botolo- Koga spinse via suo fratello, con un ringhio e poi si rivolse direttamente a lui.

-Sesshomaru, ti ringrazio per il tuo aiuto, anche se non dovuto-

-Mmm- 

Sapeva che Koga, diversamente dagli altri demoni lupo, aveva un briciolo di intelligenza, e decise di rimanere ad ascoltarlo. 

-So che non saresti venuto in nostro soccorso- guardò Rin mentre parlava -Se le cose fossero state diverse, ma non di meno ti sono debitore. Hai salvato me e la mia tribù dall’annientamento e per questo motivo ho deciso che è venuto il momento di giurarti fedeltà-

-Eh?- Inuyasha lo guardò spaesato - Così all'improvviso?-

-Koga?!-

-Ma capo …-

-Gli anziani!-

-Fate silenzio!- Urlò il giovane demone lupo agli altri lupi sopravvissuti alla battaglia -Non mi interessa cosa dicono dei vecchi decrepiti. Questo è il momenti di pensare razionalmente!- tornò a guardare Sesshomaru, con uno sguardo più serio. -Se vuoi, puoi rifiutare la mia proposta. In ogni caso la nostra tribù intera ti deve la vita-

Sesshomaru non aveva né voglia né il tempo di pensare alla proposta di un lupo spelacchiato, non quando Rin si stava dissanguando proprio lì vicino a lui. -Sesshomaru-sama … Koga-sama è in buona fede- disse la ragazza, con voce flebile.

-Una volta i suoi lupi ti hanno ucciso- commentò lui a bassa voce. 

Koga si raggelò sul posto, ma Rin strinse il suo kimono bianco e gli disse: -Ma è stato molto tempo fa. Ha combattuto con voi contro Naraku. Sapete che è un demone di parola e molto leale- 

Su questo non poteva aver dubbi, ma continua a sentirsi agitato, quando il sangue di Rin cominciò a macchiare anche i suoi vestiti. Non era né il tempo nell’ora di fare quella conversazione. 

Prese Rin in braccio, con grande sorpresa di lei, e si voltò a dire agli altri: -Ne parleremo al castello-

-Grazie, Sesshomaru- disse con rispetto il demone lupo mentre lui volava via.

-Ehi, Sesshomaru!!- strillò Inuyasha -Aspetta!-

Rin si aggrappò a Sesshomaru, sentendo la terra allontanarsi sotto i loro piedi sempre di più.

Non si erano mai alzati in aria così tanto … l’unica altra situazione che ricordava fu quella volta in cui raggiunsero la dimora della madre di Sesshomaru. Anche il suo castello era tra le nuvole? 

Ma era molto più in alto di quanto fosse quello precedente! Si tenne stretta al demone, stringendosi al suo calore quando sentì l’aria freddissima congelarle la pelle.

-Siamo quasi arrivati- la rassicurò lui. 

Tra il volteggiare dei suoi capelli bianchi Rin vide la terra sotto di loro diventare piccola e le nuvole bianche offuscare la vista dei campi e delle città sempre più piccole. Strinse gli occhi, sentendo una forte pressione alle orecchie e alla testa, ma prima che se ne accorgesse Sesshomaru si era già fermato.

Erano immobili, sopra una grande pavimento rosso rubino. Rin si guardò intorno e trasalì per lo stupore: davanti a loro c’era la grande scalinata di un immenso palazzo, molto più grande di qualsiasi costruzione umana. Aveva le pareti rosse e nere, e sulle guglie a pagoda sventolavano vessilli recanti una mezza luna.

Ad ogni gradino della scalinata stava una coppia di demoni armati di lancia, a guardia del castello. 

-Oh …- provò a dire lei, ma fu interrotta da una voce gracchiate.

-Potente Sesshomaru siete tornato e … Oh! Rin!!- esclamò deliziato il piccolo servitore. -Ma come … sei venuta anche tu … Meno male! Voglio dire- si guardò bene dal aggiungere altro sotto lo sguardo severo di Sesshomaru. - è un piacere rivederti!-

-Jaken!-

-Dite-

-Fa’ preparare degli alloggi per Rin. E portale una guaritrice- ordinò con voce piatta.

-Certamente mio signore! Subito-

-Inoltre fa preparare altre stanze-

-Oh? Quante?-

-In gran numero. Arriverà una delegazione degli Yoro e forse mio fratello e la sua femmina-

-G-gli Yoro? Oh, ma mio giovane signore, questo vuol dire che hanno deciso di piegarsi al vostro potere-

-Di questo si vedrà. Ora và a fare come ti ho ordinato- 

Il piccolo demone sobbalzò -Certamente mio signore! Subitissimo!- sparì in fretta sulla scalinata sventolando il suo bastone Nintojo come fosse uno stendardo di guerra. 

-Sesshomaru-sama … Questo è la vostra casa?- chiese Rin che si teneva il braccio ferito per non sanguinare sul pavimento immacolato e prezioso del grande castello.

-Vivo qui, quando non viaggio- specificò lui. 

Quello era il castello che un tempo era di suo padre e prima di lui di suo nonno, la dimora dell Inu no Taisho e un luogo che lui detestava ma a cui doveva purtroppo tornare periodicamente. 

-È un castello magnifico!- rispose lei, ancora colma di meraviglia. 

Sesshomaru non le rispose, perché non concordava ma non voleva smorzare il suo entusiasmo. In ogni caso si avvicinò per prenderla in braccio, resosi conto che lei si tratteneva il braccio ferito e la condusse oltre la scalinata fin sopra il palazzo, oltre le grandi porte e nelle sale più interne.

C’erano molti piccoli demoni che si affaccendavano per il castello, vestiti come servi. Sesshomaru la condusse oltre le grandi sale, più in là dei giardini, dove erano situate le stanze per le donne del castello.

Sarebbe dovuta essere accolta nelle stanze dei visitatori, ma Rin aveva sempre avuto, anche se non ne era a conoscenza, un posto tutto suo nella zona più nascosta, segreta e bella del castello. Un posto che nessuno abitava e che neanche lui amava visitare.

Jaken aveva già capito che Sesshomaru si era riferito a quelle stanze, quando aveva ordinato che fosse fatto spazio per Rin.

-Oh … mio signore, questo castello è davvero bellissimo- disse la ragazza, continuando ad essere rapita dalle decorazioni dei muri, dalla ricchezza dei legni e del tatami sul pavimento. 

Non si sarebbe trovato tanto lusso nemmeno nel castello di un daimyo, ne era sicura. Quando fu posata delicatamente sul tatami, Rin cominciò ad esplorare quelle che non sapeva essere le sue stanze. - Sesshomaru-sama! Il giardino è meraviglioso!- disse, aprendo la porta e guardando nel giardino interno. 

Lui la seguì lentamente nella sua esplorazione ma la dovette fermare. -Rin. Non ti sforzare-

-Oh? Sì, avete ragione- disse, smettendo di correre su e giù per il il giardino. I suoi begli occhi luminosi si legarono a quelli di Sesshomaru, con un sorriso leggero, che lentamente diventava triste.

-Sesshomaru-sama …-

-Hai bisogno di qualcos’altro?- chiese alla ragazza.

Lei non rispose immediatamente ma poi annuì con la testa e disse: -Se volete concedermi un bagno, signore-

-Sarà fatto- rimase a qualche passo di distanza, mentre il silenzio calava su di loro. Rin continuava a guardarlo, forse aspettandosi che le dicesse qualcosa.

-Ti rivedrò quando sarai più presentabile- le disse.

-Sì. Capisco … puzzo di tana di gatto- commentò lei. 

Sesshomaru fece un impercettibile sorriso ma chinò la testa per concederglielo e se ne andò, lasciandola all’esplorazione dei suoi alloggi.

Rin rimase da sola per qualche scarso minuto. Subito arrivarono tre demoni dagli occhi verdi e dai capelli fatti di foglie. Erano vestite da serve, ma persino il loro kimono da lavoro era elaborato ed appariscente. 

-Signorina Rin- disse una di loro -Noi siamo Koachi, Sami e Yuma, siamo qui per assistervi e curarvi-

-Piacere- disse lei, rispondendo a tutte e tre con un piccolo inchino. -Se non è un'offesa … posso chiedervi che tipo di demoni siete?- chiese -Non ho mai visto youkai come voi-

-Siamo demoni pianta, signorina- spiegò - Piante acquatiche. Non siamo pericolose, non dovete avere paura di noi. Serviamo questa casa da molto tempo-

-Non ho paura … anzi- sorrise a tutte e tre -Mi sembrate davvero molto graziose-

Le tre demoni arrossirono e ridacchiarono, ma procedettero in fretta a medicare la sua ferita con una sostanza gelatinosa che Koachi aveva con sé. Era una sostanza fredda ed emoiliente, che acquetò subito il dolore. -Con questo balsamo la vostra ferita si chiuderà in pochissimo tempo, signorina. Non vi rimarrà nessuna cicatrice, ve lo assicuro. La vostra pelle sarà come nuova!-

-Grazie mille- 

Poi venne il momento del bagno: le era stato preparato un catino di legno pieno di acqua bollente, simile a quella termale, profumata di rose e fiori freschi presi direttamente da giardino. 

Una delle ancelle le pulì bene i capelli mentre l’altra le strofinava la schiena. 

Rin non era abituata a farsi servire, anzi, piuttosto il contrario, ma dopo gli avvenimenti dell’ultima giornata non aveva voglia di mettersi a discutere. In ogni caso le tre demoni piante erano molto cortesi e ben disposte, per nulla offese dal fatto di star servendo un umana.

-Quando nei piani della servitù ci hanno detto che il signore aveva portato un umana fin qui nessuno poteva crederci!- ridacchiò una delle tre.

-Esatto! Siamo venute in fretta per vedere se era vero! Pensavamo avesse preso una preda che si volesse mangiare … anche se il signore non mangia gli umani il gusto può sempre cambiare! Non pensavamo avesse portato una bella signorina al castello-

-Altre nostre compagne stanno aiutando un’altra donna umana- disse un’altra. -Ma lei è la compagna del signorino Inuyasha, e quindi non ci ha sorpreso molto, visto che è un mezzo demone-

-Kagome è qui?- chiese Rin da dentro la vasca, ancora tutta insaponata -Vi prego, potete accertarvi se sta bene? L’ultima volta che l’ho vista era svenuta …-

-Subito, signorina- Yuma si alzò in piedi e si congedò velocemente, sparendo oltre la porta. Tornò qualche minuto dopo, quando ormai le altre due stavano sistemando asciugando i capelli di Rin e la stavano vestendo.

-La sacerdotessa è in buone condizioni. Ancora debole, ma la sua energia spirituale tornerà pian piano- disse.

-Oh, meno male!- sospirò Rin.

-Che strano, una sacerdotessa nel nostro castello! Non credo che sia mai successo, nemmeno dai tempi del primo Generale!-

-E oltre a questo il fratello e mezzo demone del signore è anche qui … che storia- ridacchiarono.

-Il signorino Inuyasha si è distinto in guerra e tutti hanno riconosciuto la sua forza- spiegò Sami - Anche se hanyo è sicuramente più forte della maggior parte dei demoni!-

-Questo è sicuro- disse Rin -L’unico che lo abbia battuto è Sesshomaru-sama- spiegò Rin.

-Oooh, che storie-

Continuarono a vestirla. Rin chiese che le fossero acconciati i capelli come suo solito, con una piccola coda di lato e poi lasciati sciolti e lunghi dietro la schiena. Le misero addosso un kimono a più strati di molti colori diversi fino a nasconderla in uno, più elegante, di un intenso color porpora. Avevano detto che erano abiti che erano stati espressamente mandati per quella camera. 

Rin lasciò che la truccassero un poco, solo un po’ di colore rosa sugli occhi e sulle guance per nascondere il pallore della fatica e poi le diedero dei bracciali di perla e due anelli d’oro da mettere alle sue dita sottili.

-Oh- dissero le tre donne demoni, guardando il risultato finito - Siete davvero bella … per essere una umana, Signorina Rin-

-Grazie infinite a tutte e tre- disse la ragazza, rimanendo composta e nascondendo il rossore dell’imbarazzo. 

Chiunque sarebbe stato bene con quei vestiti addosso, pensò.

-Signorina Rin-

-Sì?-

-Volevamo chiedervi ...-

-è permesso?- disse una voce gracchiante da fuori a porta.

-Aah!-

-Jaken!- disse deliziata la ragazza, andandogli ad aprire, ma quando lo fece vide che si stava avvicinando anche Sesshomaru. Aveva cambiato i suoi vestiti sporchi del suo sangue con un kimono perfettamente identico a quello che usava di solito.

Rin indietreggiò per lasciarlo entrare. -Sesshomaru-sama- lo salutò rispettosamente.

Le altre tre donne con lei si profusero in un lungo inchino sorpreso.

-Lasciateci- disse semplicemente a tutti gli altri presenti e in poco tempo tutti si ritirarono, lasciandolo finalmente libero con la sua Rin. 


	22. 22

  1. Parole alla luna



  
  
  
  


Rin vide sparire le altre donne e poi tornò, un po’ guardinga e intimorita, a guardare Sesshomaru davanti a lei. 

-Sesshomaru-sama?- chiese, inclinando la testa. I lunghi capelli castani le scivolarono sul kimono porpora. Non si accorse che l’altro aveva seguito il lento ed elegante movimento delle sue ciocche che cadevano sul suo petto fino ai suoi fianchi. 

-Stai meglio?- le chiese invece, mantenendo una certa distanza da lei e non dimostrando nulla nella sua voce.

-Molto meglio, grazie. Il bagno è stato rinvigorente- lo rassicurò - Ma stavo per …- si fermò, temendo di risultare scortese. 

-Cosa?- chiese lui pazientemente.

-Volevo sapere se potevo avere del cibo. Ma non so se qui al castello di demoni avete cibo per umani-

-Ho mandato qualcuno a prendere del cibo umano- spiegò Sesshomaru. -Non sei l’unica umana adesso al castello. C’è la compagna di Inuyasha, e mio fratello per primo mangia cibi umani. Inoltre, c’è anche Kohaku-

-Oh! Anche lui è qui?- chiese lei sollevata -Sta bene?-

-Non è stato ferito-

-Meno male- si portò una mano al petto, sospirando piano. -Ho temuto che fossero tutti morti- disse a bassa voce.

Sesshomaru fece un passo verso di lei e le porse qualcosa. -Non hai niente da temere- 

Le stava restituendo il suo fermaglio per capelli.

-Oh! Lo avete ripreso! Siete andato al villaggio!-

Lui annuì pacatamente, ritraendo la mano quando quella della ragazza lo sfiorò per riprendersi il fermaglio. Lo legò come faceva sempre alla sua coda e il peso rassicurante del metallo la fece sorridere.

-Lo aveva Husui? Sta bene?-

-Il monaco e la sua famiglia sono salvi- disse il demone. -Hai dato il fermaglio al bambino perché si salvasse?- chiese, incuriosito - Non sapevi che in mano ad altri è pericoloso? La mia energia demoniaca poteva ferire il figlio del monaco e della sterminatrice. Se lo hai dato a lui, l’avrà fatto cadere a terra per non ustionarsi-

-Ah … già. Kohaku mi aveva accennato a questa possibilità- ricordò Rin, che non aveva mai davvero concesso a nessun altro di portare il suo fermaglio. -Ma … no. Ecco, i seguaci del demone Akuma cercavano proprio il mio fermaglio, Sesshomaru-sama- spiegò.

-Mm?- l’altro non si dilungò in domande e la guardò interrogativo.

-Sì … Quando Koga il Patriarca degli Yoro è venuto a chiedere aiuto a vostro fratello e Kagome, ho sentito che Akuma si nutriva dell’energia degli altri demoni. I suoi servi hanno in qualche modo saputo che nel mio villaggio c’era un oggetto con il vostro potere, perciò intendevano darlo in pasto al loro signore-

Allo sguardo immobile dell’altro Rin strinse le labbra e abbassò gli occhi, rendendosi conto che qualsiasi cosa avesse detto lo avrebbe infastidito. Aveva abbandonato uno dei suoi doni, dopo tutto.

-E così io … l’ho dato ad Husui così che lo portasse oltre la barriera in modo che non riuscissero a prenderlo-

-Hanno preso te- disse il demone, freddamente.

-Mi avrebbero presa in ogni caso!- si giustificò lei, anche se sapeva che non poteva essere nel giusto -Non potevo permettere che avessero la vostra energia! Si sarebbero impadroniti del vostro potere e Akuma sarebbe diventato persino più forte, rubandovi qualcosa senza che voi lo sapeste …-

-Rin- la fermò lei, facendo un altro passo in avanti ed entrando nel suo spazio personale. La ragazza alzò la testa per poterlo guardare negli occhi: era molto più alto di lei. 

-Già una volta ti dissi che il mio dono non era per proteggere altri, ma te-

-Io volevo salvare il vostro dono …- specificò Rin.

-Lo so. Ma che lo mangino pure i demoni se così deve essere. Ha una funzione e vorrei che tu non lo dimenticassi più- disse con serietà.

Lei aprì la bocca per obiettare, ma sotto il suo sguardo ambrato e fermo Rin boccheggiò e poi richiuse la bocca, coprendosi con una manica del lungo kimono. -Perdonatemi, Sesshomaru-sama-

-Mmm- rispose semplicemente l’altro. La conversazione sembrava finita ma il demone era ancora immobile davanti a lei.

Lei allora tornò a guardarlo, aspettandosi di sentirsi rivolgere qualche altro rimprovero ma lui semplicemente la osservava, il suo sguardo non era più freddo come lo era stato fino ad un attimo fa. 

I suoi occhi erano più caldi mentre osservava il suo volto. -Sei cresciuta ancora- disse a voce molto bassa.

-Sono invecchiata, volete dire- rispose lei amaramente. Aveva diciotto anni e non aveva né figli né era sposata. Era sul punto di venire considerata una zitella, del resto.

Lui scosse lentamente la testa. -Sei molto bella- 

Rin rimase ferma, sentendo il cuore cominciare a sanguinare. Quello che per qualsiasi altra donna sarebbe stato un momento così tenero (l’uomo amato che loda l’aspetto dell’amante) per lei fu come una pugnalata al petto, anche se agrodolce. 

Come avrebbe dovuto rispondergli? Che lo era anche lui? Che lei non pensava di essere poi così attraente? 

Arrossì e abbassò di occhi, combattendo l’impulso di coprirsi anche il viso. A quella distanza da Sesshomaru non sarebbe stato elegante ma solamente patetico. 

-Sesshomaru-sama- lo chiamò dolorosamente. Cosa si aspettava che facesse? Lui l’aveva lasciata al villaggio promettendole che non si sarebbero visti per molti anni a venire … ed ora era lì a decantare la sua bellezza?

-Perdonami- disse lui, ancora a voce molto bassa -Sono stato inopportuno- fece un passo indietro e anche se Rin tornò a respirare e pensare più chiaramente avrebbe voluto tornare da lui, magari toccargli il suo bel viso e far scorrere le dita su quel segno di mezzaluna che aveva sulla fronte.

-La cena sarà servita. Vieni con me?-

Rin si sorprese che glielo stesse  _ chiedendo _ . Sesshomaru si esprimeva ad ordini ed anche quando assicurava la libertà ai suoi sottoposti era sempre in un modo che implicava un comando.

Voleva essere gentile? No, le sue gentilezze erano sempre nei fatti e mai nelle parole…

Era forse… Sesshomaru-sama era forse insicuro? 

Rin comprese: il demone davanti a lei non sapeva come avrebbe reagito. Si erano lasciati che lei piangeva in un prato e lui la liberava da ogni vincolo. Probabilmente pensava che lei fosse risentita. E come poteva?

Il suo cuore batté più forte alla consapevolezza che l’uomo che amava era nel dubbio e nell’incertezza, su di lei oltretutto.  _ Non dubitate mai di me, Sesshomaru-sama, io vi amerò e seguirò sempre.  _ Fu quello che pensò ma non poté dire.

Annuì invece con un sorriso lo seguì -Fatemi strada allora-

Sesshomaru annuì a sua volta e tutti e due uscirono dalla stanza, muovendosi nel castello, nella direzione di quella sala dove era stata predisposta la cena. Camminarono in silenzio.

Rin aveva le mani giunte davanti allo stomaco, sperando di risultare dignitosa al fianco del potente signore dell’Ovest, quando in verità era una semplice campagnola, mentre lui guardava avanti a sé mascherando la sua agitazione.

Entrambi stavano pensando che il silenzio tra loro era una tortura: quello che un tempo era sempre stato piacevole e distensivo adesso era un vuoto teso dall’incertezza di lui e l’ansia di lei.

Superarono altri demoni che lasciarono il passo al signore ed adocchiarono la ragazza con lui come se avessero visto un mostro più strano di loro, e alla fine giunsero tutti e due nella grande sala da pranzo.

La prima cosa che Rin fece fu coprirsi il viso mentre cominciava a ridere. -Inuyasha … come siete combinato?- 

-Ah!- Il mezzo demone spostò la testa con fare indignato -Tutte queste cerimonie mi danno sui nervi!-

Forse qualcuno era andato a prendere l’armatura che il mezzo demone teneva in casa sua: aveva la corazza nera e dentata che nessuno gli aveva mai visto addosso, legata in vita con un obi bianco che tratteneva Tessaiga. Ai piedi portava degli stivaletti di cuoio nero mentre sulle spalle aveva un mantello rosso bordato di semplice pelliccia bianca che -anche se non era per nulla simile al moko moko di suo fratello - richiamava indirettamente la stessa morbidezza.

-Rin! Com stai bene!- disse invece Kagome, che si alzò per salutarla - Non mi sono nemmeno accorta che fossi al monte degli Yoro … sono svenuta prima di vederti, ma mi hanno raccontato che hai usato la mia freccia per riuscire a sconfiggere Akuma. Sei stata davvero coraggiosa e perspicace, Rin-

-Grazie, Kagome-chan … E anche tu stai molto bene- guardò il suo kimono rosso e bianco, molto diverso dagli abiti da sacerdotessa che portava solitamente.

-Eh, qui non avevano nulla di consono ad una sacerdotessa, ma per una volta si può fare un'eccezione, non è vero, Onii-sama?- Sorrise a Sesshomaru ma l’altro non la guardò nemmeno. In compenso Rin strinse le sue mani e le assicurò che il kimono le stava molto bene e che anzi era in accordo con quello del suo compagno.

-Rin- salutò anche Kohaku, che aveva dismesso i suoi abiti da sterminatore e portava uno kimono verde che gli era stato dato lì -Sono contento che tu stia bene … ma come hai fatto ad arrivare alla montanga?-

Si sedettero a mangiare, e Rin raccontò tutta la storia. Sesshomaru era ad un estremità della sala: non mangiava, ma la sua presenza lì anche se silenziosa rendeva la riunione degli umani più ufficiale di quanto in verità fosse. 

O forse voleva solamente stare in loro compagnia?

Mentre Rin parlava con Kohaku, spiegando i drammatici momenti di paura che aveva sopportato durante l’attacco al villaggio, non si accorse che mentre mangiavano con le loro bacchette Kagome e Inuyasha fissavano Sesshomaru.

Il demone era perfettamente consapevole del loro sguardo giudicante e presuntuoso ma non disse nulla per farli smettere, per non attirare inutilmente l’attenzione di Rin.

La ragazza, dal canto suo, non si preoccupò di mantenere le apparenze e mangiò quanto voleva perché si sentiva esausta ed affamata. Bevve persino del sakè quando si accorse di averlo davanti.

Il sapore non le era divenuto né piacevole né familiare ma il suo calore le distese i nervi e lei accolse quel buon cambiamento. Se si fosse tesa ancora di più si sarebbe spezzata in due come la corda di uno strumento.

Finirono di mangiare e Kagome e Inuyasha si congedarono. -Domani quel lupastro sarà qui a darci fastidio di nuovo. Sesshomaru, hai davvero intenzione di fargli giurare fedeltà?- chiese al fratello.

-Farlo è una sua scelta- disse cripticamente il demone.

-Ah, e sono sicuro che ti dà così fastidio- commentò il mezzo demone prendendo la mano della sua donna e andando via.

Subito dopo anche Kohaku fece lo stesso, probabilmente incentivato dal fatto che erano rimasti solo in tre, e addusse la scusa di dover andare a controllare Kirara. Rin gli augurò la buona notte e bevve un altro sorso di saké, sentendo la sua faccia farsi calda.

Ormai aveva finito di mangiare tutto e non le rimaneva che il vino di riso ma quando provò a versarne ancora, Sesshomaru la fermò, sfilandole di mano la fiaschetta. - Dovresti fermarti-

-Mmm, siete un guastafeste, Sesshomaru-sama!- rispose lei indignata -Che cosa c’è di male? Sono quasi morta oggi-

-E vuoi provare a morire di nuovo?-

-Non morirò solo per un bicchiere di …- si alzò in piedi per andare a prendere un’altra fiaschetta ma cadde in ginocchio subito dopo. Fece un singhiozzo e si coprì il viso con la manica. 

Che imbarazzo.

-Rin. Ti riporto indietro- disse lui, alzandola da terra e tenendola per i gomiti. Lei fece segno di no con la testa. 

-Non riesco a camminare nemmeno dritta … mi vedranno tutti e penseranno male di me-

-Cosa importa- disse lui, sollevandola.

-E poi penseranno male anche di voi-

-Di nuovo … che cosa importa?- la tenne in braccio e la condusse di nuovo nelle sue stanze. 

Trovarono meno servi in giro per il castello ma qualcuno li vide nonostante tutto. Rin aveva il viso nascosto, perché era sicura di avere il naso rosso e gli occhi lucidi e non voleva sembrare patetica davanti al suo signore.

Era calata la notte, e la luna, a quell’altezza tra le nuvole, sembrava così vicina. Il giardino privato degli alloggi femminili era bellissimo e spettrale di notte e Rin lo guardò distrattamente, mentre veniva portata in braccio da Sesshomaru.

-Oh!- gli disse, picchiettandogli piano sul petto -Fermatevi … guardate lì- indicò un cespuglio di gigli che crescevano lateralmente al corridoio.

Sesshomaru fece un passo verso i fiori e Rin, ancora tra le sue braccia, tese una mano e inarcò la schiena per stamparne uno e guardandolo da vicino. Sorrise, vedendo che c’erano piccole lucciole che vivevano al suo interno.

-Che luogo strano … lucciole a questa altezza nel cielo e fiori che sbocciano di notte- sorrise e infilò lo stelo del fiore nell’armatura di Sesshomaru, così che gli fosse proprio sul petto. - Ora sembrate più gentile-

Il demone aveva cominciato a camminare di nuovo e si era fatto strada nei suoi alloggi. -Prima non lo sembravo?-

-Voi non  _ sembrate  _ gentile, anche se lo siete. Voi mi sembrate …- ci pensò un poco, cercando la parola giusta - insicuro-

-Oh?- le rispose, poggiandola sul tatami al centro della sua stanza. Non era ancora stata accesa nessuna fiaccola e l’unica luce che entrava dalle porte era quella della falce di luna.

Rin allungò una mano e passò, come aveva già voluto fare, il pollice sulla figura sottile della mezzaluna sulla fronte di Sesshomaru. -Tutti gli uomini sono insicuri- spiegò Rin.

-Io sono un demone- rispose lui.

-Rimanete un uomo- la ragazza lasciò che la mano sulla sua fronte scivolasse sul suo viso, verso il mento, poi delicatamente sul suo petto lì dove aveva lasciato il fiore che aveva colto - O siete di ghiaccio anche in questo?- chiese, distrattamente.

Aveva la vaga percezione che lui non l’aveva ancora lasciata completamente andare, ma non ci rifletté troppo. Era piacevole avergli vicino. 

Sesshomaru la osservò intensamente con i suoi occhi ambrati e chiese, con un fil di voce - Lo sembro?-

-Non è importante se lo sembrate, ma se lo siete-

-No- la corresse piano lei -è importante se lo sembra a te. Se così fosse, dimmelo e mi comporterò diversamente- 

Lei sorrise -Voi? Cambiare atteggiamento?- ridacchiò per l’assurdità -Non lo fate mai e non lo fareste per me-

-Al contrario- le assicurò lui -L’ho già fatto. Numerose volte, anche-

Rin lo guardò sorpresa, spostando la sua attenzione dal fiore al suo viso. Per bellezza il suo signore superava ogni fiore. -Quando?-

-Non lo sai?-

Lei ci pensò, ma i quello che le venne in mente era un’altra scena. Quella posizione, quel modo di parlare dolce che aveva con lei … le ricordavano un sogno che aveva fatto e poi rifatto molte volte. 

In quel sogno erano immersi nell’acqua e nella luce, in quella stessa pozione. 

Lui continuava a cercare qualcosa sul suo viso, come se l’espressione di Rin nascondesse qualche segreto, e poi si fermò sulle sue labbra.

Lo sguardo di Rin era fermo sulle sue da già molto tempo, invece. 

Non seppe chi si mosse per primo: si rese solo conto che all’improvviso lui l’aveva stesa per terra e lei aveva allargato le braccia per accoglierlo vicino a sé, inarcando la schiena per aderire contro di lui.

Era coperta da una cascata bianca e circondata dal calore di lui sopra di lei e dal sakè nella sua pancia, ma seppe solamente che la stava baciando, anzi la stava divorando come se cercasse di portarle via il respiro. 

Rin glielo permise e gemette contro di lui, nel suo abbraccio, sentendo la sua lingua umida e calda contro la sua e percependo la pressione sottile dei suoi canini affilati e delle sue zanne che avrebbero spaventato qualunque altro essere umano. 

Non lei. Se Sesshomaru avesse deciso di mangiarla in quel momento, con quelle stesse zanne, sarebbe morta felice. 

Infilò le mani nei suoi capelli bianchi, assaporando la loro consistenza corposa, spessa e pesante tra le sue dita. 

Era infastidita dalla sensazione pesante dell’armatura dell’altro e cercò di muoversi per trovare sollievo ma quando si mosse e l’altro ringhiò debolmente nel suo bacio, mordendole il labbro, e Rin rimase immobile, con il cuore che batteva all’impazzata e la sensazione delle labbra di lui che continuavano a scendere sul suo viso e sul suo collo, mordendo e leccando e succhiando voracemente.

_ No, Sesshomaru non era un uomo di ghiaccio. Tutto il contrario _ . 

Rin cominciò ad annaspare e gemere, sentendo la necessità di aprire le gambe per far stare più comodi entrambi. Quando si mosse con difficoltà, perché il kimono era davvero troppo pesante, lui si sistemò tra le sue gambe con un basso gorgoglio di approvazione.

Rin non l’aveva mai sentito fare quei suoni ma non poteva dire che non le piacessero. 

Una mano di Sesshomaru le alzò la gonna del kimono e le scompose tutto il vestito, in modo che potesse aprire più gambe, stare più comoda e allo stesso tempo lui potesse toccarla, facendo risalire la mano dalla sua caviglia fino alla sua coscia nuda.

-Oh … Sesshomaru-sam … ah- la sensazione di venire toccata così intimamente era sconosciuta e totalizzante. Mai nessuno l’aveva accarezzanta in quel modo, baciata in quel modo, e ben presto Rin non fu altro che un mucchietto d’ossa e carne che tremava e gemeva per farsi toccare di più. 

Lui le stava morendo e succhiando una spalla, graffiandola piano con i suoi canini affilati, poi spostandosi più in basso dove il kimono si era aperto, lasciando una scia di baci ed saliva sul suo petto.

Affondò il viso nell’incavo del suo seno e Rin rise piano quando si accorse che la stava annusando … ma non solo questo. Strofinò piano il viso contro di lei, come avrebbe fatto un gatto e cominciò a leccare e mordere piano le curve bianche e piene del suo seno, fino a spostare con i denti il kimono e cominciare a succhiare dal suo capezzolo.

-Oh … oh ...che state …- provò a chiedere ma non era così lucida per cominciare a fare domande. 

Aveva visto molte donne allattare i propri figli, sapeva a cosa serviva il suo seno ma non aveva mai visto farlo da un uomo ad una donna né immaginava che fosse così ... Piacevole. Bruciante.

Sentì subito un intenso calore al basso ventre e tra le gambe dove si sentiva già umida ma ora riusciva a percepire i sui stessi umori sfuggire alla sua intimità. 

Non era stata toccata eppure quei baci la stavano facendo bruciare, sentiva il suo sesso pesante, e sentiva il bisogno di qualcosa che non riusciva a mettere a parole. 

Strinse i capelli di Sesshomaru che si fermò solo un attimo per prendere un lunga boccata d’aria ma i suoi occhi liquidi tornarono su di lei più ambrati di prima, persi in qualcosa che non gli aveva mai visto in volto. 

Tornò a baciarla sulle labbra e Rin, nella sua innocenza da vergine, seguì il flebile istinto del suo corpo, cominciando a strofinare le anche contro quelle dell’altro.

Sesshomaru si fermò improvvisamente ma Rin continuò: riusciva a sentire la sua durezza nei pantaloni. 

Di nuovo, non aveva idea né di quello che stava facendo né di quello che significava, ma la sensazione di qualcosa di così rigido contro di lei che si sentiva bruciare le portò un po’ di sollievo. 

Ondeggiò su di lui una, due, tre volte, baciandogli piano il collo e il pomo d’adamo … e Sesshomaru si ritrasse.

Come un fulmine era già in piedi a qualche passo da lei. Era immobile, così immobile che sembrava non respirare.

Rin, istintivamente,richiuse le gambe e si coprì il seno nudo con una mano. -Sesshomaru-sama …- provò a chiedere. 

Aveva fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? Non gli era piaciuto?

Forse non era quello che voleva?

Lo guardò e rimase sorpresa. 

Sesshomaru era …  _ sfatto.  _ Come una qualsiasi altra persona, con i capelli in disordine, l’espressione tirata i vestiti sgualciti e in disordine. 

Era così strano vedere in quel modo.

Cercò di darsi un tono, ma sapeva che non ci stava riusciendo. -Perdonami- le disse, guardando però verso la finestra. -Non avrei dovuto-

-Sesshomaru-sama … aspettate ...-

-Buona notte, Rin- andò via in fretta dalla stanza e lei provò ad inseguirlo, ma quando uscì, lui era già sparito.


	23. 23

  1. L’accordo coi lupi



  
  
  
  


Aveva abbassato la guardia.

Non era qualcosa che gli capitava spesso, ma succedeva anche ai migliori, soprattutto se Rin era tra le sue braccia in quella maniera. 

Sesshomaru passò la notte a volare via dal castello, tra le nuvole fredde, per darsi un contegno. 

Ciò che aveva fatto non andava bene: non era stato forse lui stesso a decidere di lasciar stare la ragazza? Era pur vero che la sua presenza inquinava la vita umana di Rin, e lui aveva da molto tempo deciso di smetterla con quella farsa del corteggiamento. 

Standole lontano sarebbe stato più facile riprendersi. Gli umani non erano che meteore nella vita dei demoni e Rin sarebbe scomparsa così come era venuta. Sesshomaru doveva sopportare solo qualche decennio per poi sentirsi di nuovo sé stesso. 

Non importava che la morte di Rin l’avrebbe fatto sprofondare nella tristezza: era inevitabile. Lei sarebbe invecchiata e poi sparita come cenere al vento in poco più di trent’anni - un tempo che per lui non bastava nemmeno per fargli crescere di un centimetro in più i suoi capelli bianchi. 

Ma era inevitabile. 

Anche se lui l’avesse protetta per tutto il tempo che le rimaneva non poteva evitarle la morte. Ogni essere vivente era destinato ad incontrarla, persino suo grande padre e persino lui il Signore dell’Ovest. 

La disparità delle loro vite sarebbe dovuta bastare a spiegare che umani e demoni non potevano mescolarsi. Forse un demone inferiore, qualcuno che sarebbe vissuto di meno, poteva sopportare la scomparsa di un compagno umano ma lui? Suo padre?

_ Il destino è stato magnanimo con voi, padre. Vi ha ucciso prima di Izayoi.  _

Per un momento, mentre volava senza meta tra le nuvole, pensò a cosa sarebbe stato se suo padre e la sua compagna umana fossero sopravvissuti. Sicuramente erano fantasie che Inuyasha si era concesso spesso.

Toga avrebbe portato la sua nuova compagna al castello, costringendo anche lui, Sesshomaru, ad accettare la presenza di lei e del suo figlioletto mezzo demone. Suo padre avrebbe cresciuto Inuyasha come aveva provato a crescere lui.

Sesshomaru era troppo dissimile nello spirito rispetto a suo padre, per comprenderlo in quel periodo. Ora sapeva che condividevano molti più aspetti del carattere di quanto si era immaginato, ma allora davvero non comprendeva suo padre.

Era così potente eppure faceva meno di quello che poteva. Aveva lasciato sua madre perché non la voleva come compagna. E poi aveva quel comportamento gioviale che Sesshomaru mal sopportava... Perché era sempre così allegro? Non l’aveva mai capito. 

Mostrava la sua saggezza solo nei momenti più seri.

_ Tu hai qualcosa da proteggere?  _ Queste erano state le ultime parole che gli aveva sentito dire da vivo.  _ Qualcosa da proteggere? No, io non ho niente da proteggere. _

Era stato così per due secoli e poi aveva cocciutamente continuato a ripeterselo anche quando i fatti contraddicevano le sue parole. 

Rin era il suo qualcosa da proteggere, e che il cielo l’avesse fulminato l’avrebbe protetta meglio di come suo padre aveva protetto la madre di Inuyasha. Toga era morto e l’aveva lasciata sola a vivere una vita di triste solitudine insieme ad un mezzo demone che nessuno voleva.

Rin non avrebbe seguito la stessa sorte. 

Tuttavia, era impossibile mantenere il contegno, quando era con lei. Non ora che era più grande e riusciva a sentire l’odore del corpo di una donna adulta che lo voleva e lo toccava. Ogni altro incontro, con una qualsiasi altra demone con cui era stato, era una pallida imitazione. Forse perché in cuor suo la desiderava come la sua compagna? 

Rin era morbida e soffice, ancora sentiva sulla lingua il sapore della pelle del suo seno e sulle mani la sensazione della carne liscia e rotonda delle sue cosce. 

Doveva smettere di pensarci, se non voleva impazzire. 

Non era qualcosa che poteva permettersi. 

Tornò al castello, ordinando subito un bagno. Aveva bisogno di togliersi l’odore di Rin dai vestiti e dalla pelle, altrimenti non sarebbe riuscito a pensare razionalmente.

  
  
  


La mattina dopo era di pessimo umore. 

Non che chi era intorno a lui si accorgesse della differenza. Sesshomaru era consapevole di mettere a disagio chiunque gli si avvicinasse e negli ultimi tempi era stato persino più sgarbato del solito. 

Trovò suo fratello a gambe incrociate che guardava il giardino, dove la sua femmina stava ammirando gli alberi in fiore. Tutti e due odoravano dell'odore dell’altro più intensamente del solito, segno che avevano passato la notte insieme. 

Inuyasha non aveva vissuto con i demoni e non sapeva quanto quel suo comportamento fosse invasivo … oppure non gli importava nulla di sbandierare a destra e sinistra di essersi accoppiato alla sua femmina.

Sesshomaru non si sarebbe sorpreso, in quel caso. 

Suo fratello si voltò a guardarlo, sbattendo distrattamente le sue orecchie bianche da cane. - Hai ancora le palle blu?- chiese.

-Non usare il tuo vocabolario volgare quando sei al mio castello- gli rispose, rimanendo in piedi. Figurarsi se si doveva abbassare a sedersi vicino a lui. E poi, come faceva a sapere quello che gli passava per la testa?

-Mmm, quindi sì- rispose Inuyasha senza nemmeno prendere atto del suo ordine. -Abbiamo incontrato Rin stamattina. Aveva fatto il bagno, ma le è rimasto ancora il tuo odore addosso … ma a giudicare dall’espressione che aveva non deve essere andata molto bene-

-Non sono qui per discutere di questo- gli disse, per farlo smettere di parlare di Rin. - I lupi arriveranno a breve. Li accoglierai con me-

-Io? Che centro?- sbottò il fratello, infastidito.

-Il loro patriarca ti rispetta, ed era a te che aveva chiesto aiuto-

-Ah, Koga mi rispetta? Non me ne sono mai accorto- le sue orecchie bianche si drizzarono. - Ma se proprio ci tieni, puoi chiedermelo per favore- aggiunse.

Sesshomaru si voltò e se ne andò - Fa venire anche la tua femmina- disse solamente.

Sentì suo fratello sghignazzare e chiamare la sua compagna. Le seguirono tutti e due ad una certa distanza, mentre si dirigevano insieme verso la sala delle udienze. Quando entrò, non trovò una delegazione di lupi.

C’erano degli Inuyoukai di basso rango che circondavano … sua madre. 

Trattenne un gemito di nervosismo.

Sayuki si voltò a guardarlo, sistemandosi il moko moko che aveva sulle spalle. -Oh, Sesshomaru, caro-

-Madre- la riconobbe con voce piatta e infastidita. -Cosa siete venute a fare?-

-Eh?- sentì dire dietro di lui.

Inuyasha e Kagome erano comicamente sbigottiti alla vista di sua madre.

-Ma è Sesshomaru … femmina- commentò a bassa voce la ragazza. 

La somiglianza tra lui e sua madre era innegabile, in effetti, eppure sua madre si voltò per guardare gli altri due ospiti nel salone.

-O cielo- disse avvicinandosi a loro e guardando in faccia Inuyasha - Toga è resuscitato- commentò, guardando suo fratello - Che inquietudine- disse con finta agitazione.

Sesshomaru non la sopportava quando si comportava dimostrando finte emozioni e faceva la parte di una donna ben educata. Sua madre era più glaciale di lui e preferiva non dimostrarlo. 

Inoltre il suo istinto materno era inesistente. Lo aveva cresciuto insegnandogli solo l’importanza del suo rango e poi mandandolo da suo padre, che aveva originariamente cercato solamente perché si era incaponita di voler dare alla luce l’erede di Inu no Taisho.

Inuyasha era immobile e indeciso, davanti a Saiyuki. Sesshomaru poteva leggergli in faccia tutto il suo imbarazzo. 

-Madre- cercò di salvarlo -Lui è Inuyasha-

-Oh, lo avevo capito- disse la donna con un sorrisetto, spostando lo sguardo su Kagome, ancora più interessata. -Non mi sorprende che abbia scelto una donna umana come compagna, ma ho sentito che è una potente sacerdotessa dal grande potere spirituale. Complimenti-.

Si allontanò per tornare al centro della sala, come se tutto le appartenesse - Non avrei mai pensato che sarebbe arrivato il giorno in cui mezzo demoni e sacerdotesse camminassero per questi corridoio. Che tempi moderni e liberali!- sbottò, facendo un gesto teatrale ma finto.

Inuyasha fece una basso grugnito, come a dire  _ Ma questa donna è normale? _

_ No,  _ gli avrebbe risposto Sesshomaru.

-Che siete venuta a fare qui?-

-Che modi, Sesshomaru, caro. è così che accogli tua madre?- chiese la donna demone. 

-Sì. Quindi? Non ho tempo da perdere- 

Sua madre fece un sospiro rassegnato -Ah, l’ingratitudine dei figli. E va bene, ti dirò cosa cerco- fece un sorriso gelido -So che sei riuscito a convincere gli Yoro a giurarti fedeltà. Ti faccio i miei complimenti! Sono molto impressionata- 

-E questo vi ha convinto a venire qui?-

-Sono qui per vedere il momento di gloria di mio figlio e per sapere come ci sei riuscito! Oh, che emozione!- disse, fingendo gioia.

-Ma sei sicuro che è tua madre per davvero?- chiese Inuyasha, il cui cipiglio era sempre più marcato. Kagome lo tirò per la manica della veste per intimargli di stare zitto.

-Basta con queste sciocchezze- ordinò Sesshomaru, sedendo al centro della sala delle udienze, dove in pochi minuti sarebbero arrivati gli Yoro. -Mi tediano-

Inuyasha e Kagome si sedettero alla sua sinistra mentre sua madre alla sua destra. Il seguito armato di sua madre si era disposto al muri della sala, ed attesero in silenzio finché non accorse Jaken.

\- Mio signore … oh, e mia signora!- disse, riconoscendo sua madre. -I lupi sono arrivati- disse, con solennità.

-Falli entrare, allora- il piccole demone fece un inchino e si ritirò, per poi concedere il passaggio alla delegazione dei lupi.

C’erano demoni antropomorfi e lupi a quattro zampe nel folto gruppo che era entrato. Koga era alla loro testa insieme ad un’altra demone dai capelli rossi e la veste bianca che Sesshomaru suppose essere la sua femmina. 

-Ayame-chan!- rinconobbe Kagome, quando la vide.

La ragazza la notò a sua volta e la salutò con un grosso sorriso - Kagome! è da molto tempo che non ti vedo … sapevo fossi tornata ma non ci siamo ancora incontrate-

-Oh?- Sesshomaru vide sua madre sporgersi un poco verso di lui e sussurrare: -Questa umana conosce proprio tutti, a quanto pare-

Sesshomaru ricordava vagamente un trascorso tra suo fratello e Koga che riguardava le due donne ma non era interessato a racconti per femmine pettegole e lo aveva da molto tempo dimenticato.

-Meno male è stato così- stava continuando a dire Kagome - è stato un bene che tu e le altre donne avete portato in salvo i cuccioli. Come sta il piccolo Suji? Non lo avete portato con voi? Mi piacerebbe conoscerlo-

-Il nostro cucciolo sta bene ed è in salute, grazie mille. Fortunatamente nessuno dei piccoli è rimasto coinvolto- spiegò.

-E questo grazie all’intervento di Sesshomaru- disse Koga, approfittando della situazione per parlare con lui e zittire le due donne. -Dopo una lunga notte di discussione anche gli anziani hanno convenuto che fosse opportuno mandare i loro rispetti-

-Una mossa saggia- commentò lui -Perciò avete deciso?-

-Sì, ma ad una condizione. Questo è ciò che gli anziani mi hanno chiesto- aggiunse il capo dei lupi.

-Parla-

-Richiedono uno stato speciale- spiegò - Gli anziani chiedono di essere riconosciuti non come sudditi, ma come alleati- 

-Oh?- si intromise sua madre, rispecchiando un poco il fastidio che anche Sesshomaru provava - Con quale diritto pretendono il grado di alleati, se siete stati tutti salvati da mio figlio? Non c’è stata nessuna lotta alla pari- 

Koga non si fece intimidire dalle parole gelide di Saiyuki. -I vecchi lupi ricordano ancora i tempi in cui regnavano liberi-

-E regnando liberi se non sbaglio vi siete portati sull’orlo dell’estinzione- commentò di nuovo sua madre.

Sesshomaru la zittì: -Fate silenzio-. Sua madre ebbe la compiacenza di ubbidire e lui parlò direttamente a Koga - Mia madre ha ragione. Il grado di alleati non è qualcosa che potete richiedere, dopo ciò che è successo. Se preferite potete tornare liberi alle vostre montagne ma sapendo che non arriverà nessun soccorso da questo castello, se ne avrete bisogno-

Koga strinse i denti, ma era palese che se lo aspettasse. -Immaginavo, per questo ho pensato ad un’altra soluzione da proporre-

-Sto ascoltando-

-Propongo uno scambio- disse Koga - Manderò alcuni dei miei a servirvi, se tu manderai qualcuno alla mia tribù-

Sesshomaru rimase in silenzio. Accogliere qualche lupo non sarebbe stato un problema, tuttavia c’era un particolare che non sfuggì né a lui né a sua madre.

-Nessun inuyoukai verrebbe a vivere con voi lupi- spiegò sua madre, alzando un sopracciglio in un'espressione identica a quelle che faceva lui stesso. -Molti vi ritengono incolti lì a vivere tra le caverne ed in mezzo ai boschi. Nessun inuyoukai sarebbe così rozzo da poter accettare di …-

Mentre sua madre parlava Sesshomaru si voltò verso suo fratello. Inuyasha ebbe un brivido e lo guardò indovinando i suoi pensieri senza che dovesse parlare. - Che vuoi?!- disse, disperatamente cercando di far finta di nulla.

-Mi serve un demone rozzo e selvatico che possa essere amico dei lupi-

-Io non voglio stare con quel lupastro!-

-Io non voglio quel botolo!- 

Koga e Inuyasha si guardarono in cagnesco, ma Kagome sorrideva pacificamente -Ma sù, voi siete amici, anche se non volete ammetterlo. E Inuyasha, tu sei comunque andato ad aiutarlo quando Koga ha chiesto il tuoi aiuto-

-Tks!-

-Inuyasha è mio fratello. Andrà bene ai vostri anziani-

-è un mezzo demone- sottolineò Koga -Ma rimane membro della famiglia perciò prima o poi dovranno accettare la situazione- 

-Io non posso lasciare il mio villaggio- sottolineò Inuyasha come se tutti se lo fossero dimenticato - Ho degli impegni lì e ho da poco costruito una casa nuova in cui vorrei vivere. E poi non faccio stare Kagome dove ci sei tu, lupastro-

-Non insultare il mio onore- fece il lupo con indignazione - Non toccherei Kagome con un dito-

-No, non lo farebbe mai- disse la sua Ayame con un sorriso che indicava che il pericolo non era l’onore minato ma la violenza di sua moglie.

-Se è così- dedusse Sesshomaru, che per primo non voleva suo fratello lontano dal villaggio di Rin, disse: -Possiamo giungere ad un altro tipo di accordo- spiegò - Potrete stringere voi due un patto di alleanza-

-Mmm- Inuyasha ci pensò - Non sarebbe diverso da quello che già facciamo. Come dovremmo formularlo?-

-Se aveste una figlia- disse Ayame pensandoci -Potrebbe unirsi con Suji- 

Il lupo e il cane fecero una smorfia.

Kagome fece un sorriso amaro - Purtroppo non è affatto certo che avremo figli, Ayame-

-Non è necessario- spiegò Sesshomaru - Se vi farete una promessa, questa rimarrà formalmente anche se non avrete nessun erede, maschio o femmine-. Era un modo per aggirare un cavillo. 

Immaginava che nemmeno agli anziani del clan dei lupi sarebbe piaciuto vedere il loro erede con una femmina che era solo per un quarto demone. 

I due uomini ci pensarono su, guardandosi intensamente. -Suppongo si possa fare-

-Già …- disse tristemente Inuyasha.

-Allora è deciso- concluse Sesshomaru, che si era già annoiato. - Per stanotte sarete ospiti e domani faremo questo accordo-

Si alzò in piedi, ma nessuno dei demoni lupo gli fece nessun inchino. Non gli importava, ma era qualcosa che sua madre aveva ovviamente notato con fastidio. -Vi sarà offerto cibo quando vorrete-

-Grazie, Sesshomaru-sama-

Almeno Koga sembrava aver deciso di portargli un po’ di rispetto. Uscirono dalla sala e Sesshomaru già stava pensando a dove andarsene per riprendersi dal tedio che lo aveva assalito quando un odore familiare lo fece fermare.

Rin avanzava nel corridoio, accompagnata da Kohaku. 

Portava un kimono verde ed un obi dorato, e aveva acconciato i capelli per mostrare il collo nudo e pallido. Sulla sua testa non c’era solo il fermaglio che le aveva donato ma anche fiori freschi e fermagli d’argento.

Mentre avanzava sembrava la bella principessa del castello … e lo era, anche se nessuno ne era a conoscenza. 

-Rin!- la riconobbero.

-Koga- sorrise lei facendo un piccolo inchino -Quando ho saputo che eravate qui ho pensato di venire a chiedere come state. Gli altri lupi si sono ripresi?-

La delegazione di Koga guardava la ragazza umana con grande interesse, riconoscendola come la ragazza che Sesshomaru era venuto a salvare. 

Rin gli rivolse un occhiata fugace ed incerta, prima di tornare a prestare attenzione alle parole di Koga. 

Nessuna donna, né demone né umana, poteva offuscarla. 

-O cielo- disse sua madre proprio dietro di lui. Sesshomaru strinse i pugni quando la sentì così vicina alle sue orecchie. - Sei proprio tale e quale a tuo padre-

  
  



	24. 24

  1. Un gran mal di testa



  
  
  


Rin si era assicurata che Koga e gli altri lupi stessero bene, usando la sua preoccupazione come scusa per poter incontrare Sesshomaru.

Il demone non le rivolse la parola ma la guardò intensamente, prima di andarsene e portare via con sé sua madre, che le rivolse uno strano sorriso sornione come quelli che le aveva già visto fare.

Quando i lupi si furono sistemati, Rin seguì Kagome nelle sue stanze e approfittò della sua solitudine per cercare di porle alcune domande.

Si sedettero sul tatami davanti ad una tazza fumante di tè. -Haha- fece Kagome con un sorriso - Non credo che avremo figli, né tanto meno figlie femmine ma se succedesse a Inuyasha prenderebbe un colpo se poi dovesse davvero finire ad imparentarsi con Koga!- sghignazzò all’ironia della vita. -Ma Koga direbbe che era destino, forse. Lui ha un animo così tanto romantico, anche se non sembra-

Questo fece alzare gli occhi di Rin dal liquido ambrato del té fin su Kagome - E tu come sai riconoscere lo spirito di un uomo? Tanto più se è un demone?- chiese.

Il sorriso di Kagome scemò lentamente ma divenne un espressione curiosa e sorniona -Mmm, demone o umano, un uomo rimane un uomo, Rin- spiegò. - Gli uomini sono semplici da comprendere. Al contrario … sono loro che hanno difficoltà a capire le donne-

-Come fai a dire che sono facili? Io non capisco. Non ho mai capito- sospirò la ragazza.

-Bè, certo hai scelto un uomo più ermetico degli altri, questo è certo-

Rin arrossì e guardò altrove -Non so di cosa tu stia parlando-

-Mmm, sì certo- Kagome strisciò sul tatami per sedere vicino a lei e guardarla bene in viso. Rin continuò ad arrossire -Perciò, cos’è che non capisci di Sesshomaru?-

-Io … ecco…- nascose il viso nelle maniche ampie del suo kimono facendo un gemito frustrato. Kagome le batté amichevolmente la schiena.

-Sù, sù, non c’è nulla di cui vergognarsi! E poi non è che fosse particolarmente un segreto!-

-Tu come hai fatto?- chiese Rin.

-Che vuoi dire?-

-A … a  _ connetterti  _ con Inuyasha. Come hai fatto a capire come comunicare con lui?-

La parola “connettere” fece sorridere Kagome, che pensò ad un mondo da lungo tempo perduto. Era come se Rin e Sesshomaru fossero due prese che non si riuscivano ad incastrare! 

Accarezzò la spalla della sua giovane amica e disse: -Per prima cosa è importante sapere quello che vuoi tu. Se tu non fai pace con il tuo cuore non potrai essere mai sicura-

-Ma io sono sicura!- disse disperatamente Rin, quando vide il sorriso di Kagome farsi più dolce - Sono davvero, davvero sicura. C’è stato un momento … tempo fa … in cui non sapevo cosa pensare. Ho sempre pensato di volere  _ qualcosa  _ anche se non sapevo cosa, da Sesshomaru-sama. Sapevo che volevo rimanere con lui e che non volevo lasciarlo. E poi, ad un certo punto … è stato tutto così strano, perché improvvisamente non ero più una ragazzina e il voler rimanere con lui ha improvvisamente cambiato … cambiato  _ senso _ \- mentre parlava la sua frustrazione cresceva. - E pensavo che lui, forse resosi conto di questo, avesse deciso di non venire più da me perché non mi voleva. Almeno … pensavo che non mi volesse in quel modo-

-Ma?-

-Ma io non capisco! Ieri …- arrossì di nuovo e Kagome fece un sorriso malefico.

-Dai racconta!-

-Non mi sembra il caso!-

-Oh, su via, Rin. Ora che sei adulta non ti devi vergognare. Io e Sango parliamo sempre di queste cose!-

-Davvero?- chiese Rin, sorpresa -Vuoi dire che vi raccontate … no, non ci credo-

-Oh certo che lo facciamo- Kagome alzò le spalle - Sango ha cinque figli e io sono sposata da anni, non è che c’è qualcosa che ancora ci imbarazza come fossimo vergini. E siamo sempre state un po’ curiose riguardo a te. Insomma, a te è andata molto meglio- alzò le sopracciglia e quando Rin la guardò perplessa, aggiunse: - Voglio dire … com’è sotto i vestiti?-

-Kagome!- Rin sbottò, indignata. l suo viso era in fiamme. - Come puoi essere così scortese? E poi … e poi non lo so. L’ho solo visto senza armatura, una volta-

-Però?- fece l’altra suggestiva.

-Non so se ho fatto bene a parlare con te- fece la ragazza. -Forse sarebbe stato meglio parlarne con Sango-

-Sango? Ti ricordi chi ha sposato, vero? Non apprezzi un uomo così se sotto sotto anche tu non sei un po’ pervertita-

-O cielo- Rin nascose di nuovo il viso -Possiamo smetterla?!-

-Va bene, va bene- Kagome scoppiò a ridere -Ma riguardo a quello che mi stavi chiedendo: se tu hai il cuore in pace, immagino che il problema sia lui. Non avete parlato?-

-Ti sembra il tipo che si siede davanti a te per farsi lunghe chiacchierate?-

-Con te? Sì- ammise sinceramente la sacerdotessa -E comunque, lui ha avuto sempre un atteggiamento molto atipico con te-

-Atipico? Io direi incomprensibile- spiegò la ragazza - Mi ero messa l’anima in pace, Kagome. Sapevo che lui non mi voleva e che non l’avrebbe mai fatto perché sono umana. Ma ieri mi ha … insomma, diciamo che è stato … affettuoso-

Kagome sorrise -Oh, le conosco le dimostrazioni di affetto da inuyoukai!-

-Kagome!-

-Scusa, scusa. Dicevi?-

-All’improvviso si è fermato. Mi ha chiesto scusa e se ne è andato- spiegò Rin - All’inizio pensavo di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato … ma poi riflettendoci mi sono accorta di non aver fatto proprio nulla. Era lui che … mi hai capito-

-Mmm- fece Kagome -E ora non sai come affrontarlo?-

-Sì. O meglio, no- Rin scosse la testa -Ho passato la notte a pensare. Se si è comportato così allora non è vero che non mi vuole. O almeno mi vuole almeno un poco. Anche se fosse solo un pochino a me andrebbe bene. Non pretendo tutto il suo cuore, mi basta un po’. Solo un po’- disse amaramente.

Kagome le accarezzò di nuovo la schiena. La povera ragazza vicino a lei non aveva idea dell’intera situazione, né immaginava la profondità dell’affetto che Sesshomaru chiaramente provava per lei da molti anni ormai. 

Si chiese se era il caso di raccontare a Rin tutta la questione del corteggiamento e dei rituali degli inuyoukai … ma pensò che se lo avesse fatto avrebbe attirato l’ira di Sesshomaru su di lei. 

\- E oggi non mi ha nemmeno rivolto la parola. Cosa devo fare?-

-Povera Rin- le disse Kagome. - Non sai nulla dell’amore e allo stesso tempo ne sai fin troppo- la abbracciò delicatamente e la rassicurò. -Allora ti dirò qualche piccolo segreto-

-Quale?- chiese la ragazza, già curiosa.

-Non conosco l’animo dei demoni maggiori ma posso dirti quello che funziona con me. Vedi- le accarezzò la testa nera -Può non sembrare, ma per un demone è molto importante il tocco- fece scorrere la sua mano dalla testa alla spalla di Rin -è il motivo per cui sono sempre così distanti. Toccarsi, scambiarsi gli odori, è qualcosa di molto intimo. Non hai bisogno di parlare-

Sorrise e continuò a spiegare: -Molto spesso, per rassicurare Inuyasha basta accarezzarlo un poco-

-Come …-

-Un cane- ridacchiò Kagome, strappando anche una risata a Rin. -Ma è vero. Loro non sono come noi. Il tuo odore parla già abbastanza. Basterà stargli vicino e scambiare il tuo odore con il suo e lui capirà tutto quello che vuoi dirgli. Fidati di me-

-Perciò basta questo?-

-Sembrerebbe poco- disse l’altra donna -Ma anche solo il fatto che Sesshomaru si lasci toccare da te è di per sé una incredibile conquista, non è vero?-

Rin annuì e le diede ragione.

  
  


Qualche ora dopo Rin stava camminando per il grande castello alla ricerca di Sesshomaru. Quel posto era un dedalo di corridoi e stanze senza fine, pattugliati da guardie e da servitori che la guardavano in modo strano. 

Quando incontrò Jaken fu un gran sollievo. -Jaken-sama, puoi portarmi da Sesshomaru-sama? Non ho idea di dove sono finita- ammise, guardandosi intorno. 

Se guardava fuori dalle finestre vedeva solo nuvole bianche e non le serviva ad orientarsi minimamente. 

Il piccolo demone squamoso dopo averla rimproverata per aver vagato da sola si decise però a condurla da Sesshomaru.

-Jaken-sama- gli bisbigliò. -Perché tutti mi guardano in un modo strano?- chiese, riferendosi alle guardie e agli altri demoni. -è perché sono umana?-

-Non solo per quello- disse il piccole demone. -Molti sapevano che Sesshomaru-sama aveva a cuore un cucciolo umano che cresceva da qualche parte in un villaggio. è storia vecchia-

-Allora perché sono tutti così distanti ma curiosi?-

-Bè- fece Jaken con un'espressione un po’ sofferta, come se non sapesse se lo poteva dire. -Porti un oggetto pieno dell’energia del nostro giovane signore, quindi tutti sanno che non ti devono infastidire, ma hai anche l’odore di Kagome e di Inuyasha addosso, perciò sanno che fai parte del loro branco, e questo è piuttosto strano-

-Cosa?- Rin si fermò -Branco? In che senso?-

Jaken cominciò a sudare freddo e a blaterare. -Oh, siamo arrivati, siamo arrivati! Questo è la biblioteca del castello, troverai Sesshomaru-sama qui … ecco, vai vai!- sparì velocemente.

-Non mi annunci …?- chiese, ma l’altro era già sparito. 

Fece spallucce, immaginando che in ogni caso i sensi del signor Sesshomaru erano così sviluppati che non c’era bisogno di annunciargli nessuno. Probabilmente percepiva la posizione di ogni individuo nel suo castello. 

Rin entrò nella biblioteca piena di rotoli e libri di carta e di legno, ma non vide nessuno all’interno. -Sesshomaru-sama?- chiese guardinga, addentrandosi nella biblioteca.

Lo trovò alla finestra, seduto su uno sgabello a braccia conserte, nel suo solito modo elegante con cui si sedeva a meditare. Aveva gli occhi chiusi anche se aveva la testa rivolta verso la finestra che guardava le nuvole bianche del cielo.

Lui aprì gli occhi e la guardò. -Rin- aveva il solito tono freddo ma la ragazza percepì qualcosa di strano nella sua voce.

-Perdonatemi non vi volevo disturbare-

Lui non disse, come suo solito: “Non mi disturbi mai”, ma invece chiuse di nuovo gli occhi respirò a fondo e si voltò di nuovo alla finestra. -Non sono in vena di fare conversazione-

Rin non si aspettava diversamente. In primo luogo perché dubitava che lui volesse davvero parlare della sera precedente ma anche perché lo vedeva piuttosto … fiacco.

-Siete stanco, Sesshomaru-sama?- chiese, avvicinandosi di un passo. Il suo lungo kimono strusciava sul tatami ed era l’unico suono che si udiva nella biblioteca. 

-Mia madre mi svilisce ogni volta che vuole parlarmi- disse semplicemente. 

-Vostra madre si preoccupa per voi. Può non sembrare ma vi vuole bene- 

A quelle parole Sesshomaru arricciò la bocca, come a dirle che non le credeva, ma Rin sapeva che le sue parole erano vere: Saiyuki aveva riportato indietro Rin per la seconda volta dal regno dei morti e aveva aiutato Sesshomaru ad aumentare il suo potere … e facendolo aveva seguito le indicazioni di suo padre, anche se si riteneva che quella donna non avesse mai provato nulla per Toga.

Saiyuki era solamente troppo simile a suo figlio per essere davvero apprezzata. I loro caratteri erano troppo simili.

In ogni caso lei non aggiunse nulla a riguardo. Sesshomaru non amava sentire o ripetere le stesse cose.

-Se avessi avuto il mio nohkan avrei suonato per voi, se fosse servito a distrarvi- disse diplomaticamente -Ma purtroppo è rimasto al villaggio-. Quel flauto era uno dei tanti doni che lui le aveva fatto e che lei teneva caro come il più prezioso tesoro.

-Manderò Jaken a prenderlo, se lo desideri- disse lui, senza aprire gli occhi.

-Non è necessario, ma grazie Sesshomaru-sama- si avvicinò ancora di più tanto da stargli proprio dietro le spalle, quando lui era ancora seduto. -Posso fare qualcosa per voi?-

-Non è necessario- disse lui con il suo solito tono, ma Rin sapeva che si era impercettibilmente irrigidito quando l’aveva sentita proprio vicino a sé.

-Vi fa male la testa?- chiese, con un sorriso - Voi pensate troppo, Sesshomaru-sama-

-Fortunatamente, direi invece- commentò lui.

Anche se il suo tono era glaciale Rin sorrise alla sua ironia. Le piacevano sempre quelle sue rare espressioni di personalità. -A volte fa bene lasciar stare. I problemi diventano così grandi quando li si guarda sempre più da vicino. E così ci si preclude la possibilità di notare una soluzione-

Sesshomaru si voltò a guardarla dal basso. Il suo sguardo era leggermente corrucciato - Com’è possibile che tu sia sempre così saggia?- le chiese - Sei così giovane-

-Gli umani hanno una loro saggezza- ammise lei.

Lui scosse piano il capo, facendo ondeggiare lentamente i suoi capelli bianchi -Anche da bambina aveva la tua saggezza innocente. è qualcosa che fa parte di te-

-Allora è una buona cosa che sono stata messa sulla vostra strada, altrimenti chi vi avrebbe detto queste perle di filosofia di vita?- gli disse sorridendo.

Lui non rispose, ma la guardò intensamente. Rin immaginava però cosa stava pensando. 

_ Una fortuna davvero.  _

Sesshomaru si voltò di nuovo e chiuse gli occhi - In ogni caso, essere il signore dell’Ovest è più noioso di ciò che il titolo fa sembrare-

-Immagino. Voi siete un uomo di fatti non di parole, e la politica richiede molte parole vuote e tempi molto lunghi- commentò Rin.

Lui annuì piano, nascondendo fino a che punto quella vita che gli era stata concessa gli risultava noiosa tra le mura del castello. 

-Se mi permettete, Sesshomaru-sama- continuò la ragazza - Conosco un modo per allontanare i pensieri che ho imparato quando ho servito al castello, ed è un modo che non richiede nessun fischio acuto di flauto-

-Mm- disse semplicemente lui.

Rin lo interpretò come un permesso.

Quando lei passò una mano sulla sua testa lo sentì farsi immobile. Non che prima non lo fosse, ma adesso riusciva a sentirlo teso sotto la sua mano. Le ricordò un coniglietto sorpreso nella trappola e immobilizzato dalla paura, che rimane ancor più fermo nella mano di chi era andato a liberarlo e invece voleva tranquillizzarlo.

Immaginare il grande Sesshomaru con un coniglietto impaurito la fece sorridere ma lui non poteva vedere il suo viso.

Rin posò anche l’altra mano sulla sua testa e cominciò a passarci sopra delicatamente le dita, infilandole nelle sue ciocche e massaggiando piano la cute. 

Mentre con la mano destra accarezzava piano la fronte, con la sinistra scese alla nuca e si mosse con piccolo movimenti circolari e profondi. Sesshomaru era un demone e Rin si permise di esercitare un po’ più di forza nel suo massaggio.

\- Lo hai imparato tra gli umani?- chiese lui a bassa voce.

-Sì-

-A chi altro lo hai fatto?- A Rin non sfuggì la piccola vena di fastidio nella sua voce sussurrata.

-Solo alla mia signora- assicurò, dicendo il vero.

-Mmm-

Rin continuò a massaggiargli e accarezzargli piano la testa per lunghi e silenziosi minuti non aspettandosi davvero di riuscire a rilassarlo. Del resto Sesshomaru non era mai rilassato, nemmeno quando lo sembrava.

Ma forse, in quel momento, perché al sicuro nel suo castello e protetto in un luogo che sapeva non sarebbe stato disturbato e con il calore delle sue mani sul capo, dietro la nuca e sotto le orecchie, si sciolse molto lentamente.

Finì poggiato con la schiena contro Rin e con la testa rilassata tra le sue mani, che si muoveva secondo i suoi movimenti.

-Vi sentite un po’ meglio, Sesshomaru-sama?-

-Mm- rispose lui, ancora ad occhi chiusi. 

Kagome aveva ragione! Scoprì con meraviglia Rin, mentre lo osservava seduto sotto di lei. Era bastato davvero così poco? Sorrideva compiaciuta mentre continuava a massaggiare piano scendendo sul collo e sulle spalle. 

La pelle del demone era già sempre molto calda ma sotto lo strofinio delle sue mani sembrava bollente ed in preda alla febbre. 

Senza riuscire ad impedirselo gli piegò all’indietro la testa, spostando con il palmo la sua frangetta bianca e gli baciò delicatamente la fronte. 

Sesshomaru aprì gli occhi ma non disse nulla. Rin continuò allora a baciarli gentilmente la fronte, gli zigomi e le guance, con piccoli tocchi leggeri e delicati. 

Non sapeva se e quando l’altro l’avrebbe fermata, ma non aveva ancora detto nulla, perciò Rin si fece più intraprendente. 

Era proprio sotto di lei, con la testa piegata all’indietro e lei non doveva fare nient’altro che piegarsi un poco. Avevano i visi al contrario ma non le importò molto quando scese pian piano con la sua scia di baci fino a posare le labbra sulle sue.

  
  
  
  
  



	25. 25

  1. Un corpo adulto



  
  
  


Lo stava facendo di nuovo. Quella ragazza era un donna o una sirena? 

Era davvero possibile che bastasse così poco per annientare tutta la sua risoluzione? 

Sesshomaru aveva appena avuto una snervante conversazione con sua madre che si era permessa di infilare il naso nei suoi affari privati, ed aveva  _ appena  _ finito di zittirla dicendole che non si sarebbe unito ad una umana.

Ma ecco che aveva sentito il suo tocco leggero e tutto era andato in fumo. Ora aveva le sue labbra calde sul viso, il suo respiro contro la guancia e lui stesso, così capovolto poteva sentire l’odore piacevole della sua gola e dei suoi capelli. 

Percepiva di nuovo quel fastidioso prurito, quella parte più istintuale di lui che stava furiosamente gioendo perché la compagna che voleva era venuta a cercarlo per tranquillizzarlo e per scambiare il loro odore. 

_ Rin non sa quello che sta facendo. _ Dovette ripetersi, mentre chiudeva gli occhi e provava calmarsi.  _ Rin non sa nulla. _

Le sue labbra si posarono sulle sue e ogni altro ragionamento razionale fu messo da parte. Rin poteva non sapere, ma un bacio era tale per demoni ed umani e non poteva essere frainteso. 

Davvero lei cercava di dimostrargli che voleva stare con lui.

Sesshomaru rimase immobile senza respirare, ancora sperando di trovare la forza di volontà di ritrarsi. Stava per farlo. L’avrebbe scostata da sé da un momento all’altro. Eppure c’era ancora quel prurito, quella flebile e meravigliosa sensazione di trionfo che percepiva ad ogni suo tocco. 

Provò a combattere, ma perse. O forse decise di farlo. Quando lasciò perdere tutti i suoi pensieri angosciosi gli rimase solo la piacevole sensazione di Rin lì con lui e la primordiale felicità di avere la sua compagna con sé. 

Non era qualcosa che si poteva vincere facilmente. Si voltò con tutto il corpo di qualche grado e la prese tra le braccia, portandola a sedersi su di sé. Lei sembrava sorpresa, ma in meno di un attimo lui tornò a baciarla per non darle modo di pensarci troppo. 

Se tutti e due si fermavano a riflettere, non avrebbero più continuato. La strinse contro di sé tenendola per i capelli e ricambiò le sue attenzioni, baciandole il viso, le guance, il collo bianco e lungo. 

Aveva scoperto, solo la sera prima, che era difficile sfilare il naso nell'incavo del suo collo, della sua sua nuca e delle sue spalle. Il suo odore lì era più intenso e più buono, gli riempiva la bocca di saliva. Con la mano che la teneva per la schiana, afferrò il bordo del kimono dalla base della sua nuca e lo abbassò dal suo petto tirandolo indietro. 

Rin non si oppose, come non lo aveva fatto la sera prima, ma anzi gli strinse le spalle e nascose il viso tra i suoi capelli bianchi. 

La pelle del suo petto era liscia e pallida, il suo seno era rotondo e pieno, anche se non in modo esagerato. Ogni piccola parte di lei era una terra sconosciuta e vergine e c’era una parte di Sesshomaru che non voleva far altro che affondarci i denti e mordere. 

Ma a Rin non sarebbe piaciuto. Lei era piccola e fragile tra le sue mani che potevano facilmente spezzarla in due, e doveva trattarla con la massima cura.

I suoi respiri veloci stavano diventando gemiti e Rin sussurrava pianissimo il suo nome al suo orecchio, e non era chiaro se lo voleva incoraggiare, pregare o fermare. Era tardi per l’ultima e per le altre due Sesshomaru non aveva bisogno di sentirsi dire altro. 

Inarcandosi indietro lo sgabello non li resse più e Sesshomaru la tenne delicatamente per non farla cadere mentre la poggiava a terra. Solo qualche ora fa si erano trovati nella stessa posizione e di nuovo Sesshomaru si era perso nelle sue grazie. 

Che cosa non gli faceva quell donna?

Rin era più intraprendente della volta precedente. Quella sera, forse sorpresa o forse inesperta non aveva fatto molto altro se non ricevere le sue attenzioni ma adesso lo ricambiava, baciandolo a sua volta, accarezzandogli le spalle, infilando una piccola mano fredda dentro il suo kimono, per far scorrere le sue dita sottili sulla sua schiena. 

Arrivò a tanto da slacciargli l’obi. Quando il fiocco della sua cintura fu sciolto le sue spade caddero al loro fianco ruzzolando per terra. 

Che riguardo per le due armi più potenti del mondo … ma né a lui né a Rin importava, in quel momento. 

Nel caos del movimento il suo moko moko gli scivolò dalla spalla sull’avambraccio e la sua armatura, senza più sostegno, rimase solo un fastidio tra loro due. Con un movimento rapido si sfilò entrambi, abbandonandoli alla sua destra. 

Quando l’ingombro rigido e fastidioso dell’armatura sparì Rin gli strinse le spalle e lo tirò con prepotenza verso il suo corpo. Sesshomaru non se lo aspettava minimamente ma non oppose resistenza e né si lamentò quando sentì il suo petto e addome morbido contro di sé. 

Il suo kimono, esattamente come quello di Rin era tutto sfatto e gli scivolava da una spalla, perché lei, come aveva fatto lui, non smetteva di toccarlo. 

Anche Rin, come lui, nascondeva un animo passionale. 

Sentì le sue gambe aprirsi e sfiorare le sue, fino a ricongiungersi e chiudersi dietro la schiena, nella stessa posa che avrebbe assunto se si fossero uniti davvero. Come la sera prima sentì l’odore della sua eccitazione e del suo desiderio ed era consapevole che anche lei poteva percepire la sua. 

Di nuovo la sua parte più gretta gli chiedeva egoisticamente di fare quello che serviva per ottenere sollievo, per avere finalmente quello per cui aveva aspettato così tanti anni. Il suo instinto era solo felice che la sua compagna lo volesse e la sua mente era invasa dalla assoluta consapevolezza che Rin era disposta a concedergli il suo corpo.

Un buon compagno avrebbe acconsentito ai desideri della sua femmina e le avrebbe dato tutte le attenzioni che lei voleva, anche solo per questo. Lei chiamava ancora il suo nome, lo teneva per i capelli, gli toccava il petto quasi nudo e le palle, persa nella sensazione di quel piacere.

Per un attimo si dimenticò lui chi era,  _ lei chi era  _ perché erano lì e tutto il resto non contava. C’era solo il suo odore e il suo calore, la consapevolezza che lei era la sua compagna e che lei voleva solo lui. 

Era stato uno stupido a pensare di essere diverso da qualsiasi altro maschio della sua specie. 

Anche quel poco di senso che mantenevano i suoi pensieri sparì e lui ne perse il filo.

Ritornò a baciare, leccare e succhiare, più forte e più intensamente di come aveva già fatto assaporando quello che gli veniva offerto. 

Lei era lì e non c’era molto altro che importasse, in quel momento. La sentì sciogliersi sempre di più tra le sue mani, cominciare a gemere e tremare. Le piaceva. Stava andando bene: solo un demone degenere non sapeva soddisfare il proprio compagno. 

Le aprì quindi il kimono e la prese per le caviglie per sciogliere la sua presa intorno ai suoi fianchi. Quando si alzò, Rin lo guardò perplessa e di nuovo chiamò il suo nome. Lui non si affrettò a risponderle. Aveva un obiettivo chiaro e non c’era proprio nulla su cui discutere. 

Aveva una bella, giovane e disponibile compagna sotto di lui, c’erano molti modi con cui poteva ripagarla per questo. Le aprì meglio le gambe e scese nella sua intimità.

-Che cosa fate?- chiese lei con voce sottile. Sentì il suo odore cambiare e l’agitazione prendere il posto della passione, anche se lì dove si trovava lui sentiva di più l’odore della sua carne nel suo posto più intimo.

Gli venne in mente che forse Rin non aveva capito. La guardò dritto negli occhi, e capì, solamente dal suo sguardo, che non solo non aveva capito, ma non sapeva proprio nulla. 

L’idea che forse gli umani non erano così istruiti sul sesso lo attraversò. Un demone, anche se vergine e inesperto, si trovava piuttosto spesso a contatto con l’idea e la pratica del sesso perché molti di loro non si preoccupava di tenerlo nascosto. Se ne poteva percepire l’odore, ascoltarne i suoni anche da lontano … e aveva poco senso non trovarsi a volte ad assistervi. La nudità nemmeno era un problema.

Per gli umani forse era diverso. 

-Sta’ ferma- le disse, riconoscendo la sua stessa voce più bassa e più roca -Non voglio farti male-. Solo il pensiero di ferirla fisicamente era inconcepibile.

-Va bene …- disse lei con voce flebile e tornando a stendersi. 

Rin era ancora agitata. Non lo sarebbe stata a lungo.

Si decise quindi a guardare in basso, tra le sue gambe dove Rin aveva solo in piccolo boschetto di ciuffi scuri e radi, ma la pelle rosea, paffuta e stretta tipica di una donna che non aveva né esperienza né figli. 

Quando abbassò la testa per cominciare a leccarla piano, tenendola per le gambe sentì distintamente tutto il suo corpo tendersi e tremare per la sorpresa. Lui la guardò solo una volta, per accertarsi che fosse solo quello e non fastidio ma quando sentì sulla lingua l’odore e il sapore della sua eccitazione richiuse gli occhi e si concentrò nel suo compito.

Senza vederla poteva solo sentirla. Aveva le orecchie piene dei suoi sospiri e dei suoi gemiti che si facevano sempre più intensi, la sensazione della sua mano che gli afferrava i capelli, il suo odore sotto il naso e il suo sapore in bocca e persino il calore delle sue cosce ai lati della testa.

Era un luogo magnifico in cui stare. 

Leccava e succhiava, facendo attenzione a non graffiarla con i denti, affondando le dita nella carne rotonda delle sue cosce per tenerla ferma e stretta a sé. Non credeva che lei si sarebbe sottratta, ma era forte l’istinto di tenere la sua compagna stretta per non farla scappare o permettere a qualcuno di portarla via mentre era impegnato.

Ringhiò al solo pensiero e la strinse più forte. La vibrazione della sua gola fece qualcosa a Rin che cominciò ad urlare più forte. 

La già sottile logicità dei suoi pensieri si dileguava in fretta. Non c’erano altro che odori e sapori umidi e la prova del piacere della sua compagna - la sua e di nessun altro, se qualcuno ci avesse provato soltanto l’avrebbe decapitato immantinente - che chiamava il suo nome nel modo più lascivo possibile.

-Sesshomaru-sama … basta … io … non ..  _ ah, ah _ \- continuava a sospirare mentre i suoi muscoli si tendevano. Lui non si sarebbe fermato, perché la sentiva vicina al suo culmine. Perché avrebbe dovuto?

Poi, mentre frenava un po’ il suo impeto, tornò a guardare Rin, persa nel suo piacere confuso. Aveva gli occhi appannati. Un’altro pensiero razionale lo attraversò: se davvero Rin e gli umani come lei crescevano nell’ignoranza, sapeva cosa significava quel piacere? Si era mai toccata da sola?

Il suo odore e il suo sguardo gli diede una risposta.

Rin non sapeva davvero  _ niente. _

Nascosto tra le sue gambe, sorrise. Forse lei se ne accorse perché tornò a guardarlo, ancora confusa. -Sesshomaru-sama?-

Il suo sorriso nascosto, però, non aveva nulla di gentile. La sua compagna era tutta per lui e lui si sarebbe prodigato per farle scoprire qualcosa di davvero adulto. Continuò a guardarla mentre riprendeva e leccare. La osservò mentre tornava a sciogliersi e si agitava, urlando di nuovo e chiedendogli ancora di fermarsi.

Lui non la ascoltò. Interpretò tutti i segnali che conosceva e continuò e continuò finché la piccola Rin non iniziò a tremare. Istintivamente chiuse le gambe ma a lui non diede fastidio quella stretta che sembrava poco più di una carezza, ma seguì il suo movimento mentre si inarcava e gemeva più forte e, finalmente, urlava.

Contro le sue labbra sentiva gli spasmi della sua femminilità che raggiungeva il suo culmine. Un attimo dopo Rin era di nuovo a terra ad ansimare come se avesse corso per molte miglia, con il viso e il petto arrossati dallo sforzo e gli occhi distanti, persi dal piacere. 

Lui rimase fermo ad aspettare che si riprendesse, senza lasciarla. Le baciò le gambe e poi tornò su di lei, sul suo petto e sul suo seno. Stette sopra di lei nella tipica posizione di un compagno che fa la guardia alla sua donna, anche se lei non ne aveva la minima idea.

Doveva servire, dopo che due si erano uniti, per assicurarsi che la femmina fosse al sicuro e che niente potesse succedere per impedire di concepire un figlio, ma in quel momento erano solo tutti i suoi istinti repressi che si agivano impazziti.

Rin aveva smesso in fretta di boccheggiare e aveva nascosto il viso dietro le mani. Lui provò a rassicurarla senza parlare, strofinando il viso contro il suo petto. 

-Che … che cos’era quello?- chiese lei a voce molto bassa e timida.

Lui provò di nuovo a rassicurarla coprendola con il suo odore -Piacere- disse - Quello che prova un corpo adulto-

-Oh …- disse lei semplicemente, senza ancora mostrarsi in viso - … a-allora … mmm … grazie …?- provò a dire.

Gli sfuggì una risata e a quel punto Rin scostò le mani per guardarlo -V-vi faccio ridere?- chiese, piena di insicurezze -A voi non è piaciu …- 

La zittì baciandola e tenendola stretta. 

-Non pensare troppo. I problemi sono sempre troppo grandi quando li guardi da vicino- le disse, citando le sue stesse parole.

Lei si acquietò e lasciò che lui la tenesse stretta.

Ma non fu per molto. 

-Sesshoamaru-sama?- chiese.

Lui chiuse gli occhi. Già si aspettava tutta una pletora di domande che non avrebbe più potuto evitare e che non sapeva se voleva. Lì, steso sul seno di Rin, non c’era molto che avrebbe potuto convincerlo a spostarsi ed andarsene. 

Gli avebbe chiesto:  _ che cosa vuol dire tutto questo?  _ Oppure,  _ cosa volete da me?  _ Oppure ancora:  _ mi volete o non mi volete? _

Invece la ragazza lo sorprese e disse: -Perché Jaken-sama ha detto che tutti mi guardano perché odoro di branco?-

-Mmm- gli sfuggì una basso lamento frustrato, a cui Rin rispose passandogli una mano sulla frangetta. 

Sarebbe stato più facile rispondere alle domande che aveva immaginato lui, piuttosto che a quella.

-Odori di branco- iniziò a spiegare -Perché ne fai parte-

-Di quello di Inuyasha e Kagome?-

-No- disse di nuovo Sesshomaru. -Del mio-

-Oh- fece lei -E che cosa significa?-

_ Significa che tutti hanno capito che ti voglio come compagna.  _

_ Tutti ad eccezione di te. _


	26. 26

  1. La verità



  
  
  


Sesshomaru era immobile sopra di lei, forse sorpreso dalla sua domanda. La ragazza aspettò pazientemente che le rispondesse: solitamente usava più tempo nel decidere accuratamente le parole quando l’argomento era più importante. A lei non dispiacque, perché poteva ancora tenerlo astretto a sé con il suo viso sulla sua pelle nuda.

Lui fece un basso sospiro che lei percepì perché lo aveva proprio vicino e sentì sul seno il fiotto caldo del suo respiro. - è complicato- disse semplicemente.

-Provate a spiegarlo ugualmente- provò lei, passandogli una mano sulla testa -Forse non capirò tutto ma voglio sapere-

-Un branco non è molto dissimile dall’idea che voi umani avete di famiglia- spiegò, con il viso seminascosto dal braccio di Rin che gli accarezzava la testa. -Hanno un capo, o una coppia a capo del branco, e tutti i membri sono in qualche modo imparentati. Per mio fratello è diverso. Il suo sangue mezzo demone confonde i due concetti. Lui e la sua femmina sono i capi del loro branco, ma non potendo avere figli hanno creato un branco diffuso, con quel monaco e la sterminatrice e i loro cuccioli. E con Kohaku, anche- spiegò.

-E anche me?-

-Non proprio- strofinò delicatamente la guancia contro di lei e Rin aveva cominciato a capire che doveva essere un segno di affetto o forse di rassicurazione, perché lo faceva molto spesso. - Inuyasha è mio fratello. Quindi fa parte del mio branco-

-Non capisco- disse lei -Per secoli non avete avuto nessun rapporto-

-Questo non significa nulla- spiegò lui a bassa voce -Io sono l’erede di mio padre mentre lui è il figlio della sua compagna-

-Oh- Rin smise di accarezzargli la testa -Che vuol dire?- 

Lui sospirò di nuovo e ancora una volta impiegò molto tempo a rispondere ma alla fine si decise a parlare: -Una compagna è la tua donna. E il tuo compagno è il tuo uomo. Puoi formare un branco solamente con un compagno. Mia madre non era la compagna di mio padre. Loro avevano solamente un accordo. Mio padre aveva scelto Izayoi-

-Era come sua moglie, quindi?-

-Se vuoi pensarla così per capirlo, puoi farlo, ma non è la stessa cosa- spiegò ancora Sesshomaru che non si era mosso dal suo petto. -Per questo io e Inuyasha formeremmo, teoricamente, un branco. Per molto tempo siamo stati solo in due e non volevamo vederci, perciò non aveva importanza-

-Ma ora lui ha una compagna, e un branco-

-E io ho preso il posto di mio padre- aggiunse Sesshomaru - E lui almeno in parte collabora. Agli occhi di tutti gli altri demoni siamo un branco. Strano, perché pieno di umani, ma non di meno lo siamo-

-Ma … io cosa c'entro?- la sua voce si era fatta più bassa ed incerta. Sesshomaru la rassicurò di nuovo con quella sua strana carezza e la strinse un po’ di più. 

-Sei una femmina senza compagno e hai il mio odore e il mio potere addosso. Ognuno trae le sue conclusioni- disse, infine.

-Oh- fece di nuovo Rin e quando comprese davvero il significato di quello che aveva sentito ripeté-  _ Oh-.  _ Si schiarì la voce e disse: -Perciò pensano a … a questo, quando mi vendono?-

Indicò con un gesto della mano loro due seminudi e stesi uno sull’altra, per non dire esplicitamente altro.  _ Pensano che io sia la sua amante? _

-Più di questo, sì- aggiunse lui, strofinando ancora la sua pelle.

Rin cominciò ad arrossire, immaginando le guardie, i servi (persino le tre demoni che l’avevano aiutata a vestirsi quella mattina) e persino Jaken, che avevano in mente strane immagini che nemmeno lei osava pensare. -Mmm, va … va bene- disse con un fil di voce, imbarazzata.

Sesshomaru simse di accarezzarla ma cominciò a leccare piano l’incavo del suo collo. Non era nulla di sensuale e Rin comprese che doveva essere di nuovo un silenzioso modo da demone cane per tranquillizzarla.

-Non ho voluto mai portati qui proprio per questo- disse a bassa voce contro il suo orecchio che si era fatto color porpora per l’imbarazzo. -Non volevo esporti alla curiosità di chi non ha altro da fare che pensare agli affari miei-

-Mmm- annuì lei, ancora mortificata ed imbarazzata. -Ma … noi … insomma, ora se uscissimo da qui tutti saprebbero dire cosa abbiamo fatto?-

Lui annuì piano e lei cominciò a respirare velocemente, piena d’ansia - E … e che cosa penseranno?- chiese ancora -Di me? Di voi?-

-Quelle che pensano non è importante, Rin- la rassicurò di nuovo lui.

-Ma pensarono meno di voi per questo- realizzò Rin. Lo spostò delicatamente da sé e si coprì il petto con il kimono, corrucciata e agitata. -Sicuramente non approverebbero-

-Non ho bisogno dell’approvazione di nessuno- disse lui con tono più freddo e calmo, mentre la osservava rivestirsi e sistemare il kimono, nascondendo alla vista la sua pelle bianca e candida. 

-Certo che ne avete bisogno. Siete il signore del castello …- provò a chiarire lei.

-Non sono arrivato qui con la politica ma con la forza- spiegò lui.

-Ma se volete rimanere dove siete non potete continuare ad usare la forza. Io …- Rin abbassò la testa, con sguardo triste - Capisco-

Era per questo che aveva scelto di non continuare ad andare a trovarla, allora. Era per questo che non l’aveva voluta con sé. Era logico, anzi anche legittimo. 

Sesshomaru-sama era il nobile signore dei demoni dell’Ovest e come avrebbe mantenuto il suo potere con il sospetto che nascondesse un umana nel suo castello?

Già quando Rin era solo una bambina la sua umanità e la sua fragilità non aveva fatto altro che mettere sempre in difficoltà Sesshomaru. Quante volte era andato a salvarla, quante volte lei era stata usata come arma nei suoi confronti?

Richiuse le gambe e si alzò in piedi, spostando i capelli scomposti e arruffati dietro la schiena. Anche se lui avesse provato un po’ di affetto o anche solo attrazione per lei - come gli ultimi avvenimenti avevano dimostrato - Rin era sempre un ostacolo. E Sesshomaru aveva messo in chiaro di non fermarsi davanti a nulla e a nessuno.

Lui era ancora seduto a terra, mentre la guardava. -No, non hai capito- le disse semplicemente a voce piatta.

-Non c’è bisogno che voi mi diciate altro- la ragazza strinse le mani nelle maniche del kimono e le congiunse sulla pancia, dove poco prima era steso l’altro. - Ho sbagliato ad impormi- la sua voce tremò, piena di tristezza. -Voi avete detto chiaramente anni fa che sarebbe stato meglio non vederci più, e sicuramente avevate i vostri motivi. Sono sciocca a pensare di poterli aggirare-

-Rin …-

-Mio signore, Sesshomaru-sama!- disse una voce maschile fuori la porta. Era apparsa una figura oltre le porte di legno e le aveva schiuse. 

Rin si voltò per non farsi vedere in viso, ma notò che chi era andato a disturbarlo era un’altro Inuyoukai, con la corazza e il moko moko intorno al collo.

-Sono arrivati i …-

Sesshomaru fece una cosa che lei non gli aveva mai sentito fare, almeno non fino a quel punto. Ringhiò. Ma non era solo un piccolo suono di avvertimento o un grattare silenzioso della gola come a volte l’aveva sentito fare quando era infastidito. No questa volte era un vero ringhio furioso che spaventò l’emissario che saltò sul posto.

-Perdono, Sesshomaru-sama!- urlò l’altro, chiudendo la porta e sparendo all’improvviso, spaventato come non mai.

Rin stava morendo di imbarazzo. Si rimise dritta e tenne il viso nascosto mentre si voltava per andarsene. -Rin-

-Scusatemi- disse lei semplicemente, uscendo dalla porta e andandosene via.

Lui non la fermò e lei gliene fu grata. Tornò così a piedi, anche se ci impiegò meno del solito perché stava quasi correndo, fino ai suoi alloggi. 

Quando raggiunse il giardino interno si sedette sotto un albero, tra i fiori bianchi, gli stessi da cui la sera prima ne aveva raccolto uno.

Rimase lì, nascosta tra i fiori, ad aspettare silenziosamente che la morsa sul suo cuore si allentasse ma quando ormai il sole stava cominciando a calare, e il dolore non scemava allora si permise di piangere, coperta dal profumo dei fiori e dall’ombra della sera.

  
  


Sesshomaru non aveva né voglia né tempo di farsi un bagno perciò si limitò a pulirsi il viso e le mani ma questo, anche se più consono ad incontrare altri demoni, non toglieva l’intenso odore di Rin dai suoi vestiti, dai suoi capelli e da tutto il resto del suo corpo.

Non era ancora completamente in sé da poter fingere che gli importasse qualcosa. La chiara sofferenza sul viso di Rin, qualcosa che si era ripromesso di non voler vedere (mai) era ancora chiara nella sua mente. 

Quella donna aveva creduto che non la volesse per paura dell'opinione degli altri.  _ Per paura.  _ Lui.  _ E perché gli importava degli “altri” _ . Sciocchezze.

Tutte null’altro che sciocchezze e dentro di sé, anche se sapeva che Rin non poteva né sentirlo né comprenderlo, reagì come un comune maschio territoriale ed offeso, senza il senso di civiltà, come a volte si dimostrava quel illetterato di suo fratello.

Se ne andò tranquillamente per il castello mantenendo - orgogliosamente - l’odore di Rin su di sé. Era una mossa stupida ed infantile. 

Solo i demoni insicuri o territoriali o aggressivi si comportavano in quella maniera idiota. Ma lui in quel momento si sentiva tutte e tre le cose. Insicuro perché la sua compagna lo aveva frainteso e anche dopo aver deciso di concedersi poi se ne era andata, territoriale perché a dispetto della situazione o della sua decisione di non averla completamente per sé Rin era sua e non c’era niente che nessuno potesse dire o fare per cambiare la situazione, aggressivo perché avrebbe volentieri perforato il petto della prima persona che si azzardava a dirgli qualcosa.

L’aura che emanava faceva scostare i servi e inginocchiare le guardie. 

-Ehi, Sesshomaru- suo fratello sbucò da dietro l’angolo indossando ancora quella sua ridicola armatura. - Sono …- si fermò quando lo guardò in faccia e annusò il suo odore. -Che cosa hai fatto?-

-Non sono affari che ti riguardino- rispose lui, tagliente e freddo.

L’unico aspetto positivo di Inuyasha era che non si era mai dimostrato sottomesso o impaurito. Era abbastanza stupido da fronteggiarlo come se fossero pari. Non fu da meno adesso. Si guardò intorno e quando si accertò che non c’era nessuno nelle vicinanze fece un passo verso di lui. - Lo saranno, se dovrò riportare Rin al villaggio di nuovo con il cuore spezzato-

-Taci-

-No, mi dispiace, qualcuno deve parlarti seriamente- alzò il mento, come a sfidarlo -Tutta questa storia è una follia, Sesshomaru. L’hai già resa la tua compagna-

-Non l’ho fatto- negò lui. Non si sarebbe azzardato ad unirsi a Rin senza spiegare che cosa avrebbe comportato.

-Allora ci sei vicino- commentò velocemente suo fratello - Questa storia ti impedisce di vedere le cose chiaramente. Lo ha sempre fatto. Perciò dovresti liberarti dal peso della tua idiozia e decidere di fare qualcosa- 

-Idiozia?Sembro l’unico a pensare razionalmente- disse lui, mostrando i denti ma contro Inuyasha non funzionava.

-Bambini, il clan dei demoni drago aspetta- disse una voce femminile mentre avanzava.

Sua madre era leggiadra come una piuma e manteneva la stessa espressione di freddo sorriso di sempre. Sesshomaru ringhiò anche a lei e sua madre si aprì in un sorriso sarcastico.

-Sesshomaru, caro, non mi hai appena finito di dire che tra te e l’umana non poteva succedere nulla?- sorrise più ampiamente - Sei così debole-

-Tacente, non avete il diritto di parlarmi così, madre- e poi guardò suo fratello -E tu non sei nessuno per parlarmi in quel modo. Sta al tuo posto-

-Cos’è vuoi, che ti meni Tessaiga in testa un’altra volta?- sbottò Inuyasha. -Sono anni che ti vedo ridurti in questo stato. Vuoi davvero impazzire come quei demoni che non smettono di corteggiare la stessa femmina?-

-Non sono un demone comune. Non credere di poter applicare le stesse regole anche a me- gli rispose, sempre a bassa voce.

-Se sei così stupido da credere di essere così superiore a tutti gli altri almeno pensa a Rin. Ha vissuto come una monaca per anni solamente perché tu hai deciso che era meglio lasciarla soffrire- sbottò Inuyasha.

-Non ho affatto deciso questo- rispose lui.

-Lo hai fatto, invece-

\- E pensi che stando qui con me le cose sarebbero diverse? Non cambierebbe nulla- rispose Sesshomaru - Sarebbe rinchiusa in un mondo di cui non fa parte, tra demoni che non la rispetterebbero, con dei figli che vivrebbero una vita infelice-

-Non stai parlando di me!- Inuyasha era furioso -Smettila di usare me come scusa per questa tua insensatezza!-

-Sei uno sciocco se pensi che le cose siano diverse-

-Lo sono!- Inuyasha aveva il viso dello stesso colore della sua veste. -Nostro padre  _ è morto _ !- spiegò, furioso. 

Sesshomaru rimase zitto, ad osservarlo gridare come un barbaro selvaggio.

-Nostro padre è.morto.- disse ancora, specificando ogni parola -E ha lasciato da sola mia madre. Questa è l’unica differenza. A meno che tu non abbia intenzione di morire da un momento all’altro lasciando Rin da sola con un figlio non andrà come è andata con me!-

-In ogni caso- rispose Sesshomaru, freddamente - A nostro padre è andata molto meglio-

-Di che diavolo stai parlando?-

-Toga sarebbe vissuto per altri mille anni almeno, ed Izayoi non avrebbe avuto che pochi decenni. Tu l’avresti vista morire lo stesso, tu insieme a nostro padre-

Inuyasha rimase immobile. Lo fissò dritto negli occhi per lunghi minuti prima di stringere i pugni e dirgli, con voce ferma e rabbiosa: - E sei capace di dire questo  _ a me _ \- 

Sesshomaru non gli rispose.

Tra i due fratelli c’era ancora Saiyuki che osserva la scena con un'espressione di vago interesse.

Inuyasha continuò: - Ho visto la donna che amavo morire. Due volte. E poi Kagome è tornata da me. La stessa anima è venuta di nuovo da me e non so cosa diavolo ho fatto nella mia vita per meritare una cosa simile ma io, diversamente da te, non ho paura di soffrire, e vederla morire di nuovo, solo perché non voglio rivivere la stessa sofferenza-

Il mezzo demone si era guadagnato un'espressione profonda dagli altri due demoni davanti a lui. Continuò - Raccontati pure che lo fai per lei. Che lo fai per il tuo impero. Lo fai solo perché sei  _ debole- _

Non aggiunse niente altro e se ne andò, percorrendo il lungo corridoio che portava alla sala delle udienze dove il clan dei demoni drago aspettava.

Sesshomaru guardò sua madre, aspettandosi che lei dicesse qualcosa.

Saiyuki invece fece uno dei suoi sorrisi indecifrabili e si voltò per andarsene - Ho qualcosa di importante da fare. Tornerò in fretta, non preoccuparti-

E così Sesshomaru rimase da solo con la sua stessa acida bile nello stomaco. 


	27. 27

  1. I draghi



  
  


Inuyasha lo aveva preceduto nella sala delle udienze in cui c’erano già schierati un gran numero di demoni drago. Avevano i capelli di diversi colori e le armature fatte di scaglie, armi lunghe e letali: tridenti, alabarde e lance. 

Il loro capo era un demone di nome Riyusamaru, un vecchio demone drago dalle scaglie blu e privo di un occhio. La sua stazza era notevole e diventava persino più imponente nella sua vera forma, quando il suo corpo si allungava e diventava un enorme serpente capace di volare.

Dietro di lui stavano la sua compagna Shizuka, con la sua pelle di scaglie dorate e le loro tre figlie maggiori, tutte in una divisa elegante e formale. 

L’ultima volta che Sesshomaru aveva visto il loro clan era stato durante la guerra, quando erano accorsi draghi in gran numero per combattere. Non tutte le tribu di demoni drago erano guerrafondaie come quella di Riyusumaru ma la sua famiglia era nota per avere sempre sete di battaglia.

Erano stati potenti alleati e da quando avevano vinto insieme i loro rapporti si erano stretti. Da semplici alleati erano entrati nelle sue terre per far parte del suo impero, adesso doppiamente grande e florido rispetto a quello di suo padre. 

-Sesshomaru- gli di disse il capo, senza rivolgersi nessuna cortesia in più perché si riteneva suo pari e salutò anche suo fratello -Inuyasha-

Suo fratello si era fatto valere in guerra. Se c’era una cosa che Riyusumaru apprezzava più della guerra era chi sapeva farla bene. Lui era il primo, mentre Inuyasha con la sua testardaggine e incapacità ad arrendersi era rapidamente diventato il secondo.

Riyusumaru era arrivato persino ad offrire una delle sue figlie più giovani ad Inuyasha, prima di sapere che aveva già una femmina. 

-è un onore essere qui-

-è un onore riceverti- disse Sesshomaru diplomaticamente - Ma gradirei sapere perché tu, con l’intera tua famiglia, avete viaggiato fino al mio castello-

-Avevamo sentito di un demone maggiore che minacciava il tuo territorio. Si diceva avesse un armata, perciò siamo arrivati per offrirti il nostro supporto ma quando ormai eravamo vicini abbiamo saputo che la battaglia è stata combattuta e vinta-

-è così-

-Ci dispiace per non esserci potuti battere- disse Riyusumaru -ma allo stesso tempo siamo felici di saperti vittorioso e non solo, anche forte di una nuova alleanza con i demoni Yoro- 

-Il demone di nome Akuma aveva solo pochi trucchetti che gli hanno valso il titolo di demone maggiore, ma alla fine non era che un gatto- commentò Sesshomaru - è morto per la sua stessa stupidità e i lupi hanno deciso di unirsi al mio territorio per scongiurare un possibile ripetersi della stessa situazione-

-Questo ti fa onore- disse il demone drago - Sappiamo che i selvaggi Yoro delle montagne non avevano mai accettato di unirsi all’impero del generale cane fin da quando è stato fondato. La tua fama è cresciuta maggiormente-

-La fama non mi interessa, lo sai bene Riyusumaru- spiegò Sesshomaru vedendo l'altro annuire -Io aspiro solo a combattere con chi è molto forte. Akuma non lo era ed è andato incontro al suo destino-

Riyusumaru annuì -Ho saputo. Ho incontrato il patriarca dei lupi, mentre salivo fin qui e mi ha detto dell’accordo che state per sancire. Un’unione tra la sua famiglia e la tua sarà di grande vantaggio- guardò Inuyasha e disse: -Sebbene macchiata dalla presenza del sangue umano, abbiamo saputo che la compagna di tuo fratello è la più potente delle sacerdotesse umane. La loro figlia avrà grandi poteri demoniaci e spirituali insieme: una rarità quasi mai vista- 

-Se ciò accadrà sarà così- a Sesshomaru non piacque la menzione del patto che aveva con gli Yoro. In ogni caso l’ambiente era troppo formale. Riyusumaru parlava con grande rispetto e dignità, come se dovesse fargli una grande proposta da un momento all’altro.

Il suo sguardo si incupì e lanciò un'occhiata a suo fratello. Inuyasha aveva le orecchie appiattite contro la testa: forse aveva capito che qualcosa non quadrava o più probabilmente era infastidito dal modo con il quale Riyusumaru aveva fatto cenno alla sua condizione umana e alla sua femmina come se valesse solo il suo potere spirituale.

I draghi, in ogni caso, erano così. Non andavano molto per il sottile né consideravano molto la natura umana … o meglio non più di altri demoni. Erano lui e suo fratello ad avere un rapporto insolitamente stretto con gli umani che faceva sembrare tutti gli altri demoni come radicanti nei loro pregiudizi.

Riyusumaru continuò a parlare: - Abbiamo deciso di venire in ogni caso al tuo castello per congratularci, per assistere all'accordo con gli Yoro in qualità di testimoni e per proporti un accordo noi stessi-

Sesshomaru si accigliò ancora di più: certamente questo non se lo aspettava, ancor di più pensando che non c’era nessun motivo per i draghi di voler un accordo con lui.

Riyusumaru però riprese a parlare: - Anni fa una delle mie figlie aveva espresso il desiderio di unirsi a tuo fratello e, sebbene il suo sangue mezzo demone mi aveva convinto a rifiutare, dopo aver visto il suo valore acconsentii. Purtroppo scoprimmo che quella unione non si poteva fare-

-Ricordo- dentro il suo petto si insinuò una sensazione di freddo rancore.  _ Come si permettevano? _

Inuyasha si voltò a guardarlo, sentendo il suo tono farsi più cupo.

\- Dopo molto riflettere abbiamo riconsiderato l’affare- disse Riyusumaru - Avremmo mandato un ambasciatore da te al più presto, ma questo avvenimento ci aveva convinto a muoverci tutti insieme. Quindi siamo giunti tutti per offrirti questa proposta, o meglio, offrirti la mia figlia maggiore- indicò la più grande e la più bella delle sue figlie, dai capelli dorati come la madre -Riko-

Sesshomaru strinse i denti e prima che potesse rispondere fu suo fratello a mettersi in mezzo: -Riyusumaru, sai che Sesshomaru non è interessato a questo genere di cose. E in ogni caso fare un favore a te equivarrebbe ad alienarsi qualche altro branco di inuyoukai-

-Tsk- fece Shizuka, la compagna di Riyusumaru e madre delle tre guerriere dietro di lei. Anche le tre donne avevano lo sguardo corrucciato e infastidito. -Un altro branco? A Sesshomaru-sama non interessano affatto i suoi simili-

-Shizuka!- fece il suo compango ma lei lo zittì con lo sguardo.

-Pensi che io sia come te, Riyusumaru? Il mio sangue è molto più nobile del tuo. Certo noi demoni drago non abbiamo lo stesso naso dei lupi o dei cani, ma io sono perfettamente in grado di sentire l’odore che viene dal potente Inu no Taisho. Puzza solo di femmina umana-

Sesshomaru strinse più forte la mandibola e osservò intensamente la donna demone davanti a lui. Cosa ne sapeva? Come si permetteva? Una fredda rabbia serpeggiò dentro di lui come un serpente che desiderava uscire dalla sua bocca. 

-Cosa?- chiese Riyusumaru 

-è vero, padre- disse Riko, la donna che gli era stata offerta - è debole ma lo sento chiaramente anche io-

-Non sono affari che vi riguardano- disse Inuyasha.

-Un mezzo demone non può avere voce in capitolo- rispose Shizuka. -E dunque è per questo che il grande Sesshomaru non ha ancora una compagna o un erede? Ha le stesse peculiarità del padre?-

Sesshomaru rimase in silenzio ma Inuyasha afferrò Tessaiga con la mano, pronto a sguainarla - Ripetilo!-

Riyusumaru si mise tra lui e sua moglie -Stiamo calmi- rimproverò con lo sguardo la sua femmina e le sue figlie - A tutto ci sarà una spiegazione. Sesshomaru ha i suoi motivi per fare ciò che fa. In ogni caso un amante umana non è qualcosa che non si sia mai sentita prima-

-Hai così poco rispetto per le tue stesse figlie?- chiese Shizuka - Vuoi che la maggiore di loro abbia sempre davanti l’amante umana del suo compagno?- 

-Non ho mai detto di voler tua figlia, donna- rispose a bassa voce Sesshomaru.

A quel punto anche Riyusumaru si voltò verso di lui, indispettito. - Questa è la seconda volta che offro di unire le nostre tribu. Hai permesso ai lupi di fare un patto con te e lo vorresti negare a noi?-

-Non ho intenzione di prendere tua figlia per compagna- disse con voce lenta ed occhi fissi - Non è già successo che io abbia rifiutato altre compagne prima di adesso, forse?-

-Hai rifiutato inuyoukai di livello inferiore e alleati che non ti si addicevano. Noi ti abbiamo seguito in guerra e abbiamo combattuto con te. Non troverai un’altra tribù più forte-

-Non ho bisogno di alleati, Riyusumaru- gli rinfacciò - Non avete combattuto per me, avete combattuto per la vostra stessa gloria, dalla parte che sapevate che avrebbe vinto-

-Quindi è questo ciò che pensi di noi? Della nostra tribù?-

-No, questa è la verità dei fatti di cui non mi interessa nulla. Ognuno combatte per i motivi diversi, e voi avete i vostri. Ma non ho intenzione di prendere tua figlia in casa mia solamente perché voi pensate che dovrebbe stare qui-

Riyusumaru stava per rispondergli a tono, indignato e infuriato ma sua figlia Riko parlò più velocemente:

-E chi mai avrebbe intenzione di rimanere qui, tra i mezzo demoni bastardi e umane puttane?-

Inuyasha sfoderò la spada, e Riko fece lo stesso. -Sta’ zitta, stronza. Non te ne fraga proprio niente del branco o della tribù tu vuoi solo stare vicino la fama, altrimenti  _ questo mezzo demone _ ti avrebbe disgustato così tanto durante la guerra!-

La sua spada fremeva di energia, pronta a scagliare la cicatrice del vento al primo attacco dell’avversario ma una voce seria e bassa li fece desistere.

-Ora basta- 

Servì solo ordinarlo che i presenti si voltarono a guardarlo. Sesshomaru aveva sentito raramente un tale livello di furia sfuggire al suo controllo. Era successo tutto troppo in fretta e troppo velocemente.

Rin era stata tra le sue braccia solo qualche ora fa, calda e morbida piena di sospiri e con le labbra che sapevano dire solo il suo nome. Poi se ne era andata ed era stato costretto a sentirsi chiamare  _ codardo _ da suo fratello. E ora questo?

Voleva la sua compagna, la voleva adesso, vicino a sé. Sentiva il bisogno di affondare di nuovo il naso tra i suoi capelli e scambiare il suo odore con quello di lei. I suoi pensieri degenerano in fretta.

Volevano offrirgli un altra donna.

Non volevano la sua compagna, l’avrebbero mandata via.

Avevano insultato Rin.

Avevano insultato lui.

I suoi occhi si fecero rossi mentre processava tutti suoi istinti da demone che gli suggerivano solo di fare a pezzi chi gli era davanti. Il sangue gli bruciava nelle vene e la sua aura sfuggiva al controllo del suo corpo, diffondendosi come una nebbia soffocante intorno a lui.

Inuyasha abbassò la spada e fece un passo indietro quando lo vide puntare Riko, con i suoi intensi occhi rossi. -Sesshomaru. Non hanno ancora fatto niente- disse, a bassa voce e con un atteggiamento stranamente sottomesso.

_ No, non era vero. Avevano messo in dubbio il suo potere e avevano minacciato la sicurezza di Rin solamente facendo la loro stupida proposta.  _

Fece un passo avanti in direzione di Riko, percependola come una chiara minaccia a Rin. La sua compagna umana non si poteva difendere dalle sue rivali, non sapeva nemmeno come fare. 

E in ogni caso, quale rivale? Era solo tutto nella testa vuota di quelle donna.

-Sesshomaru- ripeté Inuyasha - Cosa credi che penserebbe Rin di tutto questo?- chiese a bassa voce.

Sesshomaru si fermò. 

Abbassando gli occhi tornò a pensare a lei, al suo sorriso triste e all’odore della sua pelle. Rin non sarebbe stata felice di sapere che lui aveva agito violentemente per causa sua. Già una volta per un misero umano si era infuriata con lui.

Ripensando al passato i suoi occhi tornarono del loro naturale colore giallo, mentre il pensiero di deluderla di nuovo gli pizzicava il cuore. No, agire d’impulso come quella volta non sarebbe servito a nulla, se non ad allontanarla di più.

Il gruppo di demoni drago aveva arretrato e ora lo guardavano tutti, guardinghi e ancora sulla difensiva. -Andatevene- disse a tutti. -Non ho intenzione di prendere nessuna delle tue figlie come compagna, o nessuna delle figlie di qualcun altro- 

_ Ne ho già una,  _ pensò.

Era una piccola ma gigantesca realizzazione: nonostante tutti gli anni di separazione Rin era l’unica a cui poteva pensare in quel modo. Forse non l’avrebbe mai avuta davvero al suo fianco come voleva ma questo non cancellava che, nel suo cuore e nella sua mente, lei già fosse la sua compagna.

Doveva vederla. 

Doveva vederla e parlare con lei. 

Girò i tacchi e se ne andò, lasciando gli altri perplessi e straniti ma gli importava poco. Perché davvero a lui non importava nulla del parere degli altri: a lui interessava solamente la salvezza e la felicità di Rin.

Non poteva più tenerle nascosto tutto quello che aveva dentro, doveva spiegarle bene tutto ciò che quegli anni avevano significato per lui.

Andò fino ai suoi alloggi ma li trovò vuoti, allora cercò nel giardino e poi anche negli alloggi di Inuyasha dove trovò solamente Kagome che prendeva il tè.

-Dov’è Rin?- le chiese.

-Non lo …-

Non aspettò che rispondesse fino alla fine. Provò a sentire il suo odore, a seguirlo nei corridoi, nelle sale, fino al giardino e la piazza principale, fino alla grande scalinata che conduceva al palazzo.

Si fermò proprio lì, dove c’era solo il mare di nuvole nella notte stellata. -Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!- accorse il piccolo Jaken. -Sesshomaru-sama … Rin …-

-Se ne è andata- comprese Sesshomaru.

-Sì, signore. è andata a prendere Ah-Un nelle stalle ed è volata via …- nemmeno il piccolo demone continuò. Jaken alzò il capo per guardarlo e dopo lunghi momenti silenziosi disse: -La porterete indietro, signore?-

Lui lo guardò -Vuoi che torni?- Non gli interessava saperlo, ma Jaken aveva avuto sempre uno strano rapporto con Rin.

-Sesshomaru-sama … signore … Rin non doveva tornare a stare con voi? Non era per questo che l'aveva lasciata con gli umani?- il piccolo demone era confuso.

Lui tornò ad osservare il cielo stellato e le nuvole e senza aggiungere nient’altro spiccò il volo, trasformandosi nella sua vera forma e cavalcando le nuvole.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	28. 28

  1. Due



Rin aveva lasciato Ah-Un a pascolare dietro la collina in tranquillità mentre tornava al villaggio.

Tutti l’avevano salutata, sorpresi e sollevati di vederla viva: evidentemente a nessuno era giunta voce di cosa fosse davvero successo alla montagna degli Yoro e nei giorni seguenti. Rin spiegò al capo villaggio cos’era capitato e che Inuyasha e Kagome erano al castello di Sesshomaru per concludere alcune questioni.

Miroku e Sango, insieme a Kaede ascoltarono la sua spiegazione con aria grave e con molte domande negli occhi che tuttavia non le rivolsero. Rin immaginava che volevano chiederle cosa fosse successo al castello e perché era tornata all’improvviso, da sola. La ragazza non aveva voglia di dare altre spiegazioni, perciò tornò alla capanna di Kaede e si rimise i suoi soliti vestiti. L’abbigliamento da giovane principessa le donava ma era una finzione.

Lei era solo questo: una giovane donna di un villaggio umano senza nessuna importanza. 

Infilò il suo semplice yukata viola e i suoi sandali più umili, decisa a riprendere possesso di sé. L’immagine che l’elegante specchio – uno dei suoi tanti doni- le restituiva era la sua vera immagine. Il solito sguardo rassegnato, il solito pallore.

Legò i capelli come faceva sempre, infilando anche il fermaglio dono di Sesshomaru dal quale, in ogni caso, non poteva separarsi ed uscì all’aria fresca. Il villaggio era una visione familiare e rassicurante.

Quella era la sua vita.

Non ricchi appartamenti e servi che le preparavano il bagno o la cena né pesanti kimono con cinque o sei strati di porpora o d’oro. Sospirò, rassegnata.

In ogni caso non era quello ciò che voleva. La ricchezza non le era mai importata. Per tutta la sua vita (la seconda) aveva avuto solo un pensiero nella mente, solo un unico desiderio irrealizzabile. Aveva visto come poteva essere, e si era scontrata con la realtà dei fatti. Non poteva inseguire i suoi desideri. Non era giusto per Sesshomaru, che aveva preso la sua decisione.

-Bambina- disse Kaede, davanti alla sua capanna – Perché quello sguardo triste?-

-Non è nulla, nonna- cercò di rassicurarla rivolgendole un sorriso –C’è qualcosa che posso fare per aiutarti? Lo sai che non mi piace rimanere con le mani in mano-

-Sì, lo so- il tono della vecchia sacerdotessa però non si era fatto più leggero. – Puoi andare a prendere le erbe per l’impacco disinfettante. Koaru è stato ferito durante l’attacco e ha un piede fasciato-

-Hai finito le erbe?- chiese.

-No … ma possono sempre servirne di più-

Rin annuì, silenziosamente grata alla sacerdotessa che aveva capito il suo desiderio di rimanere da sola ma allo stesso tempo anche di avere qualcosa da fare per non stare a rimuginare. –Allora andò a prenderle- le disse, prendendo il suo cestino di bambù e incamminandosi verso il bosco, dove sapeva che le erbe medicinali crescevano libere sotto gli alberi e tra i prati.

I suoi pensieri erano ancora pesanti, il suo cuore ancora angosciato. Era solamente il suo primo giorno di nuovo lontana da lui: sperava che dopo qualche tempo il suo dolore si sarebbe atrofizzato pian piano, come aveva già fatto. Ora era una pugnalata al cuore ma tra qualche mese sarebbe diventato un fastidio costante ma non così acuto.

Almeno lo sperava.

Arrivò al campo che conosceva, immerso nel bosco. Era coperto di fiori e gli insetti ronzavano dal polline di uno a quello dell’altro in una danza continua. Rin avanzò tra l’erba alta alla ricerca di quello che le serviva, inginocchiandosi a terra quando lo trovava.

Strappava gli steli delle sottili piante, raccogliendole nella sua cesta, ma ogni volta che spezzava un gambo si sentiva sempre più triste. –Mi dispiace- disse alle povere piantine strappate alla loro casa.

_ Che stupida _ , si disse. I fiori non soffrono. Le piante non soffrono. Solo gli umani lo fanno. Si ritrovò a piangere in silenzio, e si rese conto di essere rimasta ferma davanti alla stessa piantina spezzata per lunghi minuti.

Tirò su col naso, sentendosi ridicola. 

Che cosa aveva sperato? Che dopo qualche bacio, che dopo qualche carezza, tutto sarebbe cambiato? Non poteva cambiare proprio nulla! Quella era la sua vita, ed era grata di poterla vivere, anche se solamente a metà.

Si pulì il viso con la manica dello youkata, singhiozzando.

Era grata, ma quanto era triste.

Lasciò andare le piccole piante spezzate e si nascose il viso in lacrime tra le mani senza più frenare i singhiozzi. Nessuno avrebbe potuto sentirla o vederla lì, nemmeno Kagome o Inuyasha che non erano al bosco.

Un lieve folata di vento le scompose i capelli ma lei non rialzò il viso, continuando a piangere e a darsi della sciocca sognatrice. Era bastato sperare un poco per vedere tutti i suoi sogni ridotti in cenere.

-Rin-

Lei si raggelò, come una lepre sorpresa dal lupo e che non sapeva come scappare. La sua voce era così vicina e bassa … da quanto era lì? Da quanto tempo l’aveva vista piangere disperatamente?

Non voleva mostrare il viso. Si vergognò così tanto di sé stessa e si rannicchiò per nascondere tutta la testa ma la sua mano gentile glielo impedì, scostando le sue mani umide di lacrime dalle sue guance rosse.

Era proprio lui, ad un passo di distanza, inginocchiato davanti a lei, tra i fiori. 

Rin non l’aveva sentito arrivare, leggero e silenzioso com’era.

Sesshomaru la stava guardando intensamente con i suoi penetranti occhi ambrati e pacati. – Te ne sei andata senza dire nulla- disse, con un sussurro.

Era triste, Rin lo comprese immediatamente dal tono lieve e dolce della sua voce e dalla sua impercettibile espressione. Era triste per lei?

-Io …- deglutì, senza sapere cosa dire - … Cosa altro c’era da dire?- chiese tristemente.

Lui fece un basso sospiro e poggiò delicatamente una mano sul suo viso asciugando piano le lacrime, mentre osservava le sue guance rosse per lo sforzo del pianto. – è la seconda volta che ti vedo piangere in questo modo- disse a bassa voce.

Rin aveva pianto molto di più, quando lui non c’era e lei era rimasta da sola, ma era grata che lui non lo sapesse … o almeno non avesse assistito. Doveva sapere, in fondo nel suo cuore, che lei aveva pianto per lui.  _ Doveva _ saperlo.

-Ho sempre odiato l’odore delle tue lacrime- aggiunse poi –Vorrei non sentirlo più-

-Mi dispiace, Sesshomaru-sama- disse lei semplicemente. Non poteva promettergli che non avrebbe pianto ancora.

Lui poggiò la fronte alla sua e Rin sentì il suo respiro caldo contro le sue guance ancora umide. Così poteva vedere da vicino le sue ciglia lunghe e la forma elegante e sottile delle sue labbra, che sapeva calde e impossibilmente dolci.

-Perché sei andata via, Rin?- le chiese.

-Non volevo più essere un peso- spiegò lei senza poter dire nient’altro.

-Non lo sei e non lo sei mai stata-

-Invece sì. Vi ho sempre creato problemi. Senza di me sareste più …-

Non finì di parlare che lui la zittì con un lungo e silenzioso bacio, uno di quelli caldi e dolci che nessuno avrebbe pensato di poter ricevere da lui. Le tolse il respiro fin quando non la lasciò andare. – Senza di te ...?- disse a bassa voce –Senza di te non sarei molte cose-

Rin spalancò gli occhi, osservandolo da quella poca distanza che li divideva. –Sesshomaru-sama, non potete dire davvero-

-No?- il suo sorriso era quasi invisibile – Perché?-

-Perché … perché voi siete  _ voi _ \- disse Rin, che non trovava altre parole per esprimersi.

-Davvero?- il suo tono era leggermente ironico.

-Voi siete il demone più potente dell’Ovest, siete il signore del vostro castello. Che cosa potrei darvi io? Io non sono nessuno. Solo una ragazzina di campagna- spiegò – L’unica cosa che posso darvi è l’unica cosa che possiedo. Non la mia vita … quella è già nelle vostre mani dal primo giorno- scosse la testa – Posso darvi solo me stessa. E non è molto. Non può di certo bastarvi-

-Perché dici così?- chiese lui, ancora con quella strana espressione.

-Perché voi siete voi!-

-Eravamo già giunti a questa conclusione, mi sembra- Sesshomaru sorrise di nuovo e Rin fece un sospiro frustrato.

-Vi prendete gioco di me, signore- rispose lei, abbassando gli occhi – Io non ho mai voluto niente da voi. Non volevo i vostri doni, o la protezione che mi avete sempre offerto, volevo solo poter stare al vostro fianco. Non che voi foste  _ al mio,  _ non ve lo chiederei nemmeno. L’unica cosa che desideravo era … è starvi vicino. Ma è l’unica cosa che non potevo chiedervi, non è così? Qualsiasi altra mia richiesta voi l’avreste accolta-

-Sì- rispose lui. –Ma non solo questo-

-Allora cosa?- chiese lei, frustrata per l’ennesima volta.

-Rin- disse tranquillamente lui: -Tu credi davvero che io non ti ami?-

La ragazza rimase immobile a guardarlo con gli occhi spalancati. 

Guardò il suo viso imperscrutabile, una maschera priva di emozioni che tanto più raccontava quanto, in realtà lui stesso bruciasse dentro. Si rese conto di avere la bocca spalancata e la richiuse, deglutendo sonoramente.

Sesshomaru non era né il demone, né l’uomo che parlava così apertamente di sentimenti, né altrui né suoi. E quel suo modo contorto di formulare la frase, come se non fosse lui il soggetto, come se la questione non fosse lui ma lei … era la cosa più vicina che lui fosse capace di dire rispetto ad una vera dichiarazione.

Dopo un lungo momento di confuso silenzio Rin tornò a piangere. : -Ma … Ma …- disse – Non capisco. Perché …?-

Perché amare lei? Perché lasciarla e poi tornare? Perché?

Lui la baciò di nuovo ma la tristezza di Rin stava lasciando il passo alla confusione e alla speranza di qualcosa di più. Si aggrappò a lui, appoggiandosi contro il suo petto.

-Rin, ti stavo parlando, prima alla biblioteca- disse quando si separò da suo viso e la osservava nei suoi occhi spalancati. –Ti stavo parlando di com’è per i demoni-

-Avete detto che gli altri demoni avrebbero pensato meno di voi-

-Lo hai detto tu- la corresse – E anche se così fosse non mi importerebbe affatto. Non è mai stato questo, Rin- spiegò – Era solo perché …- si interruppe e l’incertezza era una strana emozione da vedere sul suo viso.

-Perché?-

-Perché avevo paura- disse a voce quasi inudibile.

-Eh?-  _ Non è possibile,  _ pensò la ragazza.  _ Sesshomaru-sama non ha mai paura. _

-Avevo paura di molte cose- poggiò ancora una volta la fronte con la sua mezzaluna contra quella di Rin –Che tu morissi di nuovo. O, molto peggio, che tu morissi lasciandomi di nuovo da solo- il suo sospiro era impercettibile – Ti ho già detto cos’è una compagna, per un demone. Tu sei sempre stata la mia. Non nei fatti ma nella mia mente lo eri. Forse … forse persino quando ti ho visto la prima volta ho pensato che non eri come un’umana come le altre, che se eri sulla mia strada, se Tenseiga mi ha convinto a riportati indietro forse c’era un motivo. Non l’ho voluto accettare per molto tempo. Non potevo finire come mio padre-

-Cosa è successo a vostro padre?-

-è morto- disse semplicemente lui – E ha lasciato la sua compagna da sola. Ed è qualcosa che sarebbe successo ugualmente, Rin. O tu o io, qualcuno avrebbe abbandonato l’altro per sempre- chiuse gli occhi e sospirò di nuovo –Se dovessi andartene di nuovo …-

Non continuò la frase. Rimase lì fermo contro di lei ad annusare il suo odore e tenerle la mano. Non tremava né piangeva ma questo non significava che Rin non sentisse anche la sua tristezza, la sua indecisione e la sua sofferenza.

Gli circondò il collo con le braccia e lo tenne stretto, sperando che potesse confortarlo almeno un poco. – Sesshomaru-sama, non siete debole per questo- gli disse, indovinando i suoi pensieri. – è normale avere paura della morte-

-Non ho paura di morire- spiegò lui.

-Lo so. È questo che fa di voi il mio nobile signore, non è così? È ciò che vi rende nobile: temete per la morte di qualcun altro, non della vostra-

-Il mio è solo egoismo- disse, come un dato di fatto – è la mia solitudine che non voglio affrontare-

-Sesshomaru-sama- sorrise, anche se le lacrime minacciavano di caderle di nuovo sul viso – Voi siete il più grande demone che cammina per queste terre. Forse non siete abituato a queste sensazioni. Al non sapere cosa fare, a temere la solitudine e disprezzare la tristezza, ma per noi umani tutto questo è normale. Si vive tutti i giorni quando si è fragili e insignificanti. Un uomo ama la moglie anche sapendo che potrebbe morire al suo primo parto, una madre ama il figlio sapendo che potrebbe essere portato via dalla guerra. Ma la sofferenza che viene dopo non rende ciò che è stato prima meno importante-

-Lo so- rispose lui –Adesso-

-E non crediate che un umano non sia più egoista di voi. Io lo sono-

-Non è possibile- rispose lui semplicemente.

-è così- disse lei, spostandogli le ciocche della frangetta dal viso – Egoisticamente volevo solo che voi foste con me perché lo desideravo io-

-Siamo in due, allora- rispose lui, semplicemente.

Lei annuì –Siamo in due-


	29. 29

  1. Alla fine



Erano finiti tra gli alberi. Sesshomaru si era seduto a terra e Rin gli stava tra le ginocchia, ipnotizzata dalla lucentezza dei suoi capelli bianchi tra le dita. Avevano continuato a parlare a bassa voce di tante cose di cui Rin non sapeva nulla.

Cosa voleva dire avere un compagno, in primo luogo, e cosa significava corteggiarne uno in secondo. Rin aveva ascoltato ad occhi bassi e con un leggero rossore sul viso, mentre giocava con i capelli di lui, cercando di immaginare tutti quegli anni dal punto di vista di Sesshomaru.

Più lo ascoltava e, anche oltre la sua solita voce piatta, più comprendeva il suo stato di continua agitazione. Anche quando le era sembrato così fermo, serio e distante, in realtà i suoi pensieri e le sue emozioni erano tutte diverse. –Sesshomaru-sama, pensavo di conoscervi bene e invece non ho capito così tante cose … - disse rammaricata. –Mi dispiace-

-Non potevi saperlo. Non avevi i mezzi per comprendere cosa stava succedendo- la contraddisse lui – Ed in ogni caso il mio comportamento è stato scorretto. Ti ho coinvolto in qualcosa di cui non sapevi nulla senza che tu potessi comprendere la gravità delle mie o delle tue azioni-

-Perché allora non me lo avete detto prima?- chiese curiosa lei, alzando lo sguardo sul suo viso. – Non volevate che lo sapessi?-

-Non volevo coinvolgerti in cose che sono così distanti dalla tua natura- spiegò lui, appoggiando la testa al tronco dell’albero che li sosteneva – Non pensavo fosse giusto. Tutt’ora non sono sicuro che lo sia-

-Può essere lontana dalla mia, ma è la  _ vostra  _ natura- commentò Rin – Voi avete accettato la mia quando mi avete lasciato con gli umani e non mi avete mai fatto pesare ciò che sono. Io posso fare lo stesso-

Lui fece un sorriso leggero –Ecco la tua insondabile saggezza-

-Non è insondabile- spiegò lei – Anzi, è piuttosto banale. Nasce solo dal desiderio di farvi felice-

-Non hai bisogno di fare o dire qualcosa per questo-

Rin lo osservò con serietà: -No?-

-No- assicurò lui – Del resto … chi altri sarebbe disposto a stare così con me, in questo modo?- disse Sesshoamaru, facendo scorrere delicatamente la mano che la teneva stretta sulla pelle del suo avambraccio.

-Molte demoni, sono sicura-

-Per il mio potere. Per avere il mio erede. Per me?- chiese in modo retorico – Non ho fama di essere di buona compagnia-

-Siete piuttosto amabile, invece- commentò lei.

-Ed è qualcosa che sei capace di dire solamente tu, Rin- chiuse gli occhi, facendo un vago sorriso.

Rin ridacchiò – No, immagino che non permettiate a molti di vedere il vostro lato ironico e affettuoso. O tenero. Non sono cose che si devono nascondere-

-Non le nascondo. A te- aveva la guancia poggiata alla sua testa e la strofinò delicatamente – E non vedo perché qualcun altro dovrebbe avere lo stesso privilegio-

Rin ridacchiò di nuovo e si spostò da sotto di lui. Rigirandosi tra le sue gambe poggiò entrambi gli avambracci sulle sue spalle, ingabbiandolo tre lei e l’albero – Se la mettete in questi termini allora mi sta bene-

-Immaginavo-

Rin sorrise di nuovo, per poi tornare a baciarlo. Era sempre caldo e sempre morbido contro di lei. Il suo corpo non seguiva le leggi dei mortali. Tutta la sua immensa forza e resistenza non si manifestava nella tonicità dei suoi muscoli: il suo corpo era ancora esile e tonico come quello di un ragazzo e nascondeva la sua vera essenza.

Non per questo era meno bello.

Lui lasciò che lei prendesse l’iniziativa, permettendole di tenerlo premuto contro l’albero dietro di lui. 

Rin non avrebbe mai pensato di avere il coraggio di imporsi in quel modo con lui, ma non appena si accorse che a lui non dava fastidio ma anzi era apprezzato, si lasciò trasportare dal suo desiderio.

Lo strinse a sé e lo baciò più appassionatamente quando anche lui la tenne stretta per i fianchi, trattenendola vicino a sé. Non che ci fosse il pericolo che decidesse di smettere. 

Continuò il suo assalto finché non rimase senza fiato e con le ginocchia tremanti e più di ogni altra cosa con la testa leggera. Percependo che Rin si era stancata lui la spinse a terra per permetterle di stendersi e riposare le ginocchia e le gambe. Rin non era disposta a lasciarlo andare.

-Sesshomaru-sama …?- disse con un sussurro.

Lo sguardo liquido dell’altro le fece intuire che forse Sesshomaru aveva capito cosa voleva chiedergli.

Rin si fece coraggio e strinse il kimono bianco di lui quando sentì sudare le mani.

-Mi avete detto che … che un compagno è tale quando condivide il suo corpo, giusto? -

-Mm- rispose lui.

-Voi avete detto che mi volete …-

-Sì, l’ho detto- e l’aveva anche dimostrato ma Rin cercava di non richiamare alla mente quei ricordi per non farsi prendere dall’imbarazzo.

-Io … Cosa devo fare? Cosa devo fare per accettare? Per essere davvero la vostra compagna? - la sua voce era esile come un sussurro strozzato e timido. Aveva capito da sola cosa quell’unione implicasse.

Del resto anche un marito e una moglie erano tali quando vivevano sotto lo stesso tetto e da quando condividevano il letto la prima volta … Ma Rin era troppo pudica per chiedere sfacciatamente quello che voleva.

-Lo vuoi?- chiese invece l’altro –Essere la mia compagna?-

-Più di ogni altra cosa al mondo!- poté dire Rin con tutta la decisione che possedeva, stringendo le mani su di lui e guardandolo intensamente – Non c’è niente che voglio di più, Sesshomaru-sama-

Lui si rizzò di poco, distanziandosi da lei quel tanto che bastava per sfilarsi l’obi. La cintura, le spade, la corazza e il suo moko moko furono presto messi da parte, vicino alla radici dell’albero.

-Puoi cominciare col smettere di usare quel tono formale, Rin- disse, rimanendo solamente con il Kimono sopra di lei, tra le sue gambe. – Non c’è più bisogno-

-Io … non potrei mai, Sesshomaru-sama-

Lui fece una strana risata ironica molto pacata –C’è tempo per insegnarti a smettere- commentò.

_ C’è tempo.  _ Pensò Rin, con il cuore che batteva più forte a quel pensiero: c’era tempo perché questo era finalmente il loro inizio. E se anche la storia fosse stata breve, avrebbero in ogni caso avuto tutto il loro tempo.

Si baciarono di nuovo e Rin si alzò un poco per incontrarlo a metà strada ed ancorarsi a lui. Il pomeriggio volgeva al termine e la sera avanzava, portando con sé la sua oscurità.

Contro il calore di Sesshomaru Rin non percepì il freddo dell’aria autunnale quando lui le aprì il kimono, svestendola delicatamente senza smettere un attimo di baciarla. Lei provò a fare lo stesso ma non era abituata agli abiti maschili e fallì miseramente nel slacciagli gli hakama.

Lui sorrise silenziosamente contra la pelle del suo collo e la aiutò a svestirlo. Sentirlo nudo contro di sé non era tanto strano quando vederlo. Ormai, anche se con la barriera dei vestiti tra loro Rin aveva imparato a conoscere i contorni del suo corpo, ma non li aveva mai visto.

Nonostante l’ovvia sorpresa che doveva provare – perché non aveva mai visto un uomo nudo – la cosa che più le provocò curiosità erano i segni viola che l’altro aveva sui fianchi e sulle cosce, oltre che alle caviglie.

Gli stessi segni li aveva anche sul viso e sugli avambracci ma vederli anche lì, in punti che erano sempre stati coperti era quello che la lasciò più stupita. Rimase a guardarlo, facendo scorrere le dita lungo i segni sulle sue anche.

_ Questo di certo non si trova su un qualsiasi uomo umano _ , pensò. Ma la sua curiosità innocente fu messa subito da parte, perché Sesshomaru, diversamente da lei, era più che interessato al suo essere donna.

Come aveva sempre fatto andò con il viso sul suo seno, che per qualche motivo amava di più, mentre con una mano scese tra le sue gambe. –Rin- le disse piano –Sei al sicuro. Nessuno passerà di qui per sorprenderci. La mia aurea terrà uomini demoni e animali a distanza.

-Lo so- disse lei, cercando di sopprimere l’agitazione. – Mi fido di voi-

Lui rimase silenzio per qualche altro secondo strofinando il viso su di lei e muovendo piano la mano tra le sue gambe – Non ti piace questo luogo?-

-Perché mi fate queste domande?-

-Non sei bagnata- disse lui, scostando la mano dal suo inguine e guardandosi i polpastrelli intatti –Cos’è che ti agita? Hai cambiato idea?-

-N-no. No, non è questo- disse lei timidamente.

-Allora cosa?-

-Ecco- lei si morse il labbro e disse: -è la prima volta-

Quando l’altro la osservò senza dire nulla Rin cominciò a credere che, come forse lei non sapeva di tutto il corteggiamento da demoni neanche lui sapesse molto su come funzionasse il corpo di una donna umana. – Non so se … forse non lo sapete- cominciò a spiegare – E forse per i demoni è diverso. Ma la prima volta può … insomma. Fa male. Sanguinerò-

Una certa preoccupazione sorse sul viso dell’altro –Credi che ti ferirò-

-Non dipende da voi. È così per tutte le donne umane. Ho solo paura che faccia troppo male- spiegò lei.

Sesshomaru rimase a lungo meditabondo. Lo vide concentrarsi sul suo ombelico e pensare intensamente a quella nuova informazione che gli aveva dato. – Non lo sapevo-

-Non c’è nulla di cui preoccuparsi, Sesshomaru-sama. È così che deve andare- spiegò lei rassicurata un poco dalla preoccupazione che vedeva sul suo viso.

-Mm- rispose lui, come raggiungendo una conclusione con sé stesso che però non riferì a Rin. Tornò a baciarla, prima dolcemente e poi più intensamente.

Sembrava determinato a compiacerla e Rin non voleva deluderlo. Si lasciò trasportare dopo un poco dalla sua passione, sciogliendosi pian piano nel suo abbraccio e sotto i suoi tocchi leggeri.

Tornò a sfiorarla tra le gambe, ignorando il fatto che lei non sembrasse eccitata ma continuò ad accarezzarla non di meno. Rin non ne capì il motivo, finché non sentì una strana ma familiare scarica di piacere che le aggrovigliò la pancia.

Gemette, ricordando la sensazione del giorno prima. Il piacere di un adulto, così lo aveva definito lui. Il calore tra al suo inguine cresceva e cresceva sempre di più, senza smettere. Di nuovo avrebbe voluto chiedergli di fermarsi: era troppo intenso. Aveva troppo calore intorno a lei, su di lei e persino dentro di lei.

Sesshomaru continuò, come avrebbe fatto anche se lei gli avesse chiesto di smettere. La baciava e la teneva a sé, come se aspettasse qualcosa.

Rin capì cosa, quando il suo piccolo corpo esile andò in fiamme e cominciò a tremare e bruciare. Staccò il viso dal sui per riprendere aria e gemere sempre più forte e senza controllo, finché quell’intenso calore non le invase la mente e il corpo come un’onda che arriva all’improvviso e spazzava via tutto il resto.

Si tenne alle sue spalle e chiamò più volte il suo nome a pochi respiri dalle sue labbra, e quando finì si ritrovò immobile, sorretta dalle sue braccia.

Mentre riprendeva fiato e riprendeva il filo dei suoi pensieri sentì di nuovo la sua lingua umida e calda sotto il suo orecchio in quel modo intimo e rassicurante che non aveva nulla di passionale.

Rin era ancora in preda alla sua stessa passione quando lui si spinse delicatamente dentro di lei. Lo accolse con un sospiro e un stretta salda alle spalle.

Bruciava e sentiva distintamente un incredibile fastidio … ma non dolore. La sua mente era confusa e il suo corpo era ancora caldo e stanco per la passione di prima.

Rimase fermo dentro di lei concedendole quei piccoli baci rassicuranti e quei tocchi tranquilli. Rin passò qualche secondo a cercare di spingere indietro quel fastidio ma lentamente scomparve quando sentì Sesshomaru muoversi lentamente.  _ –Oh- _

Quella era decisamente una strana e nuova sensazione. Non era spiacevole ma non era ancora piacevole … ma di nuovo non durò a lungo.

La sensazione di calore tornò a crescere, mentre il suo corpo si imperlava di sudore. Aveva caldo, stava bruciando ed ogni minuto che passava diventava sempre peggio. Riprese a gemere ancora e cercò il viso dell’altro con i suoi occhi sorpresi e confusi.

Quello che vide la sorprese di nuovo. Il suo compagno si muoveva con bassi e corti respiri che gli corrucciavano il viso e gli rendevano rosse le guance solitamente bianche. Rin non l’aveva mai visto così, né lui l’aveva mai guardata in quel modo.

Senza più maschere o barriere, con la passione che nascondeva dietro le sue espressioni marmoree. Come se lei fosse davvero la cosa più importante per lui, e la amasse davvero.

Il piacere fisico passò improvvisamente in un retro della sua mente. Era ancora lì presente e bruciante ma quello che il suo cuore provava in quel momento era molto più intenso.

Lo trattenne con le gambe e con le braccia, sentendo i suoi respiri farsi ancora più veloci, sentendo la sua lingua contro la sua e il suo petto sudato contro il suo seno. Rin non sapeva bene che cosa stava per succedere ma capiva che l’altro era perso nel piacere come lo era stata lei poco prima.

Lo incoraggiò: voleva che lo raggiungesse e che lo completasse grazie al suo corpo di cui stava godendo, così come lei aveva già fatto grazie a lui. Lo strinse finché lui non venne con un basso ringhio che nascose contro il suo petto.

La invase una strana sensazione calda e umida nel ventre e capì, a grandi linee, cosa era successo.

Lo tenne a sé mentre anche lui si riprendeva pian piano, steso con il viso tra i suoi seni. Quando alzò la testa e la baciò di nuovo aveva tutta un’altra passione.

Era famelico e possessivo e voleva forse dire:  _ sei la mia compagna adesso e non puoi più lasciarmi. _

  
  
  



	30. 30

  1. Il luogo da cui sei venuta



Rin era ancora stesa a terra ma sotto la sua schiena aveva il moko moko e sopra di lei Sesshomaru che si era coperto solo in parte con i loro vestiti. Erano tutti e due placidamente immobili e Rin non aveva freddo nemmeno ai piedi così nascosta dal corpo dell’altro e dai vestiti soffici.

Per qualche strano motivo lui era ancora fermo su di lei, ad accarezzarle piano la pelle e lasciarle quei strani baci umidi e quei tocchi leggeri con le guance e con il naso. La facevano sorridere e le facevano il solletico.

-Apprezzo molto che mi vogliate tenere al caldo, Sesshomaru-sama- disse – Ma potete spostarvi un poco? Mi state schiacciando-

Lui si sollevò un po’ con le braccia, per evitare di pesare sulla sua piccola figura ma non si scostò. –No- disse semplicemente, tornando ad accarezzarla con il viso.

-Mmm- Rin affondò il viso nella cascata dei suoi capelli bianchi – è forse qualcosa da demone? Anche le altre volte alla fine vi siete messo in questa posizione sopra di me-

Lui fece un basso gorgoglio che doveva significare una risposta affermativa. Dopo qualche altro secondo interruppe i suoi piccoli e gentili tocchi e spiegò: - Sei la mia compagna. Ti devo proteggere-

-Mi proteggereste benissimo anche se fossimo seduti uno davanti all’altro- disse lei, ma non voleva recriminare nulla. Non stava poi così scomoda.

-Hai il mio seme nel tuo ventre- disse a bassa voce lui – So benissimo che nessuno verrebbe a rubarti dalla mia presa. Questo non toglie che io non debba seguire le regole-

-Le regole?- chiese Rin, di nuovo sorpresa – Vuol dire che è qualcosa che si deve fare sempre?-

-Bisogna assicurarsi che la propria compagna stia bene- commentò lui.

-Sto molto bene-

-Lo deciderò io- tagliò corto lui, smettendo addirittura di reggersi da solo e premendola di nuovo a terra. Era tranquillo come poche volte l’aveva visto ma non per questo meno attento e guardingo del solito.

Rin invece sorrise e lo abbracciò con entrambe le braccia. Ridendo disse: -Non mi lamento. Questo mi piace anche più di quello che abbiamo fatto prima-

Lui si voltò a guardarla – Perché?- chiese – Non sei soddisfatta?-

Lei gli sorrise – Certo che lo sono. Molto. Ma mi piace stare così. Non vi ho mai visto così aperto con me-

Sesshomaru poggiò di nuovo la testa sul suo petto e spiegò: -Sei la mia compagna- come se bastasse a dare un senso a tutto il resto. Forse lo faceva ma Rin non era ancora capace di capire davvero fino a che punto –E smettila di essere così formale-

-Sarebbe strano-

-Sarebbe strano il contrario- commentò lui a bassa voce, ma tranquillamente –è uso tra gli umani essere così formali con i propri mariti e mogli?-

-Ad un livello equivalente al vostro … sì, Sesshomaru-sama- rispose Rin. –Ma se davvero vi … ti infastidisce, posso cercare di smettere-

-Provaci- chiese solamente lui.

-Va bene- lei rimase in silenzio e passò i minuti successivi a bearsi del suo calore e della sensazione piacevole della sua pelle nuda contro la sua mentre gli accarezzava la testa, la base del collo e le spalle. – Dovrei fare un bagno- si rese conto.

-Hai un buon profumo-

-Non sono molto convinta di questo- rispose lei con un mezzo sorriso – Il vostro … tuo naso non fa testo. C’è un ruscello qui vicino. Siete disposto a farmi alzare?-

Lui ci pensò per un lungo attimo prima di annuire e alzarsi in ginocchio. Quando anche lei fece lo stesso notò che la sua attenzione era scesa tra le sue gambe. Rin era sporca e tra le altre cose c’era il chiaro segno di una chiazza di sangue.

-Ti sei ferita davvero- disse, come se lo avesse ricordato solo in quel momento.

-è normale, Sesshomaru-sama- spiegò lei, cambiando posizione per chiudere le gambe.

-Non mi fa piacere saperti sanguinante-

-Sanguino ogni mese, mio signore- ricordò lei. Un po’ di sangue tra le gambe non era affatto una novità e questo era solo di passaggio. Non c’era bisogno di preoccuparsene.

-Non mi piace quando te l’ho causato io- aggiunse allora Sesshomaru. Non era agitato ma continuava ancora a pensarci.

Rin poggiò una mano sul suo petto nudo e provò a tranquillizzarlo. – Andrà subito via. Non mi avete fatto male, è stato solo un po’ fastidioso. La prossima non succederà più-

-Hai detto che è stato _ fastidioso-  _ disse lui come se il solo pensiero fosse offensivo. Forse da un certo punto di vista lo era.

-Sesshomaru- sama, non avrei voluto che accadesse diversamente. A molte donne va molto peggio e a tante altre nemmeno piace. Voi siete stato gentile. Non mi avete ferita, ve lo assicuro. È passato in fretta-

-Mmm- lui ci stava ancora rimuginando sopra con quella sua solita espressione distante e penetrante. Rin allora provò ad avvicinarsi e strofinare il viso gentilmente contro il suo petto e sul suo collo baciando e leccando piano. La sua strategia pagò immediatamente: lui rispose immediatamente, abbracciandola e ricambiando i suoi tocchi.

-Come hai imparato a farlo?- chiese.

-Fare cosa?- chiese lei di rimando.

-Questo- la accarezzò piano in quel modo intimo che ora condividevano. – è tipico tra due compagni. Serve a scambiare odori e a tranquillizzare l’altro-

-Sesshomaru-sama, lo avete fatto con me continuamente- spiegò lei – Ho capito subito cosa volesse dire. Non ve ne siete accorto?-

-L’ho fatto?- chiese, come se non lo ricordava–Non me ne sono accorto- poi spiegò ancora: -A volte durante il corteggiamento si agisce senza riflettere. Lo avevo sentito dire ma non pensavo di poter cadere vittima di queste cose-

Rin scoppiò a ridere –Il potente Sesshomaru. Non stavate ragionando con la vostra testa-

-No, in effetti- dopo qualche secondo aggiunse: -Non volevi farmi un complimento, non è vero?-

Lei rise di nuovo: -Mi ha fatto pensare ad una cosa che mi ha detto Kagome. Era qualcosa di simile a: “demone o umano un uomo è sempre un uomo”. E poi mi ha spiegato che gli uomini sono tutti uguali alla fine-

-Mmm- non era divertito ma si accontentò di ascoltare la risata di Rin, che era molto più piacevole del suono del suo pianto o dell’odore delle sue lacrime o del suo sangue.

La rimise in piedi e la coprì velocemente con il kimono, per poi afferrare le sue cose con una mano e la sua compagna con l’altra. –Tieniti- disse, prendendola in braccio dalle ginocchia.

Si alzò in volo ed arrivò velocemente alla sorgente d’acqua che sapeva scorrere nella foresta. Arrivano in qualche secondo, adagiandosi sulla riva erbosa dove Rin si liberò del kimono ed entrò velocemente in acqua. Lui la seguì subito dopo – Ricordo che gli umani non dovrebbero prendere freddo, Rin-

-Allora non allontanatevi troppo- rispose lei tornando da lui ed abbracciando il suo corpo caldissimo dentro l’acqua ghiacciata della sorgente. I capelli lunghi di entrambi si bagnarono quasi completamente, dentro lo scorrere dell’acqua.

Rin si sentiva rinvigorita dal freddo ma era molto più piacevole avere contro di sé Sesshomaru –Perché siete così caldo?-

-Cosa?- chiese lui, distratto dai suoi pensieri.

-Siete sempre caldissimo- disse ancora lei, stringendosi forte a lui. Sesshomaru abbassò il capo per baciarle la testa mentre lei lo abbracciava. – è il vostro potere demoniaco, non è vero? Ha qualcosa a che fare con questo?-

-Forse. Non saprei dire- disse lui –Ti fai le domande più strane-

-Certo, se devo imparare a capire le cose da demoni. Meglio non dare tutto per scontato, non è così? Potrei fraintendere di nuovo-

-Ci sono cose a cui neanche io so dare una risposta, ma cercherò di soddisfare la tua curiosità come posso-

Rimasero di nuovo in silenzio. A Rin ricordava i momenti di quieto silenzio che c’erano sempre stati tra loro e che non avevano mai pesato. Ricordava i bei tempi.

-E ora?- chiese lei, ancora pensierosa. – Cosa faremo adesso?-

-Dimmi ciò che preferisci, Rin- sentì dire da lui.

-Volete che torni con voi al castello?-

-Quello che voglio io non è importante- disse Sesshomaru.

-Certo che lo è. Se lo volete farò come desiderate-

-Desidero che tu faccia ciò che vuoi-

-Ma io voglio fare piacere a voi- sospirò, trattenendo un sorriso –Non ne usciremo mai così. Va bene. Allora se non è un peso potrei venire al castello- suggerì – So che dovrete trovarmi delle stanze e organizzare …-

-Non ce ne sarà bisogno- disse lui, molto semplicemente. – Le stanze in cui hai alloggiato. Le ricordi?-

-Certamente-

-Sono le tue-

-Volete dire che le darete a me?-

-No- spiegò meglio lui –Sono sempre state le tue-

Per l’ennesima volta Rin rimase ammutolita. –Ma … avete preparato delle stanze per me anche senza voler chiedermi di essere la vostra compagna?-

Lui annuì lentamente – Dopo che ti sei ammalata, durante quella epidemia, Inuyasha è venuto a chiamarmi. Ti ho portato ad una fonte di guarigione che conoscevo da molto tempo e dopo quel giorno, quando ho pensato che saresti potuta andartene così, senza che nemmeno lo sapessi … quando sono tornato al castello ho ordinato che fossero sistemati tuoi alloggi-

-Ma non pensavate che dovessi venire …-

-No. Non pensavo di chiedertelo- annuì Sesshomaru – Ma sapere che c’erano, anche se inutilizzati, mi confortava. Non so dire perché. Sentivo la necessità di preparare per te un posto dove potessi starmi vicina, anche solo nella mia mente-

-Questo è molto trite, Sesshomaru-sama- disse lei, contrita. Ma poi aggiunse: -Non mi avevate detto della fonte. Io ricordo di avervi sognato-

-Non hai sognato- le raccontò lui – Ti ho portato alla fonte prima che la malattia ti portasse via di nuovo. Non avevi capito che ero tornato. Mi era sembrato più giusto lasciarti lì con Kohaku-

Rin annuì ma non disse nient’altro.

Quando cominciò a sentire freddo uscirono dall’acqua e si asciugarono e si rivestirono.

-Quindi tornerai con me- disse Sesshomaru, infilando le spade alla cintura.

-Adesso?- chiese lei sorpresa, annodandosi i capelli –Proprio ora?-

-Vuoi aspettare?-

-No … non proprio- infilò il fermaglio nei capelli e disse: -Dovrei tornare al villaggio a dire che me ne vado. E dovrei prendere alcuni oggetti-

Lui annuì –Allora andremo- la prese in braccio e la portò in volo di nuovo al villaggio, dove atterrarono non troppo lontano dalla capanna di Kaede.

Stranamente c’erano molte persone che si affaccendavano alla capanna. –Rin!- accorse Sango insieme alle sue figlie più grandi –Rin, dov’eri finita? Non sei più tornata e pensavamo ti fossi …- la sterminatrice guardò dietro di lei notando Sesshomaru e poi tornando a guardare Rin.

Capì qualcosa e la sue espressione si fece da preoccupata a più serena. – Stai bene?-

-Sì-

Sango annuì e la accompagnò di nuovo alla capanna, dove Kaede era con Miroku e i bambini. –Bambina. Ti eri persa?- chiese, ma anche lei vide oltre la soglia una sagoma scura e regale e due stivali neri sotto la porta.

Né la sacerdotessa né il monaco aggiunsero altro.

-Nonna Kaede- disse Rin, guardandola intensamente – Io …-

Come poteva dirlo? Quella donna l’aveva cresciuta per anni ed era stata la famiglia che aveva perso da tanto tempo … come poteva dirle che se ne andava da un momento all’altro?

La vecchia si alzò cammiando ricurva verso di lei. Le prese una mano e disse – Vuoi andare via? Te lo si legge negli occhi-

-Kaede … mi dispiace lasciarti da sola- disse sinceramente e guardò tutti gli altri – Mi dispiace-

-Non esserlo- disse Miroku, alzandosi i piedi – La vita continua per tutti, non è così?- anche Sango, come lui, sorrideva.

-Bambina- disse la sacerdotessa – Quando tanti anni fa sei venuta a vivere qui ho parlato con quel signore dei demoni che ti ha portata da me, lo stesso che è qui fuori ad ascoltarci- disse – Quella volta gli dissi che era più importante che tu vivessi con i mortali, che capissi come stare gli umani. Quando eri piccola ho pregato che tu potessi trovare un buon uomo e dimenticare uno strano sogno e una vita così difficile … ma tu non l’hai mai fatto, non è così Rin?-

-No, Kaede- disse lei, angosciata –Mai. Ero solo …- provò a non essere troppo sgarbata ma non trovò altre parole per dirlo – Qui sono sempre stata solo di passaggio- strinse la mano alla vecchia che annuì.

-Allora torna da dove sei venuta- rispose la sacerdotessa.

_ Da dove sono venuta _ . 

Era solo una piccola orfana senza casa e senza famiglia, senza cibo da mangiare né i denti buoni per masticare. Tutto era cambiato in un attimo. Era arrivata da Sesshomaru-sama. Era da lui che veniva e da lui che voleva sempre ritornare.

Annuì e prese in fretta le sue cose più preziose: pochi regali, i suoi cosmetici, il pettine, qualche collana o bracciale e poi il suo flauto che infilò nell’obi.

Uscì dalla capanna insieme agli altri, dove la attendeva Sesshomaru, immobile.

-Tu, demone- gli disse Kaede. Sesshomaru abbassò la testa per guardare il suo piccolo corpo ricurvo – Tratta bene questa ragazza. Mi è molto cara. Non merita di soffrire per colpa tua ancora una volta-

Rin non si sarebbe aspettata di sentirlo rispondere: -Lo farò- con la più pesante serietà.

Rivolgendo un ultimo sguardo ai suoi amici e a Kaede, la famiglia che aveva avuto per tanto tempo si avvicinò a Sesshomaru e lui, prendendola delicatamente dai fianchi la issò contro di sé e come se non avessero più peso si alzarono di nuovo in volo.

Il villaggio si fece sempre più piccolo ma Rin non sentiva nessuna sofferenza dentro di sé. Ci sarebbe tornata, ma ora doveva andare. Doveva tornare con Sesshomaru-sama.

Erano già in volo da diverso tempo che lei, purtroppo ricordò una cosa: -Abbiamo dimenticato Ah-Un-

Sesshomaru non disse nulla e tornò indietro.


	31. 31

  1. La risoluzione



  
  


Tornarono alla fine al castello, con il drago a due teste che li seguiva. 

Sesshomaru la portò direttamente nelle sue stanze, senza che nessuno li fermasse o interrompesse. Quando la lasciò andare nel giardino Rin si guardò intorno con occhi nuovi.

Ora sapeva che tutta quel opulenza, quel giardino, quegli abiti che aveva trovato lì erano tutti per lei e l’avevano aspettata a lungo. Aspettò qualche momento prima di lasciare andare Sesshomaru e separarsi da lui.

-Rin?- la chiamò lui ma lei scosse solo la testa, pensierosa. 

-Va tutto bene- lo rassicurò - Pensavo solamente a quanto dev’essere stato triste per voi stare in questo castello così a lungo sapendo che queste stanze erano vuote- 

Lui non disse nulla ma si abbassò per baciarle delicatamente la testa.

-è tutto bellissimo. L’ho già detto ma non vi ho ringraziato- disse Rin, trattenendo la commozione.

-Non c’è bisogno. è casa tua- rispose lui, tenendo ancora il viso nei suoi capelli e respirando il suo odore. 

Rin aveva notato che lo faceva sempre più spesso. Iniziò a credere che era un suo modo silenzioso per tranquillizzarsi e cacciare indietro la sua stessa tristezza. Rin era felice di sapere che bastava la sua presenza a calmarlo.

-I vostri alloggi invece dove sono?-

-Non molto distanti- disse lui, distrattamente - Non mi troverai quasi mai lì. Ci vado solo quando voglio dichiarare al resto del castello che non voglio essere disturbato. Ma non preoccuparti. Lo stesso vale per queste stanze. Non verrà nessuno che non ha avuto il …- si interruppe.

Alzò la testa e guardò verso il corridoio. -Almeno, non sempre- disse invece, mentre si manifestava Kagome che correva a grande velocità. 

La seguiva Inuyasha con le orecchie basse ed un'espressione scocciata sulla faccia.

-Rin! Onii-sama!- li chiamò, con commozione.

Rin guardò Sesshomaru che aveva una vaga espressione infastidita. Avevano saputo qualcosa? Di già? Come? 

Kagome si avvicinò e in preda alla felicità non solo strinse la mano di Rin ma anche quella di Sesshomaru che rimase immobile come una statua vicino a lei, probabilmente desiderando di scrollarsela di dosso e volare via da lì per sempre.

\- Come sono felice!- disse, stringendoli a sé. -Finalmente!-

-Kagome? Come …-

-Oh, ne stavano parlando tutti al castello, e poi Inuyasha ha sentito il vostro odore quando siete tornati-

Rin si corrucciò, guardando il suo compagno -Ma … abbiamo fatto il bagno …?- chiese perplessa.

-Bè, quando si è compagni è difficile nasconderlo, anche lavandosi. Non è una cosa che va via facilmente. Non è vero, Onii-sama?- sorrise a Sesshomaru come fosse la cosa più bella del mondo.

Il demone la guardò senza esprimersi e con l’espressione di vuoto totale negli occhi. 

-Mi fa piacere che tu sia rinsavito un po’, Sesshomaru- disse Inuyasha che era a qualche passo di distanza, con le mani giunte in una posa che voleva essere dignitosa anche se la sua faccia era imbarazzata - Ero stufo di cercare di forzarti un po’ di buon senso in quella tua testaccia-

-Eh?- Rin guardò prima uno e poi l’altro. -Che vuol dire?-

-Inuyasha e suo fratello hanno litigato spesso- spiegò Kagome -Riguardo a te, intendo-

-Davvero?- disse lei sorpresa, guardando il mezzo demone che appiattì ancora di più le orecchie bianche sulla testa. - Inuyasha … lo hai fatto davvero?- 

-Tsk- disse lui, fingendosi infastidito - Lo sai che non c’è nulla che mi dia più soddisfazione che picchiare mio fratello-

-Siete tediosi- disse Sesshomaru all’improvviso, voltandosi e andandosene. 

Rin lo guardò camminare via con un mezzo sorriso.

-Lo avete messo in imbarazzo- disse, ridendo. 

-Non credo che Sesshomaru sia fisicamente in grado di provare imbarazzo- disse Inuyasha - La sua maledetta testa vuota e dura come il coccio è solo piena di sé stesso-

-Ma non è vero, Inuyasha …- disse Kagome con condiscendenza - E poi, perché sei voluto venire con me? Non volevi anche tu congratularti con loro?-

-Non dire stronzate, Kagome- rispose lui indignato. Si voltò e se ne andò a grandi passi -Io? Congratularmi con quell’imbecille di mio fratello? Tsk!-

Sparì anche lui nella direzione opposta rispetto a Sesshomaru.

Kagome sghignazzava, guardando Rin. -Non lo ammetteranno mai ma sono proprio uguali-

-Lo penso anche io, sai?- commentò la ragazza, mentre ancora teneva la mano di sua cognata - Anche se non lo ammetteranno mai sono davvero fratelli-

-E noi ora siamo sorelle!- Kagome le prese anche l’altra mano e la strinse con gioia. - Non aspettavo altro, Rin! Non hai idea da quanto tempo speravo. Ho passato anni a vederti triste, pregando i kami che facessoro rinsavire Sesshomaru. E ora è successo. Sono così felice per te!- tirò su col naso e la abbracciò - Che bello, ora siamo davvero una famiglia!- 

Cominciò a piangere come una fontana mentre Rin le batteva delicatamente la schiena. -Va tutto bene, Kagome. Sono felice anche io-

-Sai- la strinse per le braccia e continuò a parlare: - Quando ho lasciato la mia epoca ho lasciato la mia famiglia. Ti ho raccontato di mio nonno … di mia madre e di mio fratello Sota. Li amavo così tanto, e loro hanno accettato che io andassi via. Non mi hanno giudicato per la mia scelta. E so che non potrò più vederli ma cinquecento anni nel futuro loro sono lì e sono comunque fieri di me- il suo sguardo era davvero triste mentre continuava:

-Mi sono costruita una famiglia qui, anche se strana. Ma ora siamo davvero sorelle, e sarà come avere di nuovo la mia famiglia con me-

-Kagome …- disse Rin commossa - Non pensavo ti sentissi così-

-Oh, non è nulla- lei si asciugò le lacrime e sorrise - è solo una sensazione agrodolce. Sono triste ma anche molto felice. Abbiamo lasciato indietro qualcosa per costruire qualcos’altro- spiegò - è quello che tocca a noi donne- 

Rin la guardò negli occhi e capì subito di cosa parlava. - Già- disse - Ma non poteva andare diversamente, non è così?-

-No- Kagome la abbracciò di nuovo -No, effettivamente-

Rimasero in preda alla commozione per qualche altro momento prima che Kagome non le suggerì di entrare nelle stanza e rendersi più presentabile. Del resto era il suo primo giorno in qualità di compagna del signore del castello e aveva tutto il diritto di vestirsi a festa. 

-Allora? Com’è stato?-

-Cosa?-

-Lo sai  _ cosa- _

-Non ho intenzione di parlarne, Kagome- le rispose lei arrossendo.

-Andiamo … dammi solo un idea. Com’è Sesshomaru? Non devi dire nulla, io faccio segno con le mani e tu mi dici se ho ragione-

-Kagome!! Non dire assurdità!- 

Rin si rivestì, mettendosi un kimono bianco e viola che aveva già visto ma che non aveva ancora mai provato, sistemando i capelli come piacevano a lei, sistemando bene il fermaglio di lato alla testa e, per una volta, decidendo di indossare qualche gioiello in più.

Nel portagioie che c’era nella sua stanza c’erano così tanti gioielli e pietre preziose che le facevano male agli occhi. Non riusciva a guardali brillare senza che le venisse il mal di testa, pensando a tutta quell’incredibile ricchezza. Di conseguenza decise di usare i suoi piccoli ninnoli.

Non che ne avesse tanti: qualche vecchio braccialetto e qualche altra decorazione per i capelli. 

Per non esagerare ne mise solo qualcuno e alla fine fu pronta. - Come sto?-

-Sei bellissima, Rin!- applaudì Kagome, felice come una pasqua - Questi colori ti donano proprio-

-Sono … sono quelli di Sesshomaru-sama-

-Appunto!-

Rin arrossì e non aggiunse altro.

Decisero che sarebbe stato piacevole fare una piccola passeggiata per il castello, alla ricerca di Kohaku che non sapeva nulla della sua partenza e del suo ritorno. 

Mentre camminavano Kagome parlava animatamente dell’accordo fatto con gli Yoro mentre lei e Sesshomaru non c’erano e di come Inuyasha era stato sul punto di tagliare la testa a Koga per aver insinuato che, se avessero avuto una figlia, a quel punto lei avrebbe dovuto chiamare anche Koga “papà”.

-Immagino la scena- ridacchiò Rin, dipingendo nella sua mente un Inuyasha con la spada sguinata che insegue il capo dei lupi. -Ma hai detto che non si dovrebbe preoccupare di queste cosa-

-Mmm- disse l’altra - Ma lo sai com’è fatto- 

Ignorarono tutte e due gli sguardi perplessi e curiosi delle guardie e degli altri cortigiani che non le interruppero ma che le osservavano.

_ Prima o poi dovrò parlare con questa gente _ . Si disse Rin.  _ Vivrò qui a lungo e loro sono i sudditi di Sesshomaru-sama. _

Arrivarono fino ad un grande spiazzo all’aperto, dove Kohaku stava colpendo ripetutamente con il suo falcetto un bersaglio mentre si allenava.

Si fermò anche tutto sudato, per salutare le due donne. Kagome si affrettò a spiegargli la situazione e ciò che era accaduto a Rin e Sesshomaru. 

Rin era troppo imbarazzata per notare lo sguardo intristito di Kohaku, ma in ogni caso non l’avrebbe compreso. Mai una volta si era accorta dei suoi sentimenti per lei ed era Kagome quella che invece lo teneva per un braccio, per rassicurarlo.

-Sono molto felice per te, Rin- disse il giovane uomo -Sapevo che era quello che volevi da molto tempo-

-Grazie Kohaku- disse la ragazza - Era davvero ciò che volevo-

-Ah, e come poteva non esserlo?- disse una voce dietro di loro. 

I tre umani si voltarono per vedere un demone con la pelle fatta di squame dorate, con delle corna ricurve sopra la testa ed un armatura indosso. Era una donna che camminava, marziale, come un uomo.

-Scommetto che è il desiderio di tutte le donne umane ritrovarsi ad essere la femmina di un signore potente come Sesshomaru-sama- disse con voce tagliente.

-E tu chi saresti?- chiese Kohaku, che non aveva ancora abbandonato la sua arma.

-Io so chi è- disse Kagome, con il viso adombrato dalla preoccupazione - Riko-hime, la principessa dei demoni drago-

-Conosci il mio nome, sacerdotessa. Mi sorprende-

-Il mio compagno mi ha parlato di te- disse Kagome, facendo un passo avanti - E mi ha detto cosa hai cercato di fare, prima durante la guerra e poi l’altro giorno-

-Sono davvero sorpresa- disse Riko, il demone drago - Non pensavo che Inuyasha avesse abbastanza spina dorsale da raccontare alla sua femmina di una sua rivale-

-Quel rivale- disse Kagome, ponendosi tra lei, Kohaku e Rin - Non c’era nulla per cui lottare, se ben ricordo. E inoltre mi è stato riferito che in fin dei conti non sei poi così tanto amante dei mezzi demoni-

-Amo il potere- spiegò Riko - Poco importa chi lo possiede. Io ne ho molto e cerco chi è al mio livello-

-Sesshomaru onii-sama non è al tuo livello, però. O mio sbaglio?- commentò la sacerdotessa. Era disarmata ma la sua posizione e la sua voce facevano intuire che non per questo fosse meno pericolosa.

-Chi è questa donna?- chiese curiosa e preoccupata Rin. Si era resa conto che era lei che il demone voleva offendere, non Kagome.

-Chi sei tu, invece- disse Riko - Una mera umana che ha deciso di essere degna di un nobile demone come il Generale Cane-

Rin si accigliò - Che cosa vuoi da me?-

-Sei la sua compagna, ma sei umana- il demone fece una smorfia - Non sai proprio nulla di come funziona la vita tra i demoni, non è vero?- Riko si guardò intorno e sghignazzò - Sesshomaru deve essere proprio uno stupido o un compagno degenere. Lasciare così la sua nuova compagna tutta da sola. Forse pensa che perchè sei nel suo castello allora sei al sicuro?-

-Kohaku, proteggi Rin- disse Kagome, che avanzò verso la donna demone: -Riko-Hime, non vi conviene. Fare del male a Rin non vi riscatterà agli occhi di Sesshomaru-

-Non ho intenzione di riscattarmi. Voglio vendicare un’offesa. Che un mezzo demone abbia scelto una sacerdotessa umana prima di me non è qualcosa su cui possa indignarmi ma che Inu no Taisho abbia deciso di non accettare me, per poi correre per unirsi ad un umana è un affronto!- disse, tendendo una mano davanti a sé. - E non ho nessuna intenzione di lasciar correre-

-Kohaku, andatevene!- disse Kagome, ma Riko era un potente e nobile demone che la scacciò velocemente e si diressa a grandi passi verso Rin.

Lei si voltò e cominciò a scappare, con Kohaku che dietro di lei provava a fermare il demone ma le scaglie di Riko erano impenetrabili e nemmeno la sua arma poteva scalfire la sua pelle.

In un battito di ciglia Rin fu afferrata per i capelli e trascinata indietro. Il suo fermaglio cadde a terra, e Riko lo osservò segnata.

-Ninnolo interessante- disse, calpestandolo - Sicuramente mette una gran paura a demoni inferiori. Io, diversamente dagli altri non temo Sesshomaru- spiegò -Quindi ti staccherò la testa e poi me ne andò portandomela dietro-

-Lasciami!- urlò Rin mentre veniva trascinata -Lasciami!- 

Il trambusto aveva allarmato le guardie e in poco tempo arrivarono altri demoni ad assistere, tra cui anche altri demoni drago. -Riko! Non mi sembra saggio!- disse suo padre.

Sua madre, invece sembrava contenta: -No, ha ragione. Tagliale la testa, figlia mia, e la porteremo via con noi. Questo stupido affronto deve essere ripagato, e la vita di un’ umana non vale nulla-

-Riko- disse la voce familiare di un uomo dietro di loro -Lasciala subito-

-Sesshomaru!- 

Il demone era arrivato in volo, ma la sua presenza non aveva messo nessun timore alla donna demone - Oh, eccoti. Allora? Non ti senti uno stupido ad aver lasciato la tua compagna in giro da sola?-

-Riko- ripeté Sesshomaru -Non credere di poter fare qualcosa e poi poter uscire dal castello come se nulla fosse.

-Figlia, stallo a sentire. Vuoi scatenare una guerra?- disse suo padre.

-Ah, anche se fosse? La vinceremmo-

-No, non lo fareste- disse mortalmente serio Sesshomaru -Lascia andare Rin-

-Oh? Dunque ha un nome?- Riko non era affatto spaventata - Bene, almeno potrò ricordarlo quando mi porterò via la sua testa-

Strinse la presa sulla testa di Rin e stava per colpirla con l’altra mano.

Sesshomaru scattò come un fulmine per fermarla mentre Rin alzava le mani in un vano tentativo di proteggersi.

Il colpo non giunse mai. Aprì gli occhi e vide che Riko non l’aveva colpita ma non perché era stata fermata. Anche Sesshomaru era fermo a guardare Rin.

-Dove hai preso quello?- chiese la donna demone.

Sia lei che Sesshomaru stavano guardando uno dei suoi braccialetti, quello dove pendeva una piccola perla dorata.

Accorsero anche gli altri demoni drago a vedere. - è una perla d’oro- riconobbe il padre di Riko. - Chi te l’ha data?-

Riko la lasciò andare e Sesshomaru la prese per farla alzare in piedi. Rin osservò il suo braccialetto e ricordò: -Molto tempo fa … mentre voi eravate in guerra Sesshomaru-sama, me lo diede un piccolo pesciolino demone dopo averlo salvato da alcuni pescatori-

-Come si chiamava?- chiese Riko

-Oh? Ryuta- spiegò - Lo andavo a trovare tutte le mattine per fargli compagnia, prima che tornasse a casa sua- spiegò.

I demoni drago si guardarono l’un l’altra e Sesshomaru disse: -Immagino che adesso smetterai di voler uccidere Rin-

-Purtroppo- disse la donna, scoprendo i denti infastidita - Ma se è così non posso farci nulla-

-Ricordo che Ryuta ci parlò di qualcosa di simile … una bambina umana che gli teneva compagnia- spiegò l’unico uomo drago.

-Oh?- Rin guardò tutti i demoni davanti a lei e loro scaglie dorate, ricordando l’immagine del piccolo pesciolino -Oh! Voi siete la sua famiglia!- comprese -Ryuta mi aveva detto che eravate in guerra, è vero!-

-Ryuta è mio unico erede maschio- spiegò il drago - è ancora un cucciolo e non è venuto con noi in guerra. Gli hai salvato la vita, quindi non possiamo toccare la tua-

-Purtroppo- sbottò Riko, infastidita,mentre se ne andava - Che razza di umano se ne va in giro a salvare demoni?-

Rin sentì la presa di Sesshomaru stringersi intorno alla sua vita e lei alzò lo sguardo per incontrare il suo. 

Era sorpreso ma anche compiaciuto in qualche modo. 

Le donne drago se ne stavano andato ma il loro padre era ancora lì davanti a loro -Perdonale, Sesshomaru. Avere così tante femmine nella mia famiglia dà loro un vantaggio numerico- disse con un mezzo sorriso -E perdonale anche tu, Rin-sama-

-Oh … oh, non fa nulla- disse lei, allucinata dall’intera situazione.

-Mi rincresce. Andremo via, Sesshomaru. Non credo che ci vorrai più al tuo castello-

-è così-

-Allora ci rivedremo. Sesshomaru-sama, Rin-sama- disse facendo un cenno con la testa e poi andandosene.

Dopo che i demoni furono spariti Kohaku, che avea assistito alla scena, disse: -Ma che diavolo? è gente pazza quella lì-

-Mmm- fece solamente Sesshomaru, prendendo Rin e portandola via con sé, di nuovo nei suoi alloggi.

La teneva stretta e quando furono lontano da altri sguardi ricominciò con le sue piccole e rassicuranti carezza da demone cane.

-Sto bene- gli assicurò lei - Davvero. Mi sono solo un po’ spaventata, ma è andato tutto bene-

-Non me ne sarei dovuto andare. Non sei al sicuro nemmeno nel mio castello- riprese ad accarezzarla e Rin lo lasciò fare. - Sapevo che eri una strana donna, ma non avrei mai pensato che te ne andassi in giro a fare amicizia con i demoni drago-

-Siete geloso? Devo fare amicizia solo con i demoni cane?- commentò lei.

Lui non rispose ma fece un basso gorgoglio che ammetteva un po’ di divertimento nella sua preoccupazione. 

Mentre erano lì seduti insieme Rin sorrise - Sesshomaru?-

-Sì?-

-Immagino che adesso compenserai non allontanandoti più di pochi passi, non è vero?-

L’altro non rispose ma la tenne stretta ancora di più.


	32. 32

  1. Filo rosso



  
  
  
  


Rin si era addormentata tra le sue braccia, lasciandogli il tempo di tranquillizzarsi. All’esterno poteva essere un pezzo di ghiaccio ma all’interno aveva passato, quella mattina, un minuto intero di furioso terrore.

Era pronto a sterminare tutto il clan dei demoni drago, se fosse servito ma Rin, la sua piccola sorprendente Rin, aveva dimostrato di essere la sua giusta compagna: non aveva dimostrato paura, aveva perdonato i suoi nemici e si era dimostrata moralmente superiore a loro.

Strinse il suo corpo esile contro il suo, beandosi silenziosamente del suo odore e del suo respiro calmo e regolare. 

Era stato sciocco lasciarla da sola dopo la loro prima unione, così presto, anche se era all’interno del suo castello e in compagnia della femmina del suo fratello. Era evidente che non avrebbe potuto smettere un momento di preoccuparsi per lei. 

Finché la sapeva tra gli umani aveva contato sul quel poco di buon senso che aveva suo fratello, sicuro che Inuyasha non lo avrebbe fatto adirare facendo vivere Rin meno di come meritava … e si era dimostrato degno di fiducia.

Tuttavia lì, tra gli altri demoni, Rin correva dei pericoli maggiori. 

In ogni caso sapeva che le voci sarebbero corse in fretta che in poco tempo si sarebbe sparsa la voce che la nuova compagna dell Inu no Taisho era una donna umana che viveva nel suo castello, una splendida donna che nessuno poteva osare toccare o insultare.

Rin era la signora del castello adesso, e anche se qualcuno dei suoi sottoposti avesse avuto da ridire di certo non c’era nessuno che potesse opporsi a lui più di quanto potessero i demoni drago e loro erano definitivamente usciti di scena, a questo punto.

Nessuno avrebbe provato a sfidarlo a meno di non trovare sostenitori e, anche in quel caso, Sesshomaru progettava di sbaragliare chiunque si permettesse di contestarlo, a prescindere dal motivo. Se inoltre il motivo era Rin aveva doppiamente ragione di combattere.

Rin si agitò tra le sue braccia, svegliandosi pian piano. Quando alzò gli occhi su di lui gli sorrise -Sei ancora qui?-

Lui annuì. 

Non aveva intenzione di lasciarla, almeno non per le prossime ore. Sentiva il bisogno primordiale di starle accanto e scacciare chiunque li infastidisse anche se sapeva razionalmente che non ci sarebbe stato nessuno.

Rin stette tranquillamente tra le sue braccia continuando a mantenere il suo leggero sorriso -Sesshomaru-sam… Sesshomauru, il tuo modo di dimostrare ansia è molto strano-

-Non sono ansioso- spiegò lui. Non era propriamente vero e Rin lo sapeva. Chissà per quale strano motivo quella donna aveva sempre saputo cosa gli passasse per la testa e per il cuore senza che lui lo dicesse. 

-Certo- rispose diplomaticamente lei, circondandogli il collo con le braccia e rivolgendogli un tenero bacio sulle labbra -Ma non mi lamento, perché è strano anche il tuo modo di dimostrare tenerezza-

Sesshomaru e la tenerezza erano due cose lontane miglia e miglia, ne era sicuro. L’unica cosa che poteva paragonare ad essa, nel suo cuore era la necessità bruciante di tenere Rin al sicuro, sensazione che aveva provato fin dal loro primo incontro. 

Ma se a lei piaceva pensarla in quel modo non l’avrebbe contraddetta.

Lasciò che lei lo baciasse perché leniva il suo animo inquieto. Avrebbe dovuto passare i prossimi trent’anni a difendere lei e i loro figli, e questo lo metteva già in allerta. 

Immaginò almeno tre o quattro mezzi demoni per il castello camminare con lunghi capelli bianchi … e piccole orecchie sulla testa. Il pensiero lo infastidì e sperò vivamente che la sua progenie non somigliasse ad Inuyasha nemmeno lontanamente.

Quando la sua compagna continuò a sentirlo teso come la corda di uno strumento continuò a baciarlo sempre più dolcemente, rimanendo a contatto contro di lui e poi, tirandolo con sé, finì a terra in modo che lui le stesse sopra.

Sesshomaru aveva la vaga idea che lei volesse dirgli qualcosa. In ogni caso era molto rassicurante averla così, protetta completamente dal suo corpo. Quando Rin provò ad infilare una mano sotto il suo kimono, Sesshomaru comprese.

-Rin-

-Mmm- disse lei, tutta rossa sulle guance - Non … non volete … voglio dire, non vuoi?- chiese timidamente: -Sono sicura che vi… ti calmerebbe- 

-Sì- disse lui, sinceramente. Era infatti una cosa comune tornare ad unirsi al proprio compagno dopo una situazione di pericolo per riaffermare il legame e tranquillizzarsi a vicenda, ma non era questo ciò che lo preoccupava. - Penso sia presto dopo ieri sera-

Lei scosse la testa - No … non tanto. A meno che tu non hai … non hai voglia, ecco- continuava a dire con timidezza. Sesshomaru confidava che, con il passare del tempo, la sua compagna smettesse di vergognarsi.

-Non è così- spiegò - Se la mia compagna lo desidera, le darò tutto il piacere che vuole-

-I-io… ecco, non era … voglio dire, non pensavo a me. A te invece. Volevo … insomma, volevo aiutare te-

Lui emise un basso gorgoglio soddisfatto al pensiero che la sua compagna voleva dargli piacere.- Sto bene- disse - Ma voi umani siete fragili. Forse non dovremmo stancarti troppo-

-Sesshomaru, siamo  _ fragili,  _ ma non così fragili. Posso farlo-

-Non senti dolore dopo l’ultima volta?-

-Un po’. Non fa male, mi sento solo un po’ indolenzita- spiegò a bassa voce -Ma non vuol dire che sto male. Posso farlo … voglio-

Quell’ultima parola cambiò il corso dei suoi pensieri. Se la sua compagna lo voleva allora lui avrebbe ubbidito, perché era il suo compito, ma ricordò che anche se Rin le aveva detto di non essere fragile, lui non desiderava stancarla troppo. 

-Vuoi?- le chiese, solo per vedere le sue guance tingersi ancora di più di rosa e lei non lo deluse, annuendo con gli occhi bassi e lo sguardo innocente. 

La toccò delicatamente, con tutta la cura di cui era capace e come aveva sempre fatto. Sa svestì in silenzio mentre lei lo lasciava fare, fremendo di imbarazzo e per l’anticipazione e poi lasciò che lei facesse lo stesso con lui. 

La sua compagna era la donna più bella che avesse visto. Non lo pensava secondo parametri oggettivi. Aveva visto altre demoni nude, e persino vestite, che potevano vantare una bellezza senza fiato ed eterea ma Rin era così vicina al suo cuore, di una bellezza così umana, semplice e pura, da non potersi nemmeno paragonare alle altre. 

La tenne stretta e la amò di nuovo, in silenzio. 

Aveva avuto qualche altro incontro con donne che per qualche stupido motivo amavano parlare. Uno dei motivi per cui provava così tanto trasporto per Rin era che lei non aveva bisogno di inutili parole, romantiche o meno. Lei gliele leggeva dentro e allo stesso tempo non aveva bisogno di mostrare le sue. 

Il loro silenzio era sempre stato intenso e denso di significati come lo era in quel momento, pieno di sospiri e tocchi che significavano tante cose diverse.  _ Sta tranquillo. Non avere paura. Sorà qui per te ogni volta che vorrai. _

Era grato che Rin non volesse sentirsi dire queste cose perché non sapeva come dirle a voce. La chiarezza emotiva non l’aveva mai posseduta, ma ora aveva Rin e questo era l’essenziale.

Chiaro e semplice, stare con Rin era sempre stato terribilmente facile.

Chissà perché.

La aiutò a raggiungere il suo piacere, prima di svuotarsi dentro di lei per la seconda volta. Il suo ventre era caldo, accogliente e stretto e se lei fosse stata un po’ più resistente, Sesshomaru avrebbe preferito stare più tempo con lei. 

Rin era ancora giovane e il suo corpo ancora inesperto, ma avevano il tempo per aspettare.

Quando ebbero finito e Rin era di nuovo quasi addormentata sotto di lui, Sesshomaru si ritrovò di nuovo tranquillo, sapendo di avere la sua compagna al sicuro con la prova della loro unione dentro di lei. L’unica cosa che poteva essere meglio di questo era vederla rotonda con il loro primo figlio nel ventre ma lui pensò che questo, anche se estremamente soddisfacente, gli avrebbe comportato tutta un’altra serie di lunghe ansie.

Rimase a sorvegliare la sua compagna, o nei termini in cui l’aveva messa Rin con un sorriso - coccolare sua moglie - per lungo tempo mentre erano ancora nudi e avvolti dal suo moko moko.

Almeno finché non sentì un’altra presenza.

Si rizzò, infastidito.

-Sesshomaru?- chiese Rin, perplessa.

-Rivestiti. Abbiamo una visita- lui si sistemò solo il suo kimono ed uscì ad salutare il nuovo arrivo.

-Madre- disse freddamente seccato. Perché sua madre decideva di apparire nei momenti meno opportuni?

-Finalmente, Sesshomaru. Avevo paura di dover aspettare per tutta la notte che voi finiste- disse, con il suo solito sorriso in faccia.

Lui alzò un sopracciglio, ricordando Rin nella stanza - Madre, non parlate in questi termini se c’è Rin. Gli umani hanno uno strano senso del pudore per queste cose-

-Ho sentito dire- disse la donna demone, mettendosi una mano sul viso -Che bizarra peculiarità-

-Saiyuuki-sama- disse Rin uscendo e inchinandosi velocemente. Aveva provato a rendersi presentabile e forse un umano sarebbe stato ingannato ma Rin aveva ancora addosso le prove della loro unione e qualunque demone avrebbe potuto sentirlo. 

Fortunatamente a sua madre non importava assolutamente nulla.

-Che sorpresa-

-Infatti- aggiunse lui - Perché siete tornata? Avevate detto che avevate da fare-

-Infatti- disse sua madre, mentre il suo sorriso si apriva - Sono andata nella mia vecchia residenza, dove tanto tempo fa dimenticai un oggetto che credevo davvero ininfluente- disse, tirando fuori dalla manica una piccola matassa rossa - Vedi?-

-Che cos'è?- chiese Sesshomaru, anche se si era reso conto che era un filo per cucire.

-L'oggetto che mi diede Toga… tantissimo tempo fa. Fu una strana situazione, a dire il vero- disse, girandosi tra le mani la matassa. - Vedi, io e tuo padre non ci siamo mai amati, ma abbiamo sempre mantenuto un certo rispetto uno per l’altra, poiché c’eri tu. Perciò di tanto in tanto tornava da me per chiedermi consiglio e parlarmi di te-

-Me?- chiese lui, perplesso.

-Certo. Fu in una di quelle visite che mi diede il medaglione della Meido, dicendomi come dovevo usarlo. E poi venne anche da me raccontandomi di questa tale Izayoi che aveva incontrato-

-La madre di Inuyasha?- chiese Rin.

-Sì, precisamente. Venne ad informarmi delle sue intenzioni perché da uomo qual era credeva meritassi di sapere bene cosa era successo e perché aveva deciso di farne la sua compagna. Pensava mi sarei arrabbiata perché non aveva scelto me. A dire il vero non mi interessava ma lo ascoltai lo stesso- 

La donna demone sembrava persa nei ricordi - Mi raccontò di come l’aveva incontrata. Mi disse di amarla e di volerla farla sua. Io gli dissi che credevo fosse impazzito ma lui rise. Mi disse che era andato alla ricerca di un modo per stare con Izayoi anche se lei era umana e io non lo vidi per molto tempo- 

-Cosa volete dire, madre?-

-Aspetta e lo saprai presto. Ebbene, successe tutto piuttosto in fretta. Lasciò la sua compagna da sola per un certo tempo, senza sapere che portava in grembo suo figlio … mossa azzardata che poi gli costò la vita. Ma mentre era lontano per i suoi viaggi la sua ricerca per varie vicissitudini incontrò Ryukotsusei e ne venne ferito quasi a morte. Prima di andare via, sapendo che sarebbe morto, mi portò questo- fece vedere il gomitolo - E mi disse che l’aveva preso per te-

Lo porse al figlio e Sesshomaru lo prese in mano, ma non appena lo toccò riuscì sentirne lo strano e vibrante potere. Non era un oggetto demoniaco, né spirituale … ma divino.

-Lo lasciò per me?-

-Certamente. Mi spiegò a cosa serviva e di come originariamente lo aveva cercato per sé stesso. Io davvero non ci volevo credere perché come mai potevo sospettare che tu, così diverso da lui, senza un briciolo di pietà nel cuore, potessi seguire le sue orme in questo modo?- sospirò in modo teatrale - Ma quando qualche anno fa sei venuto da me con questa bambina ho cominciato a chiedermi se davvero Toga non avesse visto giusto. Per questo sono venuta qui, quando ho saputo che l’avevi portata con te-

-Ma quindi cos’è questo oggetto?- chiese Rin, guardando il filo nelle sue mani.

-Toga lo ha chiesto a Musubi- disse infine sua madre.

-Musu …- Rin prima non comprese e poi rimase a bocca aperta - Musubi il dio?-

-Precisamente- Saiyuki alzò le spalle - In fondo era andato a scomodare la Morte per Tenseiga, non mi aveva sorpreso che aveva cercato il dio dell’amore per un po’ di filo rosso-

Sesshomaru non stentava a crederci. Quell’oggetto davvero vibrava di un impensabile potere divino. 

-Mi spiegò che, se vi legherete le mani con questo filo, la vostra forza vitale si mescolerà. Sesshomaru potrebbe essere incline a provare qualche emozione in più … non che a questo punto sia un problema, ma tu bambina condividerai la lunghezza della sua vita-

-D-davvero?-

-Sì, ma attento, Sesshomaru- spiegò la madre, più seria - Non la rende immortale. Se tu morissi morirebbe anche lei e viceversa. è un oggetto potente e una debolezza molto seria. Sei disposto ad averla?-

Sesshomaru guardò sua madre e poi alzò un sopracciglio.

Rin non era la sua debolezza e non lo era mai stata. Srotolò la matassa rossa proprio davanti a lei, chiudendosela ad un polso. Guardò Rin che sembrava pensierosa. 

-Rin?- per un lungo attimo pensò che lei non volesse. Stava per chiederle se non voleva vivere così a lungo con lui ma lei lo sorprese di nuovo, chiedendo a sua madre:

-è solo questo il filo? Non ce n’è altro?-

-Solo questo-

-Se si taglia mantiene lo stesso potere?- disse, guardando anche Sesshomaru.

_ Oh, Rin. Sempre così dolcemente altruista. _

-Sì- confermò sua madre, il cui sorriso era un po’ più genuino del solito.

Rin lo guardò intensamente e lui non ebbe bisogno di altre spiegazioni. Andò a riprendere tenseiga e tagliò a metà il filo,

Ora non ce n’era abbastanza per legarlo a due polsi ma Rin legò la sua estremità al suo dito mignolo e poi fece lo stesso con il suo.

Non appena il filo rosso toccò la sua pelle scomparve.

-è sparito- disse lei, sorpresa.

-Guarda la tua mano- suggerì invece lui. 

Rin fece come gli aveva detto e vide che sul suo dito c’era un piccolo segno bianco come una cicatrice. 

Sesshomaru sentì un improvviso decorrere del suo potere. Riusciva a sentirlo fluire attraverso il filo rosso ora invisibile, verso Rin proprio davanti a lei.

-Come facciamo a sapere se funziona?- chiese la ragazza, che senza poteri spirituali non poteva accorgersi del cambiamento della loro aurea.

-Funziona- disse lui, semplicemente.- Lo percepisco-

-Perciò …- fece lei - Quanto puoi ancora vivere, Sesshomaru?-

Era tipico di Rin, davvero: -Hai accettato senza sapere per quanto tempo sarai legata a me?- le chiese.

-è importante?- chiese lei, innocentemente. 

Lui, per una volta, le sorrise davvero. -No, non lo è-

  
  
  
  


Dopo qualche minuto andarono insieme per il castello. 

Davanti alla camera di Kagome, Inuyahsa si era svegliato sentendo il loro arrivo e li aveva osservati.

Rin teneva la mano di Sesshomaru, come se non fossero già legati eternamente dal filo rosso. 

Sesshomaru fece un passo avanti verso suo fratello e, nella notte silenziosa, depose nelle sue mani di suo fratello l’altra metà del filo rosso. 

Quello era il dono lasciato dal loro padre. Era quello che accomunava il loro sangue e ora li avrebbe accomunati, per lungo tempo, ad altri due esseri umani che il destino aveva già messo sulla loro strada.


	33. 33

  1. Epilogo



  
  


-Ehi- 

-Che vuoi?- chiese la ragazza, guardando l’altra con sguardo nervoso.

-Eehhh, la miseria ma tu non puoi stare un po’ rilassata ogni tanto. Diamine fai proprio la stessa faccia che fa lo zio- disse Moroha rivolgendole un occhiataccia.

Setsuna la guardò storto - E tu sei fastidiosa. Credo di avertelo già detto-

-Come minimo un migliaio di volte-

-Piantatela voi due- disse Towa, poco distante, con il suo kimono bianco da uomo e la spada dietro la schiena. Avanza sicura per la foresta come se la possedesse. -No è il caso di farci annunciare con voi che urlate-

-Noi non urliamo- Moroha congiunse braccia contro la sua veste rossa del cane di fuoco, innervosita.

-No, giocate solo come i cuccioli di cani randagi che fanno finta di mordersi- disse di nuovo Towa.-Siamo quasi arrivati a casa tua-

-Eh, meno male. Quell’ultimo demone era così fastidioso. Come parlava- poi alzò il mento, sorniona -Tsk! L’ho fatto fuori per bene con le mie frecce-

-Mi risulta che io l’avessi già ferito a morte, prima che tu lo purificassi- commentò Setsuna, guardando fisso davanti a sé. Il suo viso era coperto dal moko moko sulla sua spalla ma Moroha indovinò comunque la sua espressione.

-Eh, il tuo colpo non era così forte!-

-Ragazze …- fece Towa - Diremo che è stato un lavoro di gruppo, va bene? E poi danno il merito sempre al gruppo. Se vogliamo imparare da loro dobbiamo fare come fanno loro-

-Mmm, sarà ma questa idea di andare a chiedere a Kohaku di insegnarci a sterminare i demoni è ancora una stranezza. Non ne ho mica bisogno- disse Moroha. -Mio padre mi ha insegnato tutto ciò che dovevo sapere-

-E pensi che nostro padre non l’abbia fatto?- disse Setsuna - Sei tu quella che deve dimostrare di essere più forte per piacere agli Yoro. Seji non ti ha forse detto che sei troppo debole per lui?- ridacchiò.

-Cretina! Chi accidenti lo vuole quel pallone gonfiato pieno di sé di un lupastro maledetto? Mi ha anche detto che  _ puzzo di cane _ -

-Ma tu  _ puzzi di cane _ \- rispose Setsuna.

-Io profumo molto, mia madre mi ha insegnato a fare sempre il bagno, grazie tante!- sbottò la ragazza con i capelli neri -E poi tu non puoi parlare, con tutti quegli sguardi che Husui ti fa … chi vuoi prendere in giro?-

-Io ti ammazzo!- rispose Setsuna pronta a saltarle addosso.

Mentre le altre due stavano davvero per litigare Towa le prese per le braccia, una a destre e l’altra a sinistra.

-Sù, smettetela- disse di nuovo, uscendo insieme a loro dal bosco. -Siamo arrivate-

Oltre gli alberi, oltre l’albero secolare, avvistarono un piccolo villaggio e le terre di Musashi che si aprivano davanti a loro. 

I comignoli fumavano, e gli umani affaccendati erano pronti a concludere la giornata di duro lavoro.

Le tre cugine scesero dal pendio, dimentiche delle loro bisticciate, andando verso casa.

  
  


Fine


End file.
